Marvel Harem Universe: Superior Octopus
by milton.coltes
Summary: En la Earth-TRN616, Norman Osborn gobierna con puño de hierro como director de H.A.M.M.E.R, persiguiendo a los héroes que lo desafié. Uno de ellos sera Otto Octavius, que la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, el junto a otros, harán lo que sea para derrocarlo. En el camino se hará de aliados y amantes para demostrar que el puede ser un héroe. Superior Octopus x Harem femenino
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este seria mi primer fanfic erótico, con escenas explícitas de sexo y lenguaje vulgar, pero con argumentos. Sencillamente lo hago por el placer de hacerlo y ganar experiencia de por medio. **

**Tómenlo como una parodia porno o algo así, sinceramente, es por placer culposo, además de disfrutar este tipo de lectura, por lo llamativa que son, siendo el género del harem una rareza en lo romántico. Empezare con Marvel, por lo cual, si sale todo bien y llega al agrado de los lectores, entonces haré más historias de harem de otras de mis franquicias favoritas. **

**Cabe decir, que los personajes del Universo Marvel, en este FanFic, junto a sus respectivos harems, estarán conviviendo en un mismo Universo creado por mí. Obviamente siendo aparte de mi historia de Superior Spider-man: La venganza, la cual seria un punto de partida para mi principal Universo Marvel (con ideas de cómo me gustaría que estuviera Marvel en sus cómics, actualmente). **

**Los afortunados que gozaran de esto, son:**

**-Dr. Doom: Solo diré, que Doom es el "puto amo", adoro a este personaje. Muchos dirían que es un clásico súper villano, pero la verdad es, que si existiera alguien así en el mundo real, la Tierra viviría una era de orden y progreso. Eh disfrutado sus fanfic de harem con él, de Doom's Reign de GhostKaiser23 y Harem of Latveria de GreyKing46; me inspiración para hacer este tipo de historias.**

**-Superior Octopus: Sonara extraño, viniendo de mí siendo un gran fan de Superior Spider-man, y que en mi fanfic basado en él, repudio abiertamente a ese personaje, tanto en su personalidad y alineación. Pero, quisiera que tanto Peter como Otto, convivan alegremente en este Universo, siendo aliados-rivales, con sus respectivos harems. Digamos que esta idea me influyo por el videojuego, Spider-man Unlimited, en la que Otto, vuelve de ser Spider-man, para convertirse en Superior Octopus, para ser una mejor persona y ayudar a Peter. Con algo así va a girar esta historia. **

**-Wolverine: El aparente eterno e inmortal mutante, también tendrá su nidito del amor, ya que es de sobra mencionar que más de una a caído por los encantos, pero siempre parece que los escritores se las arreglan para alejarle la felicidad al pobre x-men. **

**-Deadpool: ¿Qué les puede decir?, este personaje es tan cool y moldeable, que es impensable no ponerlo en este tipo de historias. Veremos si el mercenario bocazas será capaz de tragar más de lo que pueda morder (Spoiler: Si lo hará, jajaja) **

**-Thor: El gran Dios del Trueno nórdico, tendrá también su harem, últimamente le eh agarrado cariño al príncipe asgardiano, además que no ahí casi historias de él así, tal vez las haya, pero aun así haré su historia, jajaja. **

**-Green Scar: En lo personal, en mi más humilde opinión, Hulk merece ser feliz, lo mismo como pasa con Logan, es un personaje ultra-sufrido. Desde lo de Planet Hulk, lo convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos, donde en esta historia, tendrá lugar si aún fuese rey de Skaar, con su reino lleno de varios seres diferentes en armonía, junto con su exquisito harem. **

**-Venom: Como dije anteriormente, tanto Peter como Otto, convivirán en este universo pacíficamente, pero Peter será más que Spider-man, teniendo el simbionte. Además, seria ilógico no colocarlo en esta historia, siendo el principal personaje de ficción, sobreexplotado en este sub-generó, además de Naruto, jajajaja. **

**-Cosmic Ghost Rider: ¿The Rider? ¿Él quién ayuda al Thanos del futuro? ¡¿FRANK CASTLE?! ¡Si!, el mismo, obviamente tendrá otro tipo de historia, pero será ese caótico todo poderoso infernal cósmico, que intenta vengarse de Thanos. Además de conquistar algunos linduras, tanto cósmicas como infernales, jajaja. **

**-Ultimate Spider-man: El buenazo de Miles, tendrá sus propias hembras, siendo algo lógico, por la influencia que tendrán en él, tanto Peter como Otto (siendo él más influyente). Seria bueno ver a Miles, tratar algo más que el poder y la responsabilidad, jajaja. **

**. A este universo, quisiera denominarlo, como Earth-TRN616, donde estará situado durante el Dark Reign, pero tendrá varios contenidos del pasado o futuro a esos sucesos, además de tener más que alguna referencia a las películas, series o videojuegos y del Universo Ultimate; las cuales obviamente se dirán tanto directas como indirectamente en el transcurso de la historia.**

**Estaría seria mi primera historia de calificación en M, lo cual debo advertirles contendrá escenas sangrientas, insultos, sexo explicito, humor negro, o sea mucho fan service de por medio. Es un fanfic, son libres de tomárselo con humor o seriedad, ya que solo lo hago por diversión, no es como si me pagaran, jajaja. **

-New York (22:00 Hs)

.En la ciudad que nunca duerme, se ve azotada por el oscuro reinado de Norman Osborn, antiguamente conocido como Green Goblin, pero actualmente portando el alias de Iron Patriot, liderando a sus siniestros Avengers, desde la Torre Stark, donde se alzaba encima suyo, la colosal Watchtower, el refugio del Sentry.

Pero por debajo de esa torre, la ciudad vivía bajo las injusticias y el caos, con los criminales andando sueltos, fuerzas de la ley corruptas, daños colaterales de edificios y viviendas, sin hablar de la mayor persecución de mutantes y súper-humanos, sobrepasando a los días de la Civil War. Todo esto siendo observado por un héroe ya no del todo alegre, que veía con pesar y culpa el estado de su ciudad.

_ _(¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?, si tan solo no me hubiera unido a Iron man, sino hubiera revelado mi identidad secreta o haberme unido a esa estúpida guerra, de seguro nada de esto hubiera pasado… no hubiera muerto el Cap… Osborn no seria el manda más…y mi tía May… aun estaría…) _ _Reflexionó tristemente Spider-man, estando arrodillado encima de una gárgola, teniendo su traje clásico, gastado y suturado. Teniendo su rostro descubierto, con unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, viendo impotente a situación en la que se encontraba.

.Pero antes de poder seguir con su duelo silencioso, se percato que venían volando unos agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R, con sus deslizadores inspirados en el Green Goblin. No perdió tiempo, en escabullirse entre las sombras, despistándolos, poniéndose nuevamente su máscara, activando un aparato de invisibilidad en su cinturón y deslizándose sobre la ciudad con sus redes. Donde podía ver a más fuerzas de H.A.M.M.E.R, oprimiendo a las masas, arrestando a mutantes, a vigilantes y a sus conocidos; además de observar varios carteles propagandistas de Osborn y sus avengers, además de mostrar varios carteles de búsqueda y captura de:

-Nick Fury

-Tony Stark

-Peter Parker

-James Logan Howlett.

-Reed Richards

-Sue Storm

-Ben Grimm

-Stephen Vicent Strange

-Scott Summers

-Victor Von Doom

-Emma Frost

-Deadpool

-Y un largo etcétera.

_ Veo que el mío es más llamativo y el que más se repite_ Dijo para si Spider-man, tratando de ignorar la brutalidad de los agentes, aunque más le doliera por dentro, ya que tenia una misión que seguir.

.Se iba alejando del centro de la ciudad, para ir acercándose a los barrios pobres y abandonados de la ciudad. Donde aterrizó, y empezó a vigilar sus alrededores, para ver sino lo seguían o vigilaban.

_ Debo hacerlo rápido, antes de que lo demás empiecen a sospechar_ Nuevamente dijo para si Peter Parker, entrando en un viejo edificio abandonado, estando todo sucio y polvoriento.

.Yendo a la zona del sótano, donde solo había varios lavarropas y cajas humedad. Prosiguió a sacar, un pequeño aparato de su cinturón, que tenia una pequeña pantalla, en la que empezaba a escanear toda la habitación, hasta dar con una abertura en el suelo.

_ ¡Aha!_ Exclamó Spider-man, pisando esa abertura, para luego escuchar el sonido metálico de los lavarropas, moviéndose a un lado, para mostrar, unos escalones que los dirigían a otra habitación subterránea_ Vaya, eso era algo obvio, pero aun así bastante genial.

. Bajo por lo escalones, para visualizar una puerta que desde sus bordes, salía una débil luz, haciendo dudad al arácnido de si entrar o no.

_ _(Okey Peter, es ahora o nunca, te arriesgaste para verlo, además mi sentido arácnido no me cosquillea, eso debe ser una buena señal, ¿O no?)_ _Pensó Parker, antes de dar una respiración profunda, para luego abrir lentamente la puerta, para sorprenderse de lo que vio_ Okey, esto en verdad no me lo esperaba.

. En la gran habitación, podía observar un humilde taller, con varias herramientas y aparatos, pero lo que más le sorprendía era varios pósters de él mismo y del Doctor Octopus. Con varias mercancías de ambos, de figuras, tasas, cartas y entre otras cosas, mientras caminaba, además de varios tentáculos metálicos semi-armados y varios objetos de costura.

Al inquietarse al ver eso, pudo hallar la fuente de esa luz, que provenía de un pequeño televisor, que mostraba una cinta del noticiero, que mostraba la batalla de Spider-man vs el Dr. Octopus. Y al lado del televisor, había muchas más cintas de VHS, junto algunos recortes de periódico de ellos también, llamándole la atención uno en particular, teniéndolo entre sus manos, que mostraba su foto de él junto a Iron man, cuando reveló su identidad al publicó.

Él se quedo contemplado esa portada, mirándolo con pesar, sin percatarse que un tentáculo metálico se deslizaba de tras de él, escaneándolo con su orbe rojiza, mientras que otras cinco, también bajaban lentamente a una figura demacrada y envuelta en una enorme capa oscura. Que se escondía por entre las sombras.

_ Ese día montaste un gran espectáculo, Spider-man_ Dijo la sombría figura, asustando al héroe, que lo encaro rápidamente, estando en guardia, aun teniendo el periódico en su mano derecha. Sorprendiéndose de ver a su antiguo némesis que no había visto hae un buen tiempo, escondido entre las sombras_ ¿O preferiría qué te llámase, "Peter Parker"? 

_ Creó que con solo Peter esta bien, digo, creo que de tanto años de patearnos el culo el uno al otro, ya no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades, ¿No es así Otto?_ Dijo Parker, queriendo sonar lo más casualmente posible, dando rápidamente una mirada al periódico que tenia en sus manos, para luego revolearlo por ahí, cruzando los brazos.

_ O, veo que no has perdido tú gran sentido del humor, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ¿Verdad?_ Dijo Otto Octavius, aun estando en ese rincón oscuro, solo resaltando sus seis tentáculos. Pero se percató del lenguaje muscular del héroe, que se puso tensó, dejo que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados y sus manos se volviesen puños_ No pretendía ofenderte, Peter, solo resaltaba lo evidente.

_ Pues… eso es nuevo, viniendo de ti, Doc_ Dijo Spider-man, tratándose de tranquilizar.

_ Vaya, había olvidado ese apodo que me dabas dado en tus días en la secundaria_ Afirmo Otto, ya no sonando tan sombrío como hace unos breves instantes.

_ "Brillante pero holgazán", tú y el Dr. Connor me describían así_ Dijo Peter, ahora sonando nostálgico, pero con un tono divertido.

_ (risas) si… es verd- (fuerte ataque de tos) _ Quizó decir Octavius, pero fue sacudido por una terrible tos, tanto que hasta sus propios tentáculos se agitaban ante eso.

_ ¡Otto!_ Dijo Spider-man, yendo hacia donde estaba su antiguo enemigo, pero fue detenido repentinamente por uno de sus brazos metálicos, donde sus garras tocaba n sus tórax.

_ (pequeñas toses) ¡Alto!… ya me estoy recomponiendo_ Dijo el viejo villano, tratando de recomponerse y alejando su tentáculo del arácnido. Pero así, el héroe no parecía convencido.

_ Otto… (Suspiro), es evidente que no estas bien, por favor, sal de las sombras para que pueda verte_ Exigió el trepa muros, sonado lo más serio y determinado posible.

_ Al parecer, era inevitable que me vieras así_ Dijo Octavius, para salir de las sombras, revelando su apariencia.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ Afirmó Spider-man, al ver a uno de sus más antiguos villanos, reaccionando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lucia todo escuálido, muy diferente de su clásica obesa forma, carecía de cabello, su piel estaba muy arrugada y pálida, tenía varios cables conectados en sus cuerpos, sus ojos fueron removidos para ser reemplazados por unos lentes negros. Vestía solo de una bata blanca de laboratorio, con unos pantalones negros, no llevaba calzado y tenia un respirador artificial modificado móvil, que ya hacia en su espalda, junto con sus tentáculos. Una imagen que hizo que Spider-man, sintiera asco y pena de su antiguo enemigo_ ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste?!

_ ¡¿Lo qué yo me hice?!, más bien, ¡LO QUE ÉL ME HIZO!_ Rugió el Doctor Octopus, dando rienda suelta su ira, golpeando con sus tentáculos, mesas y sillas del taller. Casi uno de sus tentáculos golpea a Spider-man, pero él la esquivo rápidamente, para luego saltar hacia su espalda y agarrando por detrás, atrapándolo con sus brazos, pasando sus brazos, por debajo de los suyos y agorándose las manos por detrás de su nuca; haciendo palanca hacia atrás, cayendo ambos al suelo, siendo él que amortiguara la caída, pero sin dejarlo ir_ ¡SUELTAME TREPA MUROS!

_ ¡NO LO HARE HASTA QUE TE TRANQUILISES, OTTO!_ Ordenó Peter, aun sosteniéndolo pero sin poner mucha fuerza, por su frágil cuerpo, viendo como el anciano rugía impotentemente y sus tentáculos se retorcían, pero sin tratar de agarrarlo_ _(Esta tan mal Otto, que al parecer se le olvido que tiene como seis tentáculos para zafarse, pero no los usa)_

. Después de unos cuantos forcejeos inútiles del súper villano, empezó a menguar su fuerza hasta rendirse y quedar sometido ante el agarré de su némesis.

_ ¿Ya podemos volver a la charla civilizada de hace unos instantes?_ Interrogó sarcásticamente Parker, aun teniendo al demacrado anciano, el cual no dijo nada, más que asistir con la cabeza. Liberándolo de sus brazos, para levantarse rápidamente con ayuda de sus tentáculos y sentándose en una silla con ruedas. Mientras que Peter, solo quedaba sentado en el suelo, mientras que se sacaba su máscara; estando su rostro algo sudoroso y su cabello ya hacia despeinado, para ver a su enemigo sentado con pensar, frente suyo_ Norman Osborn, el Green Goblin, ¿Fue él, verdad?

_ (gruñido) Osborn, en efecto… fue gracias a él, que ahora soy la sombra de lo que fui_ Dijo con rabia, observando sus propias manos arrugadas y flacuchas, cerrándolas en puños temblorosos_ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

_ Leí en unos informes cifrados de Hammer, que había avistamientos de varios octobots rondando en la zona, atacando a varios de sus agentes, sin hablar de que uno de ellos casi hace explotar la mansión, del alcalde Wilson Fisk_ Explicó Spider-man, pero al decir eso ultimo, cerro los ojos, tratando de contener su rabia ante ese hombre, para luego parase de su lugar, para abrirlos y enfocarse en Octavius, que también lo miraba fijamente_ Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías muerto al Kingpin?

_ Tú ya sabes la respuesta_ Dijo casualmente el villano, mirando hacia otro lado.

_ ¿Qué yo se la respuesta?, pues lo único que se Otto, es que tú eres uno de mis enemigos de toda la vida, que a planeado matarme en más de una ocasión, para que luego desaparezca durante la invasión skrull-kree, que durante la batalla, varios villanos, liderados por Norman Osborn, supiera como destruir la maquina que iba borrar toda vida de este planeta. Se llevo todo los elogios y palmadas en la espalda, para ser un héroe mundial, creara su propia agencia de espionaje, sus propios Avengers, que son todos unos lobos con piel de oveja y que hiciera arreglos para sacar de prisión a ese gordo de mierda, que aboliera todos sus crímenes y ascendiera como alcalde New York_ Afirmó Peter Parker, teniendo su rostro enrojecida por la furia y falta de aire, al contar el desfavorable panorama a su mal sano enemigo, que lo escuchaba atentamente_ (suspiro), solo quiero saber, ¿Qué ganas con matar al hombre quién asesino a mi tía May?, ¿Acaso buscas venganza por que Wilson se te adelanto en arruinar mi vida? ¿Quieres matar la competencia o es para que luego yo te deba un favor? ¿Qué es lo que buscas obtener de eso?

.Al terminar de decir eso, tanto Peter como Otto, guardaron silencio, solo mirándose el uno al otro. Hasta que Otto, rompió el hielo, al levantarse de su silla, movilizándose con sus tentáculos hacia donde estaba el televisor, que a su lado, había escondido, debajo de unas sabanas, una maquina de café. Con una tasa con la cara redondeada de Spider-man, el cual este, veía intrigado, como el científico loco, usaba sus tentáculos para agarrar la tasa y llenarla de un liquido oscuro, proveniente de la maquina.

_ ¿Qué estas asciendo?_ Interrogó Spider-man, al ver esa extraña escena. Mientras que el doctor, se le acercaba y ofrecía con uno de sus tentáculos, la taza con el ese liquido oscuro.

_ Ten_ Dijo secamente Octavius, sosteniendo la tasa frente al trepa muros, pero esté lo miraba con desconfianza_ Es solo café descafeinado, solo bébelo y toma asiento.

. Al decir eso, pero dudando unos instantes Parker tomo la tasa con ambas manos y se sentó en aquella silla con rueda que Otto señala con su brazo orgánico derecho. Al tomar asiento y tomando pequeñas sorbos del líquido, supo que sus palabras eran ciertas, que solo era café, un buen café ya que empezaba a tomar grandes sorbos de ella; pero se detuvo, cuando sintió que lo observaba el científico

_ Sabe bien, gracias_ Agradeció Peter.

_ Dime, arácnido, ¿En donde crees que estamos?_ Interrogó Otto Octavius, sorprendido al joven héroe.

_ Ah… ¿En tú casi obvia guarida secreta?_ Respondió Peter Parker, aun sentado en esa silla, levantando la mirada hacia el viejo villano, que lo miraba con disgusto ante su respuesta_ _(Se siente como si estuviera en una de sus clases, otra vez)_

_ Te equivocas, este lugar y todos estos artefactos, le pertenecieron solo únicamente a él_ Afirmó el villano, sacando del bolsillo de su bata, un pequeño cuadro de fotos, que se lo paso con su mano a Spider-man, mientras que él le devolvió la tasa ya vacía. El cual, sostuvo y pudo ver, que el vidrio y el marco estaban bien cuidados, además de mostrar una fotografía de un hombre y una mujer, abrazándose y sonriendo.

_ Pues, eso explica las figuras y la tasa, para serte honesto, yo nunca te tuve como alguien que coleccionara mi mercancía, Otto_ Dijo burlonamente Spidey, al enfocarse en la tasa y los demás productos, pero al ver el rostro de su ex -profesor, solo vio decepción y disgusto_ Lo siento.

_ ¿En verdad no te parece familiar?_ Nuevamente interrogó Otto.

_ Bueno… cuando lo dices de esa forma, siento haberlo visto antes_ Dijo Parker, con ver más detalle la foto del sujeto, aunque más bien, era un hombre joven, que solo pasaron unos breves instantes para que se percatara de quién era, abriendo sus ojos como platos y casi gritando ante el recuerdo_ E-es, es…

_ Oliver Osnick, conocido por muchos alias, Ock Kid, Spider-Kid y últimamente Steel Spider_ Reveló Otto, ante la pérdida de palabras de su némesis, que no podía creer de quién se trataba.

_ Es increíble, ahora todo cobra sentido, ese niño era un genio, claro cometió muchos errores al querer emular tanto a ti y a mi, pero debo decir que estoy sorprendido de todo esto, además míralo, es muy diferente de aquel niño gordito que vi hace años_ Dijo alegremente Peter, mirando más detenidamente la fotografía, viendo a un joven apuesto, al lado de que seguramente era su pareja, una hermosa mujer rubia, de ojos azules y una deslumbrante sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso del que una vez quiso ser su compañero_ Pensé que lo había disuadido de ser un héroe, pero al parecer se esforzó mucho para serlo, además de conseguirse a una bella novia, ¿Dijiste qué se hace llamar Steel Spider?

_ En efecto_ Dijo Otto.

_ Bueno, veo que aun necesita practica con los nombres de superhéroes, pero de seguro podré ayudarlo cuando vuelva_ Dijo Spider-man, aun mirando el cuadro.

_ Él ya no volverá, Peter_ Dijo Octavius.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, dijiste que es su guarida, es obvio que te esta escondiendo de Norman y su gente, ya que fuiste una gran influencia para él, pero descuida yo no diré nada…_ Intentó decir Peter, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el científico.

_ No, Peter, él ya no volverá porque esta muerto_ Dijo rotundamente el villano, haciendo que Spider-man, se le cayera el cuadro, rompiéndose el vidrió, tomándolo por sorpresa, como si alguien le hubiera dado una a bofetada_ Tanto él como su novia, están muertos.

.Al decir eso, Peter se levanto rápidamente del asiento, y se paro a unos centímetros del villano, mirándolo con furia y pesar.

_ Otto… ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?_ Interrogó Parker, nuevamente teniendo los puños cerrados, listo para hundírselos en el rostro del malvado cinético, como hizo innumerables veces.

_ No araña, no lo que les hice, sino los que les hicimos a ambos_ Afirmó Octavius, sacando de su trance de odio al héroe.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Dijo Peter Parker.

_ Hablo de ambos somos causantes de que ese joven muriese, claro no fuimos la mano quién acabo con su vida, sino quién empujo a ese destino_ Dijo amargamente el viejo científico, dándole a entender su punto de vista al Peter_ Él uso mis diseños para crear su propia tecnología, y tú lo inspiraste a usarlas para el bien, ambos somos culpables de la muerte de un joven brillante, quién murió por hacerse él héroe, al confiar en su tecnología, murió una de las pocas cosas buenas que le deje a este mundo.

.Al decir eso ultimo, Peter vio atónito, como su enemigo jurado, empezaba a derramar lágrimas, más allá de su carencia de ojos, era evidente que Otto aun podía llorar aun siendo por alguien quien nunca conoció. Eso hizo, que también empezara, a derramar las suyas también, pero ambos haciendo un esfuerzo para no hacerlo, aunque fue en vano.

_ ¿Quién lo mató?_ Preguntó Spider-man, sacándose las lágrimas, tratando de recomponer la compostura.

_ Los matones de Wilson, él previamente ya había sido arrestado por Norman y sus Thunderbolts, pero Fisk pensó por su pasado junto a ti, que sabría donde encontrarte_ Explicó Otto, tratando de contener la ira que empezaba a surgir de él, apretando los puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba_ Lo torturó, Peter, le hizo cosas terribles a él y a su novia, más a ella que no quisiera mencionar, que a pesar de que él no tenia la más minima idea de donde estabas, nunca le dijo nada, seguramente sabiendo que ambos morirían al final.

_ ¿Como supiste qué les había ocurrido?_ Interrumpió bruscamente Peter, ya no pudiendo escuchar el relato penoso del destino de su antiguo fan.

_ Lo supe, cuando uno de mis octobots, ingresó a una de las computadoras de los hellicarries de Norman, intentaba encontrar algo para destruir su organización por dentro, pero me topé con esos videos, ahí mi cólera fue mi guía en mi vendetta contra Osborn, Fisk y su gente (suspiro) es lo único que me a dado fuerzas para seguir respirando, más aun la imagen de Venom devorando sus restos como si fueran simples botanas_ Afirmó Octavius, sintiéndose dolido y cansado ante la explicación

_ Venom_ Dijo Peter, prácticamente escupiendo su nombre_ Desde que Gargan mato a Eddie y se hizo con el simbionte, no ha traído más que miseria a la ciudad.

_ Y aun así, le permitiste vivir, como hiciste con Fisk, Osborn y todo otro fenómeno que ahora corre libre por la ciudad_ Regañó Octavius.

_ ¿Acaso me estas sermoneando?, ¡Tú no tienes ni un maldito derecho a decir sobre lo correcto o incorrecto!, ¡Tú también has matado a muchos inocentes! ¡Por tú culpa, murió el capitán George Stacy!, Gwen murió odiándome por lo que tú hiciste_ Afirmó Parker, teniendo su cara enrojecida por la rabia y los ojos brillosos, recordando amargamente las muertes de los Stacy.

_ No fue mi intención matarlo_ Solo se limitó a decir el villano, tratando de no pasar otra fibra sensible.

_ Claro, eso es bueno saberlo_ Dijo sarcásticamente Spider-man, nuevamente sentándose en la silla_ Pero aun así, eso no explica ¿De el por qué estas en su guarida o por qué no has querido eliminarme ahora que sabes quién soy?

_ Ah, a eso mismo iba, tanto mis intenciones están ligadas al porque estas aquí, ¿Verdad?_ Respondió Octavius, trayendo la atención nuevamente de Parker, pero su rostro revelaba más de lo quería ocultar_ No finjas sorpresa, Peter, se que no solo viniste por mi atentado contra esa bola de grasa, viniste por algo más.

_ Si, la verdad de todo esto, es que quiero saber una sola cosa_ Admitió Peter, nuevamente levantándose, para hacerle frente al maltrecho villano, que esperaba pacientemente su pregunta_ ¿Es verdad qué querías dejarme en paz, durante la fuga de la prisión?

_ Ya veo, así que miraste las grabaciones de la prisión_ Afirmó el Doctor Octopus, sonriendo al saber de las intenciones del héroe.

_ En efecto_ Respondió Peter, teniendo una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro también.

__Flashbacks_

_-En una de las casas seguras de Nick Fury._

__ Ya tienen todos sus ordenes para cumplir en la misión, pueden retirarse_ Dijo Nick Fury, siendo un hombre de mediana edad, piel blanca, teniendo una línea de canas de forma horizontal en la parte inferior de su cabello, vistiendo su traje de Shield tradicional y usando su icónico parche. _

_.Estando en una reunión, sentados en una mesa redonda, junto a varios héroes, quienes eran, Bucky Barnes, vistiendo su traje de Capitán America, Black Widow, Wolverine, Spider Woman, Ms Marvel, la nueva Hawkeye, Luke Cage, Iron Fist y finalmente Spider-man._

_Al decir eso último, todos empezaron a salir de la sala, siendo él ultimo el trepa muros._

__ Espera Spider-man, antes quisiera tener unas palabras contigo_ Dijo Nick Fury, asiendo que detuviera su marcha el arácnido._

__ Atrapado_ Dijo Wolverine, acompañado de unas risas de los demás héroes._

__ Ya maduren_ Regañó Spider-man, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al lado del actual líder_ ¿Qué ocurre Nick?_

__ Spider-man, ¿A menos que quisiera que te llame Peter Parker?_ Dijo Fury._

__ Peter solo esta bien_ Respondió amablemente el héroe._

__ Pues veras entonces, Peter, no se que tanto estas de las actividades del Dr. Otto Octavius, últimamente_ Empezó a decir Nick._

__ ¿De Octopus?, pues la verdad ni idea, desde la ultima vez que lo apresé, no eh escuchado nada de lo que a estado haciendo los últimos meses, aunque se que donde estaba metido, bueno antes de la gran fuga, siendo eso cortesía de Osborn_ Dijo Peter Parker, haciendo memoria de esos acontecimientos, para luego fijarse en la dura mirada del antiguo director de Shield, como si tratase de leerle la mente, lo cual le hizo pensar en lo peor_ Espera, no me digas que Octopus esta ayudando nuevamente a Norman, ¿Verdad?_

__Por suerte para nosotros no, eso te lo puedo asegurar gracias a las grabaciones de la prisión que pude salvar, durante la gran fuga_ Reveló Nick Fury, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos, un pendrive. _

_.El cual, prosiguió en colocarlo en su gran computadora, que empezó a escanear su contenido, para abrir una ventana, mostrando una cinta en blanco y negro. A pesar de la baja resolución y las lágrimas en la imagen, podía verse y escucharse a la perfección; las primeras imágenes eran cuando todo estaba en orden y en paz, para que luego el viejo agente adelantara la grabación, para revelar la explosión del sitio, matando a gran parte del personal ingresando después varios asesinos encubiertos, que le disparaban a los guardias restantes y abrían las celdas, liberando a cientos de criminales y terroristas._

_Nuevamente, Fury adelanto la cinta, para ahora enfocar una imagen, en el gran patio de la prisión. Donde todos los villanos, estaban reunidos en un gran círculo, que en el medio de ellos, estaba nadie menos que Norman Osborn._

__ Esto es lo que quería mostrarte_ Comentó Nick Fury, antes de volver a dejar correr el video._

__ Damas y caballeros, quisiera presentarme a pesar de que obviamente todos me conocen, mi nombre es Norman Osborn, antiguo CEO de Industrias Osborn, ex –criminal, actual director de los Thunderbolts y más importante aun su liberador_ Afirmo el antiguo empresario, llevando un fino traje azul oscuro, una corbata roja. Lo cual al decir eso, muchos criminales hablan entre si, por la confusión_ Se que a muchos de ustedes se les debe parecer muy irregular todo esto, pero al parecer es mi deber informarles que la Tierra esta siendo invadida por dos razas alienígenas, los kree y los skrulls._

_.Al decir eso, muchos de los prisioneros guardaron silencio, mirando a los uno a los otros, algunos con temor, otros con furia, hasta que uno decidió hablar._

__ ¿Y eso que nos concierne?, ¡Que se encarguen los héroes!_ Dijo el enemigo de Hulk, el Hombre Absorbente, lo cual muchos otros presos gritaron lo mismo._

__ Pues, me temo para su información, señor Creel, que los héroes ahora mismo están perdiendo contra los invasores_ Informó amargamente Norman, haciendo que callase la multitud, para luego seguir con sus malas noticias_ Además de que recibí información de que planean usar un arma que es capas de borrar toda la vida de nuestro mundo, así ellos puedan terraformar la Tierra y volverla su mundo, pero por fortuna para toda la humanidad, yo conozco como destruirla. _

__ Y déjame adivinar, entonces nos comandaras a todos hasta donde esta el arma, para luego destruirla, la humanidad se salva de una muerte segura y tú quedas limpio de tus crímenes y asciendes a campeón del mundo, ¿No es así?_ Dijo una voz ronca y profunda, donde todos los villanos, se voltearon y dieron paso al Dr. Octopus, que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme naranja que los demás, salvo que él tenia sus cuatros brazos metálicos aun en sus costados_ Osborn. _

__ Estas en lo correcto Otto, pero no solo me beneficiare de esto, sino cada uno de ustedes recibirá lo suyo_ Afirmo Osborn, trayendo varias sonrisas siniestras de los criminales, muchos riendo de alegría ante eso y otros ya formulando ideas macabras de lo que harían después. Mientras que él ex –empresario, caminaba hacia el científico, que cuando llego cerca de él, paso su brazo alrededor de su espalda, haciendo que ambos caminaran hacia el centro del patio_ Pero tú, más que nadie saldrá más beneficiado de esto, viejo amigo._

__ ¿Alguna vez lo fuimos?_ Dijo fríamente Octopus, estando ambos en el centro del patio, rodeado por todos los prisioneros, mientras que ambos villanos del trepa muros, se miraban de frente. _

__ Escucha, se que ambos hemos tenido nuestras...diferencias en el pasado, Otto, pero ahora mismo puedo decirte qué eh cambiado, tengo el control ahora, tengo grandes planes a futuro y pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad para volver a ser grande de vuelta_ Explicó Norman Osborn, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra, ante el panorama que se le abría en su vida, para luego percatarse de la cara desconforme del científico, con los brazos cruzados y sus tentáculos moviéndose alredor de él_ No pienso disculparme por lo ocurrido a aquel entonces, pero si me ayudas ahora en adelante, te recompensare todos sus esfuerzos, pasados, presentes y futuros._

__ Te escucho_ Dijo el Dr. Octopus, ahora mostrando genuino interés._

__ ¡Así se habla!, pues bien, el plan ahora es llevar a todo este recién formado ejercito, al centro de New York, para ayudar a los restantes héroes, ellos serán la distracción, mientras que esos alienígenas se ven preocupados de ellos, nosotros junto con otros especialistas los despistáremos frente de sus narices, atacamos el arma, matamos a sus lideres y tomamos el mundo, ¿Muy simple, no? ¡JAJAJAJA!_ Rió maniáticamente Norman Osborn, para darse cuenta de la cara del científico que mostraba preocupación y de los demás prisioneros que lo veían como si fuese una clase de monstruo, ahogando su risa_ (toser)… Como decía, te necesito para esta delicada misión, se que tú me apoyaras en esto._

__ ¿Qué ahí de Parker?_ Cambió de tema rápidamente de tema Otto, conmocionando al antiguo empresario y ganándose todas las miradas de los presos, ante la mención de ese nombre. _

__ ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, Octopus?_ Interrogó fríamente Osborn, cambiando totalmente su calma anterior, por ponerse tenso y en su rostro dibujarse expresiones de ira._

__ Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Peter Parker, mejor conocido como Spider-man?, ahora que todos sabemos quién es detrás de la máscara y es fugitivo de la ley como nosotros_ Dijo Otto._

__ Pues, yo obviamente se lo que haré al arácnido y a todos sus conocidos que intenten detenerme, ten eso garantizado_ Reveló el ex –Duende Verde, teniendo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y unos ojos que ardían con locura_ Pero dime Otto, tú también ¿Qué piensas hacer al respectó con él?_

__ Nada_ Respondió rápidamente Otto Octavius, haciendo eco en la gran multitud y el propio Norman, trayendo varias miradas acusadoras y comentarios negativos, con respecto al científico cyborg. Cosa que empezó a poner nervioso a Norman, su respuesta. _

__ Creó… que te oí mal… ¿Podrías repetírnoslo?_ Ordenó Norman Osborn, ahora señalando a toda la multitud y tratando de controlar su rabia creciente._

__ Me oíste perfectamente, ya no quiero seguir luchando contra Spider-man_ Afirmó el Doctor Octopus, siendo firme en su decisión y sin mostrar nada de duda en su voz._

_.Ante esa escena, Peter quedo impresionado de cómo uno de sus mayores némesis, se para ante esa multitud de ladrones y matones, diciendo que quiere dejar en paz a su enemigo que esta más vulnerable que nunca. Solo pudo digerir de a poco eso y seguir mirando lo que sucedía a continuación._

__ ¡Estas demente! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de vengarnos del mocoso que nos a estado rompiendo las bolas todo este tiempo! ¡O acaso te diste por vencido!_ Rugió Norman Osborn, estando enrojecido de la ira, al no entender las intenciones de su colega villano._

__ No me eh dado por vencido Osborn, se que ahora soy más que nunca capaz de colgar al trepa muros en su propia cuerda… pero ahora ya no quiero luchar contra mi mayor creación_ Explicó Octavius, al razonar sus intenciones de no agresión._

__ ¿Tú…creación?_ Dijo rotundamente Osborn, tratando de contener su volátil temperamento._

__ ¡Si! ¡Mi creación!, gracias a mi, existe un Spider-man en primer lugar, ya que yo fui quién altero genéticamente la araña que lo mordió, que luego fue irradiada por la radiación que tú causaste en tú primera transformación y que me condenaste al monstruo que soy ahora_ Reveló Otto Octavius, sacándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, para revelar unas terribles cicatrices de quemaduras en los ojos, siendo una vista desagradable para los demás villanos y el mismo Norman. Lo cual esté, no mostraba el menos signo de culpa o lástima, sino más bien, de desprecio hacia el viejo científico._

__ ¡Recuerda que tú trabajas para mi! ¡Yo puse los billetes, las maquinas, el personal y los especimenes! ¡Tanto tú como Parker me pertenecen!_ Rugió Osborn, de una forma energéticamente demente, ya sin preocuparse de mantener la calculadora forma de antes._

__ ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Soy el Doctor Octopus, una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo!, en cambio tú no eres nadie, sin tú dinero y mi intelecto solo eras otro simple empresario que estaba en camino a la bancarrota_ Acusó Otto, señalando a su antiguo jefe, siendo sorprendido que se le haya revelado en público, sus antiguos problemas financieros_ Solo eres un don nadie sin talento, un triste intento de experimento fallido, un terrible padre, un pedófilo y sobre todo un pésimo criminal._

__ __**¡CÁLLATE!_ **__Rugió bestialmente Osborn, golpeando inhumanamente rápido a Otto, en su rostro, tirándolo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y teniendo la nariz y la boca sangrando, para el gran deleite de Norman_ __**¡JAJAJAJA!**_

_**_ **__¡AAAHHH!_ Rugió también Octopus, al lanzar unos de sus tentáculos hacia el villano, aterrizando su golpe, en su rostro igualmente, cayéndose en el suelo, frotándose la mandíbula, lo cual no sangraba, sino más bien sonreía con malicia y locura. Mientras que sus mercenarios rodeaban y apuntaban al científico loco._

__ ¡Bajen sus armas!, yo mismo puedo encargarme desde aquí_ Ordenó Norman, haciendo que sus hombres retrocedieran, mientras que él, se sacaba la chaqueta de su traje, aflojaba su corbata y remangaba sus mangas. Todo esto sin perderle la vista al cyborg, que lo observaba como un depredador a su presa_ Aunque creas que me estas aguando la fiesta, déjame decirte que nuevamente me estas haciendo un favor._

__ Eso lo dudo mucho_ Dijo el científico, crujiendo sus nodillos y volviéndose a colocar sus lentes._

__ Pero por supuesto que si, tú muerte servirá como ejemplo para los demás villanos que se opongan contra mi_ Explicó Norman, sonriendo diabólicamente y poniéndose en guardia, ambos siendo observados por la multitud de villanos, ansiosos de ver el cerramiento de sangre; siendo cada uno apoyados por sus gritos de aliento._

_(¡Destrúyelo Norman!)_

_(¡Tú puedes Octopus!)_

_(¡Mata al traidor!)_

_(¡Dale su merecido!)_

_(¿A cuanto qué nadie se muere?)_

_.Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Norman dio su gritó de guerra, lanzándose a una velocidad inhumana hacia el científico, mientras que él se levanto del suelo, usando sus dos brazos metálicos inferiores y usando los superiores para atraparlo. Lo cual, Osborn, con la increíble fuerza de sus brazos, desvío a golpes los tentáculos, y con fuerte impuso, se abalanzo contra el doctor, tirando al suelo._

_Al estar encima suyo, empezó ahorcarlo con sus dos manos, tal la fuerza fue que el rostro obeso del villano, se hizo tan roja como un tomate. Pero Otto, pudo reaccionar y uso sus cuatro tentáculos, agarrándolo de la cabeza y sus hombros, haciendo palanca con dificultad, por la increíble fuerza de Norman, hasta que logro soltarse gracias a que los brazos mecánicos apretaron con fuerza su cabeza, lanzándolo lejos. Él antiguo Duende Verde, quedo semi-aturdido por el agarre, lo cual, Otto aprovecho a duras penas de atraparlo, usando sus tentáculos para agarrar sus brazos y piernas, levantándolo en el suelo y extendiendo sus extremidades para infligirle dolor; cosa que Norman trataba de reprimir, mientras que Otto, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, y acariciando su cuello, para luego usar sus tentáculos para acercar a su prisionero, estando frente a él._

__…I-idiota… ¿En verdad pensaste…qué podrías matar a la mente criminal…más grande del mundo con tus manos desnudas?... ¡Patético!_ Criticó el Doctor Octopus, golpeándolo con su puño a su mandíbula, pero él no mostraba dolor o sangrado, para luego golpearlo varias veces pero sin ver un gran daño. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que oía las risas ahogadas, del antiguo duende, parando sus golpes_ ¿De qué te ríes ahora, Osborn?_

__ (risas ahogadas) Solo se me hace gracioso, que te esfuerces tanto y sea en vano, porque no me haces sentir nada_ Afirmó Osborn, sorprendiendo al científico ante eso y darse cuenta que sus nudillos empezaban a sangrar._

__ No se que demonios le hiciste a tú cuerpo, Norman, pero estoy más que seguro que eso no resistirá el afilado y fría hoja del acero_ Afirmó Otto Octavius, sonriendo confiado al retirar un tentáculo del brazo izquierdo de Norman, para que la punta de ese tentáculo, saliera una afilada hoja metálica, apuntándole a su cuello_ Descuida, aun con tú muerte, el plan sigue en marcha, yo liderare a este ejercito y destruiré a los invasores, para luego moldear el mundo a mi visión de un mundo perfecto, seguro y superior, además de que seguro tú asesinato me ponga en paz con Parker, sea como sea, gano yo._

__ ¡JAJAJAJA!_ Rió maniáticamente Norman Osborn, sin importarle la hoja afilada que rozaba su garganta. _

__ Es bueno reír antes de morir, hasta nunca Norman_ Dijo Octavius, para levantar la hoja y hundirla en el cuello de Osborn, callando su risa y brotando mucha sangre de su cuello, para el gran horror de los prisioneros como de los esbirros de Osborn. Saco la hoja, la devolvió a retractar en las garras de su tentáculo y levanto el cuerpo inmóvil de su adversario en señal de triunfo_ ¡Hoy comienza una nueva era! ¡Los liderare, mi ejército hacia la victoria!_

_. Al decir eso, muchos villanos victorearon ante la escena, mientras que otros miraban impresionados ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Otto se regocijaba de su triunfo, pero él y ninguno de los presentes se percato que el cuerpo de Norman se movía, hasta el punto de mover rápidamente su brazo libre, para destrozar de un tirón el tentáculo metálico que sostenía su brazo derecho y usando la fuerza de sus pies para destrozar los otros dos tentáculos. Cayendo de rodilla en el suelo, para gran horror de Octavius y sorpresa de los prisioneros. _

__ N-no…no puede ser… ¡YO TE ASESINE!_ Aulló Otto, al observar a su contrincante enderezarse y limpiarse el cuello manchado de sangre, mostrando que no tenia ningún rasguño._

__ Y vaya que lo hiciste, inclusive arruinaste mi camisa favorita_ Dijo tranquilamente Osborn, lanzando a un lado su camisa y corbata manchas de sangre, para mostrar su dorso desnudo, que esta bien esculpido sus músculos, sin ninguna cicatriz o marca hecha en la pelea, cosa que perturbo más al científico_ Te advertí que ya no soy el mismo de antes, Otto, ya no tengo necesidad de transformarme en un monstruo, porque ahora soy un monstruo._

_.Al decir eso, las palmas de sus manos empezaron a emanar bolas de fuego, además de que los ojos de Norman, se pusieron de una tonalidad roja, luciendo como una versión demoníaca de él mismo; aterrando tanto a su contrincante como los espectadores._

_Octopus no tardo mucho en reaccionar, atacándolo con su único tentáculo bueno, retractando nuevamente su hoja afilada, apuntando directamente a su corazón. Pero Osborn, supo preveer su movimiento, lanzándole una llamarada a su tentáculo, a mitad de su destino, derritiéndolo por completo. Dejando completamente indefenso al científico loco. _

__ ¿Ahora entiendes lo que sucede aquí, Otto?, ya no soy una criatura rabiosa sin control, no, ahora soy el hombre que llevo la teoría de Darwin a niveles insospechados, la muerte ya no puede tocarme, ni tú ¡NI NADIE!_ Al decir eso último, Norman Osborn, corrió y golpeo en un parpadeo, a Otto, que fue bañado en llamas de fuego, mientras fue estampado hacia la pared más cercana, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras era quemado vivo._

__ ¡AAAAAHHHHH!_ Grito y se retorcía Otto Octavius, estando inmovilizado y enterrado dentro de esa pared, sin poder hacer nada más que sufrir y mirar la retorcida sonrisa de su antiguo jefe_ (gruñido) ¡A-ALGUIEN MÁS TE MATARA! ¡NADIE ES INVENCIBLE OSBORN! ¡NADIE!_

__ Oh, Otto, siempre te las arreglaste para colocar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro_ Dijo satisfecho Norman, viendo como su antiguo aliado estaba siendo quemado vivo, aunque después empezó a dar una mirada entre la multitud, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba_ ¡Tú!, el del traje hermético. _

__ ¿Yo?_ Dijo aquel hombre estando bien brindado con un traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo, además de mantener sus manos bien esposadas._

__ Si, ¿Tú eres al que llaman Radioactive man?_ Interrogó Norman._

__ ¿S-si?_ Respondió con cautela el villano._

__ Ven, acércate_ Ordenó Osborn, lo cual, el Hombre Radiactivo dudo unos instantes y dio varias miradas rápidas hacia los que tenia al lado, para luego tragar saliva y caminar en dirección hacia el hombre mutado. Estando a su lado, mientras que él lo inspeccionaba con la mirada_ Veo que se precavieron contigo, Dr. Chen Lu, no en vano por tus talentos, pero ahora requiero de tus servicios._

_.Al decir eso, su palma de su mano genero una pequeña bola de fuego, lanzándola a donde estaba la cerradura del traje del villano radiactivo, fundiéndola. Lu no perdió tiempo de liberarse de sus capas de protección, mostrando su apariencia de un hombre fosforescente, de una luz verde muy brillante; muchos villanos se preocuparon de la radiación que emitía, todos menos Osborn, que aun se encontraba a su lado, sin la menor muestra de preocupación, sonriendo por lo que vendría a continuación._

__ (suspiro) ya anhelaba el aire fresco en mi cara_ Dijo el Radioactive man, fijándose todo su cuerpo y jugando con sus manos, al generar grandes energías atómicas entre ellas._

__ Es bueno saber que aun controlas tus poderes, pero seria mejor que los pongas en practica_ Recomendó Norman, llamando la atención del villano, señalándole con su brazo extendido a donde esta el cuerpo semi-muerto de Octopus_ ¿Me harías el honor?_

_.Chen Lu solo sonrió cómplicemente en su afirmación, extendiendo su brazo hacia donde estaba el científico caído, generando un proyectil de energía radiactiva. Cosa que Otto solo pudo ver con horror e impotencia, como esa bola de energía era lanzada contra él, pero ese proyectil paso rápidamente al lado derecho de donde estaba incrustado; provocando una enorme explosión, que derrumbaría toda esa pared, enterrándolo entre los escombros y generando más derrumbamientos por el sector hasta dañar la cámara._

_.Dando así terminada la grabación._

__ ¡OTTO!_ Solo pudo decir Peter Parker, sacándose la máscara, mostrando un rostro lleno de horror y tristeza, para empezar a derramar algunas lagrimas, sollozando en silencio, mientras bajaba la cabeza y apoyándose con sus dos brazos en la mesada de la computadora. Junto a un Nick Fury silencioso, que solo pudo apoyar su mano enguantada en el hombro del joven superhéroe, tratando de reconfortándolo._

__Fin Flashbacks_

_…después de eso, Nick dijo que no había rastros de tú cuerpo, solo avistamientos de tus octobots_ Explicó Peter, ahora sentado al revés de la silla, apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en la cabecera de la misma. Mientras que Otto, le daba la espalda, mirando a la nada, escuchando cada palabra de su ex –némesis_ Y junto con el atentado de Fisk, parecía obvio que tú sobreviviste, aunque nunca pensé que te encontraría en estas condiciones.

_ Y supongo que esperas que yo me una a tú cruzada, por tener ahora un mismo enemigo en común, ¿Verdad?_ Dijo Octavius, aun sin voltearse a verlo.

_…Pues, si, supongo que puedo convencer a Nick y a los demás de que serias de gran ayuda contra Hammer y Osborn, sin hablar de que podríamos ayudarte con tú salud_ Ofreció Spider-man, tratando de convencer al villano de hacer algo bueno por una vez_ Sin ofender, pero ¿No te has visto en un espejo?, se que te verías mejor si…

_ No_ Dijo rotundamente Otto.

_ ¿No?

_ Exactó, no_ Reafirmo el científico.

_ P-pero, ¿Por qué no?_ Interrogó intrigado el trepa muros.

_ Porque no les seria de ninguna ayuda, porque me estoy muriendo Peter_ Reveló el científico, volteándose ahora, para encarar al héroe, quedando en shock ante eso_ Tengo cáncer.

_ La radiación lo hizo, ¿No?_ Dedujo rápidamente Parker, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

_ En verdad eres brillante, es una pena que no te hayas dedicado a ser un científico, pero si, el ataque de energía del Hombre Radiactivo no me dio, pero si fue lo suficientemente potente para envenenarme en radiación_ Explicó el Dr. Octopus, tratando de no caer en la angustia, a pesar de que ya no sentía fuerzas para seguir hablando, pero aun así continuo_ Cuando fui enterrado vivo y dejado por muerto, al parecer la radiación también pudo aumentar mi conexión con mis aparatos, de forma involuntaria mis octobots vinieron a buscarme y me llevaron a la guarida de Oliver; lo cual creo fue la señal de sus tentáculos que confundió a mis maquinas, creyendo que era una de mis cuantas guaridas secretas. Para entonces, ya estaba abandonado el edificio, mis robots supieron mantenerme convida y colocándome las prótesis para seguir subsistiendo, pero al poco tiempo pude descubrir que tuve diez tipos de cáncer en todo el cuerpo, sin hablar de el hecho de que ya el plan de Osborn culmino, ahora vivo en su mundo, mi mente se degrada de forma rápida… ni siquiera puedo trazar el calculo más simple o planear siquiera un plan, solo me limite a enviar a todos mis octobots a misiones suicidas, cegado por la ira y la venganza… hasta quedarme sin ninguno… solo esperando perecer en este sitio.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda, Doc?_ Pregunto Peter.

_ A lo mucho una semana, o menos juzgando que ahora me siento más débil y cansado_ Respondió Otto, transmitiendo tristeza al héroe, lo cual se levanto de la silla y fue a su lado para apoyar su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

_ Vámonos de aquí_ Afirmó Peter Parker.

_ (tos) ¡¿Acaso no (tos) escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¡Me estoy muriendo!, déjame morir en paz y en la oscuridad_ Gritó con angustia Octavius, tratándose de alejar del arácnido, pero éste, lo agarro suavemente de los dos hombros para que lo mire de frente.

_ ¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que mueras así! ¡Estoy hartó de que todo al que conozca muera!, se que no puedo salvarte de esa enfermedad, pero por lo menos déjame aliviarte el sufrimiento y la soledad_ Afirmó Peter, teniendo en sus ojos una gran determinación y una voz firme, que casi hace palidecer al científico. Pero su rostro endurecido aflojo y mostrando nuevamente una mirada bondadosa y preocupada_ No tiene que terminar así para ti, Otto, se que ambos nunca estaremos de acuerdo en muchas cosas y se que no nos podremos perdonarnos fácilmente las acciones del otro, pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte esta vez, ambos ya hemos sufrido demasiado en una sola vida, además ¿Qué tienes que perder?

.Al decir eso, el héroe le regalo una reconfortante sonrisa, cosa que el villano no pudo evitar sentir algo en el fondo del corazón, latidos de alegría, de que alguien se preocupara genuinamente por él, a pesar de ser esa misma persona la que había jurado destruir.

Antes de que Otto, pudiese decir algo, el sentido arácnido de Spider-man, le alerto del peligro inminente.

_ ¡Agáchate!_ Gritó Parker, tirar rápidamente al anciano al suelo, y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, ante una explosión que derribo la entrada del sótano y que voló varios escombros de la misma. En volviendo todo el sótano con humo y polvo, además de que varios objetos empezaban a quemarse.

_ ¿Así qué ambos quieren dejar de sufrir?, yo puedo ayudar en eso_ Dijo una fría voz y electrónica, que tanto Peter como Otto, supieron reconocer muy bien.

.Entre el humo y el fuego, salio una imponente figura, humanoide, con una luz brillante saliendo de su pecho, era un gran droide con un resaltante monitor, que mostraba el rostro de Norman Osborn. Estando acompañado de sus Thunderbolts, conformados por, Black Widow (Yelena Belova), Ghost, Paladín, Headsman y Ant-man (Eric O'Grady); todos ellos obstruyendo la única entrada que había en ese sótano, para la mala suerte de la araña y el pulpo.

_ No tienen ni idea de cuan feliz estoy de volver haberlos, chicos_ Afirmó Osborn, mostrando una siniestra sonrisa feliz en su rostro, que se veía claramente en el monitor del gran robot presente.

_ Pues, el sentimiento no es mutuo, Duende_ Dijo Spider-man, poniéndose de pie y en guardia contra aquellos villanos, cosa que Norman, inmediatamente cambio su reacción al escuchar ese sobrenombre.

_ ¿Duende?...ese nombre hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba_ Empezó a murmurar para si, Osborn, cosa que puso incómodos a sus matones.

_ ¿Qué sucede Osborn? ¿Demasiado cobarde para hacernos frente, tanto a mi como al arácnido?_ Dijo osadamente Otto Octavius, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, con ayuda de sus seis tentáculos.

_ En verdad me encantaría estar con ustedes, muchachos, pero ser el director de Hammer, líder de los Avengers, ser el mayor héroe de la historia y futuro regente de la Tierra, me tiene el itinerario apretado, pero es bueno aprovechar esas ventajas para tener un breve momento de diversión_ Dijo el cruel empresario, mirándolos con soberbia y bien complacido por sus palabras_ Además, mírate Otto, a pesar de que me divertí barrer el piso contigo, no es divertido como algunos piensan de matar a la misma persona más de una vez, más aun cuando ni siquiera se si es solo un cadáver andante, jajajaja.

_ Ja-ja-ja, si búrlate duende enlatado, pero aun en su condición, Otto es más persona de que tú nunca lo serás_ Defendió Peter al científico, cosa que él lo miro con asombro, ante sus palabras.

_ Adivinare, escuchaste aquella grabación de prisión, que deseaba dejarte en paz y que gracias a él, tu tienes tus poderes_ Especuló Norman, satisfecho ante la reacción de su archienemigo, al dar en el blanco_ Pues déjame decirte, Peter, que él no es ningún santo y mucho menos el padre que te dio todos tus dones, sino yo te los di, con mis medios y tecnología, ambos me pertenecen, pero contigo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

_ Espera… ¿Qué?_ Dijo Parker en la confusión de donde iba la conversación_ _(¿Ahora qué bicho mal sano le pico?)_

__ _Lo que trato de decir, es que yo también tuve tiempo para pensar, ya que si es verdad, eh esperado por años para ponerte las manos encima y ahorcarte en tu propia telaraña_ Empezó a explicar Norman, de forma sombría y sádica.

_ Creo que vas mal con eso de ponerme de tú parte, Normsito, si es lo que intentas hacer_ Cuestionó Peter.

_ Como dije… yo también tuve tiempo de reflexionar de las palabras de Otto_ Confesó Osborn, algo que sobresalto al científico maltrecho_ Tú eres mi creación, Peter, la cúspide de mi compañía, gracias a ti la era de la ingeniería genética esta es su apogeo. La religión, las tradiciones, filosofía, eso ya perdió su importancia, ahora los dioses somos nosotros.

_ Bueno… creó que en África le rezan a un hombre araña… así que…_ Trató de formular un chiste, pero fue amputado por una mira láser en su frente, por Black Widow rubia, que llevaba un mortal rifle, dándole un obvia indirecta_ Okey, bien, me callo.

_ Gracias Viuda, pero en fin, te propongo un trato, únete a mi, a mi equipo, déjame seguir experimentando con tú ADN, revélame donde están Fury y su equipo y te prometo que nunca nadie volverá a colocar un dedo en ti o a los tuyos, piénsalo Peter, tú con tu esposa, formando una familia, sin más responsabilidades que ser un buen esposo y padre, además de que me encargare personalmente de que Fisk nunca más salga a la luz, por mi cambiaria a miles de Kingpin, por un solo Peter Parker_ Ofreció Norman Osborn, haciendo una breve pausa para que el trepa muros digiriera ese repentino cambio de los acontecimientos. Delatándolo sus ojos bien abiertos, que prácticamente calculaban lo que podría llegar a pasar, además de ver caer de su frente varias gotas de sudor, no necesariamente por causa de las llamas de fuego_ ¿Qué dices campeón?, decide pronto, a pesar de no estar presente, se nota que no es buen lugar para estar de forma prolongable.

_ ¿Y qué ahí de Otto?_ Interrogó Parker, al señalar con su brazo al científico.

_ No te preocupes por él, mis muchachos aquí presentes se encargaran de darle toda la ayuda que necesita, solo espera afuera, ¿Si?_ Respondió despreocupadamente Norman, dando la señal para que sus Thunderbolts fueran tras el científico. Cosa que se estaban acercando lentamente hacia él, preparando sus respectivas armas, hasta que él héroe se interpuso en su camino.

_ No, Norman, esto no va a suceder_ Defendió Spider-man.

_ Peter, de todas formas tiene los días contados, además ¿No dijiste qué querías aliviar su dolor?, solo míralo_ Dijo Norman, al señalar al demacrado villano, que empezaba a escupir sangre y toser_ El doctor Norman receta una rápida e indolora bala en el cráneo.

_ T-te…e-equivocaste de profesión…Osborn, hubieras sido un gran doctor…que…un pésimo empresario_ Afirmó sarcásticamente Octavius, cosa que puso serio al ex –Duende Verde.

_ Son solo negocios Peter, solo espera afuera, no tardara mucho esto_ Ordenó Norman, ya no sonando alegre como hace unos instantes, para que nuevamente sus secuaces empiecen a rodear al dúo.

_ Ya oíste al jefe, campeón, solo ve afuera y podrás luego revolcarte con esa candente pelirroja y tener muchas arañitas_ Comentó Paladín, sonriendo de forma obscena y apuntándole con su Stun-Gun, a su cabeza, asiéndole señas con la misma para que vaya a la salida.

_ ¡Ha!, ella no se compara con mi preciosa Ms. Marvel, ya ansío saber donde esta y escalar sus "montañas"_ Dijo Eric O'Grady, alias Ant-man, estando siendo diminuto y parado en el hombro izquierdo de Paladín, apretando sus manos para hacer más evidente lo ultimo que dijo.

_ Ustedes son repugnantes, cerdos americanos, pero también fantaseo con la idea de tener la cabeza cercenada de Romanoff entre mis manos_ Dijo sádicamente Yelena Belova, alias Black Widow.

_ Nadie pidió tú opinión falsa Black Widow, por lo menos ella tiene los pechos más grandes que tú_ Insultó Spider-man, lo cual ese comentario trajera la risa de los demás varones Thunderbolts y una risa reprimida del científico. Haciendo reaccionar con histeria a Belova.

_ (¡HIJO DE PUTA!)_ Gritó en ruso, la Dark Black Widow, apuntando con su rifle al héroe, pero antes de poder jalar el gatillo, un gran brazo robótico, agarro su parte delantera y se la hizo bajar. Para ella darse cuenta, que se trataba de su jefe usando el gran robot, que desde su pantalla, su rostro mostraba ira y descontento, lo cual ella solo pudo bajar sus humos y soltar su rifle.

_ ¡Ya basta de esta mierda!, Peter, esta es tú ultima oportunidad, únete a mi y quedas libre de cualquier represalia, ya eh perdido mucho también en esta lucha entre la araña y el duende_ Afirmó Osborn, revelando en su rostro una sincera tristeza y pesar, cosa que sorprendió bastante a su némesis, que muy pocas veces lo había visto arrepentirse de algo_ Perdí a mi esposa, a mi hijo, mi respeto, a Gwen y….

_ ¡¿QUÉ!?_ Dijo exaltado Peter Parker, nuevamente volviendo a resurgir su ira, más que nunca, poniendo nerviosos tanto a Norman como a sus matones_ ¡YO LA PERDÍ! ¡TÚ SOLO ME LA ARREBATASTE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

.Spider-man, lanzo varias redes de telarañas en el techo del sótano, usando la fuerza de sus dos brazos, tiro una gran parte de los escombros encima de los villanos. Quedando atrapados el robot de Osborn, Ghost y a Headsman, mientras que Black Widow y Paladín, esquivaron a tiempo los escombros, mientras que Ant-man, creció lo suficiente para sostener lo que quedaba del techo.

Tanto Yelena como Paladín, no perdieron tiempo en abrir fuego contra el trepa muros, esquivándolos con una velocidad sobrehumana. Mientras esto ocurría, el Dr. Octopus, solo podía defenderse de algunas balas perdidas, cubriéndose con sus tentáculos, pero empezó a notar, que el robot de Osborn empezaba a salir de los escombros, estando muy dañado y su gran pantalla partida en dos, pero aun así podía transmitir a duras penas, la imagen del malvado empresario; que solo pudo ver la cara del científico, al frente suyo.

_ Mala elección de palabras, Norman_ Se burló Otto Octavius, pero antes de poder responderle, Otto había atravesado su monitor con uno de sus tentáculos, deshabilitando al autómata permanentemente_ Detestó la mala calidad.

.Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, fue sorprendido por Headsman, que salio disparando de los escombros, con varios rasguños y moretones. Pero el hombre de la capucha púrpura, no parecía debilitado, sino más bien rabioso y lanzando un grito de guerra, ataco al científico con su grande y poderosa hacha.

_ ¡MUERE CIENTIFICO MAL PARIDO!_ Gritó Headsman, al chocar su hacha con los tentáculos del pulpo, defendiéndose a duras penas de los cortes que le lanzaba.

_ ¡BAILA! ¡BAILA, PERRA!_ Se burló Paladín, al dispararle al arácnido, que solo se limitaba a esquivar sus disparos, hasta que la pistola del villano, quedo completamente vaciada_ ¡O VAMOS!

_ Mi turno_ Dijo Parker, lanzándole varias bolas de telaraña hacia su oponente, golpeándole uno en la cara y dos en sus partes nobles, agarrándose de ahí mismo por el dolor y cayendo al suelo en posición fetal_ Dos menos, faltan…(sentido arácnido) ¡AAAHH!

.Aulló Spider-man, al recibir dos disparos rápidos, que atravesaron su hombro y pierna derecha, cayendo de rodillas ante el dolor. Siendo su atacante, Yelena Belova, portando dos pistolas y acercándose a él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Al parecer las leyendas que se cuentan de tú legendario sentido arácnido, son muy exageradas _ Se burló la Dark Black Widow, antes de darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y haciéndole sangrar la nariz, para su deleite_ Seguramente matarte seria tan bueno como matar a Natasha, pero Osborn te quiere vivo, aunque el nunca dijo que estés "sano".

.Ella saco un gran cuchillo de guerra, arrodillándose junto a él, empezó a acercar la hoja a su piel, observándolo con sus ojos azules fríos, una sonrisa torcida, mientras se lamia los labios con lujuria. Invadiéndole gran horror al héroe, que se sentía terriblemente adolorido y debilitado, a pesar de ser herido por dos supuestas balas normales.

_ ¡Spider-man!_ Gritó el Dr. Octopus, aun defendiéndose de las estocadas de Headsman, pero al ver a su antiguo alumno estando a la merced de aquella asesina, su ira le dio fuerzas para contraatacar con sus tentáculos a aquel hachero. Sometiéndolo y lanzándolo hacia la pared más cercana, para luego movilizarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba tendido el arácnido, a merced de la asesina rusa_ ¡Apártate de él!

_ ¡AAAHHH!_ Gritó Belova, al sentir el agarre frío de las garras del tentáculo del científico, inmovilizándola y levantarla por los aires, estando ahogándola lentamente y dejarla sin habla, tanto que perdió el agarre de su cuchillo, dejándolo caer. Pero Headsman sorprendió por detrás a Octopus, ya no portando su hacha, sino que abalanzó por detrás de él, usando sus dos fuertes brazos para sujetarse de su cuello. Aunque eso fue solo unos segundos, ya que tres tentáculos metálicos, lo sacaron de su espalda y lo estrellaron contra el suelo; dejándolo fuera de combate y estirando uno de sus tentáculos a un adolorido Paladín, que intentaba lastimosamente huir, golpeándolo por la espalda, dejándolo tendido en el suelo_ ¿Aun vives, arácnido?

_ P-por favor-r… aun es temprano para…ir a la escuela_ Divago Peter Parker, al sentarse y frotarse la cabeza.

_ Lo tomare como un si_ Concluyo Otto, viendo que el héroe empezaba a recomponerse y ver a los matones caídos.

_ Nunca creí decir esto… pero gracias Octopus, la verdad la tenia cerca_ Agradeció el trepa muros a su ex –némesis.

_ No cantes victoria aun, Peter, aun nos queda un lacayo más por encargarnos_ Advirtió Octavius, al señalar al Dark Ant-man, estando en su forma gigante, sosteniendo el frágil techo, que Peter casi derrumba hace unos instantes.

_ Ya me preguntaba, cuando me darían importancia_ Dijo amargamente Eric O'Grady, que se notaba el cansancio de sus brazos, al estar prolongadamente sosteniendo el techo.

_ Peter, debes irte, Osborn debe estar enviando a más de sus matones, vete mientras tengas chancees, yo me quedare a lidiar con esto_ Aconsejo el científico, mientras que levanto dos de sus tentáculos superiores, que de sus puntas salieron dos grandes hojas afiladas, apuntando al pecho del hombre gigante.

_ O no… ¡Vamos! ¡No permitas que me mate Spider-man!_ Rogó Eric, al estar completamente indefenso y desesperándose más al ver las hojas más cerca de su pecho_ ¡Si me matas, el techo se caerá y morirán también!

_ Corrección, nosotros moriremos mientas que Spider-man ya se habrá marchado…_ Intentó explicar Octopus, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, que pertenecía al arácnido.

_ Eso tampoco va a pasar, Otto_ Dijo Spider-man, al estar a su lado, aun estando herido, pero soportando el sangrado y para su sorpresa, le mostraba la fotografía del difunto Oliver Osnick junto con su novia_ Se que piensas que matar a los Thunderbolts junto contigo, te vengarías de Norman, pero lo único que demuestras es que eres tan perverso como él, así que por favor Otto, ya vámonos de aquí, no vale la pena morir así.

. Al decir eso, Otto Octavius se le quedo mirando con angustia, al darse cuenta de que tenia razón, que no desea morir como un monstruo, ya solo desea tener un poco de paz en lo que le resta de vida.

_ Bien, que así sea_ Se limito a decir el científico, retractando sus cuchillas y apartando sus tentáculos de Ant-man, para su alivio y del héroe, además de soltar a Dark Black Widow en el suelo, ya desmayada por la falta de aire_ ¡AAAAHHHHH!

_ ¡¿OTTO?!_ Dijo Parker, al quedar sobresaltado por el grito de agonía del antiguo villano, para darse cuenta de la materialización fantasmagórica de Ghost, que tenia su brazo derecho atravesando el pecho de Octopus, causando gran daño en sus implantes cibernéticos que mantenían su enfermedad a raya, además de dejar sus seis tentáculos inoperables, sufriendo un gran cortocircuito y quemaduras; sin más el saco su brazo de ahí, provocando que el científico cayera al suelo, muriendo lentamente en el suelo, para gran horror de Peter_ ¡BASTARDO!

.Spider-man intento propinarle rápidos golpes a Ghost, pero esté estaba en fase, no podía ser tocado, para su diversión.

_ ¿Eres ignorante o estúpido, muchacho?, tú no puedes dañarme, pero yo si_ Dijo Ghost con una voz de ultratumba, estando flotando frente al trepa muros, teniendo una figura esquelética y su rostro envuelto con una mascara de alta tecnología. Levanto ambas manos, para lanzarle varios proyectiles eléctricos al héroe, el cual, él esquivaba fácilmente; pero el villano no mostraba señales de enojo, ya que se percato de algo_ Te concedo que eres ágil, pero la agilidad se reduce a nada por la supremacía numérica.

.Al decir eso, se escuchaban una gran variedad de pasos, provenientes desde arriba del edificio, además de mostrar varias sombras que se acercaban hacia ellos, revelando ser varios soldados de H.A.M.M.E.R, fuertemente armados y como dijo Ghost, superando en número a Spider-man, impidiendo cualquier escapé elaborado.

_ ¡SI! ¡LLEGO LA CABALLERIA!_ Dijo triunfantemente O'Grady, aun tratando de sostener el techo, además de que varios de sus compañeros derrotados, empezaban a despertar y ponerse de pie, solo para sumar más complicaciones al amigable vecino.

_ _(¡MIERDA! ¡¿Qué diablos voy a ser?!... estoy rodeado, Otto esta semi-muerto, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, estoy herido y muy cansado…estoy sin opciones y nada de tiempo…nuevamente la has cagado Peter) __Pensó Parker, dándose cuenta que estaba en una situación limite, y sin importar si vivía o no, Osborn tendría lo que quiere, su ADN para seguir experimentando y creando armas biológicas para sus perversos planes, sin poder hacer nada la respecto.

.Solo pudo arrodillarse donde estaba recostado Octavius, que estaba luchando por respirar, escupiendo sangre y susurrando algo inentendible, cosa que Peter volteo su cuerpo y lo tenia entre sus brazos, para oírle mejor.

_ E-en…en…en…bata…bolsillo…_ Decía lastimosamente Otto, sangrándole también la nariz y teniendo uno de sus ojos artificiales salido de sus cuencas y estando suspendido por un cable, para gran angustia del héroe.

_ ¿Qué?_ Interrogó Peter.

_ (tos con sangre)… en mi…bata…bolsillo_ Indicó nuevamente Octavius, tironeando débilmente de su lado izquierdo de su bata, para que Spider-man se diera cuenta de o que le decía. Hurgando en su bolsillo izquierdo, saco un extraño aparato planto redondeado que tenia un gran botón rojo, que al volver a mirar al científico moribundo ante la duda, para observar que esté le asistiera con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer.

_ Espera… ¡ALTO!_ Ordenó Ghost, al deducir lo que planeaban hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Spider-man pulso el botón, provocando que se creara una gran destello de luz que envolvió tanto a él como a Octopus, ambos desapareciendo de ese lugar, al dispersarse la luz. Para cuando llegaron los soldados de Hammer, solo encontraron a Ant-man sosteniendo el techo y a los demás Thunderbolts estando en una ronda, mirando todos fijamente el suelo.

_ ¡Thunderbolts!, díganos la situación, ¿Dónde están Spider-man y Octopus?_ Interrogó el oficial de ese pelotón, al observar que todos miraban una gran mancha de quemadura en el suelo.

_ ¿Se suicidaron?_ Preguntó Headsman, ignorando a los soldados.

_ No, son demasiados tercos para hacer eso_ Le respondió Black Widow, frotándose el cuello.

_ Es cierto, ellos se teletransportaron_ Afirmó Ghost, dejando en silencio todo el sótano.

_ ¿Alguien me podría darme una mano?, me siento acalambrado y muy ignorado_ Dijo Eric O'Grady, tratando de llamar la atención de sus camaradas y rompiendo el hielo en el proceso.

_ ¡Wow!... ¡Santa madre de Dios!, Otto ¡Eres un genio! ¡Escapamos frente a sus narices!_ Festejo Peter Parker, al estar aun arrodillado, teniendo entre sus brazos al científico y aquel pequeño dispositivo de teletransportación, mirando a su alrededor para poder orientarse en donde estaban, pero el lugar estaba muy oscuro y solo podía ver sus manos y a Otto. Dándose cuenta que no se movía, no emitía ningún ruido y sobre todo, había dejado de respirar, para horror del trepa muros_ Otto… o no, Doc, no me hagas esto… ¡Por favor di algo!... ¡Lo que sea!, dime cuanto me odias, que eres mejor que yo o que amenazaras en convertir a todos en pulpos… ¡Pero por favor no te mueras!... (Lagrimas) no te vallas como mis tíos… como el Cap o Oliver…simplemente no te vallas.

. Peter solo pudo llorar ante el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que fue su maestro de ciencias en la secundaria, su némesis más implacable, el villano que quiso dejarlo en paz y otro de las cuantas vidas que él no pudo salvar. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos abrazando el cuerpo, para luego depositarlo suavemente en el suelo.

Se levanto de ahí, aun mirando el cadáver, cerrando los ojos y los puños, para lanzar un gran grito lleno de furia y dolor. Respiro hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse para saber que hacer a continuación.

__ (En verdad debo estar podridamente maldito, sea quien sea, toda persona que se acerca a mí, sin importar si es amigo o enemigo, terminara muriendo… ¿Acaso no hay forma de poder salvarlos a todos?... debo salir de aquí y reunirme con los demás, pero no dejare el cuerpo de Otto así como así, lo enterrare en algún lugar tranquilo, en donde nadie lo perturbe, así nadie más vuelva a molestarlo) _ _Reflexionó Spider-man, secándose las lagrimas y agachándose al lado del cuerpo sangrante, envolviendo lentamente su cuerpo con telarañas, estando tan envuelto como una momia, listo para ser transportado hacia su descanso eterno_ (suspiro) no se si el hubiera querido ser enterrado así, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él ahora, creo que debería llevarlo a… ¿Qué es eso?

. Spider-man notó, que la cabeza envuelta de telaraña del cadáver, empezaba a surgir una gran mancha de sangre, como si alguien le hubiera abierto una herida, cosa que para él era imposible ya que había tenido mucho cuidado en envolverlo y no dañar sus restos. Pero le preocupo ver que la mancha empezaba a gotear una inquietante cantidad de sangre, más aun quedándose sin palabras al ver que algo se movía en su cráneo, como si algo estuviera perforando su cabeza desde adentro, queriendo salir al exterior.

_ ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡¿Acaso estoy metido en la película del octavo pasajero?!_ Gritó Peter Parker, sin saber que hacer ante esa macabra escena, poniéndose peor al ver brotar un objeto metálico dorado redondeado haciendo camino hacia fuera de la cabeza del difunto, como si se tratase de un pichón saliendo de su cascaron; aquella escena provoco que el héroe empezara a vomitar su merienda de la tarde.

.El objeto esférico, estaba cubierto de sangra y algunos pedazos de carne y huesos, en sus costados brotaron dos pares de tentáculos, enderezando esa esfera y emergiendo de su parte superior, una pequeña cabecilla rectangular que emitía una luz roja. Que escaneaba todo su alrededor, para luego enfocarse en el perturbado héroe.

_ Hiciste un buen trabajo, Spider-man_ Dijo el diminuto ser electromecánico, que tenia voz que parecía humana pero a su vez robótica, cosa que no ayudo a digerir bien el trepa muros.

_ (Grito de chica) ¡Aléjate de mi!_ Dijo horrorizado Spider-man, lanzándole varios proyectiles de telaraña y tratando de alejarse como podía de aquel robot. Pero esté, esquivaba rápidamente sus proyectiles, saltando y rodando, además de empezar acercándose.

_ ¡Peter! ¡Soy yo, Otto Octavius! ¡Mi mente fue transferida a…!_ Intentó explicar el pequeño robot, pero repentinamente pateado por el arácnido, volando hacia una pared, chocando y rebotando, hasta caer en una mesa de trabajo_ ¡Estúpido trepa muros! ¡Tú mente diminuta no es capaz de comprender los logros que hago con la ciencia!

_ ¡¿A eso le llamas ciencia Octopus?! ¡Es una abominación!...un segundo… ¿Otto?... ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_ Se sobresaltó Peter, al darse cuenta con quién hablaba, más allá que dio por sentado que jamás iba a tener una de sus clásicos diálogos_ ¡Qué me parta un rayo! ¡Doc estás vivo!

. Afirmo feliz Parker, yendo para donde estaba el pequeño robot y levantándolo con ambas manos, pero rápidamente lo volvió a dejar caer en esa mesa, cuando recordó que esta bañado en sangre, para su disgusto y limpiándose las manos como podía.

_ ¡Si! ¡Es lo que trato de decirte, Spider-menso!_ Dijo el pequeño robot, nuevamente enderezándose y sacudiéndose los residuos del cadáver que estaba metido, para gran desagrado del héroe.

_…O sea… ¿Todo este tiempo tenias un pequeño robot en la cabeza?_ Interrogó Peter Parker al pequeño droide, que veía como bajaba de aquella mesa, para movilizarse a otro mueble que estaba oculto entre las sombras.

_ De hecho me fue insertada esta pequeña unidad, en mi cráneo cuando mis demás octobots implantaron mis implantes, después del incidente en la prisión, como un seguro para prolongar mi vida_ Explico el Octobot, conectando sus tentáculos en una gran computadora, activándola y monitoreando su contenido_ Aunque… la verdad es… que no quería eso, había inhabilitado esta unidad si me llegara a morir, aunque supongo que el daño causado por Ghost… debió reactivarlo.

_ Vaya… nunca creí ver que dejarías ir un as bajo la manga así coma así, Otto-Bot_ Comentó Spider-man, ahora recomponiéndose de lo sucedido, pero sintiendo una punzada de culpa por ese comentario_ Aunque me alegro que me alegro que esa cosa haya funcionado.

_ Juzgando por el vomito que lanzaste al piso de mi laboratorio, dudo de la veracidad de tus palabras_ Dijo Otto-Bot, terminando con el hackeo en su gran computadora.

_ Sip, definidamente eres el viejo y pesa… espera, ¿Laboratorio?... ¿Nos teles transportamos a una de tus guaridas secretas?_ Interrogó el héroe, ahora siendo consiente de donde se encontraban.

_ Ese aparato también formaba parte de mis contingencias, aunque era solo un prototipo, solo podía ser utilizado una vez, ya que mi condición anterior me impidió continuar con su perfeccionamiento_ Nuevamente se explicó el Otto-Bot, teniendo acceso a su computadora y activando toda su base, encendiendo todas las luces y aparatos, para que ambos individuos se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

_ Otto-Bot… creo que tú base secreta de científico loco… ya es no tan secreta_ Dijo Peter, al ver que en ese laboratorio, había varias capsulas que contenían fetos y cuerpos en estasis, junto con varias cajas que contenían varios disfraces de Spider-man y del Chacal. Para gran asombro y disgusto de los dos recién llegados.

_ ¡Warren! ¡Esa vil sabandija tomo mi base como suya y almaceno sus aberrantes experimentos!_ Rugió el pequeño bot, al ver que su laboratorio fue asediado y corrompido por el torcido clonador.

_ Esto es malo, Chacal nuevamente volvió hacer lo que mejor sabe a ser… ¡Convertir mi vida en un ciclo de confusión y caos genético!_ Afirmó Spider-man, pellizcando el puente de su nariz, al tener que lidiar nuevamente con el villano que casi hace dudar de su propia existencia_ Simplemente, magnifico.

_ No desesperes araña, Warren cometió un grave error al venir a mi guarida, solo tengo que destruir sus proyectos y esperar a que vuelva, para acabar con él o una de sus esbirras copias_ Declaró Otto-Bot, extendiendo dos de sus tentáculos al aire, en señal de determinación, aunque para el héroe arácnido, le pareció una escena cómica.

_ Pues, no te ofendas Otto, pero dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo en ese cuerpo que no es más grande que una bola de béisbol_ Dijo el trepa muros, sonriendo con ironía ante la situación de su ex –némesis.

_ No me subestimes cabeza de red, en mi laboratorio cuento con bastante armamento y defensas para esperar a que vuelva y destruirlo, además con este cuerpo me basta para destruir tanto a Warren como a Osborn_ Se defendió Otto.

_ Aunque fuese así, no es forma de que alguien deba vivir su vida, dentro de un pequeño robot, debe haber otra solución_ Dijo Peter, meditando de cómo ayudar al científico, más allá de que no se la haya pedido, no lo dejaría en ese estado. Empezó a descartar ideas, hasta que su mirada reposo en aquellas capsulas_ ¡Eso es!, te haré un cuerpo nuevo.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Exclamó Otto-Bot.

_ ¿No lo vez?, tenemos enfrente un montón de equipo de clonación, suficiente para fabricarte un nuevo cuerpo y depositar tu mente en el_ Aconsejo Spider-man a Octopus, cosa que a pesar de que el robot es incapaz de transmitir gestos, era notorio la desconfianza que transmitía_ Aunque claro, ambos no seamos unos genios de la clonación, supongo que tú genio y algunos planos de Miles, bastaría.

_ En mi primera, tú plan es muy tonto, es segunda, nunca accedería en formar parte de una aberración genética como es un clon y tercera y probablemente más importante (suspiro), toda muestra genética de mi antiguo cuerpo, esta invadido con el cáncer, cualquier intento de clonación, solo resultaría perjudicial para ese cuerpo artificial_ Explicó amargamente Otto-Bot, al saber que no había manera de volver a tener un cuerpo biológico.

_ _(Le concederé eso, su cuerpo esta literalmente jodido, si quisiera crearle uno nuevo, tendría que pasar por un infierno en vida, algo que no le deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a Osborn o a Fisk) _ _Meditó Peter, tratando de pensar en otro plan, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente, al ver los varios embriones y cuerpos en formación, en esas capsulas_ O tal vez, no tenga que ser tú cuerpo.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ Replicando nuevamente el pequeño robot, intrigado en lo que dijo el héroe.

. Pero antes de poder decirse algo más, escucharon el ruido metálico de una puerta corrediza, para ambos observar a aparecer a un viejo hombre con una bata de laboratorio, luciendo muy molesto al parecer.

_ ¡Vaya idiota!, tendré que informarle al jefe sobre… o no… ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!_ Dijo Miles Warren, que al principio habla consigo mismo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Spider-man en aquella sala, haciendo que él intentara huir.

_ O no, no lo harás_ Se burlo Spider-man, lanzándole unos proyectiles de telaraña, envolviéndole su torso y brazos, cayendo de frente al suelo, para que él héroe se ponga al día con él_ Vaya, vaya, vaya, Miles, sabia que eras un científico loco sin remedio, pero ¿No se te hace ofensivo tomar el laboratorio secreto de otro científico loco?

_ N-no se como me encontraste, musaraña indeseable, pero deberías saber que al jefe no le importa tomar las cosas de un muerto_ Dijo el científico, ahora volviendo estar nuevamente enojado, inclinando su cabeza a un lado en el suelo, para ver mejor a su captor.

_ Pues entonces tú jefe es demasiado crédulo para creer tal banales afirmaciones, clon_ Dijo Otto-bot, estando reposando en el hombro derecho de Spider-man, asustando al científico clonado, al reconocer la voz eléctrica proveniente de aquella pequeña maquina.

.Lo cual, ese robot, a través de uno de sus escáneres, proyecto una imagen tamaño natural del Doctor Octopus, en su mejor momento, teniendo un esmoquin blanco, sus cuatro tentáculos metálicos clásicos y unas gafas de sol. Sorprendiendo tanto al arácnido como al científico rehén.

_ Hablando del diablo_ Murmuro el clon de Miles Warren, sin quitar los ojos de encima de la proyección.

_ Espera un segundo… ¿Puedes hacer eso?_ Preguntó Spider-man, estando sorprendido la imagen fantasmal de su antiguo enemigo.

_ Lo estoy haciendo ahora Peter_ Dijo el holograma de Otto Octavius, mirando fijamente al héroe, teniendo sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo con desaprobación por la pregunta.

_ Si, perdón, pregunta estúpida_ Dijo Peter, sintiendo leve vergüenza por lo que dijo y mirando tanto al robot como al holograma, a no saber ciertamente a quien dirigirse.

_ Ya veo lo que ocurre aquí, el perro de Osborn te hizo estirar la pata y tú te escabulles entre cables y tornillos, ¡jajajaja!_ Se burlo Warren, al saber como el villano de cuatro brazos, había burlado a la muerte_ Y después juzgabas a mi plantilla original que era un cobarde al querer buscar la forma de volverse inmortal, ¿O habrás conocido a una de sus tantas copias?

_ (gruñido) Peter, hazme un favor y noquea a este idiota_ Pidió el holograma del Dr. Octopus, mostrando enojo ante ese clon.

_ Normalmente lo haría con gusto, Otto, pero creo que nos puede ser útil_ Afirmo Parker, ayudando a poner de pie al clon de Miles Warren, mientras que este lo miraba confuso_ Escucha, muéstranos a donde están los cuerpos de los clones ya terminados que tengas en este laboratorio.

_ ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?_ Cuestiono Warren.

_ Porque, con o sin ti, encontraremos esos clones, pero la verdad me gustaría hacer esto rápido y a cambio te dejamos ir, claro después de desmantelar lo que sea que este haciendo el Chacal aquí, así que mueve las piernas_ Explicó Spider-man, agarrando los hombros del clon, dándole vuelta y nalgueándole para que camine, para disgusto e irritación del esbirro, que solo pudo ir caminando como podía, mientras que Spider-man y la proyección de Octopus, lo seguían por detrás.

_ ¿A hora qué te propones, arácnido?_ Interrogó Holo-Otto, simulando caminar a la par del héroe, mientras que el Octobot, aun permanecía adherido en el hombro derecho del mismo, que proyectaba aquella imagen interactiva.

_ Piensa Otto, tú cuerpo actualmente es inclonable, pero seguramente Chacal tiene otra cantidad de clones en que podamos usar para que tú puedas vivir de nuevo, o sea, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez el lunático de Miles te tenga en su gran repertorio de ADN_ Aclaro Spider-man, tratando de despejar las dudas del científico holográfico, mientras recorrían los grandes pasillos de la instalación.

_ Ja, te ahorrare las esperanzas, mi jefe jamás le importaría clonar a un científico fracasado de segunda_ Nuevamente se burló el clon, aun caminando y girando su cabeza, para verlos y darles una sonrisa torcida, pero rápidamente fue callado por una red de telaraña en su boca.

_ Si, si, si, solo camina estúpido_ Ordenó Spider-man, mientras miraba cómplicemente la sonrisa de Holo-Otto, agradeciendo en silencio por eso.

.Al terminar de recorrer los pasillos, atravesaron una gran puerta corrediza, que se abrió por la mitad, revelando cinco tanques de clonación. Cuatro de ellos eran de tamaño estándar para una persona normal, el quinto era el triple de grande pero vació, mientras que tres estaban rotos y con los fluidos esparcido en todo el piso, mientras que el cuarto, aun esta sellado, con sus líquidos verdosos dentro fosforescente, haciendo difícil ver quien estaba dentro.

_ Que desastre_ Comentó Peter, al ver todo el quilombo que estaba en esa sala.

_ Juzgando por los fluidos y las huellas, diría que esto solo paso hace unos instantes, antes de que atrapáramos al clon de Warren_ Analizó Otto, viendo toda la escena y los tanques de clonación, llamándole la atención el cuarto que aun contenía a alguien dentro. Provocando que el pequeño Octobot, saltara del hombro del trepa muros, para dirigirse a ese tanque, aun proyectando la imagen y trepando hasta la mitad de ese contenedor, para analizar su contenido a profundidad.

_ Es cierto, dime Chacal junior, ¿En qué están trabajando ahora y que había en esos tres contenedores vacíos?_ Interrogó Peter Parker, acercándose al clon y sacándole de un tirón la telaraña de su boca, para poder hablar, cosa que fue doloroso para el esbirro.

_ ¡AAH!, ¡Mierda!, es como cinta de látex… y además no quiero hablar de eso_ Dijo el clon de Miles Warren, mirando con enojo aquellos tres tanques destruidos, con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

_ Pues tendrás que escupir la sopa, ustedes siempre hacen algo grande que perjudica a las personas, más aun a mí y a los míos, y créeme que no voy a dejarte ir sin obtener respuestas_ Amenazó Spider-man, dándole una mirada dura al clon del villano, cosa que este se asusto ante el aura que desprendía el héroe.

_ O no… Peter, será mejor que mires a ver esto_ Afirmó Otto Octavius, al saber que había dentro de ese tanque.

_ ¿Qué encontraste, Otto?_ Preguntó Parker, alejándose del clon y caminando hacia donde estaba, intrigado que la cara holográfica de su ex –némesis se llenara de tanta preocupación.

_ Solo velo por ti mismo_ Se limito a responder, Otto, pero cuando Peter se asomo a ver el contenido de esa capsula, apoyándose de él con sus dos mano, pero ninguno se percato, que el clon de Warren, empezaba a alejarse lentamente y se acercaba a una mesa cercana donde había un escarpelo al borde, resaltando su filo.

_ En serio… ¿Qué ahí aden…? ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_ Gritó Peter Parker, al ver de cerca aquel tanque y alejarse sorprendido de ver una copia de él, flotando tranquilamente dentro de ese contenedor. Lo cual, su asombro paso a ser una rabia volcánica_ ¡¿Por qué mierda Chacal volvió a clonarme?!

_ ¿Dónde esta?_ Dijo Octavius, al ver que Miles no se encontraba por ningún lado, más aun que se veía la telaraña que lo envolvía, tirada en el suelo, para su gran desconcierto.

_ O no…_ Solo pudo decir Peter, al ver que nuevamente las cosas se le encararon de las manos_ (sentido arácnido) espera… algo se acerca.

_ ¿Pero de donde?_ Cuestiono el científico, pero antes de que él héroe le respondiera, fueron sorprendidos por la explosión de la pared que estaba frente a ellos y a los tanques de clonación, para ver a una figura colosal_ Lo que me faltaba.

_ ¡GGGRRRR!_ Rugió la figura, quién no era ni más ni menos que Rhino, pero su piel era negra, no grisácea como siempre, su cara era muy pálida y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, sin hablar de que su boca salía vapor oscuro, como si se tratase de una chimenea. La bestia no perdió tiempo, y salio corriendo hacia ellos, con intención de clavarles su gran cuerpo.

_ ¡Diablos!_ Maldijo Peter Parker, saltando fuera de su camino a tiempo, mientras que la proyección de Otto, se quedo en su lugar siendo atravesado por Rhino, haciendo que este continuara su camino hasta atravesar la otra pared.

_ Veo que este clon es de igual de torpe que el original_ Afirmo el Dr. Octopus, al observar el segundo cracker que causo la bestia.

_ Espera… ¿Clon?_ Dijo Spider-man, antes de que nuevamente sintiera su sentido arácnido esquivara varios tiros que provenían del clon de Miles Warren, armado con un rifle automático_ ¿En serio? ¿En verdad creen ustedes los villanos qué pueden sorprenderme con armas de asalto?

_ ¡Quédate quieto!_ Ordenó el clon, tratando inútilmente de darle al héroe, pero antes de que este contraatacara, fue sorprendido por el clon de Rhino, que salio del suelo y lo golpeo con su brazo, tirándolo hacia una esquina.

_ ¡Spider-man!_ Gritó Otto, al ver al héroe tirado en el suelo, mientras que Rhino se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, dándole una fuerte patada que lo lanzo hacia una esquina de la habitación, provocando que este empezara a escupir sangre.

_ Sorprendente no lo crees, cuando el Chacal original, supo que el Rhino original murió durante la guerra Skrull-Kree, me ordeno tomar sus muestras y experimentar con él, dándole una mejor apariencia y nuevas habilidades_ Explicó orgullosamente Miles Warren, al ver a su creación ganándole terreno al héroe.

_ ¿Habilidades?_ Repitió Otto, viendo que la cara burlona de clon señalaba hacia la pelea.

.Peter, estando en el suelo, tratando de respirar, escupiendo sangre y agarrándose el estomago con dolor, mientras se percató que una gran sombra que lo envolvía, siendo Rhino el causante de eso, que lo miraba con furia, teniendo ambos puños apretados a sus costados. Permaneciendo quieto, como si pensara que haría a continuación.

_ E-es bueno… volver a verte también… Aleksei _ Se burló Spider-man, a duras penas, pero noto que el villano clonado, abrió sus fauces, que emanaba una gran cantidad de humo negro, para luego adoptar un color rojo, lo cual eso encendió su sentido arácnido, lo que provoco que él girara a donde estaba, para inclinar sus piernas, apoyar sus pies en la pared e impulsar con todas sus fuerzas, para salir deslizándose por debajo de las piernas de Rhino; antes que este lanzara una tremenda ráfaga de lava, derritiendo tola la esquina de la pared, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los presentes_ ¡Los rinocerontes no hacen eso!

_ Ni siquiera Sytsevich en vida_ Comento Otto, sorprendido por las mejoras del clon de Rhino, que ahora se volteaba y nuevamente perseguía a Spider-man, a pesar de que este le lanzaba varios proyectiles de telaraña, pero estos casi no paraban la embestida de la bestia.

_ Parece que mi creación es superior a la tuya_ Se jactó Warren, maravillándose que su creación estaba por fin de alcanzar el máximo sueño de su creador, de destruir a su enemigo.

_ No si tengo algo que decir al respectó_ Respondió Octopus, al mismo tiempo que el Octobot empezaba a hacer unos sonidos extraños, llamando la atención del clon.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Interrogó el clon.

_ Sumando más jugadores al tablero_ Respondió el holograma, para que de la puerta, salieran varios octobots de diferentes tamaños, que se empezaban a acercar a Rhino, rodeándolo.

_ ¡¿De donde salieron esas cosas?!_ Gritó Miles Warren, poniéndose nervioso como esos robots empezaban a rodearlo también.

_ Olvidas que este es mi guarida secreta, copia barata, solo yo conozco sus secretos bien guardados_ Respondió Octopus, al ver que varios octobots atacaban a Rhino, dándole tiempo a Spider-man de reponerse y ponerse de pie, envolviendo con su telaraña, las heridas que le infligió la copia del villano_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Peter?

_ Estoy bien… solo con un pulmón perforado… pero estoy bien_ Respondió Peter Parker, diciendo eso con burla y dolor al mismo tiempo.

_ Vete mientras puedas, yo me encargare desde aquí de Warren y Rhino_ Dijo Holo-Otto, mientras dirigía más octobots a Rhino, y algunos sometieran a Miles.

_ No puedo irme, debo saber que esta planeando ahora Chacal y sus clones_ Afirmó el trepa muros, tratando de juntar fuerzas para enderezarse y señalar al clon que estaba siendo rodeado por los tentáculos de los robots.

_ ¿Quieres saber lo que estamos planeando? ¡Estamos paneando tú fin!_ Aulló Waller, liberando su brazo derecho de los tentáculos metálicos, para luego sacar un control de su bata presionando un botón rojo, provocando que Rhino empezara aullar de dolor y fuese envuelto en llamas_ ¡Contemplen una nueva era de posibilidades!

. Rhino ahora parecía una versión maligna de la Antorcha humana, salvo su rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en llamaras de fuego, tanto que empezaba a derretir el suelo con sus pisadas y subir la temperatura en toda la sala, asiendo que los extintores del techo se prendieran, pero no hacían ningún efecto en el clon de Rhino.

Ataco salvajemente a los robots, destruyéndolos con sus poderosos puños con mucha facilidad, abriéndose camino hacia el amigable vecino.

_ ¡Huye Spider-man! ¡Ve por tus aliados, no podrás hacerlo solo!_ Ordeno Otto Octavius, temiendo por la vida del joven héroe. Sin decir nada, solo asistiendo con la cabeza, se dio a la fuga del laboratorio, escuchando las risas del esbirro clon de Waller.

_ ¡Eso es! ¡Corre mientras puedas, no te servirá de nada! ¡El puede rastrear tú olor a kilómetros de distancia! ¡Jajajaja!_ Se jactó el clon, estando a la puerta donde había entrado, observando como Spider-man huía por los pasillos_ ¡Ve tras él estúpido animal, que esta huyendo!

.El clon de Rhino, aun envuelto en fuego, acabo con el último de los octobots, para enfocar su mirada en el científico, gruñir de frustración y tomando velocidad hacia la entrada, obedeciendo sus ordenes, pero sin detenerse o dar señales de advertencia al clon que estaba en su camino.

_ ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿No ves qué estoy…?! (Aplastado)_ Intentó decir el clon de Miles Warren, pero fue arrollado por el clon de Rhino, que siguió su persecución como si nada hubiera sucedido, dejando al científico como pedazo de carne molida y carbonizada en el suelo.

_ Por eso prefiero trabajar con maquinas en vez de usar la ingeniería genética_ Se dijo para si, Holo-Otto, viendo toda la escena de destrucción, los restos del clon que se convertía en polvo, como usualmente lo hacen los clones muertos del Chacal, sus robots destruidos y todo siendo mojado por las regaderas del techo, suspirando a como llegaron a pasar las cosas_ No puede creer que haya sido salvado de las garras de la muerte, solo para presenciar esto y sin poder nada al respecto.

.Al decir esto, se quedo callado unos segundos, para luego controlar a su pequeño robot, lo cual este bajo de la capsula y se dirigió a una computadora, la cual encendió su monitor y pudo ver entre las cámaras de seguridad la batalla entre Spider-man y el clon de Rhino, cosa que el héroe iba perdiendo.

_ ¡Maldita sea Parker!, años estuve tratando de derrotarte, usando muchos recursos y geniales planes, ¿Y para qué? ¡¿Para qué un clon de pacotilla alterado me arrebate la victoria?! ¡No lo permitiré!_ Afirmó la proyección, usando al octobot, como medio para ingresar a la instalación y ver los recursos que tenia, viendo que ya no quedaban más octobots, además de no poder pedir refuerzos de sus otras bases, por estar muy lejos para poder ayudar al trepa muros y todas las defensas fueron desmanteladas por el Chacal. Solo tenía varias armas en su bodega, pero para él era inútil usarlas ya que solo era un holograma_ ¡Carajo!, no puedo hacer nada para ayudar al cabeza de red, a menos que…

.Su atención fue a parar en aquel tanque de clonación, acercándose allí, su holograma y ver al cuerpo flotante del clon de Peter Parker, estando inerte en ese liquido especial, solo vestido con un boxer y una mascara que lo ayudaba a respirar.

Dudando por unos instantes, supo que no había más opción, si tenia que salvar a su mayor creación, tenía que hacer lo impensable para su supervivencia. Decidido eso, convoco a su octobot a acercarse a la capsula, desvaneciendo la proyección y escalando nuevamente sobre ese contenedor, hasta llegar arriba, abrir una pequeña abertura y entrar adentro, sumergiéndose dentro de aquel liquido verdoso.

Empezó a bucear, hasta dar con el cuerpo del clon, yendo hacia su nuca y aferrarse a su cabeza, donde desplegó varios tentáculos minúsculos, que empezaron a perforar el cráneo del clon, pasaron unos segundos, hasta que el clon abrió los ojos y empezó a convulsionar y moverse erráticamente, hasta desprenderse de su máscara respiratoria, empezando a gritar ahogadamente sobre ese líquido; pero en unos instantes volvió a quedarse quieto y cerrar los ojos, para abrirlos sorpresivamente y romper la pared cristalina del tanque de clonación con su puño, liberándolo al salir en un mar de fluidos, estando tendido en el suelo.

Tardo unos instantes en reaccionar, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y empezar a levantarse torpemente. Mirando a su alrededor, luego a la capsula destruida para luego ver sus manos, sus pies y su reflejo de los fluidos esparcidos por el suelo de su nuevo cuerpo. Mirando detenidamente el rostro que le pertenece a su mayor enemigo, su mayor logro y actualmente aliado.

_ La suerte a sido echada_ Afirmó el nuevo Otto Octavius, que habla con la voz completamente ajena a él, mientras sacaba atrás de su cabeza el pequeño octobot que ya no funcionaba, dejándolo caer al suelo.

_ ¡GGGGRRRRRR!_ Rugió Rhino, escupiendo varias chorros de fuego hacia un cansado Spider-man.

_ ¡O vamos! ¡Pido tiempo!_ Decía Spider-man, que ya no podía mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo, teniendo todo su traje más arruinado que antes, con varios moretones, cortes y quemaduras leves por su cuerpo_ ¿En verdad no estas cansado con eso de quemarte a ti mismo y eso?

_ No_ Dijo el clon de Rhino, sorprendiendo al héroe.

_ ¡¿Podías hablar todo él tiempo?!... bien por lo menos es bueno socializar… así que ¿Podríamos dejar de pelear y seguir con nuestros caminos?_ Preguntó Peter Parker, rezando mentalmente que accediera el clon.

_ No_ Respondió simplemente el clon.

_ ¿No? ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?_ Interrogó frustrado Peter.

_ ¡NO!_ Rugió Rhino, nuevamente rodeado por el fuego, lanzándose hacia el arácnido, lo cual esté, uso sus telarañas para envolverse en un gran escudo de red, que resistió varios golpes, pero Rhino golpeo con ambos puños a la vez, ayudado por el fuego, destruyo aquel escudo improvisado, siendo observado por un asustado Spider-man, que intentaba tirar más de sus redes, pero sus lanzadores ya se habían quedado sin carga.

_… ¿Ya te había dicho qué los rinocerontes son mis animales favoritos?_ Pregunto inocentemente Spider-man, al haberse quedado sin opciones, pero temiendo más cuando veía que Rhino le dio una mirada asesina, listo para aplastarlo entre sus puños. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue derribado por unos grandes escombros, lanzados desde el orificio de la pared_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Aléjate de él, horror genético!_ Dijo Otto Octavius, en el cuerpo del clon de Peter Parker, vistiendo con una bata de laboratorio, unos pantalones marrones, una gafas de batalla y usando sus clásicos tentáculos, que en los cuatro portaban grandes trozos de escombros; además de tener un rifle de energía.

_ ¿Qué demonios?_ Solo pudo decir el trepa muros, antes de voltear por el rugido de Rhino al volver a ponerse de pie, para luego ser atacado por varios proyectiles de energía que disparaba Otto de su rifle, deteniendo a la bestia.

_ ¡Ya muévete inútil!_ Ordenó Otto Octavius, siguiendo disparándole a Rhino, mientras que Peter se ponía la día con él_ Ven, ya vámonos.

.Y así ambos huyeron del lugar, no sin antes que Octopus le lanzara los cuatro escombros a Rhino, haciéndole caer de espalda, para dar más tiempo a su huida. Mientras que Parker se movía a pie, Octavius se movilizaba con ayuda de sus tentáculos.

_ Se que es una pregunta estúpida, pero, ¿Eres Otto Octavius pero en el cuerpo de mi clon?_ Interrogó Peter, mientras corría alado del científico renacido, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recargar sus lanza redes con el repuesto que tenia en su cinturón.

_ Obviamente_ Respondió casualmente Octopus, mientras recargaba también su rifle.

_ ¡Genial!, ahora debo lidiar con otro clon mío que tiene la mente de uno de mis antiguos enemigos_ Refunfuñó el héroe, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste, Parker, debía estar en otro cuerpo, y el de tú clon era el único disponible para poder salvarte, así que de nada_ Respondió fríamente el científico, mientras tocaba sus lentes para leer el mapa que estaban siguiendo.

_ O no, aguarda ahí… no es solo un cuerpo, ¡Es mí cuerpo!... ¡Él de mi clon!, eso implica que tienes mis poderes y recuerdos, y ciertamente Otto… dudo mucho que aun sepas que todo ese poder conlleva… ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!_ Intentó explicar Spider-man, pero era ignorado por su no natural gemelo, que estaba ocupado tecleando varios botones de sus gafas, hasta que se detuvo cuando su compañero se detuvo.

_ ¡Ssshhh!... ¿Puedes oírlo?_ Preguntó Otto, mirando a sus alrededores, vigilando cada pasillo entre cortado.

_ ¿Oír qué?_ Replicó Parker, pero antes de poder decir algo más, vieron que uno de los pasillos, fue atravesado por Rhino, luciendo ahora más loco y enojado que antes, yendo hacia ellos para apuñalarlos con su cuerno. Pero Otto activo un botón de la pared, activando una barrera eléctrica, en que el clon se estrello y quedando atrapado ante las fuertes ráfagas eléctricas, aullando de dolor_ Esta es una verdadera casa del terror.

_ Lo cual si me lo preguntas, estoy muy orgulloso de ello_ Comentó Otto, sonriendo que su trampa sorpresa fuera todo un éxito.

_ Un minuto… ¿Dónde esta el clon de Miles?_ Interrogó Parker.

_ Murió, Rhino lo convirtió en picadillo cuando paso sobre él en tú persecución_ Informó Octopus, sin mostrar lastima ni satisfacción por el deceso del clon.

_ O cielos… todo es mi culpa, si hubiera peleado mejor contra Rhino hubiera…_ Intentó afirmar Spider-man, lleno de culpa por la muerte del clon, pero fue interrumpido por el científico.

_ ¡Ya déjate de auto compadecerte!, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora debemos encargarnos de eso_ Dijo Octopus, señalando al clon atrapado entre la pared eléctrica, que al parecer empezaba a liberarse de allí. Lo cual Otto notó, procediendo a acercarse a un interruptor, jalando una palanca de potencia hacia arriba, aumentando el poder de aquella barrera, hiriendo más a un a su cautivo.

_ Espera Otto, podrías matarlo_ Dijo Peter Parker.

_ Esa es la idea_ Dijo fríamente Octavius, mientras observaba como se calcinaba la gran bestia.

_ ¡No puedes hacer eso!_ Afirmó Spider-man, queriendo bajar la palanca del interruptor, pero fue detenido por un brazo metálico que lo agarraba del hombro, para encarar a un furioso Dr. Octopus, que lo miraba con desaprobación_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!

_ ¿Salvarlo dices?, Peter, esa cosa es una abominación, es irreal… representa a un hombre que ya murió y que fue corrompido para solo ser un perro de guerra, es nuestro deber destruirlo_ Dijo determinantemente Octopus, agarrando con dos de sus tentáculos a los hombros de Spider-man y estrellándolo contra la pared, sosteniéndolo con fuerza para que no intervenga_ No luches, terminara rápido para esta cosa.

_ ¡T-te… dije…que no… puedes hacer…eso!_ Gritó Spider-man, agarrando los dos tentáculos con sus manos y empezó a apretarlos hasta abollarlos y dañarlos. Al ver esto, Otto aparto rápidamente sus tentáculos de él, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Parker le lanzo unos proyectiles de telarañas a sus gafas, cegándolo temporalmente, tratando de sacarse las gafas que ahora estaban pegadas a su cara.

_ ¡Arácnido! ¡No lo hagas, nos mataras!_ Intento advertir Octavius, estando ocupado con sacarse la telaraña de su vista, mientras que empezaba a revolear sus tentáculos a su alrededor para volver a atrapar al trepa muros, cosa que Peter pudo esquivar, llegar al interruptor y bajar la palanca y apretar el botón, desactivando la pared eléctrica.

. La desactivación, logro que Rhino cayera al suelo, echando humo de sus ojos, nariz y oídos, quedando tendido en el suelo. Mientras que Spider-man se acercaba lentamente a él, con cautela, observando si él aun continuaba vivo o no; tranquilizándose al saber que aun respiraba.

_ (chiflido) Es bueno saber que aun estas entre nosotros, Aleksei_ Dijo Peter Parker, volteándose para ver a su otro yo con la mente de Octopus, aun tardando en sacarse la envoltura de telaraña en su rostro, hasta que por fin la saco, con sus lentes también.

_ ¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?!_ Gritó el Dr. Octopus, al mirar al héroe que tenia por detrás al monstruo caído.

_ Relájate Doc, vencimos a Rhino, recuperamos tú laboratorio y te encontramos un nuevo cuerpo, creo que lo peor ya paso_ Afirmó el trepa muros, tratando de razonar con el científico, lo cual no mostraba indicios de que se este relajando, pero ambos sintieron bribar su sentido arácnido.

_ O… ¿Ahora qué?_ Se quejo Spider-man al sentir su sentido arácnido.

_ ¿Esto es a lo qué llamas, "sentido arácnido"?_ Interrogó Octopus al sentir esa migraña en la cabeza.

_ Si, te alerta de un peligro inminente_ Explicó Peter.

_ ¿Pero en donde se encuentra ese tal "peligro"?_ Cuestionó el científico.

. Pero antes de que ellos pudiesen adivinar, el cuerpo de Rhino nuevamente volvió a encenderse en llamas, liberando grandes olas de calor sobre ellos, para que luego el clon liberada de su boca una gran cantidad de humo negro, que se expandía por todo el pasillo, dejando ciegos tanto a Peter como a Otto; ambos estando tosiendo y desorientados por el humo.

Lo peor era, que ambos estaban teniendo migrañas por sus sentidos arácnidos, estando rodeados por mar de peligros, no pudiendo diferenciar del peligro inminente de su adversario.

_ ¡Otto! (tos) ¡¿Dónde estas?!_ Gritó Peter, estando preocupado por el bienestar del científico.

_ ¡Por aquí! (tos) ¡Ten cuidado del clon! (tos) _ Advirtió Octavius, usando sus tentáculos para buscar al héroe.

_ Descuida (tos) saldremos de esta… (tos)_ Dijo Parker, tratando de salir de la gran pantalla de humo que lo estaba sofocando a él y a su aliado, pero también trataba de encontrarlo, hasta que vio una figura entre el humo, yendo hacia allí_ ¡Otto!... ¿Eres tú?... (Apuñalada en el estomago)… ¡AAAHHH!

_ ¡PETER!_ Gritó Otto, al escuchar al huir grito desgarrador del héroe, peor aun cuando Rhino nuevamente volvió a bañarse en fuego, haciéndose visible ante el humo y al observar con horror, como Peter esta atravesado en el estomago, por el gran cuerno del clon, estando colgado arriba de su cabeza, siendo quemado por las altas temperaturas que le transmitía el cuerno a su empalamiento_ ¡BESTIA RUIN!

. Al dar un grito de guerra, Otto lanzo sus dos tentáculos superiores hacia él, atrapando sus brazos, resistiendo sus altas temperaturas que emana su gigantesco cuerpo. Procediendo con dispararle al estomago, haciendo que la bestia se arrodille de agonía, aprovechando esto, Octopus uso sus dos otros brazos metálicos, para sacar el cuerpo de Spider-man, rápidamente, estando en shock por el dolor, pero con su herida cauterizada por el calor.

Lo deposito en el suelo, lejos de la batalla, mientras que aun le seguía disparando varios ataques de energía, pero en un momento se le acabo las balas. Aprovechando eso, Rhino agarro sus dos brazos metálicos superiores y apretó donde anteriormente Peter había dañado, partiendo por la mitad a esas extremidades y lanzándolas a un lado para, luego atacar con sus puños cubiertos de fuego al científico, que solo podía cubrirse con sus restantes tentáculos y dar marcha atrás. Se le ocurrió con volver activar la pared eléctrica, usando uno de sus tentáculos para activar la trampa, pero Rhino se le adelanto, escupiendo ráfagas de fuego a aquel panel de control, derritiéndola por completa.

_ _(¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué debo hacer para derrotarte?! ¡Estaba tan cerca de hacerlo, pero el idiota de Parker lo arruino todo! ¡Maldito sea él y su anticuado sentido_ _moral!, ahora paga las consecuencias de su piedad… debo salvarlo, pero antes debo encontrar la forma de aniquilar a esta aberración genética)_ _Reflexionó Octopus, ya no teniendo muchas opciones, además de que debía terminar esto rápido o sino el joven héroe moriría_ ¡Ven aquí refrito de monstruo! ¡Bestias pequeñas me han dado mejor pelea que tú!

_ **¡GGGGGRRRRRR!_ **Rugió infernalmente Rhino, encendiendo sus llamas más que nunca, corriendo hacia Octopus, con la clara intención de embestirlo y apuñalarlo con su gran cuerno.

Pero el científico extendió sus tentáculos hacia su cuello, con sus garras apretándole la garganta, deteniendo su embestida, usando sus manos para querer sacarse los tentáculos de encima, pero no podía zafarse de su agarré, lo cual eso empezó ahogarlo, quedándose sin aire y con su visión fallándole; pero lo más sorprendente de todo, era que el fuego que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, empezaba a apagarse, hasta quedar completamente apagado, rindiéndose en el esfuerzo de sacarse los tentáculos, cayendo de rodillas y solo sostenido por los propios tentáculos del villano resucitado.

_ No puedes obtener fuego sin el oxigeno suficiente para generarlo, física básica, estúpida bestia_ Explicó soberbiamente el Doctor Octopus, lanzándole un poderoso puño hacia su rostro, haciéndole sangrar al instante, para que en unos instantes le lanzara otro y otro, rompiéndole la nariz, sacándole varios dientes y dejándole sus ojos bien hinchados, pareciendo medio muerto por intentar respirar inútilmente_ Así que este es el poder del Hombre Araña, y todo este tiempo se estuvo conteniendo, el pudo haberte matado a mi, a ti y a los demás con completa facilidad si lo deseaba, pero fue demasiado indulgente, un error que yo no cometeré.

_ (susurro)… Otto…no…lo hagas_ Rogó Spider-man, que aun seguía mantenido en el suelo, estando muy lastimado y con sangre en la boca, pero con ojos que aun mostraban determinación en su convicción_ N-no… lo mates.

_ ¡¿Dejarlo vivir?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué vuelva a reaccionar e intentar matarnos o a alguien más que se cruce en su camino?! ¡Bah! ¡Es exactamente el por que estas a si en mi primer lugar!, tú indulgencia siempre hace que tus enemigos estén a un paso por delante de ti, solo con ver lo que hizo Osborn y Warren, fundamenta lo que digo_ Afirmó Octavius, mirado unos instantes a héroe mal herido, para voltearse y nuevamente ver el rostro ensangrentado y sin aire de Rhino, con sus ojos rojizos escapándose la vida de sus ojos. Otto esta preparando su ultimo golpe, encerrando su puño con fuerza y extendiendo su brazo para darle más recorrido a su ataque, que seguramente atravesaría el rostro del clon, sonriendo siniestramente ante la idea_ Pero eso acaba ahora… ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué es esto?!... ¡AAAAHHHHH!

. Grito Otto, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, torciendo su rostro por el gran dolor en su cabeza, como si se tratase de su sentido arácnido, pero esta migraña pulsa con dolor su cerebro, que en vez de alertarle del peligro, lo castigara por lo que iba a ser. En ese instante, perdió el control de sus dos tentáculos sanos y libero a Rhino, que esté solo cayo con un ruido sordo en el suelo, noqueado por la falta de aire en su cerebro.

.Peter en cambio, solo pudo ver impotente y confundido a su improbable aliado, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor por algo en su cabeza, pero no pudo a ser nada más que mirar y caer en el desmayo por la perdida de sangre.

_ (gritos ahogados) ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!... ¡¿QUÉ SON ESTAS IMÁGENES EN MI CABEZA?!... ¡AAAAAHHHH!_ Solo pudo decir Otto Octavius, al ser bombardeado por miles de recuerdos que no eran suyos, sino de su mayor enemigo, el Asombroso Spider-man, viendo y sintiendo las experiencias de aquel héroe. Su infancia con sus tíos, sus tiempos en la secundaria, el rechazo y burla de sus compañeros, las clases que el le daba en su clase de ciencias, su picadura de la araña genéticamente alterada que él creo, su primeros pasos como Spider-man, su trabajo como luchador profesional, la muerte de su tío, su primer traje de héroe, su luchas contra varios criminales y villanos, sus primeros amoríos, su encuentro con los Cuatro Fantásticos, X-men, Avengers y otros, siendo catalogado y abucheado como amenaza, la muerte de Gwen Stacy, el ataque de Venom, su conflicto con sus clones, su casamiento con Mary Jane, su unión a los Vengadores, su revelación de su identidad, su pelea en la Civil War, la muerte de su Tía May, su escape de las fuerzas de Osborn y su unión a la resistencia. Todo eso terminando en una súbita explosión de ideas, alegrías, tristezas, remordimiento y valor, con una frase que quedo impregnada en su mente: "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"; provocando que Otto cayera de rodillas, sudoroso y con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que pareció un viaje de una vida completa en su cabeza, pero que solo fue hace unos instantes que se fue la migraña_ ¡DIOS!... (Respiración por la boca), ¿Cómo puede ser… qué a pesar de todo lo que viviste… puedas seguir haciéndolo sin dudar… Peter?... ¿Peter?... ¡Peter!

. Reaccionó el científico, al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del joven héroe, que no dudo en acercarse e inspeccionar sus latidos, que eran muy débiles y que estaba muy pálido, para gran horror del viejo hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un clon.

.Peter Parker, ya hacia acostado en una gran mesa medica, con distintos aparatos e implantes que atravesaban su piel, bombardeando sangre y oxigeno para mantenerlo vivo, sin hablar de los escáneres que monitoreaban todo su cuerpo. Todo esto siendo inspeccionado por Otto Octavius, que aun insertaba varios implantes y reparaba el tejido del héroe, cosa que eso no le alegraba porque no daba señales de que estuviese mejorando su condición.

_ Vaya desastre… si me oyes Parker, solo déjame decirte que eres un gran idiota, lo tenia donde quería a esa aberración, podríamos a vernos desasido fácilmente de él, pero (gruñido)… tenias que hacerte el héroe, y mira lo que ocasionaste_ Habla Octavius, tratando de romper el hielo para variar, al ver el cuerpo de Peter, para luego ver a su costado, una gran tanque de clonación que estaba depositado el clon de Rhino, estando flotando en estasis, teniendo una mascara para respirar y varios cables que le extraía sangre, que iba para su paciente_ Por lo menos encontré un uso positivo para ti, criatura inferior.

.Al observar todo su trabajo, fue directo a su gran computadora, que empezaba a calcular las posibles formas para salvar la vida de su paciente. Que al cargarse, mostraba que las opciones eran limitadas y que aseguraban un 70% de posibilidades de que Spider-man no sobreviviría al proceso o que no podría movilizarse más con naturalidad; trayendo esto la ira del científico.

_ ¡Me lleva el diablo! ¡No puedo darle implantes metálicos sin alterar toda su morfología! ¡Clonar un cuerpo para él tampoco es una opción, su mente no soportaría una transacción de cuerpo en su condición actual! ¡Sin hablar que me niego a dejarlo morir y clonar un nuevo Spider-man, se merece algo mejor mi adversario!_ Dijo para si Octopus, frustrado de que no tenia opciones verdaderas para salvar al arácnido, sintiendo una oleada de auto desprecio de cómo una mente súper maestra como él, no pueda salvar a su creación_ No ahí nada que mis conocimientos tenga, para salvar su patética vida, yo teniendo una mente superior fui salvado por un héroe de pacotilla que salva a la gente con un ridículo disfraz sin tener ropa interior… espera, ¿Sin ropa interior?... ¿Cómo se eso?.

.Al decir eso, Otto se acordó de aquellos recuerdos, recuerdos que eran ajenos a él, pero los recordaba tan bien como si el lo hubiera vivido a todas ellos. Recordando el día que Spider-man obtuvo el simbionte Venom, en aquella guerra secreta, hecha por Beyonder, haciendo pelear héroes contra villanos, para luego ver que posteriormente Peter continuaba luchando contra el crimen con sus poderes renovados gracias a aquel traje, tanto que lo volvió más fuerte, más ágil y sobre todo, le había concedido la habilidad de curarse rápidamente de cualquier lesión de gravedad, eso hasta que descubrió que estaba vivo y decidió quitárselo; pero aun así, Octopus entendió lo que tenia que hacer.

_ ¡Computadora!, muéstrame en pantalla la ubicación de los Avengers de Osborn_ Ordenó Octopus a su gran computadora, que empezó hacer lo ordenado, hasta mostrar varias ventanas de grabación en vivo de la Torre Avenger, al Sentry y Dark Miss Marvel volando a los alrededores, a Ares ladrándole ordenes a los soldados de H.A.M.M.E.R, a Norman Osborn hablando con la prensa y a Dark Wolverine, Dark Hawkeye y a Dark Spider-man, patrullando en la zona donde estaba la guarida de Oliver Osnick, que hace una horas había escapado él y el verdadero Spider-man. Pero al ver A este ultimo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer_ Voy arrancarle ese simbionte a Mac Gargan y lo usare para salvar a Peter, pero antes, necesito un uniforme.

.Con ello en mente, se fue de esa habitación, para prepararse en lo que seria como su primer acto heroico, salvar a su mayor enemigo y mayor logro. Busco entre las cajas de Waller, vestimenta de Spider-man, que seguramente tenía guardada, dio con una caja repleta de distintos trajes que Parker a usado, solo reclamando para si, un traje clásico de Spider-man, con colores rojo y negro. También encontró un par de lanza redes, con sus municiones, pero faltaba un cinturón donde pudiese colocarlo dentro del traje. Agarrando todo ese equipo, volvió a donde estaba Peter, solo para sacarle cuidadosamente el cinturón y ponérselo él, depositando su munición de tela araña, además de encontrar ahí, el aparato que uso Parker para encontrar la otra guarida y un dispositivo que creaba una pantalla de invisibilidad, pero que estaba dañado por la pelea con Rhino, aun así lo conservo. Luego saco de un cajón, una de su gafas tecnológicas, atadas a una banda elástica, procedió a ponerse aquel traje, armarse con los lanza redes, y usar encima de la mascara, aquellos lentes en el que podía leer un mapa que le indicaba su destino.

_ _(Esta noche, no esperaba nada más que la muerte, pero la vida, destino o como quieran llamarle, me ha dado una chance más para seguir respirando, sea mi cuerpo o no, ahora tengo una misión, ya Parker no es más mi enemigo, sino Osborn y su gente lo son ahora, y la mejor forma de vengarme de él, es salvándole la vida al trepa muro, no como el Doctor Octopus… sino como alguien más)_ _Medito Otto Octavius, ahora usando el traje de Spider-man, teniendo parte de su equipo tecnológico, para cazar al supervillano que seria clave para la supervivencia del arácnido, guardadas en una mochila de telaraña improvisada, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida__ _No hay macha atrás, aunque aun encuentre totalmente hilarante esto… seré Spider-man.

-New York (05:00 Hs a.m.)

_ _(Interesante, debo admitir que encuentro divertido deslizarse entre los edificios como Tarzán con los árboles, además de la vista majestuosa desde arriba, en verdad los recuerdos y experiencia de Peter me son de gran ayuda, hasta lo siento como un acto reflejo) __Pensó Otto Octavius, columpiándose con su red en los rascacielos, tratando de no llamar la atención y de encontrar a su objetivo, pero rápidamente sintió escalofríos por las ráfagas de viento de las alturas, cosa que su traje no era del todo abrigador_ _(¡Rayos!, en verdad Parker ¿Cómo podías soportar este frío atroz cuando patrullabas la ciudad?, en verdad ese imbécil necesita asesoramiento de su equipo, porque sino lo mata algún criminal, seguramente lo matara la naturaleza, por suerte traigo boxees puesto)_

_._ El nuevo Spider-man aterrizo sobre un edificio, se escondió detrás de una gárgola que estaba al borde, y haciendo uso de sus gafas, pudo aumentar su visión en la calle, donde estaban los tres malvados vengadores, junto con un escuadrón de cinco soldados de Hammer, todos ellos usando deslizadores inspirados en el Green Goblin, volando por la calle, buscando pistas de los prófugos.

_ Ahí están, esperaba que fueran solo esos tres, pero están acompañados de esos vulgares matones… deberé buscar la forma de separarlos, ultimar tanto al falso Wolverine y Hawkeye, para concentrarme en Gargan… aunque debo pensar bien en lo que haré_ Dijo para si, Otto, mirándolos fijamente, calculando las posibilidades de enfrentarlos por separados o juntos, además de pensar si todo se le volvía en contra, ya que si uno de ellos contactaba a los demás de su presencia, era más que seguro que tendría a toda H.A.M.M.E.R sobre él. Pero sin percatarse, dos figuras se acercaban por detrás de él, y una de ella extendió su mano y toco el hombro del arácnido, dándole un susto de muerte_ ¡¿QUÉN SE ATREVE?!

.Octopus empezó a lanzar a los desconocidos varios proyectiles de telaraña entre sus cuerpos, pero antes de poder seguir continuando, volvió a sus sentidos cuando escucho el grito ahogado de dos voces femeninas, para darse cuenta de quienes eran.

_ ¡¿Spiderwoman y Ms Marvel?!_ Dijo Octavius, al ver a los superheroínas enredadas por sus redes, sintiendo una ola de vergüenza por lo sucedido y miedo por las miradas furiosas de las dos vengadoras. Siendo Ms Marvel, la primera en desenvolverse gracias a sus poderes de energía que desintegraron la telaraña.

_ ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo, Peter?!_ Regaño Carol Danvers, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, dándole una mirada furiosa al imitador del héroe.

_ Y-yo… pido disculpa por mis reflejos, compañeras vengadoras… es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa, por favor déjame ayudarte_ Se disculpo el nuevo Spider-man, acercándose a Spiderwoman, sacándole sus redes, que le habían caído más a ella por ser quien le toco el hombro, cosa que Carol lo veía extrañada por su respuesta_ Listo, ya eres li… (Golpe en el hombro) ¡auch!

_ Eso es por atraparme en esta asquerosa telaraña (suspiro), en serio Peter, para ser un hombre con un sexto sentido eres demasiado descuidado_ También regaño Jessica Drew, sacándose varios trozos de la red, en algunas parte de su cuerpo, mas aun en sus partes femeninas, cosa que Otto decidió mirar hacia otro lado, por la incomodidad y no agravar la situación, mirando a los ojos a Danvers.

_ Debo suponer que Fury las envió para saber en donde estoy y llevarme de regreso inmediatamente, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_ Interrogó Octavius, frotándose el hombro.

_ Supones bien, cabeza de red, no te reportaste en varias horas, no contestaste nuestros llamados, además de que supimos por las noticias que se te acusa de haber derribado todo un edificio, ¿Tienes algo qué decir en tu defensa?_ Interrogó Ms Marvel, ahora cruzando los brazos y mirándolo inquisitivamente, al igual que Spiderwoman, teniendo sus puños apoyadas en sus caderas, poniendo aun más incomodo al científico.

_ _(Osborn, esa bolsa de mierda debió destruir todo el edificio para incriminar a Peter, para darle al publico más razones para temerle y odiarle… ingenioso, pero aun así sigue siendo escoria, además de omitir mi presencia en aquel sitio) _ _Reflexiono Otto, al ver en la situación en que se metió al fingir ser otra persona, cos que era vital para poder obtener al simbionte que salvaría al verdadero héroe, pero primero tendría que engañar a aquellas poderosas mujeres, enderezando su espalda, juntando sus manos por detrás de su espalda y respirando hondo_ Temo que decirles, mis camaradas, que lo que han escuchado en aquel noticiero, esta muy lejos de la realidad.

_ Eso ya lo sabemos, Capitán Obvio, solo queremos saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, y ¿Por qué te fuiste de la base sin avisar en primer lugar?, incluso tú esposa no sabe que te fuiste, y vaya que esta alterada Mary Jane_ Afirmó Spiderwoman, luciendo disgustada ante eso ultimo, cosa que Danvers asistía lentamente con la cabeza, indicándole que era ciertas sus palabras.

_ Okey, se que les debo una muy buena explicación a todos y a… mi "esposa", en especial a ella, pero ahora necesito la ayuda de ambas_ Solicito Octavius a las heroínas, cosa que ambas se sorprendiera ante eso.

_ ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué?_ Dijo Spiderwoman intrigada ante su pedido.

_ Para a ese contingente de Hammer allá abajo, someter a eso falsos héroes y arrancarle a Gargan su simbionte_ Dijo Spider-man, acercándose al borde de la terraza, señalando hacia donde estaban los villanos.

_ Peter, nuestra misión es derribar el régimen de Norman Osborn, arriesgas mucho en querer concretar una simple vendetta contra uno de tus enemigos_ Intentó Carol en hacer entrar en razón a Spider-man, mostrando preocupación en sus ojos y una voz muy suave, cosa que el ex –villano, noto y se sintió extraño por eso.

_ _(Sabia que hacer creer a cualquiera que soy Spider-man, pero que me llamen y me traten como fuese el verdadero… se me es de lo más incomodo) _Escuchen, yo no trato de hacer una acción egoísta, sino todo lo contrario, busco salvar una vida, y solo lo lograre si tengo al simbionte en mi poder_ Explicó Octopus, sonando firme y decidido, cosa que las dos mujeres vieron asombradas, pero secretamente ambas encantadas de ver una conducta tan madura y decidida sobre alguien que solo en momentos claves a estado así y que normalmente no se toma nada en serio.

_ ¿A quién pretendes salvar?_ Preguntó Drew, mirándolo con cautela, dudando si era el mismo héroe que conoce.

_ No pretendo, es una garantía que lo haré, pero nuevamente pido que me dejen explicarle todo más tarde, ¿Si?_ Respondió Octavius, tratando de ser breve y convencerlas rápido.

_ Pero Peter, si quieres atrapar a Venom, debemos formular un mejor plan, vuelve con nosotras a la base, para que podamos planear una mejor estrategia con Nick y los demás, ya que te arriesgas que todos esos desgraciados nos atrapen o maten_ Nuevamente Ms Marvel, trato de razonar con el trepa muros.

_ Yo ya tengo un plan en mente, inclusive ante de que ustedes aparecieran, solo esperaba que con su ayuda fuese más rápido y con menor probabilidad de fallar, pero si no desean ayudarme, pueden retirarse y volver a nuestra base, ya que tengo un trabajo que hacer y ya me han _quitado_ demasiado tiempo valioso_ Afirmó el nuevo Spider-man, dándole una mirada dura a través de su máscara, cosa que ellas se quedaron boca abierta por lo que les dijo, como si observaran a alguien más, cosa que Otto noto; así que volteo y empezaba a caminar hacia el otro lado de la terraza para bajar hacia un callejón_ _(¡Diablos!, me pase, si me dejo llevar así ellas podrían sospechar, pero ahora no tengo tiempo en fingir ser un bufón, la vida de mayor invento corre peligro… aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco mal por hablarles así)_

_ Espera Peter_ Pidió Danvers, caminando ligero hacia él, junto con la otra heroína, haciendo que el arácnido se detuviera, eh inclinara su cabeza para verlas_ (suspiro) Bien, te ayudaremos, pero ojala tú plan resulte y nos des una buena explicación por esto.

_ Si, además ya deja de ser tan intenso, ya en serio, ¿Qué bicho te pico?, es raro que hayas hablado más de dos palabras sin un mal chiste de por medio_ Dijo Spiderwoman, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, demostrando más su intriga por su compañero que comparten la misma temática, además de darle una sonrisa burlona

_ Solo trato de tomar en serio esta situación critica en base al panorama actual, Drew, si buscas chistes fáciles ve a un club de comedia_ Dijo fríamente Otto Octavius, haciendo que ella dejara de sonreír, para mirarlo con disgusto, para su satisfacción_ Y si Danvers, mi plan no fallara es aprueba de tontos, pero ahora síganme, bajemos despacio por la escalera de incendios.

. Ellos bajaron por la escalera de escalera de incendios, quedándose en el último escalón, ocultándose en las sombras, a ver pasar a los Dark Avengers, los tres deslizándose con sus planeadores, seguidos por el escuadrón de Hammer.

_ (Dime cabeza de red, ¿Cuál es el plan?)_ Preguntó Spiderwoman, murmurando, estando los tres agachados y juntos, en aquellas escaleras.

_ (Primero, tengo que sacar mi equipo) _ Respondió Spider-man, también murmurando, sacándose de su espalda, su mochila de telaraña improvisada, para abrirla y sacar ciertos aparatos de alta tecnología, lo que llamo la atención de las dos vengadoras.

_ (Peter… ¿De donde sacaste todo eso?)_ Interrogó Danvers.

_ (Encontré todo esto en una vieja guarida de mis némesis, ya hace tiempo sabia de su ubicación, esperaba usar varios de sus equipos para esta delicada misión, Ms Marvel)_ Mintió Otto, diciéndolo tan natural como fuese posible, mientras tomaba el localizador que Peter había usado previamente, pulsando varios botones para dar su nueva función.

_ (Y supongo, que en esa "guarida", había también un traje de Spider-man completamente nuevo que puedas usar, de forma muy conveniente) _ Dijo Carol, sospechando sobre la respuesta de su aliado, llamándole la atención a la otra mujer.

_ (Es verdad, ¿Qué te traes, araña?)_ Interrogó Drew, acercándose a Spider-man, haciendo que este dejara de concentrarse en el aparato, para mirar a los ojos de su mascara.

.Él no pudo entender porque no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, tomaba nota de cada detalle de la misma, más aun sus carnosos labios, sentía que su respiración se volvía más pesada y los latidos de su corazón aceleraba más cuando olía su exquisita fragancia que emanaba de ella. Sentía que podría besarla, pero rápidamente le invadió el recuerdo Peter, que aprendió sobre las feromonas que usaba Spiderwoman, para someter villanos, a pesar de que algunas veces se esparcía por el aire, involuntariamente. Eso hizo que Otto, volviese en sus sentidos, moviese su cabeza de un lado a otro, como reflejo y usara sus lentes, para ver el espectro de las feromonas de la arácnida.

_ (Drew… ¡Controla tus feromonas!)_ Regaño Octavius a la mujer arácnida, susurrándole fuertemente, haciendo que las dos mujeres se tomaran por sorpresa su arrebato.

_ (O no… lo siento Peter, no sabia que mis feromonas…) _ Se disculpó rápidamente Jessica, tapándose con sus manos su boca, sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, apenada de volver a ser eso involuntariamente a su compañero. Cosa que Ms. Marvel, tuvo que ahogar su risa con su mano, al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga, que normalmente era ella que gastaba bromas incomodas a los demás, en especial con ella.

_ (Eso no importa ahora, ya les dije que les daré una explicación razonable sobre esto) _ Se limito a decir Octopus, volviendo a trabajar en su aparto, tratando de ignorar lo bella que era Spiderwoman al sonrojarse y la encantadora risa de Ms. Marvel, apartando esos pensamientos al dar con su objetivo_ (Listo, ya tengo la frecuencia de sus comunicadores, así podré incomunicarlos y someterlos fácilmente sin temor a refuerzos… pero aun falta algo).

_ (¿Y eso es?)_ Preguntó Danvers, nuevamente poniéndose seria.

_ (Necesitamos uno de sus comunicadores para que la interrupción sea de forma continua, y creo que se como obtener uno sin armar un alboroto) _ Explicó Spider-man, girando su cabeza en dirección a Drew, que también Carol la miraba, adivinando cual era el plan de su compañero, para gran confusión de Jessica.

_ Bien holgazanes, divídanse y busquen señales de la araña-marica_ Ordenó Dark Hawkeye, que junto a sus dos otros compañeros, Dark Spider-man y Dark Wolverine, estaban sobrevolando la calle con sus deslizadores, estando en el mismo lugar mientras que los agentes se dispersaban por las calles y edificios, empezando su búsqueda_ Increíble que a esos idiotas, se le haya escurrido entre los dedos a ese afeminado y un científico podrido en cáncer.

_ Lo dice el tipo que no ha podido contra un abogado ciego_ Se burló Dark Wolverine, estando cruzado de brazos y sonriendo descaradamente a su camarada.

_ ¡Cállate inmundo mutante!, a menos que quieras que una flecha penetre tú cerebro_ Lester Benjamin Poindexter, antes conocido como Bullseye, sacando su arco y flecha apuntando directamente al cráneo del hijo de Wolverine, con una mirada asesina.

_ ¡¿Crees que una flecha me intimida?! ¡Homo Sapiens!_ Rugió Akihiro, alias Daken, enfundando sus garras, cada puño sacando sus dos garras de sus nudillos y un tercero debajo de su puño, poniéndose en posición de batalla para contrarrestar el posible ataque de su compañero.

_ **¡¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como estúpidos?! Parker anda cerca, lo presiento, esta vez no se escapara de mi y nadie va impedir que lo devore ni siquiera ustedes, ¡HHHSSSS!_ **Afirmó Dark Spider-man, antes conocido como Marc Gargan, alias Escorpión, que portaba el simbionte Venom, luciendo como el antiguo traje negro de Spider-man, pero al gruñir, aparecían una hilera de colmillos. Cosa que los otros dos notaron, intercambiando miradas, haciendo una tregua silenciosa y cesar su conflicto, por ahora.

_ De la que te salvaste_ Dijo Lester, bajando su arco y guardando su flecha en su carcaj.

_ (gruñido) como sea _ Dijo Daken, retractando sus garras, para luego olfatear algo en el aire, que al chocar con sus propias feromonas, se empezó a excitar por el aroma, pero trato de controlar sus instintos y comentar esto con sus camaradas_ Oigan (olfateo) creo que huelo algo.

_ ¿Qué es?_ Interrogó Hawkeye.

_ No lo se, al parecer son otras feromonas, no logro ubicar su fuente…_ Respondió Wolverine, aun olfateando, viendo a todas direcciones, pero sin poder dar con el causante, para su disgusto.

_ **Eso solo puede significar una cosa_ **Dijo Gargan, llamando la atención de los otros dos matones_ **Él no esta solo.**

.Mientras los Dark Avengers conversaban, el escuadrón de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R, se deslizaban con sus propios deslizadores, pero uno de ellos, se percato de un ruido, dentro de un callejón. Preparando su rifle, voló hacia adentro, usando el visor que venia con su casco, podía ver en aquella oscuridad, una escalera de incendios, varias cajas mojadas, contenedores de basura y grafitos; hasta dar con el causante de aquel ruido, una pequeña lata oxidada.

_ Debió ser un estúpido gato_ Dijo el Agente de Hammer, bajando su arma y dándose vuelta para irse.

_ O tal vez una traviesa araña_ Dijo una suave voz femenina, cosa que sobresalto al agente, mirando y apuntando su arma hacia ese individuo, para quedarse boquiabierto al ver a Spiderwoman, estando recostada verticalmente sobre la pared frente suyo, a unos varios pies de distancia en el suelo. Teniendo sus brazos extendidos hacia cada lado, con sus piernas flexionadas y muy abiertas, con sus pies apoyándose sobre el muro, haciendo que esa posee mostraba mejor sus atributos, luciendo más provocativa por su uniforme apretado: sus burbujeantes pechos, sus largas y bien esculpidas piernas, su cintura de avispa y sin hablar que la tela que estaba entre sus piernas, que daba la forma de su vagina._ (risitas) ¿Qué pasa agente? ¿No tienes qué arrestarme?

_ Y-yo… yo… (Tragando saliva)_ Tartamudeaba el Agente, tanto que su arma temblaba en sus manos, no sabiendo que hacer a continuación, trato de agarrar su comunicador para llamar a su compañeros.

_ Oh, Agente, no necesitas ayuda de tus amiguitos para tratar conmigo, ¿O si?_ Dijo sensualmente Jessica, ahora usando sus manos para acariciar su largo cabello azabache, para luego empezar a masajear sus grandes pechos y lamer sus labios. Esa escena hizo que la mente del agente quedara en blanco, haciendo caer su rifle y empezar inadvertidamente a tocar su entrepierna, mientras que veía esa erótica escena_ Acércate.

.El Agente, al estar hipnotizado por la escena y las feromonas que inundaban el aire, empezaba a dirigirse lentamente con su planeador hacia ella. Mientras que ella seguía jugando con su cuerpo, el empezaba a desabrocharse su cinturón y bajarse los pantalones. Pero antes de poder bajarse su boxer, fue sorprendido por una sombra desde arriba, que al alzar la mirada vio un puño que ennegreció su vista y callo su conciencia.

_ Ya era hora, Peter_ Dijo Spiderwoman, dejando de tocar sus partes, para cruzarse de brazos, cerrar sus piernas y darle una mirada dura al trepa muros.

_ Lamento eso, pero en verdad necesitaba estar seguro que este idiota quedara cegado con tus encantos y no intentara nada para cuando lo atrapase_ Se disculpó Otto, al estar parado en el planeador, sosteniendo al lacayo desmayado, agarrando su comunicador y arrojando su cuerpo hacia abajo, pero siendo suspendido en el aire por telarañas, que arrojo, estando en una pose graciosa.

_ Pues él intentaba a ser algo_ Dijo aun molesta Jessica Drew, ahora abrazándose a si misma por lo de hace unos instantes, pero enojándose más de que Parker hizo caso omiso de sus quejas, al trabajar con su equipo y con el comunicador. Pero sonrió maliciosamente al ocurrírsele una idea, nuevamente abriendo sus piernas y acariciando su cabello con su mano izquierda, mientras que mordía juguetonamente su uña de su mano derecha, para luego volver hablar de forma suave y seductora_ A menos que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, hasta que reaccionaste cuando ese hombre estaba apunto de tomarme.

_ ¡¿Pero qué!?_ Reaccionó Otto Octavius, al casi dejar caer sus artefactos y ver la actitud de la vengadora, mirándolo con deseo y al mismo tiempo, captar las feromonas a través de sus lentes, pero eso no era suficiente para evitar quedar cautivo por su hechizo_ _(¡¿Ella en verdad me esta seduciendo?! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que Peter es hombre casado?!... ella sabe perfectamente eso, incluso conoce a Mary Jane y todo eso, ¿Acaso estará enamorada de Parker?... ¿Por qué me siento así? Yo nunca mire de otra forma a estas superheroínas de pacotilla… pero ahora no puedo apartar la mirada de ella… seguramente sus feromonas afectan más el cuerpo de Parker, en cuyo caso… debo…debo… ella es muy hermosa)_

_ _(¡JAJAJA!, nuevamente el cabeza de red cayo… aunque, no me molesta que él me mire así, es decir, con aquel lacayo solo fingía… pero con Peter se me es difícil negar el hecho de que disfruto la idea de que él me mire más que una compañera o amiga (suspiro), si fuese un hombre más centrado o no estuviese casado, lo haría mío en un parpadeo)_ _Reflexiono Jessica Drew, que lo que empezó como una broma, se estaba convirtiendo en un peligroso coqueteo. Ella empezó a menear sus caderas lentamente sobre el muro, mientras que Spider-man la miraba fijamente, empezando a brotar un bulto en sus pantalones. 

_ Ahem!_ Llamo la atención Ms. Marvel, provocando que los dos arácnidos, viéndola levitar a un lado de ellos, cruzada de brazos, mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada inquisitiva, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran_ ¿Interrumpo algo?

_ ¡NO!_ Dijeron ambas arañas, Spider-man bajando rápidamente con el deslizador, tratando de retomar su trabajo y ocultar su erección, y Spiderwoman salio volando de aquel muro, ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos. Mientras que Carol los miraba a ambos, aun sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, hasta decidió decender y estar al lado del trepa muros.

_ _(Eso estuvo cerca…y por fortuna ya termine con esto) _Ya lo tengo listo_ Afirmó Spider-man, volteándose a ver a Danvers, nuevamente estando seria, para escuchar su plan_ Con este dispositivo puedo intervenirles sus comunicaciones para que no llamen sus refuerzos, y además de que puedo apagar sus deslizadores, con esta ventaja será fácil de someter a los agentes.

_ ¿Y qué me dices de los otros tres farsantes?_ Interrogó Carol Danvers, pensando en aquellos villanos que no eran nada fácil de tratar.

_ Pues, yo digo que la farsa no les protegerá por mucho tiempo_ Respondió Otto Octavius, teniendo un tono serio y frío.

.Los agentes se empezaban a reunirse en la calle, sobrevolando con sus planeadores, estándoles esperando tres temibles vengadores.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Interrogó Dark Hawkeye, luciendo impaciente y furioso.

_ No hemos encontrado rastro alguno del objetivo, señor_ Respondió uno de los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R.

_ Pues yo veo cuatro objetivos, justamente frente a mi_ Dijo burlonamente Lester Benjamin Poindexter, dándoles una mirada loca, que perturbo a aquellos hombres entrenados en la marina.

_… ¿Esperen un segundo? ¿Cuatro? ¿Qué le sucedió al quinto idiota?_ Preguntó Dark Wolverine, llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que los agentes se miraran entre si, buscando saber quién faltaba.

_ ¿Alguien ha visto a Charlie?_ Dijo uno de los agentes, identificando al desaparecido.

_ Charlie… ¡Charlie! ¿Dónde estas?... ¿Hola?... no funciona el comunicador_ Confirmó otro de los agentes, haciendo que sus colegas y el trío malvado de Vengadores, revisara sus propios comunicadores, estando inutilizadas sus comunicaciones.

_ Algún pendejo intervino con nuestras líneas_ Dijo el némesis del hombre si miedo, revoleando con fuerza su comunicador, que se estrello en el suelo y se destrozo.

_ **(sentido arácnido) ¡Atentos todos!_ **Ordenó Dark Spider-man, presintiendo que algo iba a pasar, poniéndose todos en guardia, mirando a sus alrededores, en busca de cualquier movimiento delator, hasta que el oscuro arácnido supo lo que pasaría_ **¡Salten!**

. Él y sus compañeros saltaron, antes que sus deslizadores se desactivaran y cayeran al suelo, cosa que los agentes, no fueron tan afortunados, ya que ellos no reaccionaron a tiempo, estando tendidos en el suelo, desorientados y lastimados. Siendo un blanco fácil contra varios proyectiles de telaraña, envolviéndolos y atrapándolos en el suelo.

_ **¡SPIDER-MAN!_ **Rugió Marc Gargan, al verlo colgado de un póster de luz. Pero antes de decir o hacer algo más, sus dos compañeros fueron atacados por varios proyectiles de energía, creando una gran pantalla de humo, aunque él, pudo crear un escudo simbiótico, defendiéndose del ataque, para divisar luego a Spiderwoman y Ms. Marvel, volando hacia ellos_ **¿Pero qué?**

_ ¡Buen intento, putas!_ Se burló Hawkeye, ya habiéndose dispersado el humo, para verlo parado, junto a Wolverine, cubiertos por un gran escudo de energía, que emanaba de un brazalete que tenia en su brazo izquierdo_ Fue buena idea pedirle esto a "papi patriot"

_ Si, yo también quiero uno de esos_ Comentó Daken, sacando sus garras y mirando a las heroínas con una sonrisa soberbia dibujada en su rostro.

_ Veo que Osborn les ha dado algunos juguetes nuevos_ Comentó Spider-man, saltando de aquel poste y cayendo tranquilamente a la calle, para confrontarlos y cruzando los brazos, sin la menor preocupación_ Aunque hubiera sido mejor para ustedes haber quedado noqueado.

_ Haci que la nenaza por fin salio de su escondite_ Dijo Lester, apagando su campo de luz y armarse con su arco y flechas.

_ ¿Chistes de macho, en serio?_ Comentó Ms. Marvel, mirándolo con incredulidad a aquel asesino en serie.

_ Siempre te tuve como uno de los peores, ¿Qué necesidad tienes de decir esos insultos, Bullseye? ¿Te sientes menos hombre al estar rodeado de personas infinita veces más poderosas qué tú, verdad?_ Se burló Spiderwoman, riéndose descaradamente con Danvers, también burlándose Daken, para gran furia del malvado arquero.

_ Ya dejen las banales burlas y mejor escúchenme ustedes dos mequetrefes, porque solo lo diré una vez, solo venimos por Venom_ Afirmó Spider-man, señalando a su versión oscura, mientras que los demás le ponían atención_ Les doy la oportunidad de irse, pero si intervienen habrá consecuencias.

_ _(¡¿Qué dijo!?)_ _Pensó Ms. Marvel.

_ _(¿¡En verdad los dejar marchar así sin más?!)_ _Pensó Spiderwoman. 

. Humo un momento de silencio, hasta que los tres villanos empezaron a reírse fuertemente de las palabras del trepa muros, acompañado poco después de la risa de los agentes capturados, para gran incomodidad de las dos vengadoras.

_ "habrá consecuencias" ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Adherirme a la pared y pegándome una de tus amigables notas?, jajajaja_ Se burló Hawkeye, agarrándose de sus cotillas al no poder contener la fibras de diversión dentro de él.

_ Si, pues te agradecemos la posibilidad, Parker… pero creo que pasaremos de eso, ya que si perdemos a la mascota favorita del jefe, de seguro hará que el Sentry nos lleve a un viaje sin retorno al sol_ Explicó tranquilamente Wolverine, acercándose a su compañero arácnido, seguido por el arquero, mientras que levanto su brazo derecho, donde de sus nudillos surgieron dos garras de hueso, para que luego surgiera una tercer garra por la parte inferior de su muñeca, que esta si era de metal, llevándola cerca de su rostro, para lamerla_ Además, se que mi padre te tiene mucha estima, de seguro le afectaría mucho que tú dejaras de existir.

_ **Ya los oíste Peter, si me quieres primero tendrás que pasar por encima de ellos también_ **Afirmó el Dark Spider-man, poniéndose en guardia junto a sus dos compañeros.

_ Aceptó el desafío_ Dijo Otto, corriendo hacia ellos para atacarlos, cosa que sus compañeras tomaron como señal para atacar también, volando hacia ellos. Dark Hawkeye y Dark Wolverine fueron tras ellas, mientras que Gargan fue corriendo contra Peter, haciendo esté lo mismo. Al chocar, Marc Gargan salio disparando hacia atrás y estrellarse contra la pared, por el potente golpe que le dio el arácnido, para su asombro_ _(No me deja de sorprender todo el poder que Peter retenía)_

**_ Wow…esta vez si la sentí, araña… ¿No será qué sigues enojado por la muerte de tú…? (golpe) ¡AAAHHH!_ **Aulló de dolor Venom, al recibir otro golpe potente y rápido que no había detectado a tiempo, hundiéndose más dentro de aquella pared, solo para ser bombardeado por varios golpes consecutivos del arácnido.

_ Vamos Ms. Perra, ¡Baila para mi!_ Se burló Lester Benjamin Poindexter, disparándole varias flechas mientras se cubría con su escudo de energía de sus proyectiles.

_ ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, pedazo de mierda?! **¡GGGRRR!_ **Rugió Ms. Marvel, emanando su propio campo de energía, que desintegro las flechas dirigidas a ella, para estrellarse contra el escudo de su contrincante, propinándole varios poderosos golpes, que empezaban a agrietarlo, para horror del villano.

_ Ya sentía que alguien más estaba esparciendo feromonas por el aire, además de que estaba seguro de que era una "mujer"_ Dijo Daken, más roncamente en esa ultima palabra, mientras esquivaba los aguijones eléctricos de Spider woman, sonriéndole lascivamente.

_ Es bueno saber que tienes un buen olfato, aunque tú papi ya me habría descubierto en unos instantes, veo que no eres más que una copia barata que intenta ser cool, pero que no lo logra, pobre de ti_ Se burló Jessica Drew, provocando a Daken, ahora este atacándola a ella con sus garras, mientras ella se ponía a la defensiva, rozando sus garras contra su traje, para gran desesperación de la mujer.

_ Te sugiero que te rindas Bullseye, no eres rival para mi_ Advirtió Miss Marvel, habiendo lanzado un último golpe al escudo de energía del villano, estallando en fragmentos que se disolvieron rápidamente, dejándolo totalmente indefenso, para que ella rápidamente tomara su arco, lo partiera por la mitad con facilidad con sus manos y se desintegrara sus restos por la energía cósmica que emanaba de ella; enfatizando así su afirmación, cruzando los brazos y observándolo con superioridad, mientras flotaba frente a él_ Estas advertido.

_ (silbido) Okey… veo que eres más ruda que la otra que tenemos en la torre_ Admitió Poindexter, llevándose sus manos hacia atrás de la nuca y arrodillándose lentamente en señal de rendición.

Pero antes de que la vengadora dijera o hiciera algo, el falso héroe saco un pequeño dispositivo que parecido a una ficha plateada, que hacia oculto entre sus guantes, para que rápidamente se lo lanzara hacia la frente de la superheroína, adhiriéndose a su frente y lanzarle internamente una poderosa onda sónica en su cabeza, haciendo que la heroína caiga al suelo de espaldas, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba de dolor, estando a merced del villano.

_ ¡Carol! ¡AAHH!_ Gritó Spider woman, al ver a su amiga siendo sometida, pero antes de poder ir ayudarla, fue sorprendida por uno de los ataques de Daken, rasguñándole su hombro derecho levemente, solo sus dos garras principales, arrancándole un trozo de su traje, para su gran enojo.

_ Ojos al frente linda arañita, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te mate_ Se burló Dark Wolverine, lamiendo la sangre de la vengadora que estaba en sus garras, solo provocando que ella se enojara y le lanzara varios ataques de rayos-venenosos a él, que pudo darle en su pecho y hombros, solo para curarse rápidamente y volviéndola atacar con furia, nuevamente enfrascándose en otra lucha.

_ _(¡Maldita sea!, Danvers a caído, debería ayudarla, yo y Drew no podremos solo contra los tres…pero tampoco puedo dejar de atacar a Venom, más aun que estoy apunto de hacer que Gargan pierda el control del simbionte) _ _Pensó Otto, al ver a su reciente compañera siendo derrotada, mientras aun golpeaba repetitivamente al Dark Spider-man, estando abrumado por los poderosos golpes que nunca antes había recibido del amistoso héroe en el pasado.

_ Me encanta verte retorcerte… sabes eso me lo dio Norman en caso de que Moonstone se saliese de control, cosa que pensé que funcionaria contigo por eso de sus poderes similares y sus eróticos trajes_ Dijo enfermizamente Dark Hawkeye, que empezaba a observar detenidamente el cuerpo bien forado y tonificado de la heroína cósmica, viendo sus piernas muy abiertas y sus exuberantes pechos rebotando y estando bien adheridos a su bañador. Cosa que él empezó a excitarse y lamerse los labios, para proceder a sacarse su mascara, revelando su macabro rostro, siendo completamente calvo y con una marca de diana adornando su frente, sonriendo diabólicamente, mientras se desajustaba su cinturón_ Pero entre nosotros dos, tú estas más buena que ella.

_ ¡Hawkeye! ¡Señor!, por favor sáquenos de esta mierda_ Rogó uno de los agentes de Hammer, aun estando atrapado junto con sus compañeros en la red de telarañas.

_ (Respiración profunda) como dije anteriormente, solo veo cuatro objetivos_ Al decir eso Bullseye, procedió a sacar una flecha de su carcaj, sosteniéndola como si fuese un dardo y lanzarla con rapidez hacia los agentes, que al chocar con ellos, fueron envueltos en una gran y espeso liquido verdoso, que empezaba a derretir a sus victimas de forma horrible, siendo lenta y dolorosa su muerte, para luego crear una explosión por los deslizadores que estaban con ellos, mientras el villano se reía de su acción_ ¡Justo en el blanco! ¡Siempre en el blanco! ¡jajajaja!

. Carol al ver esto, se lleno de ira e impotencia, al ver a sus compañeros ocupados para socorrerla y ver a ese asesino riéndose mientras era iluminado por el fuego, dándole una apariencia más demoníaca. Algo dentro de ella empezaba a emerger, empujada por la ira y su sed de venganza, ella pudo soportar el dolor que tenia en su frente y levantarse para confrontarlo.

_ Ja, eso estuvo bueno, pero no tan bueno cuando te… (Agarre de cuello)_ Intentó jactarse Dark Hawkeye, pero cuando volteo para mirar a su oponente, fue sorprendido por ella, agarrándole de su garganta y levantándolo del suelo. Miss Marvel y el falso héroe estaban suspendidos en el aire, mientras que la piel de ella se tornaba más luminosa hasta el punto de estar en vuelta en llamas, todo su cuerpo no cubierto y su cabello era una gran llamarada, para horror del villano que no podía gritar por su garganta siendo estrangulada; limitándose a observar como su dispositivo que le había arrojado a su frente, se desintegraba sin más por la energía que irradiaba.

_ **¿Tan bueno como qué, "Hawkeye"?**_ Hablo Carol Danvers, siendo transformada en Binario, sonando enoja y asqueada al ver al villano, sabiendo muy bien sus bajas intenciones con ella. Todos los héroes y villanos se detuvieron para verla, maravillados y temerosos por su apariencia, cosa que ella no les dio importancia, ya lo que fue digno de su atención fue la marca en la frente que tenia el asesino_ **Es verdad lo que dices Lester, siempre das en el blanco. **

Al decir eso, ella coloco su mano izquierda en la marca de Bullseye, provocando que este gritara de dolor, abriese bien su boca, su cara se tornara roja y sus ojos quedaran en blanco, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la carne quemándose, como de una hamburguesa en una plancha. Solo fue unos segundos antes de que removiese su mano de su frente, para dejar una nueva marca en su frente, en forma de mano, solo para soltarlo, cayendo de rodillas y su cabeza al suelo, con su trasero apuntando hacia arriba, espuma saliendo por su boca y estando convulsionando sin más.

_ **A mi también me gusta verte retorcerte, fenómeno_ **Se burló Binario, antes de perder esa transformación y volver a ser Miss Marvel, cayendo de rodillas y tomando varias bocanadas de aire, para sorpresa de los presentes.

. Pero en ese pequeño lazo de tiempo, Dark Wolverine aprovecho a darle una fuerte patada a una distraída Spider woman, arrojándola contra una pared y cayendo al suelo, mientras que el malvado mutante corría hacia ella con sus garras, con la intención de hundírselos.

Spider-man vio esto y en un acto reflejo, el paro sus ataques hacia Venom, para tomar su dispositivo y tocar un botón, que al tocarlo el deslizador de agente capturado, salio disparando del callejón para ir volando directamente hacia Daken, que al estar cerca de él, desplegó una cuchillas en su parte delantera, empalando al hijo de Wolverine, en el estomago. El deslizador siguió desalándose con su victima, hasta el punto de elevarse y ganar altura, pero Daken empezó a usar sus garras para dar taques furiosos a aquel planeador, rompiendo uno de sus alas, haciendo que perdiese altitud y estrellase contra la pared de un gran edificio, dándose una tremenda explosión, para de las cenizas cayera el cuerpo quemado y ensangrentado del falso héroe; habiendo aterrizado en un gran contenedor de basura.

Al haber presenciado eso, Miss Marvel habiéndose recuperado de la conmoción, voló rápidamente hacia su compañera, mientras que el trepa muros se sentía bien consigo mismo por ver que su plan de respaldo funciono a la perfección, pero no pudo celebrar tanto tiempo su logro, ya que un gelatinoso y negreo gran tentáculo, lo agarro de la cintura lo levantando rápidamente para estrellarlo en el suelo, para que nuevamente levantarlo y arrojarlo lejos de allí; haciendo que cayera tendido en el suelo, cerca de sus compañeras.

**_ Se las arreglaron para deshacerse de nuestros compañeros y esbirros, eso es muy impresionante_ **Dijo Venom, ahora teniendo la nueva apariencia villanesca que usaba Marc Gargan en sus días como criminal, siendo muy musculoso y alto, con las patas del símbolo arácnido blanco en su pecho recorriendo sus hombros y brazos, pequeños ojos rojizos interpuestos en los ojos blancos clásicos de Venom. El masivo villano les dio una torcida sonrisa, mostrando una gran hilera de colmillos, para abrirlas y emerger su larga y serpenteada lengua, que se balanceaba por el aire, intimidando así a los héroes_ **Aunque no tan impresionante comparado a lo que les haré a ustedes. **

_ (gruñido) me robaste las palabras de la boca, Gargan_ Comentó Spider-man, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, teniendo su traje bastante arruinado y alguna que otra herida. Pero lo que más le molesto fue notar que el cinturón que había tomado de Peter Parker y que hacia oculto en su disfraz, fue arrancado de él. 

**_ ¿Buscabas esto?, ¡JAJAJA!_ **Se burló Venom, al mostrar en su mano derecha el susodicho cinturón, que tenia todos los cartuchos de telarañas, para a continuación aplastarlos a todos con su gran mano y arrojarlas lejos de ellos, para el gran deleite del villano_ **La pobre araña ya no podrá tejer** **telarañas,** **pero descuida, cuando acabe con ustedes, los colgare a todos con las mías. **

_ Suerte con intentarlo_ Desafió Miss Marvel, nuevamente recuperada, estando flotando y emanando energía cósmica en todo su cuerpo, estando al lado derecho del arácnido.

_ Lo mismo digo_ Comentó Jessica Drew, al lado izquierdo del héroe, teniendo sus puños levantados y emanando de ellos bio-electricidad venenoso.

_ Escúchenme las dos, todos tenemos que atacar al mismo tiempo, con nuestra fuerza combinada lo lograremos vencer_ Afirmó Otto, estando los tres en posición para combatir al diabólico simbionte, que los observaba con sus malignos ojos rojos, dándoles una torcida sonrisa, revelándoles sus grandes colmillos.

_ **¿O eso harán?, saben, hoy planeaba cenarme algunos vagabundos que merodean por esta zona, más en especifico a los niños, ya saben, con su tierna y joven carne es un deleite en el paladar_ **Afirmó grotescamente Venom, balanceando su larga lengua por las esquinas de sus labios, para enfatizar más sus palabras, algo que solo sirvió para hervir más la sangre a los héroes_ **Pero viéndolos a ustedes tres, estando prácticamente ofrecidos en bandeja de plata pues… no puedo simplemente decir que no.**

_ En verdad me das pena Mac, eras escoria antes, pero aun así tenias humanidad, hasta que esa cosa te convirtió en una verdadera aberración de la naturaleza_ Afirmó Octavius, recordando cuando antes era villano y hacia equipo con Gargan, alias Escorpión, junto a los demás Seis Siniestros. Solo para recordar cuando él y los demás lo vieron por primera vez convertido en el nuevo Venom, incomodándolos con su brutalidad y salvajismo innecesario en sus misiones, hasta el punto de atacar civiles y devorarlos en el acto; cosa que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, provocando que él lo expulsara del equipo por derramamiento de sangre innecesario, algo que en la actualidad no se arrepiente de su decisión_ Toma esto como un acto piadoso, cuando te arranque ese alien, te habré sacado un gran peso de encima.

_ **¡JAJAJA!, ¿Honestamente crees que todo lo que hago es por culpa del simbionte?, te recuerdo que yo fui quien le arranco el traje a Brock, al principio era solo trabajo, cuando Osborn me mando a robar unas cosas en una de las instalaciones de Roxxon, pero Eddie me vio e intento detenerme, solo tuve que lanzarlo contra un reactor de energía, matándolo al instante, solo para que el simbionte se lanzara sobre mi y me adoptara como su nuevo dueño_ **Explicó el cruel villano, tratando de intimidar más a sus adversarios con su historia.

_ Okey… se que para ustedes dos debe ser muy habitual eso de los grandes discursos y alardear de quien la tiene más grande pero, ¿Podemos pasar a la parte de qué te pateamos el trasero?_ Dijo Spiderwoman, sintiéndose un poco aburrida e irritada por escuchar esa desagradable historia.

_ No estoy de acuerdo en como lo dijiste, pero si, es verdad, ¿Mejor ve cortando el rollo?_ Concordó Miss Marvel, pero sin apartar la vista del monstruo, no queriendo subestimar su velocidad para darles un golpe traicionero.

_ **¡A eso iba!... lo que trato de decir es que yo estoy al mando, el simbionte me obedece 100% a mi, gracias a los implantes que Norman me implanto en algún lugar de mi cuerpo, si yo no se donde están, menos Venom lo sabe, así que ahora el sigue mi voluntad sin importar que, como por ejemplo, ¡DEVORARLOS A USTEDES!_ **Rugió Venom, haciendo que sus manos se convirtieran en dos grandes tenazas, surgió a mitad de su espalda una gran cola con aguijón, brotándole también en su espalda y parte trasera de su cabeza varias púas afiladas; al terminar esta transformación el solo rugía hacia los héroes.

_ Eso es lo que quería oír_ Afirmó el nuevo Spider-man, que inesperadamente se lanzo corriendo contra el villano, cosa que sus compañeras reaccionaron unos segundos antes de también ir hacia delante volando hacia el objetivo.

. En ese instante en que los tres héroes se lanzaban contra el villano y este los esperaba donde estaba para atacarlos, abriendo sus grandes tenazas y elevando su aguijón para ponerlas en acción cuando entraran a su rango. Del héroe arácnido le brotaron por su espalda cuatro tentáculos metálicos, rompiendo parte de su traje que cubría su espalda, los cuales rápidamente se extendieron hacia el villano, con dos usando sus dos pinzas para agarrar las temibles pinzas, el tercero para atrapar su aguijón y el cuarto para amarrarse a su cuello para estrangularle e infectarle un líquido a través de las garras del propio tentáculo.

Este agarre de tentáculos hizo que Venom estuviese indefenso ante los ataques de las dos vengadoras, Miss Marvel le daba poderosos golpes en la panza y el pecho, mientras que Spiderwoman le lanzaba varios proyectiles venenosos, haciéndole sufrir al villano.

_ ¡Peter! ¡¿De donde sacaste esos tentáculos?!_ Exigió saber Carol Danvers, mientras golpeaba al simbionte.

_ ¡Ahora no es momento de hacer preguntas Danvers!, ya habrá respuestas más tarde...concéntrense en debilitarlo mientras le suministro mis nanobots_ Ordenó el trepa muros, mientras aun contenía al villano.

_ **¡¿Nanobots?!_ **Cuestionó Mac Gargan, aun tratando de liberarse, pero empezó a tener la vista borrosa y sentir una gran conmoción por todo su traje.

_ ¡En efecto! ¡Yo ya sabia de aquellos implantes que te suministro aquel idiota!, solo tuve que programar una colmena de nanobots para que ingresen por todo tu terreno sanguíneo, los encuentre y los desactiven_ Se jactó Otto, al ver que el simbionte empezaba a convulsionar y empezar a caerse a pedazos, para su gran regocijo_ Naturalmente el simbionte se habría desasido de ellos sin problemas, pero como dijiste anteriormente, tú estas en el control total de Venom, pero apuesto que ni siguieras has rayado la superficie de todo su potencial.

_ **¡IDIOTAS! ¡SI PIERDO EL CONTROL, ÉL SE….! ¡GGGRRRR!_ **Rugió Venom, estirando su cuello para usar sus mandíbulas para triturar el tentáculo que lo sujetaba del cuello, prosiguiendo con aumentar sus tenazas para zafarse de las pinzas de los tentáculos que los restringían, destrozándolas con sus filos y por ultimo, su aguijón cambio a tres garras que agarraron al cuarto tentáculo y con gran fuerza lanzaron a Spider-man hacia un lado, chocando contra Spiderwoman, cayendo ellos lejos de la batalla.

_ ¡Chicos!_ Solo pudo decir Miss Marvel, al ver a sus amigos siendo empujados a un lado, solo para atacar más furiosa al villano, con sus proyectiles de energía, dejándoles grandes hoyos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero se regeneraban al instante.

El simbionte empezaba atacarla con sus tenazas y cola, pero ella resistía sus ataques, hasta que ella harta de estar a la defensiva, concentro una gran cantidad de su energía fotónica en sus manos, para lanzárselas directamente al rostro del oscuro vengador, asiéndole estallar la cabeza, dejando su cuerpo parado e inmóvil.

_ ¿Lo derrote?_ Dijo Danvers, solo para sorprenderse de que en el torso del villano se abriera y surgieran dos grandes hileras de colmillos_ ¡Carajo!

_ **¡GGGGRRRRR!_ **La gran y nueva boca de Venom le lanzo un potente grito, tanto que la vengadora tuvo que taparse los oídos y cubrirse un poco de la saliva disparada por el rugido. De su boca salieron varios tentáculos rosados, que agarraron tanto sus piernas y brazos, para el disgusto de la heroína.

_ ¡NO!... ¡SUELTAME MIERDA ESPACIAL!_ Desafió Miss Marvel, queriendo zafarse de aquellos tentáculos, queriendo volar lejos de el y dispararle con sus pernos de energía, pero estaba bien amarrada y debilitada que le era difícil concretar esas acciones, complicándose más su situación por ser jalada poco a poco hacia las temibles fauces del monstruo.

. Pero a unos pasos de ellos, se encontraban tendidos en el suelo los héroes arácnidos, que al escuchar el rugido inicial, Spiderwoman despertó de su desmayo y pudo levantar su cabeza, percatándose de que estaba acostada boca abajo en el suelo. Sintiéndose brevemente mareada y atontada, pudo sentarse sobre su trasero, teniendo sus largas piernas abiertas y flexionadas a ambos costados.

_ (gruñido) mi cabeza…_ (Cielos, si que fue un buen golpe…espera, ¿Carol? ¡Esta peleando contra Venom sola!, debo ayudarla… ¿Dónde esta Peter?)_ _Reflexionó Spiderwoman, girando su cabeza por ambos lados, en busca del trepa muros, pero sin poder verlo. Ella estaba apunto de gritar su nombre, pero sintió algo extraño en donde estaba sentada, más precisamente en la zona de su intimidad femenina, para percatarse que no estaba sentada en el pavimento, sino en el rostro de su compañero_ ¡AAAAHHHH!

_ ¡¿Jesse?!_ Dijo alarmada Danvers, tanto ella como Venom pararon su forcejeo para ver aquella vergonzosa escena, estando su amiga sentada en el rostro de su camarada, estando ella cubriéndose su boca con ambas manos, para dejar de gritar y ocultar su gran enrojecimiento por la vergüenza. Ella procedió a parase rápidamente, que por fortuna antes del que el héroe empezara a salir de su desmayo.

_ D-demonios… no esperaba que el simbionte enloqueciese de esa… ¿Drew? ¿Qué haces ahí parada?_ Interrogó Octavius, poniéndose de rodillas mientras veía a su contraparte mujer dándole la espalda, temblando levemente y sin responderle, al parecer queriendo evitarlo visualmente, para su gran confusión.

__ (¡Mierda! ¡Despertó!... ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a explicarle…?!... momento… ¿Él acaba de preguntarme por qué estoy de espaldas?, eso debe significar que él no sabe que yo estuve sentada…sobre…sobre… ¿Por qué me siento tan excitada en pensar en ello?)_ _Pensó Jessica Drew, sintiendo un gran calor en todo su cuerpo, estando confusa y emocionada a la vez, teniendo su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

_ ¡MALDICIÓN!_ Gritó Miss Marvel, siendo tomada por sorpresa por el agarre del simbionte, jalada fuertemente hacia su boca, donde ella uso sus piernas para hacer palanca en los colmillos del monstruo, para evitar ser devorada por la misma.

. Al presenciar eso, Spiderwoman dejo ir su vergüenza, para ponerse seria y volar rápidamente hacia su amiga, donde empezó a lanzar varis descargas eléctricas venenosas, hacia Venom, pero sin ningún resultado notable. Ella abrazo a su amiga por la espalda, haciendo fuerza para apartarla de aquellas fauces, solo para hacer ahorcada por las garras de la cola del simbionte, apartándola de la mujer rubia y levantarla del suelo, para asfixiarla más rápido.

_ **¿…? ¡GGGGGRRRRRR!_ **Gritó Venom de dolor, soltando a Spiderwoman y a Miss Marvel, ambas cayendo al suelo mientras veían como el gran monstruo empezaba a gritar y convulsionarse, perdiendo sus atributos de escorpión, para volver a su versión original de Mac Gargan. Pero aun así continua aullando de dolor, lo cual la causa de ello era Spider-man, que estaba detrás de él, con su único tentáculo sano, atravesando su espalda, provocando que e villano se quedara agonizando e inmóvil ante esto.

_ ¡Pongo fin a esta locura!_ Afirmó Spider-man, haciendo que el tentáculo saliera de la carne de Venom, pero teniendo entre sus pinzas a Mac Gargan, completamente desnudo, siendo un hombre blanco, de unos cuarenta años y calvo, dejado en el suelo de rodillas, estando aun con la mente nublada.

.Al sacarle su huésped, el simbionte perdió su forma humanoide y se convirtiera en un charco negro. Las heroínas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron lentamente a donde estaba el alienígena, lo cual éste empezaba a movilizarse lentamente hacia ellas.

_ ¡No se acerquen!, sino serán las nuevas huéspedes de esta cosa_ Ordenó Spider-man, con su único tentáculo funcional retractándose de nuevo hacia su mochila, mientras que las otras tres se desprendieron de la misma, al ya no servir más. Al hacer esto, Otto uso una de sus redes para atraer su mochila que estaba pegada a una pared cercana con otra red. La atrajo hacia él, para sacar dos objetos, uno era al parecer un pequeño contenedor metálico y el otro una esfera metálica oscura, que era del tamaño de una bola de béisbol. Co esas cosas entre manos camino cerca del charco simbiótico, para estar frente a esa cosa y mirarlo detenidamente_ Oye bien parasito, como dije anteriormente me tome todos estos problemas solo por ti, en otras circunstancias me traería una enorme satisfacción ser el gran arquitecto de tú destrucción.

_ _(¿Pero qué dice? ¿"Satisfacción" "destrucción"?... en verdad no suena algo que diría el dedos pegajosos que yo conozco) __ Reflexionó Jessica Drew al escuchar las perturbadoras palabras de su compañero.

_ _(Esto me esta dando mala espina) _ _Pensó Carol Danvers, al escuchar su tono tan sombrío y frío, a pesar de que le hablaba a una criatura retorcida.

_ Necesito que uses tus habilidades curativas para sanes a alguien de suma importancia, métete en este contenedor sin resistencia o trampa alguna, pero en cambio tratas de traicionarnos o de fusionarte con algunos de nosotros, te destruiré con esta bomba sónica de alta potencia, su volumen es tal que supera el ruido de dos recitales de Rock pesado, ¿Comprendes la situación aquí?_ Amenazo Octavius, haciendo que el simiente tiemble ante la idea, formando un rostro, que mostraba sus ojos llenos de temor y una pequeña boca que se retorcía del espanto. Sin dudar de su afirmación, el simbionte señalo con un pequeño montículo hacia donde estaba el contenedor, para gran satisfacción del ex -villano_ Buen chico.

.El científico apretó un botón del pequeño artefacto, que hizo que su cara redondeada principal se abriese, con su mano derecha la arrojo hacia el charco negro, el cual empezó a meterse de forma voluntaria y rápidamente hacia adentro del mismo, hasta que no quedo nada más visible del simbionte, solo el contenedor que volvía a encerrarse su tapa. Con eso hecho, Spider-man la levanto y la envolvió en sus redes para resguárdala mejor.

_ Misión complica chicas (bofetada)… ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_ Protestó el trepa muros, al haber recibido una fuerte bofetada de Spiderwoman, que lo miraba con ira y vergüenza a la vez, para su gran confusión.

_… ¡Pensé que tenias un trozo de Venom!_ Afirmó Jessica, mirando hacia otro lado, cruzada de brazos, tratando se aparentar seriedad.

_ Como sea… (Frotándose la mejilla) _(En verdad eso fue extraño, pero ahora eso no importa, con Venom en mi poder podré salvar a Parker y saldar mi deuda con él)_ _Reflexionó Octavius, sintiéndose aliviado de que su misión haya sido un éxito, sin haber sufrido grandes repercusiones de la misma. Pero algo lo saco de esos pensamientos, sintiendo un aroma que provenía de su propia máscara, lo cual empezó a frotándosela con la mano para oler mejor esa esencia_ _(Qué peculiar olor ¿Será perfume?... me resulta muy familiar este olor tan exquisito)_

_ _(¡Dios mío! ¡¿Lo esta oliendo?!... si sigue asciendo eso yo voy a…) _ _Pensó Spiderwoman al ver a su camarada al comprobar su esencia dejada por accidente en su máscara, lo cual lo puso más avergonzada y furiosa, hasta el punto de levantar su puño y juntando su poder para atacarlo, pero fue detenida por su amiga, que ella puso una mano en su hombro, le negó con la cabeza y dijo a continuación.

_ Peter, será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia donde esta tú "amigo", por toda la conmoción que hemos hecho no tardaran en llegar las fuerzas de Osborn_ consejo Carol, tratando de volver a la misión y priorizar el tiempo que les queda.

_… cierto, más aun que alguien ya les debe estar diciendo lo que paso aquí_ Dijo Peter, dejando de oler su mano y señalando hacia un contenedor de basura, llena de escombros, teniendo su tapa abierta, mientras había en el suelo un camino de sangre que seguía hasta un callejón_ Ese mutante debió irse mientras nos ocupábamos de Venom.

_ ¿Y qué hacemos con el resto?_ Hablo Spiderwoman, ahora más calmada y señalando donde estaban los derrotados Léster y Mac, cada uno vencidos humillantemente.

_ Con Gargan no deberíamos preocuparnos, sin un traje a mano no es una amenaza para nadie, pero en el caso de Bullseye, Danvers acaba de solucionar ese problema para siempre_ Respondió el trepa muros, cruzado de brazos mirando al cuerpo de aquel asesino que al parecer sufría de muerte celébrale.

_ No era mi intención hacerle eso, siento que algo se apodero de mi cuando él…intentaba…_ Intentó defenderse Danvers de su acción hacia el villano, sintiendo vergüenza y pena por lo ocurrido, acariciando su brazo izquierdo y teniendo la mirado al suelo.

_ Carol…_ Intentó Jessica en animar a su amiga, acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho.

_ No te culpes de nada Carol, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, basura como esta merecía más de lo que hiciste, no merece tú lastima_ Afirmó Octavius, mientras guardaba el contendor envuelto en su mochila de red improvisada, mientras que volvió a ver a sus camaradas, para verlas sorprendidas por lo que dijo_ ¿Qué?

_ E-es… es que, no pensé que fuerzas tan sangre fría_ Respondió Miss Marvel, sintiéndose un poco aliviada por sus palabras, pero aun sorprendida por el trato hacia el villano.

_ Si, prácticamente eres el mojigato que no quiere que nadie resulte herido de gravedad o muerto, incluso ya me cansa tus peleas con Logan y Bucky_ Dijo Drew, sonando molesta al recordar los gritos y combates de ellos en su base secreta.

_… pues tal vez eh llegado a pensar, que en estos días sea necesario usar técnicas más duras contra nuestros enemigos, pero lo importante es que no deberías sentirte mal por ello Danvers, más aun con ese poder que llevas dentro de ti, digna de una poderosa heroína_ Dijo el antiguo villano, tratando de justificarse y no echar abajo su fachada, rezando mentalmente que sus palabras las convenciera.

_ ¿En verdad piensas que soy poderosa?_ Preguntó Miss Marvel, sonriéndole y sonrojada levemente, ante las palabras del arácnido, cosa que lo dejo sin palabras y no saber que contestar.

_ ¿Podemos irnos antes de qué los malos lleguen?_ Dijo Jessica, sonando molesta al parecer excluida de la conversación y de que ellos se hayan quedándose a los ojos.

_ ¡Si! ¡Mejor síganme para ir a nuestro próximo destino!_ Hablo Spider-man, tratando de ponerse serio y lanzar una red para ir a salvar al verdadero héroe, pero al activar uno de sus lanzaredes, solo salio una pequeña red para luego caer al suelo, probando de nuevo pero sin lanzar nada_ O no,¡Demonios!

_ ¿Qué sucede ahora?_ Interrogó Spiderwoman.

_ Mis lanzaredes, se le acabaron sus municiones_ Respondió Peter, aun probando con ambas pero sin mostrar ningún resultado.

_ Supongo que todos tus repuestos estaban en el cinturón que te destruyo Venom, ¿Verdad?_ Dedujo Danvers, viéndolo de forma divertida a su frustración.

_ ¡Si!, además también estaba ahí mi dispositivo de camuflaje_ Admitió el trepa muros, cruzándose de brazos, pensando seriamente que haría a continuación, con sus opciones limitadas y teniendo un tiempo limite. Pero antes de poder pensar en alguna solución, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, además de sentir dos grandes montículos de carnes suaves, apoyadas en su espalda. Recorriéndole un escalofrío y volteándose para ver que era la vengadora rubia_ ¡¿Danvers?!

_ Tú solo confía en mi_ Dijo Miss Marvel, arrebatándole su mochila y lanzándosela a su compañera, la cual ella lo agarro por reflejo, mientras ella sujetaba al héroe y despegaban hacia el cielo.

_ ¡¿Pero qué haces?!_ Dijo alarmado el hombre arácnido, al sentir las frías ráfagas de viento en su cara, a pesar de que usaba sus lentes especiales y tenia su rostro cubierto por su máscara, pero aun así podía sentir el frió y aun tenia el sentimiento de sorpresa gravado en su rostro.

_ Volando_ Respondió simplemente Carol Danvers, mientras veía que su compañera estaba a su lado, planeando con la mochila de red puesta en su espalda, aunque luciendo molesta por ella.

_ ¡No me refería a eso!... lo que intento decir es, ¿Por qué me llevas de esta manera?, podría a ver encontrado otra solución de irnos y guiarlas hacia nuestro objetivo_ Interrogó Otto, tratando de ignorar la sensación en su espalda de los pechos de la hermosa mujer rubia y lo reconfortante que eran su calidez que le transmitían a su cuerpo.

_ Lo dudo mucho, en primera tú ya no tienes redes para disparar, tú dispositivo de camuflaje esta eliminado y no, no íbamos a dejarte a tú suerte mientras nos dabas ese contenedor para entregársela a dicho amigo tuyo, por lo cual esta es la forma más lógica de sacarte de allí y terminemos más rápido con esto_ Explicó la mujer con poderes cósmicos kree, sonando muy elocuente y segura de si misma, cosa que dejo sorprendido al científico.

_ _(¡Rayos!... me ganó con los hechos) _Touche_ Solo pudo decir el trepa muros, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en derrota, para gran satisfacción de la vengadora.

_ (Pues yo también pude haberlo llevado tranquilamente) _ Dijo para si, Jessica Drew, estando molesta mientras volaba al lado de su amiga.

_ No podrías Jesse, ya que yo si puedo realmente volar mientras que tú planeas, aun que puedas mantenerte en el aire, te seria muy difícil cargar a una persona por mucho tiempo_ Afirmó Carol, habiendo escuchado las palabras de su amiga, para mirarle y darle una sonrisa burlona, que al mismo tiempo de que empujo al arácnido más cerca suyo con su abrazo, haciendo que esté se sienta más incomodo y su amiga se sintiera más celosa.

_ (sentido arácnido)… o no, se acercan unos helicópteros_ Informó Spider-man, mientras veía que aquellos vehículos de batalla estaban a unos metros de ellos.

_ Aun no nos han visto, ¡Rápido Jesse, activa tú camuflaje!_ Ordenó la mujer rubia, lo cual su amiga obedeció, ambas activándolas al mismo tiempo, estando sus aparatos en sus muñecas, desapareciendo los tres, haciendo que los helicópteros no los vieran y siguieran de largo hacia donde fue la zona de batalla.

_ Será mejor que nos digas donde tenemos que ir cabeza de red_ Exigió Spiderwoman.

_ En eso estoy… doble hacia delante y sigan derecho, no paren hasta que les diga_ Indicó Octavius, mientras ella hacían lo que les decía.

_ Es aquí_ Dijo Spider-man, haciéndose visible junto con sus compañeras, estando los tres parados en la calle, frente a una enorme fabrica abandonada. Miss Marvel procedió en soltarlo de su agarre, caminando unos pasos adelantes para volver a estabilizarse después de haber estado en el aire por un largo tiempo_ Te agradezco el aventón Danvers.

_ No ahí de que Peter, más gracias por volar en aerolíneas Miss Marvel, con su gran piloto Carol Danvers_ Se burló la vengadora cósmica, usando el saludo militar para dar más énfasis a su chiste.

_ Que también sirve como una azafata diría yo_ Comentó Jessica Drew, teniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras veía desafiante a la otra heroína. Lo cual ambas se miraron intensamente, como si ambas fueran a entrar en combate, pero en cambio ambas estallaron en carcajadas_ Jajaja, buena esa de lo aerolíneas.

_ Jajaja, si, lo mismo contigo con lo de azafata, tú deberías trabar de eso_ También se burlo Carol, haciendo que ambas se rieran nuevamente.

_ Si ya terminaron de payasear, síganme sino quieren quedarse a esperar afuera_ Dijo secamente Octavius, mientras caminaba hacia aquella edificación despoblada.

Esto provoco que ambas dejaran de reír y se vieran mutuamente, para luego verlo caminar hacia adentro del edificio. Ellas lo siguieron silenciosamente y sin decir nada, ya que ambas estaban muy extrañadas por su comportamiento en toda la noche, aunque ya el cielo era rojizo y ya empezaba a emerger el sol.

Los tres entraron por la puerta principal, caminaron por los pasillos abandonados y polvorientos, hasta llegar hacia un ascensor. Spider-man procedió a tocar varios botones en su panel de control, para luego hacer que se abriera y entrara junto a sus compañeras, para que sus puertas se cerraran y empezara a bajar, mientras sonaba una canción de ambiente con notas de violín.

_ Es una bonita música_ Opinó Danvers, tratando de sacar un poco de conversación al ambiente incómodamente silencioso.

_ Gracia- quiero decir… si es una buena música de ascensor, Drew serias tan amable de pasarme la mochila_ Pidió el científico renacido, lo cual su compañera se lo dio, para sacar el contenedor envuelto, procediendo a sacarle la envoltura de su telaraña, para mirarlo fijamente_ No se si me oyes criatura, pero pronto te liberare para que sanes a mi paciente, así que espero por tú bien no intentes nada más o usare esto.

. Al mostrar el pequeño detonador sónico y hacer ruido con este en ese contendor, se oía leves gemidos que expresaban temor y obediencia.

_ Ya enserio ¿Ahora nos dirás de una buena vez a quién estamos salvando y como encontraste esta guarda de supervillano?_ Interrogó Jessica, sonando muy impaciente y cansada de hacer las mismas preguntas.

_ Si me tomara las molestias de explicarles de cómo todo sucedió y a quien intento salvar, apostaría que ninguna me creería, así que mejor será que se los muestre en breve_ Respondió Otto, justamente cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas y los tres caminaron hacia aquel piso, cerrándose las puertas atrás suyos, para observar varios corredores con varios pasillos y puertas_ Síganme.

. Al caminar junto a él, las vengadoras podían contemplar los pasillos iluminados por luces fosforescentes, varias puertas cerradas, maquinas y herramientas de laboratorios, además de que notaron una sala que mostraba varios contenedores de vidrios rotos, junto con enormes agujeros en las paredes, como si hubiese ocurrido una brutal batalla, pero ellas decidieron abstenerse de preguntarle al arácnido.

Pronto llegaron a una gran habitación, que la mitad de ella estaba siendo tapada por varias cortinas médicas, que al atravesarlas vieron algo que casi hace que se les salga el corazón por la boca.

_ ¡PETER!_ Gritaron ambas mujeres, horrorizadas al ver a su amigo estando acostado en una mesa medica, teniendo varios cables atravesando su carne, su piel muy pálida y con un terrible agujero en su estomago. Lo cual Jessica tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar vomitar, pero Carol empezaba a brotarles las lágrimas, para luego sentir una gran furia y voltear rápidamente hacia donde estaba el impostor, que aun tenia en sus manos la pequeña prisión del simbionte_ ¡TÚ! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

.Ella se lanzo hacia él, para descargar su ira con los puños, pero el falso Spider-man pudo esquivar el ataque, para luego ser sorprendido por los ataques eléctricos de Spiderwoman, recibiendo una descarga en el pecho, dejando caer el contenedor, para luego ser empujado por la pared por Miss Marvel, teniéndolo con su brazo hacia el cuello, inmovilizándolo en aquel sitio.

_ ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON PETER?!_ Exigió Carol Danvers, viendo Otto como su poder emanaba de su puño y sus ojos, teniendo al lado a Jessica que también le apuntaba con su bio-electricidad.

_ ¡RESPONDE!_ Gritó Spiderwoman, viendo que se le escapaban varias lagrimas debajo de su máscara.

.Él científico no dijo nada, pero sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, el uso su tentáculo para llegar al recipiente, apretó el botón y dejo libre al simbionte, que no tardo en a balancearse sobre el héroe mal herido, envolviéndolo por completo y tomar posesión de él. Las heroínas presenciaron lo ocurrido, pero antes de poder hacer algo, vieron como su compañero se levantaba de aquella mesa, estando completamente envuelto por el traje viviente oscuro, que empezó a mostrar los ojos blancos en forma de lágrima, el símbolo de la araña blanca, pero con sus patas estirándose más esta vez sobre sus hombros y cintura, para al terminar revelar una boca llena de colmillos, que dio un fuerte rugido que hizo eco por todos los pasillos; para luego desvanecerse esa boca y caer de rodillas al piso.

_ ¡Peter!_ Dijo Jessica que fue directamente hacia donde estaba su compañero, lo cual Miss Marvel iba a seguirla pero antes le arranco aquel tentáculo restante al falso Spider-man.

_ Ni te atrevas a mover un músculo_ Amenazó Danvers al segundo arácnido, cosa que el no dijo ni mostró señal de desafío, solo se cruzo de brazos para ver como ella se iba para reunirse con sus camaradas_ Cielos santo, ¿Estas bien Peter?

**_ Yo…supongo que estamos bien_ **Hablo Peter Parker, ahora hablando con la voz de Venom, cosa que asusto a sus compañeras, que al notar eso, decidió revelar su rostro para mostrar que ya no estaba pálido y luciendo más sano, pero se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto_ O no… ¡¿Otto qué fue lo que hiciste?!

_ ¡OTTO!_ Nuevamente ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, asombradas del nombre que le pertenecía al hombre que creyeron que era su compañero, cosa que a él no parecía muy a gusto que ellas lo supiesen.

_ Salvándote tú insignificante vida musaraña inútil_ Respondió gruñonamente Otto Octavius, aun cruzado de brazos pero caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

_ ¡Ni un paso más!_ Advirtió Miss Marvel, apuntándole con sus puños cargados de energía fotónica, mientras que Spiderwoman se ponía delante de Parker para evitar que reciba algún daño.

_ ¡Chicas, esperen!, él esta de nuestro lado, no lo lastimen_ Exigió Peter Parker, caminando hacia delante y poniéndose delante de Otto, para gran sorpresa de las vengadoras_ Puedo explicar todo esto.

_ ¡Pues explícalo de una maldita vez!_ Exigió Drew, ahora luciendo que si fuera a matar a alguien, cosa que puso nervioso a ambos hombres.

_ Si Parker, mejor explícales como tú desataste todo estos eventos desafortunados en una sola noche_ Se burló Octavius, mientras permanecía parado detrás suyo.

_ No, sino lo que nosotros desatamos (suspiro)…okey chicas, mejor pónganse cómodas por que esta en verdad es una larga y loca historia_ Explicó el verdadero trepa muros, cosa que no parecía muy animado de contar.

.Después de contarles el porque se había ido sin permiso o dar aviso de la base, del como supo del cambio de corazón de su antiguo enemigo, de su condición, de la historia trágica de Oliver Osnick, de cómo son atrapados por las fuerzas de H.A.M.M.E.R, el conflicto con uno de los clones de Warren y Rhino, el cambio de cuerpo de Otto a unos de sus clones, su herida mortal y como planeo su misión para salvar su vida (cosa que ese fragmento lo contó Otto), hasta dar con ellas. Todo eso no hizo más que dejarlas pasmadas y con un gran WTF en sus rostros.

_ Y bueno…esa es toda la historia (suspiro)… ¿Dudas?_ Preguntó Peter, aun teniendo el traje negro pero con su cabeza descubierta, teniendo entre sus manos una taza de plástico con café, apoyado en la pared, junto con Otto a su lado, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos. Mientras que frente suyos estaban sentadas en una silla de oficina Miss Marvel, sentada al revés, apoyada sus brazos y cabeza en el respaldo, y estando a su lado Spiderwoman apoyada sobre el borde de una mesa. Ambas permanecieron en silencio, mirándose entre ellas para saber que decir a continuación.

_ Yo tendría que irme de aquí_ Dijo finalmente Otto, empujándose el mismo de la pared y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por una mano enguantada, que no era más ni menos que de Miss Marvel.

_ Tú no iras a ningún lado, ¡Estas arrestado!_ Afirmó Carol, sonando seria y determinante.

_ ¡¿Carol qué haces?!_ Dijo Peter Parker, saliendo en defensa de su antiguo rival_ ¿Acaso no escuchaste mi innecesaria larga historia?, ¡Él me salvo la vida!

_ ¡Es un criminal Peter! ¡Ha cometido muchos crímenes todos estos años y más aun tiene tú cuerpo y habilidades, es más peligroso que nunca! ¡Es una amenaza!_ Refutó Danvers, señalando como si se tratase de una bestia peligrosa.

_ ¡Yo siempre fui una amenaza! ¡Toda mi vida me señalaron como una! ¡Pero demostré todo lo contrario!_ Afirmó Peter, asiéndole frente a la mujer rubia, teniendo una lucha de miradas de quién tenia razón.

_ Pero Peter, a ti te acusaba un viejo idiota que tenia en su poder una firma de periódicos, en cambio el tiene varios hechos que el se busco para serlo, y es verdad lo que dice Carol, con tú apariencia y poderes será más implacable que nunca_ Trató de razonar Jessica, ahora sintiendo gran temor por aquel hombre que es bien conocido por sus malignos planes y sus letales acciones.

_ Es verdad, yo mismo me lo busque a esa reputación_ Dijo Otto Octavius, llamando la atención de los tres héroes, lo cual Danvers soltó su hombro para que él dijera mejor lo que tenia que decir_ No me malentiendan, muchas cosas que hice en mi antigua vida me enorgullece e disfrutado, tanto que podría volverlas hacer si pudiese.

_ Por ahora estamos oyendo un terrible discurso del porque no deberíamos patearte el trasero_ Comentó Carol, lo cual eso hizo que Peter le hiciera señas para que dijese algo mejor.

_ Lo que intento decir, es que si alguna cosa buena que habré hecho como el Dr. Octopus fue crear el arácnido que le daría los poderes a Parker, siendo aun muy joven se convertiría en uno de los mejores héroes de todos los tiempos, tanto que pudo vencer todos los obstáculos, incluyéndome. Su habilidad me hizo dar cuenta que jamás lo vencería, no podría destruir a mi mayor creación, por eso me decidí dejarlo en paz y no volverme a entrometerme en su camino, pero luego sucedió mi incidente, y con la situación actual que nos tiene Osborn, no me deberían ver como un enemigo, sino como aliado, no les digo que confíen en mi, sino que confíen en mi odio_ Afirmó Otto Octavius, sacándose la máscara para revelar su nuevo rostro, que era similar al de Peter por ser su clon, aunque este tenia el cabello más corto, sus piel parecía más clara y con una mirada seria y determinante, algo que contrasta el humor y entusiasmo de Peter, para gran consternación de los héroes.

_ C-creó que tiene razón_ Dijo Spiderwoman.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Dijo Miss Marvel, volteándose a verla, como si hubiera dicho una terrible locura.

_ Ya oíste la historia de Peter, Otto ya no es su enemigo e inclusive intento salvarle la vida, a pesar de que él podría haberlo ignorado y simplemente haber tomado su identidad, ni siquiera nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ello _ Razonó Drew, ahora defendiendo la presencia de Octavius, algo que aun le incomodaba, más por su anterior incidente, pero ella vio de antemano que su ayuda fue lo suficientemente efectiva para derrotar a tres de sus actuales enemigos, cosa que por si solo es un gran logro.

_ Lo vez Carol, si lo piensas bien, Otto podría haberse beneficiado mucho de esto, pero en cambio decidió hacer algo desinteresado por alguien por primera vez_ Defendió Parker, sintiéndose más aliviado que su compañera arácnida viera también que había algo bueno en él.

_ Yo lo hice porque te lo debía, Parker, con traerte el simbionte ambos estamos saldados, no creas que hice todo esto porque me agrades o algo, trepa muros_ Dejo en claro Octavius, mirando hacia otro lado y cruzado de brazos, tratando de demostrar su punto con frío desinterés.

_ ¡Ja!, eso ya lo veremos, además recuerda Otto que tú también ahora puedes trepar por los muros_ Se burló Spider-man, mostrando una sonrisa burlona, que hizo disgustar al científico, pero también les hizo sacar unas sonrisas a las dos heroínas.

_ Si lo ponen así…debo admitir que Octavius fue muy eficiente contra aquellos villanos, hasta el punto de lograr algo que no hemos hecho hace algún tiempo, derrotar y humillar a los matones de Osborn_ Dijo alegremente Miss Marvel, sintiéndose bien en haber herido, aunque fuese una pequeña parte, las filas de Norman Osborn, cosa que agradeció al ex –villano, dándole una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, cosa que esté respondió silenciosamente con el mismo gesto.

_ Hablando de eso, debo decir que actuaste demasiada dura con Léster, se que es una persona de mierda, pero no se merecía eso_ Regañó Peter Parker, observando severamente a la rubia, cosa que los demás se sorprendieron ya que nadie había contado o dado indicios de aquella pelea y sus consecuencias_ Y si, lo se todo lo que ocurrió, gracias al simbionte que puedo ver en sus recuerdos lo que sucedió y debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti Carol, siempre ahí otras formas de derrotarlos sin ser tan extremos.

_ Pues…yo_ Intentó defenderse Danvers, pero ella estaba perdida entre sus palabras, a no saber que decir ante aquel héroe que la señalaba de usar fuerza excesiva.

_ Ahórrate el sermón héroe, ella actúo bajo las circunstancias, sino verifica en los recuerdos de esa cosa, y sabrás de casi fuese violada por esa escoria mientras nosotros teníamos las manos llenas, además ella no lo mato solo lo dejo en coma, en cambio si hubiera sido por mi, el ya estaría muerto_ Dijo Otto en defensa de la vengadora, al ponerse frente al héroe simbiótico, estando delante de Carol, lo cual ella lo miraba maravillada de que saliera a defenderla.

_ _(¡¿Otto Octavius me esta defendiendo?! ¡¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco?! , ni en mil años me hubiera imaginado que este científico chiflado saliera a defenderme…pero la verdad le agradezco esto… tal vez no sea tan malo o tal vez me estoy dejando llevar por las feromonas de Jesse de nuevo… la verdad esto es demasiado fuera de serie para solo pensarlo con claridad)_ _Reflexionó Ms. Marvel, sintiéndose alagada de que a pesar de quién la defendía fue antiguamente un temible villano y que aun no confía del todo, estaba parado frente a ella para defenderla del regaño de un héroe mojigato.

_ Escúchame bien Otto, nosotros somos héroes, debemos tener límites, no podemos ir por ahí haciendo justicia con propia y menos tú ahora, con mi cuerpo y mis poderes, debes saber que "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"_ Afirmó seriamente Peter, acusándolo con el dedo, que lo tocaba en el símbolo arácnido que tenia al medio de su pecho.

_ Tengo muy presente eso Parker, por eso tomare la responsabilidad que nunca fuiste capaz de asumir como tal, acabar con el mal de una buena vez por todas_ Respondió Otto, empujando con su mano el dedo del héroe fuera de si, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos_ Esta noche aprendí mucho, esto ya no es el juego de policías y ladrones que hemos estado jugando todos los disfrazados, estamos en guerra, es matar o morir haya afuera, no soy ciego, se que ninguno de ustedes los héroes no ha movido un músculo desde que Osborn subió a la sima por su ejecutor, el Sentry.

.Al decir ese nombre, toda la sala se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, las mujeres les había recorrido un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero, al recordar lo poderoso y esquizofrénico que puede llegar a ser, más aun con su lado más diabólico, el Vacío. Ambas personalidades sirviendo al lunático de Norman Osborn, que con solo decir algo, podría doblegar a cualquier equipo de héroes, por lo cual es un milagro que no haya desatado todo su poder sobre el mundo aun.

Ellas al ver que la atmosfera se estaba poniendo violenta a causa de los dos hombres, que aun se miraban mutuamente, con los puños apretados, decidieron intervenir.

_ Chicos, no empecemos algo que después todos lamentaremos, ya hubo mucha acción por hoy y la verdad a todos nos vendría bien un merecido descansó_ Aconsejó Spiderwoman, metiéndose en medio de los dos hombres arañas, apartándolos con sus dos manos, para si evitar cualquier conflicto.

_ Lo mismo digo, si ambos son tan responsables como dicen, mejor empiecen a demostrarlo_ Dijo Miss Marvel, cruzada de brazos y mirándolos a ambos con una mirada de autoridad, con sus ojos celestes siendo como dagas para la consciencia de ambos hombres, que si se tratase de una madre regañando a sus hijos para que hiciesen las paces.

_ Okey, okey, me doy cuenta que tal vez me deje llevar, supongo que eso pasa cuando la consciencia de tú antiguo enemigo esta en el cuerpo de uno de tus clones e intenta jugar al anti-héroe… pero bueno supongo que esos son los gajes del oficio_ Admitió Peter Parker, tratando de calmarse y asimilar la situación actual, aunque aun tenia mucho que tragar para hacerlo_ Además con tener a Venom de vuelta es muy inquietante (suspiro) no se como se lo va a tomar mi esposa.

_ Eso no será una preocupación en lo absoluto dentro de unos minutos_ Afirmó Octavius, al tener la bomba sónica en su mano y tratando de activarla, pero el simbionte vio venir sus intenciones, por lo que uso el brazo de Peter para agarrarle la muñeca y hacerle leve presión para no activar el arma_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

_ ¡No soy yo! ¡Es Venom!_ Dijo Spider-man, al principio sorprendido de que el simbionte controlara su cuerpo, pero luego supo del porque y de lo que sentía su huésped. Arrebatándole con la otra mano voluntariamente a Otto la bomba, para usar sus fragmentos simbióticos que entraron en la bomba, para sabotearla por dentro. Al hacer eso solo tuvo que exprimirla hasta destrozarla, para luego soltar la mano del renacido científico, el cual este y sus compañeras lo miraban asombradas por su acción_ Doc, te agradeceríamos que no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso.

_ O no, ya a tomado posesión de ti, mejor pónganse en guardia chicas_ Ordenó Otto, poniéndose en posee de combate, lo cual ellas hicieron lo mismo.

_ ¡No! ¡Venom no me esta controlando de ningún modo!, solo quiero que no lo destruyas_ Explicó Peter, tratando de calmar a sus compañeros, que aun no bajaban sus guardias.

_ Eso mismo diría alguien poseído por Venom_ Dijo Spiderwoman.

_ ¡Diablos, no!... lo que intento decir es que, Venom esta sufriendo, al igual que yo_ Reveló el cabeza de red, tratando de mantener a compostura y explicarse mejor, ya que los demás lo veían como si hubiera perdido la razón_ Bien, digamos que Venom me transmitió sus recuerdos, pude sentir su dolor y tristeza cuando murió Eddie Brock, la impotencia y locura que sufrió con Gargan, más allá de que siempre pensé que era un parasito devora gente… entiendo su dolor y perdida, lo cual si te permitiese que lo mataras en este estado, eso no me haría mejor que cualquier matón que haya enfrentado en el pasado.

_ Peter… ten en cuenta que es una bomba de tiempo, podrías perder el control y dañar a cualquiera que este cerca de tuyo_ Dijo Miss Marvel, preocupada de aquel ser que fácilmente puede corromper a cualquiera.

_ Pues yo soy la garantía de que el simbionte será reformado, tal vez debí haber actuado así desde un principio, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, lo mismo ocurre contigo Otto, estoy dispuesto a olvidar nuestra enemistad y peleas, un borrón y cuenta nueva para ambos, a cambio de que tú confíes en mi, en cambio yo también confiare en ti_ Propuso Spider-man, acercándose al antiguo supervillano, extendiendo su mano desnuda sin muestra del simbionte, el cual éste después de meditarlos por unos breves segundos, le estrecho con la suya, cerrando así años de conflictos, para dar comienzo a una impensable alianza entre ambos hombres.

_ ¡Wow!... que profundos, hasta creo que se me saldrán unas lágrimas_ Dijo burlonamente Jessica Drew, al verlos hacer las paces, sintiéndose bien por ellos pero no pudo evitar aquel comentario.

_ Vamos Jesse, no les arruines el momento_ Dijo Carol Danvers, sonriendo ante esa escena aunque negando con la cabeza por el comentario de su amiga, aunque también lo encontró divertido.

_ (silbido)… vaya que fue unas de mis noches más locas y movidas que haya tenido, y eso que las eh tenido fuera de serie, pero en fin, supongo que no vendrás con nosotros a la base ¿Cierto?_ Dedujo Peter, al soltar su mano y arrascar su parte trasera de su cabeza.

_ Supones bien, aun tengo que descubrir que hacia el Jackal en mi base y lo que contenían aquellas capsulas de clonación_ Dijo Otto, para gran consternación de las chicas.

_ ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Otto?, estarás a salvo con nosotros en la guarida de Fury_ Interrogó Spiderwoman, sintiéndose apenada de que el fuese acompañarlos después de todo lo sucedido.

_ Si, no deberías preocuparte por el resto, nosotros tres abogaríamos para que te acepten en nuestras filas, inclusive podríamos ayudarte con este misterio_ Propuso también Miss Marvel, también sintiéndose algo decepcionada que después de haberla convencido de que él ya no es un villano y que podría ser de ayuda, se iba sin más_ _(Aunque también me asusta un poco dejándote ir por allí sin supervisión, sin preveer si tienes alguna recaída inclinada hacia tus antiguas maldades)_

_ Heroínas, aprecio el gestó, pero todos sabemos que el antiguo director de S.H.I.E.L.D, me deje unírmeles así sin más, ustedes tienen la misión de confrontar a Osborn y sus lacayos, yo también lo haré, pero primero debo encontrar mi vocación y mi camino para hacerlo, sin hablar de que necesito planear ahora lo que haré con mi vida_ Afirmó Otto Octavius, diciéndolo con determinación y pena a la vez, ya que no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver las miradas tristes de las vengadoras. Pero ellas comprendieron sus intenciones, para dale unas sonrisas al villano reformado, cosa que eso lo alivio un poco, aunque el nunca lo admitiría. Cosa que Peter noto y trató de sacar otro tema, porque veía extraño aquella escena.

_ Oye ¿Qué harás con el clon de Rhino? ¿No lo mataras verdad?_ Interrogó Peter, al ver al clon alterado estando durmiendo en un gran tanque, flotando en aquel líquido verdoso, que tenia varios cables que habían servido para transmitirle sangre, cuando estaba lastimado de gravedad.

_ Descuida, no lo mataré, ya le encontrare otro uso a este ser, pero con que respecta a esta base, lo mejor será eliminarla, con Warren sabiendo su ubicación, ya no es más útil sin su secretismo, así que será mejor que se vayan_ Contestó Otto, caminando hacia su súper computadora, para empezar a teclear y tratar de ajustar la cuenta regresiva de autodestrucción.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esa es forma de despedirte entre nosotros, sin abrazos o besos de despedida?_ Dijo un poco dolido Peter, al ver la sequedad del científico.

_ Tienes mayores problemas que lidiar que mi actitud, como de explicarle todo a tú esposa_ Se limitó a decir el hombre clonado, sin sacar la vista de la pantalla, cosa que hizo que Peter abriera bien los ojos y las mujeres se rieran levemente de eso.

_…Si…sobre eso, ¿No te importaría llevarme contigo?, suena más tentador tenerte como compañero de cuarto que lidiar con mí querida pelirroja_ Pidió esperanzado Peter Parker, no queriendo lidiar con la furia de la mujer que ama.

_ Camina ya, señor "poder y responsabilidad"_ Dijo Spiderwoman, agarrándolo de los hombros por detrás, girando sobre sus pies y empujándolo hacia la puerta, para que saliese de ahí.

_ No perdía nada con intentarlo_ Comentó Peter, caminando resignado hacia la salida, para parar su marcha, llamar al científico, el cual volteo a verlo, para que el héroe le levantara el pulgar, con una cálida sonrisa. Otto lo miro por unos instantes, para también levantarle el pulgar pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero fue suficiente para el arácnido yendo feliz por los pasillos.

_ ¿Cuándo sabremos de ti, Otto?_ Pregunto Carol Danvers, esperando saber cuando será la movida de su nuevo recluta.

_ Más pronto de lo que crees, Sra. Danvers_ Dijo Octavius, mirándolo a ella fijamente, sintiendo que hablaba con alguien que ya habría luchado junto a ella desde hace años, cosa que podría ser por los recuerdos de Peter, pero eso no le importaba, porque sabia que ella era alguien impresionante.

_ Carol, tal vez seria que me llames por mi primer nombre, para no ser tan formarles_ Dijo Miss Marvel, dándole un saludo militar, que hizo que Otto también le hiciese el mismo gesto, cosa que ella lo tomo con humor y se recogiera un poco de su cabello atrás de su oreja, para luego seguir a su compañero arácnido.

_ Espero que puedas contactarnos algún día, Doc_ Dijo Jessica Drew, también caminando hacia la puerta pero deteniéndose unos centímetros, para mirarlo por detrás del hombro, mostrando gran parte de su traje a justado y su bien marcada figura, mientra su cabello azabache recorría la mitad de su espalda.

_ Eso no representa ningún desafió para mi, pero si, cuando crea que pueda unirme a su equipo, se los haré saber_ Dijo Otto, tratando de ignorar los encantos y atributos de la arácnida, concentrándose en su rostro, que a pesar de estar cubierto por media máscara, le era difícil negar que su rostro era hermoso. Lo cual ella se rió un poco por su respuesta, y porque sabia que él la encontraba atractiva, que se despidió de él, guiñándole el ojo y adentrarse hacia los corredores. Dejando al científico solo, con su gran pantalla, con grandes carteles de que si activaba la cuenta regresiva o no.

_.Torre de los Vengadores (ocupada actualmente por los Dark Avengers). 12:00 A.m._

_ ¿Así que no han encontrado indicios de los fugitivos?_ Interrogó Norman Osborn, vistiendo su traje de negocios, mirando através de la ventana principal, la ciudad bien soleada, dándole la espalda a sus dos esbirros, Dark Ms. Marvel y Ares, que estaban sentados en la mesa de reunión de los Avengers, en la punta cerca de la ventana, estando los dos frente al otro, mirando a su jefe de escuadra, que no parecía nada contento con sus informes.

_ No es nuestra culpa, el equipo de monitoreo, las cámaras y radares fueron hackeadas en todo el área, junto con el hecho de que solo uno de tus hombres sobrevivió pero no vio nada, ya que estaba colgado en calzones en un callejón_ Dijo Dark Ms. Marvel, sonando molesta y aburrida, al tratar con un caso que ni siquiera estuvo involucrada.

_ Sin hablar del hecho de que tú arquero ejecutara a su propio pelotón, cosa que siendo el dios de la guerra, lo encuentro totalmente innecesario_ Afirmó Ares, cruzado de brazos, mientras veía las imágenes holográficas, proyectadas en el medio de aquella mesa. Observando las imágenes que tuvo lugar la confrontación, observando las imágenes de una pila de huesos carbonizados, un hombre atrapado en una red, Bullseye llevado en una camilla por los paramédicos y a Mac Gargan estando envuelto con un manto mientras era llevado a un vehiculo por dos agentes.

_ Por lo menos tenemos lo dicho por Daken, eso si es algo, para variar_ Dijo Karla Sofen, también observando las imágenes, despertando un poco su interés.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico, Sra. Sofen?_ Preguntó Osborn, aun dándoles la espalda, pero mirándola a través de su reflejo del gran ventanal frente suyo.

_ (suspiro) nada bien, el orgullo del Wolverine Junior recibió un duro golpe aquella noche, después de una "charla motivacional nocturna", solo se quedo recluido en su habitación, sin decir nada más al respecto_ Respondió Karla, sonriendo traviesamente por su encuentro con el mutante, para que luego de una mueca de molestia al recordar como la hecho poco después de sus aposentos_ Solo pude sacarle que sus atacantes solo fueron mi némesis Carol Danvers, la idiota de Spiderwoman y el bufón de Peter Parker, buscando nada más y nada menos el traje viviente de Gargan.

_ ¿Parker?... ¿No dijo el por qué?_ Dijo Norman, ahora volteándose para hacerles frente, teniendo en su rostro una mirada serenamente seria, pero sus ojos mostraban un intenso odio al oír ese nombre.

_ No_ Respondió simplemente Moonstone, aunque miraba de reojo a su jefe, al notar cierta tensión en él.

_ ¿Qué opinas de esto, Ares?_ Preguntó el director de H.A.M.M.E.R al dios griego de la guerra, que aun permanecía sentado en su silla, cruzado de brazos y su rostro ocultado por su casco espartano que llevaba puesto.

_ Al parecer, este ataque no fue planeado por Nick Fury, no veo que haya indicios de ello, sin hablar de que él es demasiado meticuloso en sus planes, solo atacando si ahí una verdadera ganancia en sus objetivos y minimizar todo factor de fracaso_ Deducía Ares, ahora mirándole los ojos a su líder, siendo una forma de decir como una ninguna señal de duda en sus palabras_ Porque, de haber sido su plan, ellos ya estarían muertos, en cambio solo quedaron mal heridos o en coma, por lo cual debo decir que debió ser alguna clase de venganza de aquel que se hace llamar Spider-man.

_ Un bonito análisis, dios olímpico, pero difiero sobre que sea un acto de venganza, ya que no es el estilo de la musaraña tales actos, eso solo un niño asustado jugando al ser un héroe, yo supongo que quería al simbionte para algo más, aunque me sorprende como se las arreglo con aquellas dos putas para vencer a tres de nosotros_ Dijo la villana, cosa que al ver de nuevo las fotos de sus camaradas caídos, la forma de engañar su seguridad y como dejo traumas en un asesino frío como Daken, le hizo sentir una oscura atracción hacia el trepa muros_ Diría que es otro hombre, pero eso no seria posible, aunque claro, no me molestaría conocerlo un poco mejor para descifrar sus secretos.

_ Por suerte para nosotros contamos con otros métodos que no se recurran a la promiscuidad_ Dijo Victoria Hand, una mujer blanca, de cabello negro con su flequillo tenido de rojo, usaba un elegante traje de oficina, anteojos y una tablet entre sus manos. Ella recién había entrado a la sala de junta, caminando hacia su jefe, pasando justo al lado de la malvada heroína, en que ambas se estrecharon unas rápidas miradas de autodesprecio mutuo, hasta llegar al lado del temible empresario.

_ Victoria, dime que encontraste algo bueno_ Dijo Norman Osborn a su segundo al mando, esperando obtener más pistas de lo ocurrido.

_ Bueno se queda corto con lo descubierto, Norman, aunque te advierto que esto será difícil de digerir para ti_ Advirtió Victoria, empezando a pulsar su tablet, para cambiar las imágenes holográficas de la mesa de reunión, para mostrar partes de lo que fueron brazos o mejor dicho tentáculos metálicos en la zona del incidente, cosa que todos les llamo la atención.

_ Son de él, ¿No es así?_ Preguntó involuntariamente Osborn, al ver esas imágenes, cosa que el bien sabia de quienes provenían.

_ Nuestros científicos ya los han escaneado y revisado los modelos, inclusive los comparados con los confiscados previamente por S.H.I.E.L.D, en efecto, ellos confirman que pertenecen al villano conocido como el Doctor Octopus_ Respondió Hand, preocupada de que a su jefe sufriera otro de su episodios de su otra contraparte, como sucedió hace unos días atrás.

_ Haci que los rumores eran ciertos, el gordo pulpo sigue vivo, y ahora parece que ayuda al arácnido, una dupla peligrosa, ¿No lo crees Ares?_ Dijo Dark Miss Marvel, sintiéndose feliz de cómo su jefe y carcelero se le estaba escapando el control de sus manos, cosa que ella intentara sacar ventaja de ello más adelante para volver a ser Moonstone y libre de vuelta.

_ Creo que el único rumor aquí es que él lo había matado_ Dijo Ares, sonando decepcionado de la eficacia del empresario. Cosa que él no se lo tomo muy bien a su comentario, algo que se notaba por las venas que empezaban a marcarse en su frente.

_ _**(¡Cálmate Norman!, recuerda que todo es parte del plan, aun tienes muchos criminales para reemplazar a esos dos peones, no dejes que los comentarios insignificantes de una ninfómana y un dios caído en desgracia, te saquen los humos, eso guárdalo para el quién nos traiciono, él que rechazo nuestra misericordia, quien opto por aliarse contra un usurpador y que usa los dones que le dimos en nuestra contra. ¡Tomaremos lo que nos pertenece por derecho! ¡Limpiaremos la Tierra de esta insignificante sociedad!, y para cuando llegue el titán y ya no haya esperanza alguna, nosotros nos auto proclamaremos en salvadores y regentes del mundo, ¡Larga vida al Emperador Goblin! ¡JAJAJAJA!)_**_Dijo una temible voz que salía dentro del subconsciente de Norman, algo que hizo desvanecer su ira, para sentir una oleada de auto apreció y satisfacción, dibujándose en su rostro una cruel sonrisa. Cosa que hizo preocupar más a Victoria Hand, no queriendo saber lo que pensaba, pero que sabía en sus adentros que algo temible tramaba.

_.En los muelles. 22:00 Hs._

En la oscuridad y tranquilidad de los muelles, que parecía que no encontraba ningún alma, súbitamente el silencio se rompió al pasar un camión de carga, donde avanzo hacia una hilera de depósitos. Se detuvo súbitamente al lado de uno, para que el conductor bajase y caminara hacia las puertas de su remolque. El hombre vestía una larga gabardina color café, con su cabeza siendo ocultado con un gran sombrero y unas gafas de sol su rostro. Al abrir las puertas, saco un pequeño control, que al pulsar varios botones, lo que ya hacia dentro del remolque, empezó a levitar y salir dentro de la misma, revelando que era un gran contenedor de clonación, siendo transportado por una base flotante que se detuvo al frente de su dueño. Él saco otro dispositivo para verificar el estado de su carga, observando que estaba todo en orden, prosiguió al abrir el portón del deposito.

Adentro de este, estaba completamente vacío, pero con algo de polvo y telarañas. Él entro junto con su carga, cerró el depósito desde adentro, se acerco a un costado de la pared, para tocar un diminuto botón, lo cual hizo que haya un zumbido metálico, para que luego bajase el sitio como si se tratase de un elevador. Al poco tiempo se detuvo, para abrir sus puertas y rebelar un gran laboratorio con equipo de alta tecnología.

_ (suspiro) hogar, dulce hogar_ Dijo el individuo, que al caminar unos pasos, fue recibido rápidamente por tres ock-bots, mirándolo fijamente al intruso, monitoreando para saber de quién se trataba. El visitante ni se inmuto al respecto, simplemente procedió a tocar sus gafas, para hacer que estos adoptaran una florescencia verdosa. Al hacer esto, los censores de los guardias robóticos reconfiguraron su modo de ataque a pasivo, al verlo como su legítimo dueño_ Así me gusta, llévense esta capsula a la sala de especimenes.

.Al dictar esa orden, los droides con formas de pulpo, lanzaron un zumbido de obediencia para proceder a llevarse la gran capsula, revelando a Rhino dentro de la misma. Para cuando los tres se fueron por una puerta, el visitante prosiguió ir a la computadora central.

_ Fue una buena idea diseñar estos lentes para engañar a mis maquinas… aunque me extraña que mis otras defensas no hayan sido activadas_ Dijo para si el hombre, revelando que no era ni más ni menos que Otto Octavius, al sacarse el sombrero y depositarlo en una de sus maquinas. Al llegar a la computadora central, empezó a teclear en la misma, usando su contraseña y tomando total control de su guarida, para su gran satisfacción_ Veo que todo esta en orden, no ah sido ni invadido ni hackeado por nadie en mi ausencia, pero eso no me aclara del ¿Por qué mis otras defensas no se hayan activado por mi sola presencia?, es decir, mi base tiene escáneres de ADN, por lo cual me debieron atacar cuando ingrese, al tener el cuerpo de Parker… esto la verdad me intriga.

. Al pensar eso, procedió al morderse la punta de su pulgar, para brotar una pequeña muestra de sangre, al hacerlo, coloco esa gota de sangre en uno de los escáneres de su computadora. En unos segundos, apareció una gran ventana que tenia los datos del ADN de su nuevo cuerpo, para quedar atónito con los resultados.

_ ¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡Escanea de nuevo computadora!_ Ordenó Otto, al no creer lo que le decían los resultados, provocando que nuevamente revalúe los resultados.

_ _Resultados preelimínales revaluados: la muestra obtenida del sujeto, contiene dos secuencias obtenidas de ADN, uno le es perteneciente a Otto Gunter Octavius, y la otra pertenece Peter Benjamin Parker, siendo la primera firma genética mutada en el segundo_ _Conjugo la computadora, mostrando de nuevo los datos genéticos de los dos individuos en un solo cuerpo, algo que en verdad creaba un caos en la mente del científico, que se había sacado sus gafas para observar esto, con sus propios ojos.

_ _(Esto es totalmente imposible, yo vi claramente que en ese contenedor esta el clon 100% de Spider-man… no había ninguna muestra mía en ese laboratorio, ni siquiera los restos que llevaba mi Octobot de mi antiguo cuerpo debieron contaminar el clon) _ _Reflexionó Octavius, siguiendo tecleando su computadora para seguir indagando sobre la naturaleza de su nuevo cuerpo, tratando de descifrar sus secretos y lo que tenia pensado hacer el Jackal con el mismo_ _(Como lo pensé en un indicio, el clon en si no tenia una conciencia propia, su cerebro era solo un banco de memorias de Parker por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que sus neuronas estaban completamente inactivas, hasta que mis ondas celébrales las despertaron. ¿Será posible que mi mente haya reconfigurado en parte su ADN para parecerse al mío? ¿Por qué Warren crearía un clon sin mente propia?)_

. Otto dejo de trabajar en su maquina, para solo sentarse en un silla cercana, permaneciendo en silencio unos instantes al sumergirse en este misterio. En unos minutos decidió pararse y alejarse de allí. Al caminar por su laboratorio, paso por una maquina cromada en la que pudo ver su reflejo a la perfección, paro su marcha para ver detenidamente su reflejo. Pudo Observar su rostro, que era idéntico a su antiguo némesis, pero con algunas notables diferencias, parecía mucho más marcado en algunas líneas, sus ojos eran marrones en vez de avellana, su cabello aun permanecía corto y su piel parecía más pálida. Al notar eso, procedió a sacarse su gabardina, dejándola en el suelo, revelando que no usaba nada de su cintura para arriba, mostrando todo su abdomen, pechos y brazos. Mientras que usaba un pantalón negro con unas botas, pudo observar su nueva anatomía, observando que era de igual de delgado que Peter, pero con una mejor marcada musculatura, sin hablar de que estaba libre de las cicatrices que llevaba el original.

Al verse así, el científico no dejaba de asombrarse de lo parecido que tenia con el arácnido, pero a la vez, reconociendo varios rasgos de su antiguo yo, cosa que lo llenaba de más dudas del cambio genético en el clon y la rapidez que este asimilaba su ADN modificado por su mente, en tan poco tiempo. Esto con notar en los bolsillos de su gabardina, la máscara de Spider-man que uso anteriormente, junto con sus gafas incorporadas a la misma, las cuales levanto y sostuvo en sus manos.

_ Debo admitir, que se sintió bien portar el manto de un héroe… tal vez Jessica tubo razón, podría haber tomado su vida para mí y nadie hubiese sospechado, pero eso solo lo haría el viejo y loco Doctor Octopus_ Hablo para si mismo, sintiendo auto asco del vil hombre que fue una vez, sintiendo vergüenza de sus acciones que no son dignas de un científico respetable, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, bajando la cabeza y dejando caer la máscara y las gafas. Pero en su momento de pena, le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de Peter Parker, el dolor y la culpa que se asemejaban a las suyas, con respecto a ser indirectamente responsable de la muerte de su tío, lo cual le brotaron nuevamente aquellas palabras que serian su brújula moral y motor para el arácnido: _"Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad". _Con esto, al caerle esta revelación como fuese un rayo, levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, ahora sabiendo bien que haría a continuación y como compensaría todo el daño que haya causado_ ¡No! ¡Ya no seré así! ¡Esa vida termino para mi!, mis días como un criminal han acabado, tal vez la ley y el mundo nunca me miren como a un héroe, pero, si un joven pudo soportar el rechazo y la persecución por hacer lo correcto ¡Pues yo también!, descifraré lo que planeaba la escoria de Warren y tomare la vida de Osborn y sus Avengers, ¡Así lo jura, el Superior Octopus!

**Y así termina mi primer episodio de esta historia subida de tono, se que aun no ha habido nada romántico u erótico para comenzar, pero si que deje guiños o ideas de lo que sucederá a continuación. Como dije, en este Universo inventado por mi, habitaran otros harems de los héroes o personajes ya mencionados (aunque en este fic solo me concentrare en Otto y en los otros tendrán sus propias historias). Se podría decir que Miss Marvel y Spiderwoman formaran parte de la Octopus más adelante, además de que mis historias estarán entrelazadas con la de otros personajes, espero que no se vuelva confuso, pero decidí que sea así para hacerlo más divertido y candente. Por lo menos ya puse las bases, así que espero seguir pronto con nuevos capítulos, hasta la próxima mis lectores, jajaja. **


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo derecho algunos de los personajes, son propiedad de Marvel y Disney, este Fic solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento sin ganancia alguna. Disfrutenlo.**

Instalación de armas de H.A.M.M.E.R (00:00 Hs)

"_Hace meses se han visto los avistamientos de uno vigilante enmascarado que a estado atacando las instalaciones de HAMMER y OSBORN Corps"_ _Decía un reportero en su estudio de televisión que era visto por un guardia de HAMMER, en su escritorio_, _que miraba detenidamente la pantalla que se miraban la silueta borrosa del vigilante_ _"Según algunos testigos, este vigilante no es Spider-man u otro enmascarado conocido, tampoco se cree que sea el Steel Spider, que ya había sido aprendido hace unos..." _(Apagado)

_ ¡OYE!_ Dijo el guardia que miraba al televisión apagado, para encarar al otro guardia que tenia el control remoto.

_ Ya deja de mirar esa mierda, novato_ Le respondió el guardia más viejo, que se guardo el control en su cinturón con varios bolsillos.

_ Solo trato de enterarme sobre este "vigilante", ¿Acaso no te pone nervioso que podamos ser la próxima base que ataque?_ Le pregunto el guardia joven que ahora parecía asustado de la idea de que ellos sean los siguientes.

_ Pues mucho no harás si sigues permaneciendo ahí sentado, te lo digo por experiencia es mejor echar el ojo afuera que solo esperar a que pase_ Le contesto el guardia veterano.

.Ambos salieron de allí y permanecieron fuera de la base, junto a otros dos guardias más, que tenían armas de mayor calibre y contando con varias defensas en forma de torreta en las paredes.

_ ¿Nada nuevo?_ Dijo el veterano.

_ Solo un aviso, dijeron que iban a traer otro camión con "sujetos de prueba"_ Dijo uno de los otros dos guardias.

_ Espero que esta ves sean más chicas jóvenes, la otra vez hubo muy pocas para que nos divirtamos, jajaja_ comentó el otro guardia, lo cual provoco las risas perversas de los cuatro esbirros.

Súbitamente dejaron de reír, cuando vieron un camión aproximándose, ellos prepararon sus armas y esperaron a revisarlo cuando llegara cerca de ellos. El vehiculo era grande, tenia los vidrios polarizados, el emblema de HAMMER y se movía lentamente hacia ellos, hasta frenar al frente suyo.

_ Llegas tarde_ Comento el guardia veterano, que empezaba a rodear el vehiculo junto a los otros. Al parecer no había nada fuera de lo normal, estando en perfecto estado a pesar de que el conductor aun no bajara la ventanilla, pero el guardia paso de largo eso_ Novato, ve a revisar el cargamento.

_ Si_ Solo contestó el joven guardia, caminando hacia un costado del camión, para sacar su tarjeta y abrir su puerta, que al hacerlo no había nadie adentro, ni los sujetos de prueba ni ningún guardia, cosa que lo altero_ ¡No hay nadie dentro!

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Dijo el guardia veterano, que de un rápido saque, abrió la puerta del conductor para observar que no había un conductor, sino un extraño aparato que estaba en el volante conectado con los pedales_ ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

**(¡BOOM!)**

El camión exploto, atrapando a los guardias en la explosión junto con las torretas automáticas. La devastación fue tal que solo dejo un gran orificio a donde era la entrada de la base.

Con todo eso sucediendo, a las sombras de un callejón, un hombre con gabardina y sombrero salio de su escondite, teniendo un pequeño control remoto en su mano derecha, que no dudo en tirar en bote de basura. Camino tranquilamente hacia la base, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y silbando una melodía sin prestarle la menos atención a la destrucción y cadáveres incinerados.

Al entrar a la base, pudo escuchar las alarmas de emergencia y varios pasos que resonaban en los pasillos a gran velocidad, pero aun así eso no cambiaba su actitud despreocupada, solo se detuvo a la mitad de una gran sala que conectaba a otros pasillos, que tenia una planta superior que se conectaba con una escalera principal.

Pero todo eso fue llenado por varias unidades de soldados de HAMMER, rodeando todo el sitio, apuntando a su único invasor.

_ ¡No muevas un músculo!_ Ordenó un soldado de mayor rango, que al parecer más que tenerle miedo, se veía odio en sus ojos_ ¡Quítate el sombrero y pon las manos donde podamos verlas!

.El intruso que llevaba una gabardina de color café junto con un sombrero a juego, que envolvían su identidad, prosiguió a levantar su mano derecha y sacar su sombrero, para revelar su rostro envuelto en una mascara gris con dos líneas negras verticales cayendo en sus lentes verdes incorporados. Cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

_ (Es él, definitivamente es ese hijo de puta)_ Murmuro el líder de los guardias, sonriendo para si, ya que había atrapado la molestia de su jefe, lo cual seguramente le daría una generosa recompensa por su captura o muerte_ ¡Dinos quien eres ahora!

_ (suspiro) bien, supongo que no estaría mal decir mi alias, ya que de un modo u otro todos se enteraran más tarde, a pesar de que se los diga primero a un montón de futuros cadáveres_ Dijo el desconocido.

_ ¿Qué?... ¡¿Pero qué mierda dijiste?!_ Gritó furioso el soldado, pero antes de decir algo más, fue interrumpido por el intruso.

_ ¡Permítanme presentarme! ¡Soy el SUPERIOR OCTOPUS!_ Reveló el vigilante, haciendo una leve reverencia a los guardias, extendiendo su brazo derecho teniendo en la mano del mismo su sombrero, para luego ponerse rígido y dejar caer su sombrero_ Ahora sin más preámbulos, es hora que demuela esta lamentable base con ustedes dentro, nenazas.

_ ¡HABRAN FUEGO!_ Ordenó furioso el líder, todos abrieron fuego contra el llamado Superior Octopus, pero de este o más precisamente de su gabardina, salieron varios diminutos ock-bots cromados que al tocar el suelo, generaron un campo de fuerza que cubrió a su dueño, haciendo que las balas rebotaran y hirieran a varios de los soldados, pero estos no paraban hasta que todos se quedaron sin balas y quisieron recargar, pero antes de poder hacer eso, el escudo de Octopus bajo.

_ Es evidente que me toca mover a mi_ Dijo burlonamente Superior Octopus, revelando cuatro nuevos tentáculos de acero, los cuales rápidamente se extendieron y atacaron a los soldados.

Los tentáculos empezaron a atravesar y cortar a los soldados desprotegidos a gran velocidad y coordinación inhumana, creando una masacre en ese gran pasillo. También empezó a utilizar sus propios, "Lanzas Tintas", que eran unos guanteletes tecnológicos que lanzaban redes negras de la parte superior de sus muñecas, pegando a los soldados que estaban a punto de recargar y lanzarlos contra otros.

Empezó a moverse de su sitio, moviéndose rápidamente y atacar con sus propios puños a guardias cercanos, propinándole poderosos golpes que los mataban con gran rapidez, sin contenerse en ningún momento. Solo se detuvo cuando noto que ya diezmo a todas esas tropas, para su gran satisfacción.

_ Solo un mero calentamiento_ Dijo para si el Superior Octopus, el cual ahora se movilizaba con sus cuatro tentáculos, pero noto que aun quedaba un sobreviviente_ Miren nada más, una pequeña variable.

_ Por favor…no_ Rogaba por piedad el líder de los soldados, que ya hacia ensangrentado en el suelo, con sus dos piernas cortadas y su brazo derecho igual, solo extendiendo su otro brazo que buscaba que lo dejara vivir.

_ Soldado, es más que evidente que no estas en posición de decirme nada_ Dijo fríamente Octopus, que con uno de sus tentáculos, agarro el único brazo que le quedaba a ese hombre y lo levanto del suelo para acercarse más a él, cosa que esto solo le provocaba más dolor y humillación_ Se franco conmigo, ¿Es horrible ser la victima, verdad?

_ ¡AHHH!... ¡SI!_ Le respondió el soldado de HAMMER, entre sollozos y lamentos.

_ Si, yo también eh sido victima por mucho tiempo, tanto como tú ahora y a las personas que has torturado y matado con pasión_ Le reveló aquel vigilante, cosa que el soldado se sorprendía de lo que sabia de él_ Si, ya eh visto los videos, lo que tú y toda esta escoria hizo en estas instalaciones, sobre todo a los niños.

_ Y-yo…yo…_ Trataba de decir el soldado, pero por la falta de sangre y sus heridas no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

_ Descuida, se que mierdas como tú y Osborn les encanta infligir dolor y humillación a cualquier ser vivo, yo en cambio me encanta destruir a lo que odio, solo quería sentir este placer culposo antes de tener en mis tentáculos a ese duende_ Terminó Otto la conversación, envolviendo al hombre entre sus tentáculos y como boas constrictor lo exprimieron hasta pulverizarlo y dejarlo como carne picada_ Hora de volver al trabajo.

.Al sacudir sus tentáculos de la sangre, empezó a movilizarse hacia el pasillo principal, que junto a sus ock-bots, empezaron a dividirse hacia otros pasillos siguiendo las ordenes de su creador.

Mientras eso pasaba, varios soldados salían para hacerles frente cosa que Octopus los despachaba rápidamente y sin molestias, estando concentrado en su objetivo. Pero en un dado momento sintió una migraña en su cabeza.

_ O no, "Mi Octopus-sentido" me cosquillea_ Se alarmo Octavius, pero antes de poder hacer algo, los pasillos se cerraron con puertas metálicas, tanto delante de él como tras, solo para ver dos lanzallamas al lado de cada pared, las cuales le escupieron grandes chorros de llamas, envolviéndolo por completo.

.Mientras tanto, varios soldados se encontraban en el pasillo delantero, observando el paredón metálico que había atrapado al intruso. Esta trampa empezaba a adoptar un color rojizo vivo por la gran cantidad de calor que emanaba de allí.

Al pasar los minutos, ellos empezaban a transpirar por el calor que generaba esa trampa, tanto que ya era insoportable, uno le hizo señas a otro para que apagara el interruptor de aquella trampa. Al hacerlo, los lanzallamas dejaban de escupir fuego y las puertas metálicas quedaron bien carbonizadas, pero aun así se podían retractar y dar paso a los soldados.

Al despejarse la gran cantidad de humo, los soldados mínimo esperaban un esqueleto o restos chamuscados, pero en cambio vieron al parecer un gran capullo negro, que al acercarse uno y tocarlo con su rifle, fue atacado por un tentáculo metálico salido del capullo, que agarro su rostro y lo empujo hacia la pared, enterando su cabeza allí, muriendo al instante. Después de eso, otros tres salieron de ese capullo, para revelar al Superior Octopus, ya sin su gabardina, mostrando su traje completo que era negro y gris, con un pulpo de líneas verdes en su pecho como emblema. El vigilante no haba sufrido ningún rasguño, pero aun así estaba molesto y emanaba una aura asesina.

_ ¡FUEGO! ¡¿EN VERDAD CREYERON QUE SOLO ME PODIAN MATAR CON SIMPLES LLAMARADAS DE FUEGO!? ¿¡A MI?! ¡AL SUPERIOR OCTOPUS!_ Afirmó Otto, elevándose con sus tentáculos, mostrándose imponente y atemorizante hacia aquellos esbirros, cosa que ellos no podían reaccionar para atacar, cosa que el vigilante aprovecho, con rapidez decapitar la primera línea de ellos, luego prosiguió a atraparlos a los demás en sus redes negras_ ¡Tal osadía no debe quedar impugne!

Al decir esto, uso sus tentáculos para aplastar a sus prisioneros, ignorando por completo sus ruegos y gritos de dolor. Al acabar con ellos, prosiguió su camino, hasta llegar a donde el quería.

_ Finalmente, la sala de experimentos_ Afirmó Octopus, al entrar a la zona más importante de esa instalación, que era un gran laboratorio lleno de maquinas y equipo medico, pero lo que más le impacto al ex-villano era la cantidad de cadáveres de personas que ya hacían allí_ Nuevamente me encuentro ante otra de las retorcidas investigaciones de Osborn.

.El podía ver como aquellos "sujetos de pruebas" que fueron usados como ratas de laboratorio contra su propia voluntad, ya que muchos eran prisioneros de HAMMER o gente sin hogar que era sacada de las calles. Eran personas de todas las edades, desde hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, de no ser por la mente endurecida y el estomago de acero del científico, seguramente ya estaría vomitando y llorando por ellos, pero Otto solo podía sentir odio y sed de venganza.

_ Juro por cada alma que hayas torturado Osborn ¡Yo las vengare y te haré suplicar que te mate al final!_ Gritó al aire Superior Octopus, para luego tratar de recomponer su compostura y tratar de cumplir su misión_ _(Cálmate Otto, debo concentrarme y hacer lo que debo hacer, y es recolectar información guardada en este lugar y rescatar a cualquier sobreviviente que este por aquí… no necesariamente en ese orden, pero aun así todo va de acuerdo al plan)._

Otto empezó a usar sus lentes para buscar señales de vida en el laboratorio, lo cual pudo encontrar atrás de una puerta al fondo del laboratorio. Pudo sentir el peligro que estaba detrás de esa puerta, lo cual solo extendió uno de sus tentáculos para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio que adentro era una gran sala con varias jaulas con personas dentro, estando en pésimas condiciones y asustados de verlo.

_ Encontré a los prisioneros… pero ¿Por qué sentí…?_ Dijo Octopus pero fue interrumpido por el ataque repentino de un científico escondido, que tenia un brazo mecánico unido a una motosierra que ataco su tentáculo en uso, pero esta no recibió ningún rasguño, procedió a golpearlo con otro tentáculo lanzándolo lejos_ Interesante, un cyborg… o mejor dicho varios.

.Al decir eso ultimo, entraron varios científicos cyborgs al laboratorio y salieron varios más donde estaban los prisioneros, trayendo como rehenes a los sujetos de prueba, apuntándoles con sus prótesis afiladas. Estos científicos tenían varias partes cibernéticas en sus cuerpos, que les daban unas apariencias temibles y grotescas, luciendo ellos como versiones corruptas del monstruo de Frankenstein.

_ Así que ustedes son los Reavers_ Dijo finalmente Octavius, habiendo observado y deducido quienes eran esos científicos retorcidos_ ¿No creen qué están fuera de su elemento?.

_ O todo lo contrario doctor, estamos justamente donde debemos_ Le respondió una voz escabrosa, que estaba detrás de la multitud de horrores, estos le abrieron paso para revelar a un hombre como de cuarenta años, pelo rubio, vestía una bata blanca que envolvía todo su cuerpo y tenia sus manos atrás suyo, como si presentara una charla formal. Ese científico le dio una retorcida sonrisa a su visitante_ Otto Octavius.

_ Donald Pierce_ Dijo Otto, cruzándose de brazos, no sintiéndose impresionado por lo que ya sabia, pero tenia toda su atención_ Veo que los informes de tu fallecimiento fueron exageradas.

_ Concuerdo contigo Octavius, por lo que veo todos aquí somos científicos que hemos sabido burlar a la muerte y mejorarnos cada uno de nuestros aspectos_ Dijo Pierce, orgulloso de presumir sus avances con otro genio.

_ JA, ¿Mejoras dices?_ Se burló Superior, observando descaradamente al resto de monstruosidades, lo cuales estas no se lo tomaron a bien su comentario.

_ Estamos progresando, créeme que cuando escuches mi investigación, querrás unirte a nuestra causa_ Ofreció Donald.

_ ¿Unírmeles? ¿Dudo mucho que el duende me quiera entre sus filas y mucho menos yo quier ser su esbirro?_ Comentó mordazmente el científico, pero en vez de recibir gruñidos o amenazas, solo recibió un atronador conjunto de risas de parte de los cibernéticos científicos, que asustaba a las personas que tenían de rehenes.

_ ¡jajaja!, no, no, créeme que cuando te lo digo que nuestra obediencia hacia él es puro teatro, nosotros junto a otras organizaciones solo aprovechamos su reinado prematuro_ Explico el líder de los Reavers, acercándose cada vez a su visitante, sin mostrar ningún temor_ Nosotros estamos experimentando con los mutantes, tratamos de aislar su genoma para esterilizarlo, para crear un mundo nuevo libre de esta enfermedad (mirando fijamente a una niña de cabello negro y de ojos verdes sollozante), seguramente estarás deacuerdo que son una amenaza ¿O no Otto?

_ _(Ciertamente siempre los vi como aberraciones genéticas... pero desde que tengo los recuerdos de Parker con los X-men y sus misiones… veo que más un mal son un bien mayor para la humanidad, el siguiente paso a la evolución, pero será mejor seguirle el juego para si terminar los últimos pasos)_ Superior Octopus para ti reaver, y aunque tenga mis reserva ante esta gente, no me rebajaría como ustedes con sus métodos bárbaros_ Afirmo secamente Octopus, logrando que anti-mutante cyborg ya no luciera muy contento por su comentario, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una burlona.

_ ¿Lo dice el científico que no pudo derrotar a un simple adolescente?_ Comentó Donald Pierce, logrando que sus hombres volvieran a reír, pero esto no perturbo al ex –villano, pero obviamente ya le estaba haciendo empezar a enojar_ Pero ya dejando estas meras burlas, en verdad serias un gran elemento a nuestra causa, inclusive con tu mente y nuestra tecnología podríamos acelerar el proceso, a cambio te destruiremos a Osborn por ti ¿Qué nos dices?

. Al terminar de decir su propuesta, el laboratorio quedo en silencio, tanto entre los cyborg como el hombre con temática de pulpo, la calma era totalmente inquietante, pero antes si quiera dijera o hiciera algo, las luces se apagaron, las maquinas dejaron de trabajar, solo quedando las luces rojas de algunos visores en los científicos y las luces verdes de los tentáculos de Octopus. Solo rompió el silencio la risa fría de su siniestro visitante, para el desconcierto de los anti-muti.

_ ¿Tú causaste esto, Octavius?_ Interrogó calmadamente Pierce, que aun podía ver a su adversario por sus ojos mejorados, viéndolo como se reía de su obvia acción.

_ Encuentro tú sarcasmo algo caricaturesco, pero si, la verdad agradezco la oferta, pero la verdad prefiero trabajar con mi propia tecnología y mi propia mente superior para tener mi venganza contra la escoria de Osborn, no necesito la ayuda de unos hijos de perras que profanan la ciencia con sus ridículas creencias y barbaricos métodos_ Respondió audazmente el Superior Octopus, levantando sus tentáculos de forma amenazadora.

_ ¡¿RIDICULAS?! ¡VERAS LO QUE ES CAPAZ….! (golpe) _ Rugió Donald de furia, pero fue cortado de su frase por uno de los tentáculos de Otto, dándole un poderoso golpe en el estomago y mandándolo a volar hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, estrellándose contra la pared y quedando tendido en el suelo, para gran consternación de sus esbirros.

_ Ya eh tenido suficiente de una de estas extendidas charlas_ Comento Octavius, que rápidamente aprovecho el asombro de los Reavers, empezó atacar a los que no llevan prisioneros, aplastándolos o partiéndolos con sus tentáculos, y a los que tenia cerca suyo, usaba sus propias manos y pies para propinarles poderosos golpes que destruían sus mejoras cibernéticas, aunque también hacia uso de su tinta para incapacitarlos_ _(Algunas veces olvido lo poderoso que es Parker, todos estos años contuvo su poder, de haberlo usado apropiadamente creo que yo no estaría aquí para empezar…eso ya no importa, ahora solo acabo con estos chistes de avances tecnológicos libero a los prisioneros y destruyó todo este infernal lugar, más fácil planearlo que hacerlo)._

. Mientras esquivaba algunos proyectiles láseres de los científicos, y les arrojaba algunas mesas y maquinas para aplastarlos, los cyborgs que aun tenían a los prisioneros se ponían contra la pared, a la espera de que el pulpo les prestara atención para usar a los mutantes como escudo o chantajearlo para dejarlos ir. Pero ninguno se percato que entre las tuberías brotaban los Ock-bots, que sigilosamente, varios de ellos saltaron por detrás de sus cabezas, dañando sus cerebros para que soltaran a los mutantes y cayeran muertos en el suelo. Superior termino con el último, atrayéndolo con su tinta y atravesarle el pecho con su puño hasta que salio por la espalda, prosiguiendo con retirar su brazo y dejar caer sus restos. Al echar una rápida mirada donde fue la carnicería, se percato de que los prisioneros lo miraban con temor, más aun la niña que era la única menor de ese grupo.

_ No teman ciudadanos, no les haré ningún daño, eh venido a liberarlos y ponerle fin a sus captores_ Explico tranquilizadoramente Superior Octopus, ahora estando parado con sus propios pies y teniendo alejado lo más posible a sus tentáculos para no verse más amenazante, aunque aun así aquellas personas lo miraban con temor y desconfianza que están bien marcadas en sus rostros_ _(Pues era obvio, deben de estar asociándome ahora con el Doctor Octopus, en las otras veces pude rescatar a los civiles sin que me vieran… pero ahora ciertamente no se como me escucharan a menos que los amenace o algo)_

Pero antes de poder decir su plan de acción, la pequeña niña camino lentamente hacia él, hasta estar prácticamente al frente. Otto se percato de esto y le extraño que ella no se viera temerosa de su presencia, sino más bien lo miraba con curiosidad.

_… ¿E-eres amigo-o de Spider-man?_ Pregunto débilmente la pequeña niña, que tenia una tez blanca, pelo marrón rizado, ojos verdosos y llevaba puesto una campera vieja larga marrón que envolvía todo su cuerpecito, además de tener un pequeño gorro de invierno en su cabeza.

_… ¿Por qué preguntas eso pequeña?_ Dijo Octopus extrañado por aquella pregunta de la infante, inclinando sus piernas para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

_ Porque… (Sonrojo y aparta la mirada), te pareces mucho a él… solo con verde y tentáculos_ Dijo inocentemente la niña, haciendo que Otto se sorprendiera de su respuesta y se diera cuenta el porque lo decía.

_ (_Por supuesto que me le parezco)…_ algo parecido… digamos que él me envío a mi a salvarte de tu cautiverio, a todos ustedes_ Dijo Superior calidamente a la niña y a los demás prisioneros, que al confirmar su aparente asociación con el arácnido, empezó a ganarse su confianza y a no temerle tanto.

_ Si el trepamuros sabia, ¿Por qué no vino el mismo a buscarlos?_ Dijo una siniestra voz que provenía del fondo del laboratorio, quien era Donald Pierce reincorporado, con los brazos hacia atrás y con su bata arruinada, pero sonriendo descaradamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Para gran horror de los prisioneros, más aun por la niña que al verlo, se escondió detrás de Octopus, ya teniendo lagrimas en los ojos.

_ Todos ustedes, llévense a la niña y sigan a mis ock-bots hacia la salida trasera de a instalación_ Ordenó Superior Octopus, sin quitar la mirada del científico anti-mutante, cosa que esté solo enfocaba su mirada en sus prisioneros que se marchaban siguiendo a los bots, más aun en la niña, pero su visión fue cortada por la tenaza del tentáculo de Otto, brillando con un una luz verde furioso. Ya en unos segundos ellos quedaron solo en ese laboratorio.

_ No irán lejos, no me tardare mucho en atraparlos a todos luego_ Digo Donald, sonando muy confiado y sin una pizca de temor hacia su adversario.

_ ¡Ja!, aunque tuvieras la improbable posibilidad de vencerme, ya le habrías perdido el rastro a los mutantes_ Afirmo Otto, vigilando cualquier movimiento traicionero del científico demente.

_ ¿Eso crees?, con mis mejoras cibernéticas soy muy capaz de divisar a cualquier aberración mutante a kilómetros de distancia_ Al decir eso, los de Pierce se iluminaron en una tonalidad celeste fosforescente, girando la cabeza levemente, en busca de los mutantes que podía detectar con facilidad, observando como ellos corrían fuera de las instalaciones. Dando una siniestra sonrisa y girando la cabeza para confrontar al pulpo_ Como veras Octavius, capturar mutan… ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!... ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!.

Grito horrorizado y enojado el cyborg, al ver en su visión de detección del gen-X, que Octopus tenia dicho gen, señalando en sus censores que, sin duda, era…

_ ¡MUTANTE!_ Acuso Donald Pierce al villano redimido, estando este ultimo aturdido por esa revelación. Solo pudo volver en si, cuando su sentido pulpo le alerto del inminente ataque, mostrando por primera vez sus manos, Donald en vez de tener manos comunes, tenia una cierra eléctrica circular en su brazo izquierdo, y en la derecha, una mano metálica con cinco jeringas largas en vez de dedos.

Ataco con su cierra a Octavius, pero este pudo esquivarlo rápidamente, para luego contraatacarlo con un golpe de las tenazas de su tentáculo superior izquierdo. Pero en vez de haberlo enviado volando contra la pared como antes, solo rasgo su ropa, revelando todo un torso metálico y lleno de cables gruesos. Eso solo altero al reaver, dando un grito inhumano, haciendo que sus miembros y cuello se estiraran, mostrando una versión más grotesca de lo que era el viejo científico. Él no perdió el tiempo y ataco de forma rápida al pulpo, pero Otto pudo esquivar todos sus ataques con relativa facilidad, deslizándose por todo el laboratorio con sus tentáculos.

_ ¡PONDRE FIN A LA ESCORIA MUTANTE!_ Rugía el líder de los Reavers, tratando de atrapar al otro científico, deslizando sus extendibles brazos hacia él.

_ ¡No soy un mutante!_ Afirmo el Superior Octopus, lanzándole en represalia sus cuatro tentáculos, que se movían más rápido, estos pudieron envolverse en el brazo izquierdo y arrancárselo de un tiron, para gran consternación del villano_ Créeme que cuando te digo, que los implantes metálicos son más dañinos que beneficiosos.

_ ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LOS REAVERS SOMOS EL VERDADERO PASO A LA EVOLUCION HUMANA!_ Afirmó Pierce, estirando su brazo derecho repleto de jeringas hacia el pecho del nuevo héroe, pero el Octopus solo se corrió de su camino, donde el brazo llego hasta golpear un paner de energía, atravesándola y recibiendo en consecuencia toda la descarga eléctrica de toda la instalación_ ¡AAAAHHHHH!

En cuestión de segundos, hubo un gran apagón en todo el lugar, solo había luz de las tenazas de los tentáculos de Otto, que también el podía ver a através de la oscuridad gracias a sus lentes. El pudo observar todo el cuerpo chamuscado de lo que alguna vez fue Donald Pierce. Todo carbonizado y largando humo, haciendo que se activaran los extintores, mojando todas las habitaciones.

_ (suspiro) puedo notar que aun estas vivo_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, observando la cabeza de Donald, que ahora casi no tenia piel, mostrando todo su cráneo cibernético y demás cables.

_ P-por favor-r…mátame_ Rogó a duras penas Donald, ya sufriendo de muchos daños y de un dolor infernal en la que se encontraba en una situación que no podía aliviar.

_… ¡Jajajaja!_ Se río Otto Octavius, mientras que uno de sus tentáculos agarraba el cuello del cyborg y lo levantaba para tenerlo de frente_ ¿Matarte?, no Pierce, se me ocurren otros usos para ti.

.Al decir eso, asomo su mano derecha, que en cada dedo salieron garras retractiles acercándose lentamente al rostro del científico caído.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras de las instalaciones, dentro de un callejón oscuro, estaban resguardados siete personas, cinco hombre, una mujer y una niña, esta ultima mirando desde lejos la instalación que había sido prisionera donde rescata por aquel temible héroe, pensando aun en el parecido que guardaba con el su arácnido favorito. Pero algo repentino la sacudió de sus pensamientos.

**¡BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

_ ¡CUIDADO!_ Dijo unos de los hombres que envolvió a la niña con sus brazos y la llevo rápidamente a lo más profundo del callejón, donde se resguardaron con los demás sobrevivientes y ser cuidados por los ock-bots que quedaban.

Al haber cesado la explosión y el ruido tronador, los sobrevivientes, caminaron lentamente al borde del callejón, donde para su asombro, pudieron ver toda esa instalación infernal hecha ruinas, aun con fuego presente quemando todo el lugar pero sin destruir o dañar nada a su alrededor, como si se tratar de una demolición controlada.

_ Ya hay que marcharnos de aquí_ Dijo una voz masculina que provenía detrás de ellos, quien no era ni más ni menos que el Superior Octopus, que solo traía consigo en su brazo izquierdo una bola grande de tinta negra, del tamaño de un balón. El pequeño grupo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, hasta que fueron sacados de sus trances por el movimiento de la niña, que había ido a abrazar rápidamente a su salvador.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!_ Dijo la pequeña niña entre sollozos, abrazando la pierna izquierda del científico. Lo cual Otto quedo conmovido pero a la vez sorprendido por la acción de la niña, pero sin saber que hacer a continuación.

_ _(¿Así se siente recibir el abrazo de una pequeña?... esto en verdad es incomodo, nunca eh recibido esta clase de gestos, usualmente todos huyen aterrorizados, ahora… ya no se que decir al respecto) __ Reflexionaba Otto Octavius, no perdiendo de vista a la niña que se había aferrado a él, lo cual solo lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su cabeza con su mano desocupada.

.Luego levanto la vista para ver a los demás, que ya se habían acercado más aun a él, estando frente suyo el hombre que había resguardado a la niña del polvo de la explosión. Se le quedo mirando unos instantes, para luego ofrecer su mano como gesto de respeto. Ante esto, Otto se quedo mirando aquella mano, hasta que dejo de acariciar la cabeza de la niña y la estrecho mano, aceptando aquel gesto también.

_ Gracias por todo_ Dijo aquel hombre de piel oscura, que llevaban ropas hechas jirones y una gorra de camionero.

_ No hay de que, ciudadano_ Le respondió Otto a aquel hombre, lo cual separo ese agarré y dirigió su atención al resto de las demás personas_ Escúchenme, soy el Superior Octopus, un nuevo vigilante que esta en contra del régimen de Osborn en HAMMER, eh estado desbaratando sus operaciones clandestinas, como la que han estado desafortunamente expuestos ustedes.

_ Muchos no lo lograron_ Dijo otro hombre, sonando my pesimista y cansado.

_ ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?_ Pregunto una mujer, mirando en su brazo izquierdo una serie de números tatuada en su piel.

_ ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Fue por culpa de los mutantes! ¡Ellos pensaban que éramos unos de ellos!_ Afirmó un hombre obeso y calvo, teniendo dibujado en todo el rostro mucha ira y frustración.

_ Ustedes silencio, la razón por la cual ustedes fueron los últimos en vivir, fueron porque todos ustedes son portadores del gen-X, sus hijos podrían ser mutantes algún día, por eso experimentaban con ustedes, para averiguar como los humanos dejen de procesar ese genoma_ Explicó Octopus, lo cual eso le traía a la memoria lo que dijo aquel científico loco, pero decidió apartar eso de su mente y enfocarse en la misión_ Pero como sea, eso ya termino, ahora enfoquemos en lo primordial, las fuerzas de Hammer vendrán hasta aquí, necesito que me sigan, para llevarlos a un santuario clandestino, donde estarán a salvo con otros mutantes.

_ ¿Otros mutantes? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Hubiera preferido quedarme en ese laboratorio para que me quiten esa mierda mutante!_ Nuevamente afirmo el hombre obeso, señalando acusadoramente al héroe de varios brazos.

_ Pues entonces eres libre de hacerlo, no te detendré si te vas ahora_ Dijo Otto sin más, preocupándole muy poco la vida de aquel hombre mal agradecido y de poca sapiencia.

_... ¡Si!... ¡Eso es lo que haré fenómeno!_ Dijo al final aquel hombre, corriendo como podía afuera de aquel callejón y perderse entre las calles.

_ _(Vaya idiota) _Bien si nadie más tiene problemas con los mutantes, háganme el favor de seguirme_ Finalizó Octavius, caminando más adentro del callejón, seguido por los sobrevivientes. Haciendo uso de sus tentáculos, levanta la tapa de drenaje, y dando señas para que los demás se introdujeran adentro de aquella apertura uno por uno, hasta que solo quedo él y la niña. Otto uso uno de sus tentáculos para envolver suavemente la cadera de la joven, para bajarla con cuidado al subsuelo. Al pisar el suelo, el la soltó y prosiguió a bajar el, tapando aquella entrada con la misma tapa removida.

_ ¿Cuánto falta?_ Pregunto la mujer, que lucia asustada y asqueada por caminar en los túneles del drenaje.

_ Ya eh contestado esa pregunta, no falto mucho para que lleguemos_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, caminando adelante del grupo en los oscuros túneles, con una iluminación provenientes de las gafas especiales de Octopus, y los demás teniendo pequeñas lámparas fosforescente.

_ (Eso dijo hace media hora) _ Murmuró la mujer, sintiéndose bastante molesta por la sequedad de su salvador.

_ Alto_ Ordeno Octopus.

. Todos pararon su marcha, para detenerse frente a lo que parecía ser un muro de acero, extrañándolos que algo así se hallara en ese sitio. Pero antes de poder formar preguntas, Otto se acerco sin más a ese muro, sin detener su marcha y atravesar aquella barrera, para sorpresa de todos.

_ Descuiden, esto no es lo que parece, avancen sin temor alguno_ Ordenó Otto Octavius, asomando la cabeza contra ese aparente muro, para luego volverse introducir en el.

Los sobrevivientes de apoco fueron acercándose a aquel muro bien fortificado, solo para ver que se trataba de una pantalla de algún tipo. Al atravesarlo, vieron al héroe parado ante más túneles, pero esta vez mejor iluminados con antorchas, algunos grafitos en las paredes y sobre todo un grupo de personas esperándolos a frentes suyos, estando fuertemente armados y además de ser mutantes, no estando muy contentos con los intrusos.

_ Más te valga que esta no sea una trampa, pulpo_ Advirtió una mujer joven, delgada, de tez blanca, pelo corto negro y un parche en su ojo derecho.

_ Tú sabes muy bien que yo no encuentro placer o fortuna en ayudar a Osborn, ya deberías saberlo por esas armas y suministros que ahora porta tú gente, Callisto_ Le respondió Octavius, cruzado de brazos, sin mostrar preocupación, sino autoridad, mientras que sus tentáculos quedaban suspendidos en el aire, pero cada pinza apuntaban hacia delante, como si los vigilaran.

_ ¿Entonces estas de nuestro lado?_ Dijo el mutante llamado Caliban, teniendo una apariencia pálida, esquelético, grandes ojos y desprovisto de cabello. Sonaba animado, pero rápidamente fue reprendido por la mirada de Callisto, haciendo que se callara y bajara la mirada.

_ Si, al parecer lo esta_ Dijo Callisto, haciendo señas que bajaran las armas y enfocándose en las personas que traía el nuevo héroe. Usando sus poderes de detección mutante, percibió el gen mutante dormido en esas personas, inclusive en alguien más, sorprendiéndose de eso, cosa que Otto noto.

_ Escucha, ellos son portadores del gen mutante, capturados por las fuerzas de Hammer, no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, pero se que los **Morlocks ayudan tanto a mutantes como portadores de ellos, así que se lo eh traído hasta que acabe el régimen de Norman Osborn_ Explicó rápidamente Superior Octopus, queriendo terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.**

_ Bien, entonces síganos, imagino que pasaron por un infierno en la superficie_ Dijo Callisto, dando un ultimo vistazo a Octopus, para luego caminar al otro lado del túnel, junto a su gente. Ante eso, Otto dio señales que los demás también hicieran lo mismo, marchando todos en aquellos pasillos, siguiendo a ese grupo de mutantes.

_ S-señor… señor Pulpo_ Llamo la niña que caminaba al lado del villano redimido, captando su atención.

_ ¿Qué pasa pequeña?_ Preguntó Otto.

_… lo de la pared… ¿Qué fue eso… lo del muro?_ Preguntó la pequeña niña, aun intrigada de lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

_ Una proyección mental, niña, obra de Clara_ Contestó Callisto, haciendo un leve movimiento de su mano derecha hacia una chica joven que estaba a su lado. Esta volteo verla para darle una sonrisa soberbia, emanando de sus ojos un resplandor rosado, haciendo que las niña y los demás refugiados vean a su alrededor pequeñas hadas, aves exóticas, pequeños dragones y pétalos rojos cayendo de la nada, asombrando a todo ese grupo.

_ ¡Señor Pulpo! ¡¿Puede ver esto?!_ Dijo maravilladamente la niña, teniendo entre ambas manos a una adorable hada, la cual extendió para que su salvador la viera bien, pero este no vio nada.

_ Lo siento querida, pero yo no soy susceptible a sus ilusiones, gracias a mi equipo_ Se limito a decir Otto, al señalar sus lentes especiales. Lo cual al decir eso, las ilusiones se desvanecieron rápidamente, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, para el asombro y decepción de la niña que vio que la pequeña hada ya no estaba entre sus manos.

_ Bueno, eso explica mucho_ Dijo secamente Callisto, volviendo la vista al frente y seguir su camino.

La caminata solo duro media hora, hasta que se encontraron en una gran habitación que conectaba con otras donde estaban una gran cantidad de mutantes habitando en ese sitio. Con sus carpas, reservas y mas grafitis en las paredes.

_ Okey, no me gusta repetir así que lo diré una sola vez, así que mejor préstenme mucha atención_ Dijo autoritariamente Callisto, haciendo que todos le prestaran su atención, tanto los refugiados como su propia gente, mientras que Octavius solo se apoyo contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y contemplar lo que decía_ Soy la líder incuestionable de los Morlocks, mi nombre es Callisto, mi palabra es ley aquí, nosotros fuimos desterrados de la superficie, por ser solo mutantes, nos hemos refugiado en estos túneles para escapar de la persecución de los homo sapiens y fundar una sociedad de mutantes más justa que la de los humanos.

_ ¿Están con los X-men?_ Pregunto uno de los exprisioneros.

_ (gruñido) ¡No!... pero estamos en buenos términos si eso te refieres_ Dijo la mujer tuerta, tratando de recomponer su compostura para luego seguir hablando_ Nosotros solo buscamos sobrevivir, y ahora más que nunca que la mierda de Osborn nos persigue ¡Y asesina a más de nuestros hermanos y hermanas!

(¡QUE MUERA!)

(¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!)

(¡MUTANTES ORGULLOSOS!)

(¡A LA MIERDA LOS AVENGERS!)

(¿Es no es el Dr. Octopus?)

_ _(En verdad esto se esta más alargando de lo que tenia previsto) _ _Pensó para si mismo Otto Octavius, tratando de que esto ya finalizase, ya que en verdad deseaba encontrarse con alguien más.

_ (dando una señal para que todos callasen) Ustedes no serán mutantes de por si, pero según lo que me cuenta el pulpo, ustedes serán futuros padres de mutantes, así que podrán quedarse aquí si gustan, tendrán comida, refugio y estarán protegidos por nosotros, pero debo advertirles que si aceptan, ya no podrán irse hasta que finalice el reinado de terror de Hammer_ Explicó Callisto, observando y esperando que todos los sobrevivientes aceptaran, lo cual todos aceptaron aquellos términos, ya no queriendo volver a la superficie por temor a ser capturados y experimentados de nuevo. Al ver que aceptaron, dio señal para que puedan entrar y conocer al resto de los refugiados, para luego posar su mirada en Superior_ Tú y yo necesitamos conversar.

Al decir eso, camino sin más hacia una entrada improvisada de un muro, que solo ocultaba su interior con unas cortinas muy desgastadas. Otto se disponía a seguirla, pero fue detenido por la niña, que se aferro a su pierna nuevamente.

_ ¿No te quedaras con nosotros para protegernos?_ Preguntó a niña, teniendo una cara de preocupación y temor.

_ Me temo que no, aun debo… terminar con muchos otros malos y salvar a pequeñas damas como tú, Leah_ Le respondió Otto, sorprendiendo a la niña de que supiese su nombre sin que ella no se lo haya nisiquiera contado, pero antes de poder preguntarle como, el científico se le adelanto, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de sus ojos_ Descuida, recuerda que Spider-man me envió y me dijo quien eras, además me pidió que te diera esto.

Otto prosiguió acercando las tenazas cerca de la niña, asustándola un poco, pero en su centro de su luz verdosa se apago, se abrió y salio lo que parecía ser una pequeña esfera roja, que cayo en las manos de Leah que al puro reflejo lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos.

Ella se lo quedo mirando, pero al rato salieron cuatro ojos negros en forma de lágrima y cuatro pequeñas patas robóticas, que al contrario de asustarla solo lo veía con asombro y curiosidad.

_ Es un spider-bot, este robot te protegerá y me alertara si estas en grave peligro_ Le explicó el Superior Octopus, observando como ella seguía mirando al pequeño robot arácnido y le sonreía, haciendo que Otto empezara sentir cierta calidez en su corazón_ _(Esperaba dárselo a Peter, siendo uno de los primero que tendría cuando Osborn cayera y todo volviese a la normalidad… pero ella lo necesita más que yo)_

_ ¡Gracias señor Pulpo!_ Le agradeció la pequeña niña dándole una maravillosa sonrisa, tanto que hizo que se le subieran los niveles de ternura a Octavius, cosa que solo mirara hacia otro lado, para evitar sentirse sofocado por tanta dulzura.

_ Solo se buena niña y no te alejes de los adultos_ Dijo Otto, para luego volverse a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde se hallaba la líder de esos refugiados.

.Al pasar aquellas cortinas gastadas, pudo observar una oficina improvisada, con una mesa de madera vieja, iluminada con varias velas, un gran cartel viejo con la cara de Magneto y con la frase: "¡Magneto tenia razón!". Varias armas, algunos mapas viejos, y algunas fotos de niños desaparecidos, uno era de Leah.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la mutante tuerta sentada atrás de su escritorio, que a su lado, parado estaba Caliban, mirándolos seriamente a su visitante.

_ Veo que tienes una… rustica oficina debo decir_ Comento el Superior Octopus.

_ ¡Ya déjate de rodeos y comienza explicar! ¿Por qué nos ayudas?_ Interrogó Callisto, no luciendo de buen humor, estando cruzada de brazos.

_ ¿Dudas de todo la ayuda que le eh brindado en estas semanas, mujer?_ Afirmó Octopus, ahora sobresaltado y señalándole acusadoramente con su mano derecha.

_ ¡No me vengas con eso!... si, admito que nos has estado ayudando en estos últimos días, al principio creí que se trataba de un truco_ Dijo la mutante, ya teniendo un tono más tranquilo y reflexivo_ Pero con ver esos robots tuyos trayendo suministros y que vinieran mutantes con historias de que un hombre con tentáculos los salvara y les diera indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta aquí (suspiro)… ¿En verdad crees que estoy errada al cuestionarme esto?

_... no, solo los ayudo porque son la única vía segura para los mutantes capturados por Hammer, ya que actualmente los X-men no están disponible para darle refugio a los de su clase_ Respondió Otto Octavius, ahora estando cruzado de brazos y esperando que terminase esta trivial conversación.

_ ¿Su clase? ¿No crees que suena algo cínico refiriéndote a tu gente?_ Dijo Caliban, dejando en silencio la oficina por breves momentos, hasta que el ex

-villano volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Por qué insinúas que soy parte de los suyos?_ Interrogo Otto, acercándose más a ellos, luciendo mucho más intimidante con sus tentáculos apuntando hacia ellos.

_ Caliban nunca insinúa nada, el garantiza lo que detecta, el es un rastreador de mutantes, puede detectar y rastrear a cualquier mutante del mundo, lo cual al parecer tenemos uno al frente_ Afirmo Callisto, mirándolo fijamente a su inesperado aliado, mientras que su mano derecha a escondidas, tenia un revolver si las cosas no marchaban bien.

_ Eso es imposible, yo mismo sabría si soy un mutante o no… lo más probable que tu lacayo deba confundirse con mis poderes_ Dijo Otto Octavius, creyendo que era algo ridículo eso.

_ El no es el único que detecta mutantes, yo también puedo, además de tener factor curativo y hacer esto_ Dijo la mutante, levantando su brazo izquierdo y que este se transformara en cuatro tentáculos verdosos, para gran sorpresa de Otto_ No eres el único con tentáculos en esto, Doctor Octopus.

_… _ Superior Octopus.

_ No hace falta que lo niegues, a Caliban ya le mostré viejas fotos tuyas, y si, ahora al igual que yo te detectamos como uno de nosotros_ Dijo Callisto, sonriendo triunfantemente ahora parándose y extendiendo ambos brazos y convirtiéndolos en tentáculos_ Bienvenido a la familia, hermano mutante.

_ ¡No!_ Solo pudo decir Otto, provocando que de alguna forma todas las cosas salieran volando y chocando contra la pared, de igual forma Callisto y Caliban, para caer sentados al piso, sorprendidos y asustados, de igual forma que su invitado.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Pero que diablos?_ Solo podía decir para si Octavius, mirándose a si mismo y todo alrededor, sin saber que paso realmente.

_ Fue tú don… el don que siempre tuviste y que no sabias que tenias_ Afirmó Callisto, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Caliban para que haga lo mismo.

_… simplemente no puedo procesar esto de la manera adecuada… pero no son los primeros en decirme esto_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, revelando en uno de sus tentáculos, un objeto envuelto por su tinta, lo deposito en la mesa de la oficina, mientras que extendió su brazo, mientras que de su brazalete donde libero un espeso gas sobre ese objeto.

_ ¿Pero que haces?_ Interrogó Caliban, ya asustado por las acciones abruptas del hombre pulpo. Que en cuestión de segundos, la tinta que envolvía a ese objeto, hasta revelar lo que era, para el horror de los mutantes.

_ ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!_ Gritó Callisto, al ver la cabeza de un hombre en su mesa.

_ Esto es la cabeza de Donald Pierce, líder de los Reavers, bueno antes de que le pusiera a él y a su patético grupo_ Explicó Otto, al acercar sus manos a la cabeza y girarla para ver el rostro del fallecido científico_ Les traje esto, porque en su cerebro tiene almacenado varios datos sobre los mutantes atrapados y algunas armas que querían usar contra ustedes.

_ Contra ti también, dijiste que alguien más te dijo sobre tú especie y apostaría mi único ojo que tengo que fue este bastardo que te lo dijo_ Hablo Callisto, inclinándose más sobre la mesa que los separaba, dando entender su punto, aunque también mostró descuidadamente una generosa parte de su busto, cosa que Otto agradeció, que sus lentes no le hiciera delatar la rápida vista de eso_ Además no entiendo ¿Por qué nos lo das a nosotros y no a los héroes?

_ Sencillo, dudo mucho que acepten mi palabra por mi pasado delictivo, pero confío que ustedes estén mejores términos con los X-men, ellos harán mejor uso de esta información y lo más probable se los hará saber a los demás_ Explicó Superior a esos dos, tratando de recomponer su compostura y juicio ante esas revelaciones_ También sirve para indicar si más droides y centinelas están ceca del perímetro, sin que detecten su señal. Dicho eso me retiro.

_ ¿Solo te iras y ya?_ Nuevamente interrogó Callisto, caminando hacia él, mientras empezaba a ir hacia la salida.

_ Esa es la idea, ya perdí demasiado tiempo con ustedes_ Contestó Superior Octopus pero se detuvo antes de salir y se volteo levemente para verlos_ Pero descuiden, seguiremos en contacto.

Departamento de Eliot Tolliver. (10:00 Hs)

Ya de estando al amanecer, Superior Octopus se escabullo rápidamente a donde era su nueva residencia, siendo un lujoso departamento a lo más alto del edifico mismo. Nadie noto su entrada, gracias a las puertas secretas que había diseñado.

Al pasar a donde estaba su laboratorio secreto de ahí mismo, empezó a desvestirse para estar solamente con su boxer y abriendo otra entrada para hacerlo pasar por su sala de estar.

_ (_En verdad fue una larga noche, por ahora no eh sido confrontado por los falsos Avengers de Osborn, pero eso no durara mucho, pero con la información recolectara mis acciones, pronto llevare mi plan a la siguiente fase_)_ Reflexionaba Otto, mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba una botella de agua y empezar a beberla_ _(Este nuevo cuerpo que poseo es increíble, de algún modo se adopto a mi viejo ADN haciendo que tenga ciertos rasgos míos, prácticamente seria a nivel celular seria el medio hermano de Peter. No requiero de largas siestas o tanto alimento, simplemente este cuerpo se ajusta a mis necesidades, aunque odie admitirlo, el doctor Warren hizo un estupendo trabajo… aunque aun desconozco el porque de estos clones adaptativos)_

Mientras que Otto seguía disfrutando de su botella, alguien sigilosamente se acercaba a espaldas suya, extendiendo su pequeña mano hasta su muslo izquierdo y presionarlo rápidamente, provocando que el ex –villano se sorprendiera y escupiera el agua que bebía.

_ (tos-tos) ¡¿Pero que?!_ Decía sobresaltado Octavius, tratando de calmar su tos del susto, hasta que volteo y inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, para encontrar a la responsable.

_ Jajaja, buenos días Otto_ Dijo una pequeña pero hermosa mujer, de cabello azabache, ojos marrones claros y llevaba puesto una pequeña bata blanca. Ella le sonreía descaradamente.

_ ¡Anna!... sabes que no deberías sorprenderme así_ Dijo el científico mientras que se ponía frente a ella y flexionaba sus piernas para estar a la altura de ella, mirándola seriamente.

_ ¿Acaso esta mal que toque a mi sexy amante?_ Dijo inocentemente Anna, dando una cara de falsa culpa, cosa que Otto se le vaya la molestia y fuese reemplazada por genuino amor por ella. Anna noto eso, puso ambas manos a lo costado de su rostro y lo jalo cerca suyo para darle un apasionado beso, incluso intercambiando lenguas entre ellos, haciendo que Otto se arrodillara y abrazarla para profundizar esa unión. El beso duro un minuto, para luego separarse para que ambos respiren y se miren mutuamente, estando ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro_ Te eche de menos a noche Dr. Octavius.

_ Lo mismo digo Sra. Marconi_ Dijo Octavius, frotando con su mano el rostro de la pequeña mujer, observando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, viendo sus carnosos labios que había besado y sus ojos marrones muy claros, tanto que hasta parecía que tenían un brillo violeta. Pero su mirada se desvío más abajo, hasta su torso, donde su bata se abría un poco para mostrar sus impresionantes pechos, que a pesar de su estatura, eso no desprestigiaba sus encantos femeninos. Algo de que Anna era muy conciente y supo de inmediato de la mirada obvia de su amado.

_ ¿Aun te quedaste con ganas de más, doctor vicioso?_ Se burlo Anna María Marconi, mientras hacia que su mano levantara la vista del hombre, para que ambos se vieran de nuevo a los ojos, pero ella se sorprendió al notar que en la entrepierna del héroe, sobresalía una impresionante busto, haciendo que se sonroje y le diera una sonrisa lujuriosa_ Eso definitivamente responde a mi pregunta.

_ Y-yo… creo que mi cuerpo recupera demasiado rápido su vigor y pues…_ Trataba de explicar Otto Octavius, pero fue interrumpido.

_ ¿Recuperación de vigor, eh?, pues entonces debo proceder en hacer una prueba de campo de tu resistencia_ Afirmó Anna, separándose sobre él, para luego abrir su bata y mostrar todo su cuerpo desnudo, haciendo caer su bata atrás suyo_ ¿Podemos proceder con la prueba, doctor?

_ (Tragando saliva)…Si_ Dijo excitadamente Otto, ya parandose para ver mejor el cuerpo desnudo de Anna, teniendo una piel bastante cremosa, unos pechos bien formados y unas voluminosas caderas, sabiendo que tenia un apetecible trasero.

Al ver que él estaba hipnotizado por su figura, ella aprovecho para acercarse a él, estando ahora a unos centímetros de sus boxers. Y con un movimiento rápido, ella le bajo su ropa interior, liberando la gran polla de su amado, estando muy erguida y palpitante, para gran asombro y excitación de Anna.

_ Aun de verlo así tantas veces… no puedo dejar de sentirme asombrada como si fuese la primera vez_ Dijo Marconi, sintiendo cada vez más calor y deseo por aquel montículo de carne que parecía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Soplando levemente hacia ella, provocando que Otto se sintiera más excitado por su aliento.

_ Lo mismo me ocurre contigo al verte desnuda, Anna_ Admitió Octavius, cosa que hizo sonreí a su novia, lo cual ella le correspondió agarrando su pene con ambas manos, y empezándolo a frotar, haciendo que el gimiera por el rose de sus suaves manos, mientras que ella desde abajo disfruta ver sus reacciones.

_ Veo que eres aun sensible cuanto te la masajeo, pero no te corres en mi cara la primera vez que lo hicimos_ Dijo divertidamente la mujer de baja estatura, recordando brevemente como había quedado empapada de esperma, cosa que a Otto se sintió avergonzado por aquel recuerdo_ Jajajaja, parecía que me había mojado una manguera.

_ ¡Aun no tenia el pleno control de mis reflejos! ¿Bien?_ Le respondió Otto, estando sonrojado ante la risa y los roces de Anna, tratando de no liberar su carga aun_ Lo dices como si hubiera sido mi primera vez en un coito.

_ Pues técnicamente lo fue en este cuerpo, pero no cuestionare tu experiencia en complacer mujeres_ Afirmo Anna, viéndolo de forma descarada, mientras que aun procedía en usar ambas manos para masajear su mástil, mientras que Otto luchaba por resistir a corearse_ Bien, ahora procederé a ver cuanto resistes a la prueba uno.

_ _(¿La prueba 1?, debo resistir más tiempo esta vez o de lo contrario… ella no me lo dejara olvidarlo) _ _ Pensó Octavius, mientras veía como ella ponía en practica su erótico experimentó.

_**(**__**Aquí comienza "The Lemon Scene", a pesar de estar en categoría M y ya afirme de que va dicho contenido, les aviso para el que no quiera ver esto, estas advertidos**__**)**___

Anna empezó a besar suavemente la cabeza de su pene, haciéndolo lentamente hasta que empezó a lamerla, de un costado para otro, saboreándolo como si fuese un dulce, estando parada, ya que por su altura no necesitaba arrodillarse para hacerlo.

Ella empezó a frotar sus bolas con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra, sostenía el gran pene para seguir lamiéndolo. Todo esto hacia que Otto se sintiera más excitado que nunca, sintiendo que toda su sangre iba para su tercera pierna.

_ _(¡Maldita sea!... ella es muy buena en esto, sabe que parte tocar para volverme loco…solo debo resistir un poco más, si resisto esto… ella era de lo que ¡Otto Octavius es capaz de hacerle1…bueno ella ya lo sabe, pero la dejare más sin aliento que nunca)_ _Pensó el científico, mientras observaba como ella seguía lamiendo toda su polla, hasta estar empapada tanto de su saliva como de sus jugos pre-seminales. Ella se detuvo para levantar su cabeza y dándole una mirada hambrienta.

_ Sabia que podrías resistir este pequeño calentamiento, pero ahora se viene la primera prueba_ Dijo Anna, sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella procedió a chupar su polla.

_ (gruñido)… mierda_ Solo pudo decir Otto, al ver como su pequeña novia le daba una mamada, observando como ella lo miraba, como si lo estudiara para saber de que forma podía hacer para gastar más rápido su resistencia.

El ex –villano veía como su amante, succionaba y tragaba más su mástil, mientra sacudía su cabeza de adelante y atrás, mientras su cabello se despeinaba en el proceso. Podía ver de su altura, sus nalgas y pechos, como se perdían y reaparecían con sus movimientos bruscos. Eso hacia que el empezara a perder el control, más aun que usaba su lengua hábilmente, con sus suaves labios atrapando su herramienta.

Otto podía ver desde una pared frente suyo, un reloj, notando el tiempo transcurrido de este experimento, calculándole que ya pasaron tres minutos.

__ (¡¿Sol tres minutos?! ¡Ella ni siquiera muestra signos de cansancio!, en verdad este cuerpo me hace sentir como un adolescente puberto con una estrella porno…debo resistir…demostrarle que estoy a la altura de sus deseos, debo…) _ _Pensaba para así Otto, pero volvió en si, cuando sintió que su polla fue liberada de la boca de su mujer, para bajar la vista y notar que ella se había ahogado en su mamada_ Anna… ¿Estas bien?

_ (tos) si… solo fue un poco de mi saliva… pero debo concedértelo, ya en verdad te aguantas mejor que antes… aunque_ Dijo Anna, ahora sintiéndose un poco decepcionada al respecto.

_ ¿Aunque?_ Interrogó Otto.

_ Pues… (Sonrojo) creo que me gustaba hacerte correrte rápido, ya que me hacia sentir que puedo liberar con facilidad tus cargas y aliviarte_ Confesó Anna, dándole una sonrisa de lastima, cosa que Otto se sintió culpable de eso.

_ _(¡Idiota arrogante! ¡Ella solo quiere sentirse bien contigo!, esto no es una competencia ni nada por el estilo…¡Ahora debo arreglar mi error!)_ _Sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, Octavius se inclino y agarro a Anna de su cintura, y la levanto para asombro de ella.

_ ¡Otto!... (Sonrojada) ¿Qué haces?_ Interrogó Anna, al sentirse levantada por su novio, mientras este caminaba hacia la mesa de la cocina. Acostándola con suavidad al borde de la misma, mientras ella veía su mirada de un hombre determinado, cosa que ella ya supo lo que quería hacer, dándole mucha pena, haciendo que ella tratara de ocultar su sonrojo con sus manos y cruzar sus piernas para ocultar sus tesoros de mujer_ ¡Otto alto!... esto no es necesario.

_ Claro que lo es Anna Marconi, tu intentaste aliviarme… ¡Ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo!_ Afirmó Otto Octavius, agarrando sus pequeños pies, separándolos para ver su bella vagina bien afeitada, cosa que Anna solo podía gemir ante la idea de ser comida así por su novio.

_ Otto… me siento como si fuera comida…nunca creí que haría algo sucio en mi cocina_ Decía Anna, teniendo aun pena pero a la vez excitada con aquella idea_ _(¡Cielo santísimo!, ya me estoy mojando con esto…debemos hacer estas cosas a diario)_

. Sin perder el tiempo, Otto empezó a acercarse a las partes más intimas de su mujer, lamiendo sus labios vaginales, haciendo que ella gimiera antes eso, sintiendo como su lengua exploraba sus partes sus paredes.

_ ¡Ah!... ¡Otto!... no sabia que podías hacer esto (gemido)_ Gemía Marconi, mientras sentía y observaba como era comida por aquel antiguo villano que actualmente es dueño de su corazón.

_ Como dije antes, no soy un amateur en esto, Sra. Marconi_ Decía Otto mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo su vagina, hasta el punto de que Anna ya estaba bombardeada de placer, hasta el punto de que no pudo advertirle que se iba correr, solo pudo dar un gran gemido y liberar sus jugos hacia la boca del científico, cosa que acepto con gusto bebérsela_ Mmmm, como tú comida, tu sabes deliciosa Anna.

.Otto se puso recto de nuevo, para ver como Anna estaba ahora respirando pesadamente, envuelta en capas de su propio sudor, y notando sus jugos saliendo de sus segundos labios. El inserto sus dos dedos de su mano derecha suavemente en su vagina, rodándolos un poco, haciendo que Anna volviera a gemir, para que solo los sacara y viera que estuvieran empapados en sus jugos. Resistió la tentación de lamérselos, para extender su brazo cerca de la cara de su amada.

_ ¿Quisieras probar tus propios jugos, amor?_ Le pregunto seductoramente Otto, mientra ella lo veía, luego su mano, para que luego nuevamente lo volviera a ver, y aun extasiada por su orgasmo, ella pudo asentir con la cabeza para probar sus dedos.

.Otto acerco sus dedos llenos de néctar a sus labios, ella los abrió y los atrapo con su boca, saboreando sus propios jugos y empezar a mover su cabeza como si se tratase de una nueva mamada.

_ Mmmm (Dejo de lamer sus dedos), soy deliciosa… eso ya lo sabia, Otto_ Le respondió Anna, ya volviendo en si, lamiéndose las labios mientras lo veía con ojos llenos de pasión aun.

_ _(Esos ojos… esto no acaba, ella quiere ser una conmigo y no pienso negarme a sus deseos) _ _ Otto Octavius acerco su polla a su vagina, agarro ambos lados de su cadera, el se acerco más al borde de la mesa y puso su polla encima de su vientre, observando como su pequeño cuerpo podía encapsular tal cosa y no haberse desgarrado ni una sola vez, aun cuando ponía casi toda su fuerza en los choques ella solo sentía más placer que dolor_ _(Es una mujer única, nunca voy a dejar que en su maravillosa mente pase el pensamiento que ella no es amada y ahora pienso demostrárselo como las otras veces)_

Octavius, hizo retroceder su pene, para luego inclinarla a las puertas de Anna, que al dar un vistazo rápido a su rostro, confirmo que ella estaba hambrienta de probar su edificio. Sin pensarlo más, el la penetro suavemente y hundirla sin parar hasta llegar a su tronco, cosa que hizo gritar a Anna de placer.

_ ¡JODER SI!_ Aulló Anna, sintiendo que su paredes era abiertas hasta llegar a su matriz, provocando que su vientre tuviese un pequeño bulto.

_ Tan apretada_ Dijo Otto, al sentir oleadas de placer, como sentía que las paredes carnosas de su amada lo succionaba, haciendo que sus embestidas lo hiciera con más fuerza y rapidez, hasta inundar la cocina con los gemidos de Anna y los choques de sus caderas.

Él uso su mano derecha para tocarle y apretar sus pechos, haciendo gritar más de placer, y frotar sus pezones con sus dedos.

_ ¡Uhmm! ¡Otto! ¡Aahh! ¡No! ¡Ohh, no te detengas!_ Suplicaba Marconi, estando alocada por todo ese placer.

_ Tan hermosa… pero necesito saborear tu jugoso trasero_ Afirmó Otto, haciendo que se diera vuelta, acostándola de panza suavemente, para ver su voluminoso culo, con sus piernas colgando del borde de la mesa.

Otto hizo inclinar las piernas de Anna para que apoyasen en la mesa, haciéndola estar en una pose de rana, resaltando más su cadera. Esto hizo que Otto se excitará más que nunca, el puso sus manos en ambas nalgas, apretándolas y ver como se hundían en su suave y carnosa carne.

_ Ohh… ¿Octavius?... (Nalgada) ¡Aahh! (Nalgada) ¡Aahh! (Nalgada) ¡Uhmm!_ Gemía Anna, al sentir los leves pero ardientes golpes hacia su culo, volteando su cabeza levemente para verlo hacerlo, luego vio como apoyo su palpitante polla, frotándola sobre su culo, sintiendo lo venosa y palpitante que se puso a diferencia de hace unos minutos_ _(No hay duda… este debe ser su limite… por mi bien mental espero que lo sea)_

. Otto esta vez, penetro con más rapidez y fuerza a Anna, haciendo que ella gritara de placer, dándole poderosas embestidas, haciendo que el sonido de la carne sea más fuerte que nunca.

_ ¡AAHHH! ¡AAHH! ¡DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¡YES!_ Decía Anna, con la lengua saliendo de su boca por la gran dosis de placer y lujuria que recibía, mientras que su amado sin piedad la jodia.

_ _(¡Carajo!... ¡Me voy a correr!, no quiero hacerlo… pero dudo mucho que eso calme mi lujuria) _¡Anna!, ¡Me corro!_ Aulló Otto junto con su mujer, tirando su carga a dentro de ella, llenando su matriz. El saco su pene de su vagina, para ver como su esperma saliera goteando de su vagina.

_ (Respiración)… Otto… tu resistencia…_ Decía Anna, tratando de recomponerse del sexo, levantándose y sentándose en la mesa, aun estando agitada pero bastante feliz al respecto.

_ Lo se, creo aun debo…_ Empezó a decir Otto, pero fue interrumpido porque sus labios fueron cerrados por el pequeño dedo de Anna que apoyo en ellos.

_ Iba a decir que tuviste una resistencia superior_ Dijo Anna, dándole una sonrisa suave pero muy lujuriosa a la vez.

_ _(Maldición) _ _Otto sintió que su polla aun continuaba recta y que aun tenia bastante carga para soltar. Cosa que Anna noto sorprendida, ya que pensó que había largado una buena de carga en su vientre.

_ Supongo que aun no ha concluido las pruebas ¿Eh, doctor?_ Dijo Anna, ya sintiéndose nuevamente excitada ante la idea de tener más sexo con su novio.

_ Estas en lo correcto, mi amada_ Dijo un feliz Otto.

En las próxima hora, ellos siguieron con su practicas sexuales esta vez en su dormitorio, estando Otto acostado mientras que Anna lo montaba con gran habilidad, rebotando en su regazo, mientras que las manos de su amante la tocaban, tanto una sus senos y su culo. Siguieron así hasta que nuevamente se corrieron de nuevo.

Luego Otto estaba parado encima de la cama, mientras sostenía a Anna en el aire mientras la follaba desde atrás, fallándola esta vez por su ano. Siguieron un buen rato así hasta que se correo con mucha fuerza dentro de ella.

En otra pose, ambos estaban en la pose de la cucharita, estando acostados, Otto estando al lado suyo, mientras que ella era penetrada desde atrás de nuevo, ella agarrando las sabanas de la cama por estar extasiada de nuevo.

_ ¡Uhmm!...eres increíble… ¡Ohh!... ¡Dios, con esta serán cuatro! ¡Me corro!_ Dijo Marconi antes de corearse, pero noto que su amante no se había corrido junto con ella, sino que saco su pene de ella, se puso sobre ella, teniendo su polla en sus manos que apuntaba a ella, liberando otra pesada carga de semen sobre su cuerpo, embarrándola su rostro, pechos y vientre. Dejándola eufórica por toda esa leche en su cuerpo y embriagada por su olor_ Puedo acostúmbrame a esto.

_ Espero que si_ Dijo Otto, sentándose a su lado, para ver que aun su pene continuaba recto, sintiendo que podía hacer otra ronda más, pero al observar que su mujer ya estaba cansada, quiso irse al baño para darse una ducha fría para calmar su fuego dentro suyo. Pero fue detenido.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas, pulpo?_ Le interrogó Anna, poniéndose frente suyo, aun embarrada por su esperma, usando su pie derecho para aplastar suavemente su pene, con sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo seriamente.

_ Anna… aun tengo lujuria y creo que ya has tenido bastante, así que pensé…_ Intento explicarse Otto, impresionado y excitado por esta actitud dominante de la pequeña mujer.

_ ¡No!, te dije que iba a hacer esta prueba de campo y pienso llegar hasta el final, y si mi instinto no me falla, se que estas a tu limite y quiero llegar hasta allí_ Afirmo Marconi, sonando muy determinada en eso.

_ Pero… ya tus partes fueron muy bien usadas… no creo que sea bueno forzarlas_ Dijo Otto.

_ No, no todas_ Dijo Anna, señalando con su dedo su boca.

.Antes de siquiera pensar en algo, Anna se acostó de panza frente a él y empezó a ser una nueva mamada a Otto, ella ahora teniendo sus piernas, haciendo que su él se acostara en su espalda mientras miraba como ella hundía su cabeza en su entrepierna y vorazmente succionaba su polla, que ahora estaba muy sensible por correrse mucho.

_ Anna (gruñido) ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Siento que me vas a…!_ Explotó Octavius, liberando su ultima carga, corriéndose en su boca, viendo como sus mejillas se llenaban con sus semillas. Ella dejo ir su pene ya flácido, mientras que ella aun tenía su carga en su boca, para luego tragárselo todo si desperdiciar ninguna gota.

_**(**__**Fin del "The Lemon Scene"**__**)**_

_ Si… tu quinto round es tu limite (lamiéndose los labios), felicidades Otto, eres todo un semental_ Felicito Anna, ella sentándose sobre su trasero, para frotar su panza, gustosamente_ Siento la calidez dentro mío.

_ Pues yo siento que casi pierdo mi alma_ Dijo Otto, ahora estado acostado sobre su espalda, estando muy exhausto sobre todo lo que soltó. Aunque noto que ella veía su vagina, viendo como aun salía esperma de allí.

_ Descuida Anna, este cuerpo es estéril, nada de lo que te lance es apto para generar hijos, eso ya te lo expliqué_ Explico Otto, queriendo calmar la supuesta inquietud de su amada.

_ Eso ya lo se, no es que me preocupe… pero ¿A ti no te molesta eso? ¿No ser capaz de generar hijos?, es decir, con todo lo que me lanzaste tendría que estar más que preñada _ Le interrogó Anna, sintiendo curiosidad ante su esterilidad.

_... la idea de un hijo contigo… seria lo más fascinante que me haya pasado en la vida Sra. Marconi… si quisiera podría hacerme fértil y ya_ Le respondió Otto, imaginándose a Anna estando encinta de su hijo, y acompañándola para ver como concibe a su primogénito, pero luego imagino la risa del Green Goblin_… pero aun debo resolver este conflicto con Osborn y su gente, además de atrapar a Warren, para resolver que demonios quería hacer con este cuerpo.

La habitación quedo en silencio por un rato, él se quedo pensando en aquellos pensamientos sombríos, hasta que sintió un tibio abrazo en su lado derecho, que era Anna abrazándolo, como si quisiera calmar sus pensamientos.

_ Ya Otto, no pienses en eso ahora… aunque no apruebo de todo tus métodos, se que lo hacen por bien mayor, además de querer remediar tú pasado como villano, algún día se que podremos pensar en el futuro pronto_ Le reconforto Anna, abrazándola desnuda, mientras que acariciaba su cabello, cosa que Otto le devolvió el afectó.

_ Gracias por aceptarme como realmente soy, Anna María Marconi_ Le dijo Otto Octavius, quedándose en silencio y recordando como se conocieron, como la salvo, su confesión de identidad y como se volvieron en amantes, haciendo que Otto vuelva a sentir calor, no en su entrepierna, sino en su corazón_ Tú le das sentido a mi mundo lleno de locura y caos.

Continuara…

**Y bueno eso es todo por hoy, déjenme decirles que este fue mi primera historia porno, disculpen si fue algo corta o no muy grafica, es que me encanta construir mundos (o mejor dicho realidades), para ir desarrollando esta historia de harem.**

**Pronto habrá más escenas así, aunque primero quisiera crear la situación del porque un harem que lleve por si una catástrofe que será el punto de partida que no habrá marcha atrás. Como sea, ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en otra historia. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Y seguimos con esta épica y sabrosa historia**

-Departamento de Eliot Tolliver y Anna Maria Marconi.

_ Mmmm… en verdad te has superado de nuevo, Anna._ Dijo Otto, sentado en la mesa de la sala, comiendo lo que parecía ser comida exótica de algún tipo, pero que sabia muy delicioso.

_ Que repetitivos eres amor_ Se burlo Anna Maria Marconi, caminando a la mesa con una hoya de más de esa comida, para dejarla en la mesa y sentarse en su respectiva silla.

_ Por que lo es, tu comida cambiada genéticamente y ser combinada con varios procesos químicos hace que sea un festín de reyes_ Elogio Octavius, aun siguiendo comiendo la comida de su amada.

_ Jajaja, bueno te acepto el halago, aunque desearía que todos pudieran probarlas realmente, sin importar su estatus social_ Le dijo Marconi, dándole una tierna sonrisa a su novio, cosa que provoco que este sintiera que su corazón diera un gran brinco dentro suyo.

_ _(¿Cómo puede avergar un gran corazón en ese pequeño cuerpo?, en verdad no me merezco tener una persona así en mi vida)_ _Reflexiono Otto, sintiéndose desmerecedor de su pareja y la cautivadora vida que tenia con ella.

_ Ya te dije que dejes eso, sabes que no me gusta que te auto compadezcas, amor_ Le dijo Anna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al pulpo_ Sabes que te puedo leer como un libro abierto, ya te dije que te acepto tal como eres.

_ (Risitas) algunas veces olvido que me conoces demasiado bien, además de ser muy analítica, Anna María_ Le dijo Otto, sintiéndose complacido de tener a alguien tan lista como él como su actual novia_ Aun sigo recordando aquella vez que nos conocimos. 

_ Jejeje, si, fueron unas circunstancias bastantes peculiares_ Le dijo Anna, recordando aquel extraño día que su mundo cambio por completo.

_Comienzo del Flashback._

_Hace unos pardes meses atrás._

_Anna Maria Marconi iba caminando por los pasillos de su universidad, siendo muy temprano y con muy pocos estudiantes como ella a los alrededores. Cuando ella se percato de que su profesor, Donald Lamaze, estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con un hombre joven y a sus ojos muy apuesto._

__ ¡No tolerare que me tomen como un tonto! ¡Un estudiante recién llegado como tú no pudo haber resuelto esas ecuaciones de alto nivel!_ Protesto el profesor Donald Lamaze, un hombre robusto, casi calvo y con una prominente nariz, con una campera azul con cuadrados celestes, y un pantalón marrón con rayas._

__ ¿Así que usted considera un insulto que un estudiante sobresalga de su promedio y pueda estar a la altura de las circunstancias?, pues déjeme decirle que no puedo razonar su lógica poco pulida, Dr. Lamaze_ Dijo el joven hombre que vestía una manga larga blanca, con un chaleco verde oscuro, pantalones negros y portaba un bolso marrón con una correa que llegaba a su hombro izquierdo. _

__ No te hagas el inocente conmigo muchacho, puedo identificar bien a los que toman rutas fáciles para tener su doctorado, pero créame que en mi guardia ningún tramposo se saldrá con la suya_ Le afirmó Donald, ahora apuntándole con su dedo derecho, acusándolo gravemente_ Si fueras unos de esos tramposos, le sugeriría que mejor te retires, ya que no tendrás lo que deseas aquí._

__ Suerte con ello, Schnoz_ Se burló aquel hombre, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona y soberbia, cosa que esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a ese apodo y su actitud hacia él._

__ ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Nadie me ha llamado así desde…!_ Intento protestar Lamaze, pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña risa que venia por detrás suyo, que al voltearse rápidamente, pudo notar a su bajita estudiante que al parecer los había escuchado y tratando de contener la risa, pero en vez de molestarse eso le dio una idea_ Ah señorita Marconi, que gusto es verla tan temprano._

__ Oh… lo siento…no pude escuchar de lo que discutían_ Dijo un poco avergonzada Anna, ya que importuno en la escena y tubo que obligarse a si misma caminar hacia su profesor y aquel chico desconocido_ En verdad lamento a ver entrometido con su dis… quiero decir charla._

__ Para nada señorita Marconi, de hecho usted me podría ser de mucha ayuda_ Le dijo el Dr. Lamaze, regalándole una calida sonrisa a su estudiante, para luego cruzar miradas con aquel hombre, dándole una sonrisa taimada_ Eliot Tolliver, le presento a mi mejor estudiante, Anna Maria Marconi, y como veras Anna, Tolliver es nuevo aquí._

__ El placer es mío_ Dijo Elliot, ahora posando su mirada en aquella mujer bajita, observándola con esos ojos penetrantes que tenia, cosa que ella sentía que algo adentro suyo se derretía, pero claro ella era una mujer que sabia estar en calma y cuidar su compostura. Aun cuando él se acerco a ella y se flexiono levemente sus rodillas y estiro su mano para saludarla._

__ Un gusto señor Tolliver_ Devolvió el saludo Anna, estrechando su mano con la suya, cosa que puso observar que era más grande y sentía una gran firmeza entre sus dedos, pero nunca le hizo fuerza o daño involuntario como muchos otros le habían hecho. _

__ Como decía, Anna necesitare tú ayuda, necesitare que seas su tutota para verifiques si hace bien su progreso, asesorándote si en verdad estudia o no, sin atajos de ningún tipo_ Afirmó el Dr. Lamaze, con tono autoritario y sin reparos en parecer muy engreído, cosa que Anna notaba sin demasiado esfuerzo._

__ Con todo respeto con la señorita aquí presente, no requiero de ningún tutor o asesoramiento sobre el caso, yo puedo valerme por mi mismo_ Dijo Eliot Tolliver, sonando muy arrogante pero encantador a la vez, algo que Anna le hizo simpatizar más con aquel sujeto, pero también noto el rostro de su profesor que se esta poniendo rojo de furia y a punto de explotar, cosa que decidió intervenir._

__ Apuesto a que si, pero aun así seria conveniente para ti que pueda darte ciertas lecciones más avanzados si crees que las de tú grado ya las superaste, además de ser miembro del consejo estudiantil, podría revisar si tus proyectos son los requeridos para que puedas saltar años ¿O temes que una chica te evalúe?_ Le dijo inocentemente, pero a la vez burlona Anna, haciendo que Otto se quedara sorprendido y quitándole su aire de seguridad y arrogancia por unos breves instantes._

__ (Suspiro) okey, ustedes ganan_ Solo pudo decir Eliot Tolliver, sintiendo un poco de molestia por la sonrisa de satisfacción de su profesor, pero a la vez intrigado por aquella chica._

_Fin del Flashback._

_ (Risitas) en verdad dejaste que el orgullo te ganara_ Comento Anna, al ver el rostro de su novio, que mostraba claras señales de recordar ese día.

_ Si, aun no puedo crear que gracias a Schnoz, nosotros pudimos conocernos formalmente_ Dijo Otto, sonando un poco monótono, mientras bebía el jugo de su vaso.

_ Oh vamos, no era tan malo, además recuerda que tú me dijiste que fueron amigos de niños_ Le reprendió Anna, no gustándole el apodo que le dio a su mentor.

_ Lo éramos… pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo_ Le respondió Octavius, pero repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por un noticiero de su televisor plasma.

_ _¡Noticia de ultimo minuto!, en el centro de NY, ataca un gran Doombot, destruyendo grandes edificios y asesinando a muchas personas_ _Decía el presentador de noticias, estando en su estudio mostrando todo lo acontecido_ _Tenemos al helicóptero del canal 9 en el aire, vamos contigo Carmen._

_ ¡_Gracias Bob! ¡Aquí Carmen Smith del helicóptero del canal 9 transmitiendo en vivo! ¡Lo que parece ser un gran robot fabricado por el terrorista Doctor Doom! ¡Andando suelto y sin que nadie pueda pararlo!_ _Dijo Carmen Smith, con la cámara mostrándola a ella y al colosal robot devastando la ciudad, solo usando sus poderosos para esparcir el caos_ _¡En una verdadera locura!_

__ Vaya que lo es, yo… o esperen, ¡Hemos recibido información de las propias autoridades, que los Avengers están entrando en escena!_ _Afirmo el conductor de noticias, mostrándose bastante alegre, hasta el punto de verse muy exagerado.

__ ¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora mismo los vemos!_ _Confirmó Carmen, al captarse a los héroes sobrevolando la zona, a Iron Patriot, Dark Ms. Marvel y Ares volando en un deslizador, atacando al gran robot, que en tan pocos segundos, pudieron derribarlo en cuestión de segundos._ _¡Si! ¡Lo han logrado!_

__ ¡Claro que si! ¡Son los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra después de todo!_ _Dijo Bob, pareciendo demasiado emocionado por ello.

_ Pero que cliché_ Solo comento Otto, solo para seguir comiendo su comida como si nada.

_ Ese robot luce demasiado similar al robot de AIM, que ataco a las afuera de la ciudad la semana pasada_ También dijo Anna, pero prestando más atención al televisor.

_ Será porque lo es, solo lo modificaron un poco, lo pintaron y añadieron los emblemas de Latveria para tener un nuevo chivo expiatorio para seguir explotando_ Dijo Otto, solo levantando la vista para ver a su pareja.

_ Si, eso suponía, pero me sorprende que ya ni se esfuerza ese demente para hacerlo creíble_ Dijo Marconi, viendo escéptica la tv, pero se sorprendió cuando vio lo que pasaba a continuación.

_ _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡IRON PATRIOT ESTA ENTRANDO AL HELICOPTERO!_ _Afirmó la reportera, al dar espacio para que aquel héroe acorazado entrara dentro y que la cámara pudiera grabarlo todo completo. Aquel hombre de hierro, bañado por los colores de la bandera estadounidense, se sacara el casco y rebelara su rostro.

_ _¡Saludos ciudadanos patrióticos! ¡Soy Norman Osborn y la situación esta bajo control!_ _Saludo Norma Osborn, mostrando una gran sonrisa y dando el saludo militar a la audiencia.

_ _Creo que todos le dirían lo mismo, pero quisiera darle las gracias en el nombre de todos en esta ciudad por habernos salvado_ _Dijo la reportera, estando bastante emocionada y excitada, al estar frente de aquel hombre y acercándole el micrófono para captar lo que diría.

_ _Eso es innecesario, nosotros los héroes no necesitamos esos elogios, para eso están los desfiles, jajaja_ _Dijo Norman Osborn, riéndose junto a los demás dentro de helicóptero y el estudio, para el desagrado de Otto y Anna.

_ _Dinos Iron Patriot, ¿Esta 100% seguro de que este ataque fue perpetuado por el dictador de Latveria?_ _Le pregunto Carmen.

_ _Eso ya es un hecho, el Doctor Doom ha lanzado un ataque cobarde hacia nuestro amado país, sabiendo que no podemos ir tras él, porque lo protegen las leyes internacionales_ _Explicó Osborn, sin perderle la vista a la cámara, dando una sonrisa descarada y soberbia ante sus afirmaciones.

_ _Hablando de eso, díganos ¿Ya tiene pistas sobre aquel vigilante que ha estado atacando las instalaciones de investigaciones de HAMMER en estos parde meses?_ _Interrogó Bob, cosa que eso hizo detener a Otto de su almuerzo y ver a la pantalla, observando el rostro de Norman Osborn, estando totalmente serio y ya sin sonreír, poniendo nerviosos al presentado y reportera_ _Ah… ¿Señor Osborn?._

_ _Si… eso aun seguimos en el caso, es escurridizo, lo admito… pero quiero dejar en claro al público estadounidense, que este vil criminal que ignorantemente llamas "vigilante", tiene los días contados, y que no tiene caso se esconda, ya que no escara del matillo de la justicia_ _Dijo Iron Patriot, dando una mirada desafiante a la cámara, para luego ponerse su casco y salir volando del helicóptero, dejando todos ahí aturdidos.

_…_ ¡Y-y ahí lo tienen, nuestro gran héroe haciendo su…!_ _Intento decir la reportera, pero fue interrumpida por que la pantalla se apago de repente, siendo Anna la causante por medio de su control remoto.

_ Como me hartan estos noticieros_ Afirmo Anna Marconi, tratando de quitar el mal sabor de boca que le dejo Norman Osborn, solo para ver el rostro de su hombre, estando mirando su platillo, pero al parecer su mente centrado en otra cosa_ ¿Amor?

_… ¿Eh?, no, no es nada_ Dijo Otto, volviendo a comer su almuerzo, disimulando que no ocurría nada, pero Anna no se creyó ello. Camino hacia él y estar a su lado viéndolo, apoyando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, siendo una señal para que se detenga de comer y que la viera a los ojos.

_ Otto, se que te preocupa Osborn… pero se que encontraremos la forma de poder vencerlo en su propio juego_ Le dijo Anna para poder tranquilizarlo.

_ No es eso lo que me preocupa… es que temo que si me atrapan… tú podrías ser arrastrada por mis actos por ser mi pareja_ Confesó Otto, mostrando mucha preocupación en su rostro.

_ Eso no ocurrirá amor, ambos somos más listo que él y su grupo de peones criminales, ya cuando los demás héroes se animen a contactarte, podremos derrotarlos juntos_ Quiso animar Marconi a su novio, regalándole una sincera sonrisa, pero eso mucho no ayudo.

_… dudo que eso llegue a ocurrir pronto, no me malentiendas, soy consiente que Fury esta preparándose para dar un golpe maestro hacia Norman… pero mientras eso pasa, ese infeliz también planea algo, puedo sentirlo y tengo bastante evidencia sobre ello_ Dijo Octavius, al sacar de su bolsillo su celular mejorado que al depositarlo en la mesa, salio un gran holograma que mostraba grandes cantidades de información, de héroes, villanos, eventos y lugares, enfocándose más en las instalaciones que el mismo había destruido_ En cada instalación que derribe, hacia pruebas genéticas de erradicación eh eterización contra mutantes o humanos aumentados, además de que aun existe información enviada de la propia Torre Avenger, que al ser leída, esta era destruida inmediatamente… no tengo nada para recuperar esos archivos, pero si cuando fueron enviados y solo puedo suponer que sea lo que este haciendo ese enfermo… lo esta llevando a cabo muy rápidamente.

_ Okey, ahora si estoy preocupada_ Admitió Anna, al contemplar esa posibilidad que le decía su novio y preocupada por la determinación que desprendían de sus ojos, temiendo que hiciera algo sin pensar_ Pero aun así, tal vez si te contactas con ellos, podrían acelerar un ataque en conjunto antes de siquiera Osborn termine lo que quisiera hacer.

_ Podría ser o también solo podrían arrestarme y entorpecer mis planes_ Dijo Otto, sonando muy molesto sobre la idea de que los proclamados héroes lo rechacen y se pongan en su contra_ Ya les eh enviado suficiente información y ayuda, pero se han negado a responder o ah lo mucho tratar de decirme que no encontrare hostilidades con ellos.

_ Lo más seguro es que aun te estén tomando aprueba Otto, digo, si en verdad no confiaran en ti, lo más probable es que te hubieran encerrado o algo así, creo que eso se lo debes a Peter_ Le dijo Anna, la cual noto que la mirada de su pareja cambio al escuchar el nombre del héroe arácnido. 

_ Peter…je, en verdad le debo mucho a ese joven que tanto atormente en el pasado_ Dijo con una mirada triste, al recordar a aquel joven que fue su estudiante estrella, para ser su némesis y luego un aliado poco probable.

_ Ya basta de eso Otto, el ya te perdono ¿Recuerdas?, y según tú me dijiste que le salvaste la vida, así que supongo que deberían estar a mano por ahora_ Le dijo la mujer, reprendiéndolo por auto comparecerse, algo que no le gusta ver de él.

_ Es verdad, y creo como seguir reponiendo mis malas acciones del pasado en un solo golpe más_ Afirmo Octavius, tocando uno de sus hologramas y mostrar una foto de la bahía de carga de los muelles.

_ ¿Qué hay ahí?_ Interrogo Anna.

_ Se encuentra un centro escondido abajo, donde al parecer han estado reuniendo distintos tipos de tecnología que apuntan al campo de la robótica avanzada_ Explico Otto, mostrando tecnología de robots, trajes y equipo que emplearon tanto héroes y villanos que fueron confiscados_ Desde las maquinas empleadas por Hydra y AIM, Doombots, herbies hasta….

_ Centinelas_ Termino Anna por él, al ver varios modelos clásicos de esas colosales mechas caza mutantes.

_ Si, esto son los que más me preocupan, el senado los prohibió por exigencia de Nick Fury, pero desde que perdió su cargo como director y desde que Norman tiene el control, solo tendría que mover unas influencias y presionar en la paranoia para volver a ser que estos horrores tecnológicos caminen libremente por nuestras calles_ Afirmo Otto, recordando brevemente lo que le revelaron los Morlocks, de que él siempre había sido un mutante en secreto y nunca lo supo, lo cual eso le trae varios dilemas existenciales y problemas por ser parte ahora de la minoría más odiada de la actualidad_ Debo neutralizar la amenaza antes de que dañen a más inocentes.

_ Deberías contactar a los X-men, ellos obviamente te ayudaran en esto, es decir ellos luchan para proteger a los mutantes_ Sugirió Anna, no sintiéndose cómoda con la idea de que su pareja fuera solo otra vez.

_ Ya les di la información, pero ahora eh escaneado una gran acumulación de energía en el área, lo cual debo suponer que pronto liberaran algo genuinamente poderoso_ Explicó Otto, ya de forma mordaz, sin ninguna pizque de duda en sus palabras_ No hay tiempo para esperar a esos mutantes, Anna, esto tengo que terminarlo solo yo.

_Bahía de carga de los muelles. 22:00Hs_

El Superior Octopus se movía entre las sombras, habiendo neutralizado varios guardias y hackeado varias cámaras de aquella instalación, además de llevar consigo a varios ock-bots para que también aceleren el proceso de acabar con los guardias.

_ _Okey, ese fue el ultimo de los de arriba, sus defensas también fueron hackeadas y no habrá patrullas cerca hasta dentro de una hora, mejor aprovecha tú tiempo, cielo_ _Dijo Anna por el micrófono que tenia incorporada Otto en su mascara.

_ Confirmado Anna, proseguiré con la base del subsuelo_ Dijo Octopus, ya entrando a la instalación, tomando con uno de sus tentáculos a un guardia inconsciente, puso su cara en un panel de la pared, que lo escaneo y abrió las puertas de metal del ascensor, dejando caer al guardia de nuevo al suelo_ _(No tenia planeado que Anna me ayudara en actividades nocturnas como vigilante…pero era la única forma de que me dejara ir, así ella este tranquila poniendo su ojo en cielo. Esta mujer tan obstinada y taimada… por eso la amo) _Ahora se viene lo divertido.

Superior Octopus bajo solo por el ascensor, dejando a sus ock-bots arriba, como un seguro para ganar tiempo si se presentaba un imprevisto no deseado pero calculado.

_ _Es verdad lo que decías, detecto grandes cantidades de energía viniendo en lo más profundo de la instalación, en verdad están creando algo inquietantemente poderoso_ _Comentó Anna, oyéndose algo preocupada.

_ Descuida, sea lo que sea, centinela o no, aun sigue en fase de desarrollo, aun puede ser detenido_ Quiso tranquilar Otto a su novia, sintiéndose también algo intranquilo pero guarda muy adentro, el sabe que no debe mostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera con ella.

.Al abrirse las puertas, fue recibido por unos científicos que llevaban unos archivos, pero antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, fueron atacados por los tentáculos metálicos de aquel héroe, cosa que al salir del ascensor, prosiguió con acabar con los guardias de los pasillos, que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo por su gran velocidad. Y empezó a seguir así por los pasillos, acabando con grandes cantidades de guardias de HAMMER.

Muchos maldiciendo porque no funcionaban sus comunicadote o alarmas de auxilio, siendo presas del antiguo villano.

_ _(Me encantaría matarlos a todos ellos… pero Anna no aprobaría eso, a pesar de que ella sabe que tome vidas en mis otras misiones, no quiero que me vea como un ser sanguinario. Solo mataría a adversarios difíciles, en eso ella no tendría problemas) __ Reflexiono Octopus, mientras que sin mucho problema pudo acabar con esta segunda oleada. Mientras se dirigía hacia un piso más abajo, pudo notar algunos gritos que provenían en una sala. Prosiguió ir hasta allí, para encontrarse con una horrible escena.

.Vio como un cyborg degollaba con su lanza, al parecer a un soldado de Hammer, pero a su lado de rodillas, había una mujer también con el uniforme, pero ella no portaba casco, su etnia era una mujer asiática, cabello azabache, ojos rasgados y con la cara llena de odio y que casi se le escapan las lagrimas de sus ojos, además de estar esposada con sus manos atrás.

_ Bueno, eso fue muy desafortunado, ojala seas ahora más cooperativas y nos digas ¿Quién te envío?_ Interrogo aquel hombre cibernético, que solo tenia su cabeza siendo solo humana, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era de metal, todo púrpura y con algunos bordados rojos. Su piel era bronceada, con cabello marrón, y una barba sin bigote, adornada con una sonrisa sádica, mientras limpiaba la hoja de su lanza, en los hombros de aquella mujer_ En verdad me desagrada hacer correr sangre de seres humanos.

_ ¡¿Humanos?! ¡¿Con qué derecho puedes decirlo tú?!_ Gritó la mujer, intentándose parándose y arremeter contra él, pero el reacciono rápido y golpeo su estomago con la base no afilada de su lanza, haciendo que ella volviera a estar de rodillas por el intenso dolor.

_ Lo puedo decir con todo el derecho que se me plazca, di mi cuerpo por la humanidad, para limpiar a este mundo de la raza mutante, y lo haré con la ayuda de nuestro futuro campeón, tú deberías estar agradecida, no queriendo destruir mis esfuerzos_ Dijo aquel hombre terrorífico.

Cosa que Otto ya le empezaba a odiar, pero también con ayuda de sus lentes, pudo buscar en los archivos que robo de SHIELD y HAMMER, y pudo identificarlo, era el Dr. Rory Campbell, actualmente conocido como Ahab, un fanático anti-mutante que sacrifico su propia humanidad para erradicar al Homo Superior.

_ _¿Ahab?, vaya parece que alguien se tomo muy enserio de perseguir a su Moby-Dick_ _Comentó con ironía Anna, al ver leído también la información que busco Otto.

_ ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Venimos solos, nadie nos envío! ¡Queríamos exponer a Osborn para llevarlo ante la justicia!... si es que aun existe en este mundo podrido_ Dijo la mujer sonando ahora muy angustiada y mirando al suelo en derrota.

_ Mmmm, tanta energía, tanto valor, tanto odio, serias un buen elemento en nuestras filas_ Comentó Ahab, ahora mirándola como si estuviera viendo un nuevo juguete.

_ Yo no trabajare para mierdas como tú_ Dijo la mujer, levantando su rostro, dándole una mirada desafiante.

_ No tienes opción, serás una buena sabuesa_ Afirmó el cyborg, abriendo su pecho y sacando una clase de collar metálico con púas a sus costados, que parecía para sabuesos, como bien dijo. Algo que Otto supo reconocer de que se trataba_ Muy bien, solo quédate quie… (Poderoso golpe).

.En un parpadeo fue lazado por los aires, chocando contra la pared, mientras que la mujer veía como el tentáculo de metal que la había salvado se deslizaba hasta que su extremo con garras se apoyaba en el suelo, para hacer peso para que venga su portador, que tenia otros tres y tenia un traje todo cubierto de gris y negro, con un logotipo de un pulpo verdoso, pareciendo intimidante, pero para ella sentía que no le haría ningún daño.

_ Descuide señorita Watanabe, como vera no estoy de parte de ellos_ Afirmo Superior Octopus, que deseaba tranquilizar a la mujer, ya sabiendo su nombre al haber escaneado rapidamente su rostro para saber todo sobre ella. Cosa que la puso más intranquila.

_ ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes quien soy?!_ Exigió Yuriko Watanabe, poniéndose de pie y mirando al rostro de su salvador, cosa que más estando agradecida se veía molesta.

_ _Amor…creo que solo debiste decir que venias a ayudar y ya… a las mujeres no nos gustan cuando un desconocido con mascara sabe algo de nosotras_ _Le dijo Anna, evitando reírse de la embarazosa situación de su novio.

_ (Gruñido)… solo resguárdate y ponte en guardia, esto aun recién empieza_ Dijo Octopus, haciendo que unos de sus tentáculos rompiera sus esposas y otro le entregara un rifle caído, cosa que ella acepto sin dudad.

_ Vaya, hasta que por fin veo a la plaga que ha estado molestando a Osborn, y no era otra cosa que un asqueroso mutante_ Dijo Ahab, levantándose con ayuda de su lanza y reponiéndose como si nada hubiera sucedido, mirando fijamente al nuevo intruso.

_ No soy un mutante_ Dijo Otto, cruzándose de brazos y levantando sus tentáculos hacia él en forma de guardia.

_ JA JA JA JA JA_ Rió el maligno cyborg para luego lanzarse atacar a toda velocidad contra ellos, esquivando los tentáculos con facilidad y haciendo que ambos se movieran de su lugar para evitar los cortes de su lanza_ Siempre me divierten las personas que aun no saben que son esas aberraciones genéticas, hasta ciento un poco de lastima por ellos.

Al terminar de decir eso, fue sorprendido por una ráfaga de disparos hacia su pecho, para que ver que era Yuriko, que no le hacia ningún daño a su cuerpo de metal, pero de todas formas la golpeo con velocidad y fuerza, arrojándola a un lado, para estar tendida en el suelo.

_ ¡Escoria!_ Grito Superior, golpeándolo con sus propios puños, aboyando su armadura, para estamparlo contra la pared y atraparlo con su tinta, quedando bien amarrado, además de tomar su lanza y partirla al medio con facilidad, lanzando los dos trozos lejos_ Esta locura acaba aquí, dime donde están los centinelas o lo que estén creando aquí y puede que casi te deje entero.

_ No podrás evitar esto Doctor Octopus, el holocausto mutante es inevitable y tu serás el primero de ellos al presenciarlo en carne propia_ Afirmó cruelmente Ahab, pareciendo que no estaba molesto por estar atrapado en ese liquido negro.

_ Bueno, por lo menos el único acierto que has dado es sobre mi antigua identidad, pero a pesar de ello, me asegurare de que todo lo que haya creado aquí no salga de esta instalación_ Dijo Octavius, acercando las garras de sus tentáculos al rostro de aquel fanático, listo para desgarrarlo en cualquier momento_ Siendo mutante o no, no permitiré que dañes a ningún otro más.

_ Haci que los vas asumiendo, ¿Eh?, no podría culparte por pretender no serlo, ser esas cosas anti-naturales y sus genética defectuosa, viviste engañado Octavius, siempre has sido uno de ellos… bueno puedo sentir que también tienes algo más en ese cuerpo tuyo, pero para demostrarte que lo eres, déjame que llame a los mejores buscadores mutantes_ Dijo Ahab, dando un fuerte silbido, cosa que ah Otto le extraño eso, pero rápidamente su atención fue a parar a una pared que abrió una entrada que salieron tres personas que caminaban en cuatro patas.

Una era una mujer pelirroja, de cabello corto, con un traje rojo de cuero con púas y un collar en su cuello como tenia hacer rato el cyborg. La otra era una mujer, con el mismo traje pero azul, era rubia y tenía el logotipo de los Cuatro Fantásticos pero tachado, y el tercero era un hombre con unos visores en sus ojos, teniendo un traje de cómo negro. Para Otto y Anna les fue rápidamente identificables saber quien eran los dos individuos.

_ ¡CYCLPOE Y MUJER INVISIBLE!_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Otto y Anna, al ver aquellos héroes ser degradados a ser bestias sin mente, usados para solo ser sabuesos.

_ Y Rachel Summers, hija de Scott Summers y Jean Grey, claro estos sabuesos no son de su universo, pero pronto también ellos y muchos otros lo serán_ Afirmó Ahab, sintiéndose deleitado como él héroe le perturbaba a aquellas personas de otro universo, aprovechando el momento decidió poner su pan de escape en marcha_ ¡Atrapen al mutante!

.En eso los tres sabuesos se lanzaron al ataque contra el Superior Octopus, cosa que el los ataco con sus tentáculos, mientras que ellos usaban sus poderes para atacar y defenderse.

__ ¡Otto ten cuidado! ¡Cada uno tiene lo suyo aun siendo meras bestias!_ _Afirmó Anna, al analizar a cada uno y ver las habilidades de sus contrapartes de su universo.

_ Ya me hago una idea_ Contestó Otto, usando sus tentáculos para evitar los rayos de Cíclope, mientras le lanzaba su tinta contra Sue Storm, pero ella lo bloqueaba con su escudo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Rachel aprovechaba eso para acercarse a su amo, y haciendo uso de su pirokinesis, quemo la tinta que lo tenía atrapado, para ser libre y acercarse a su sabueso, que estaba sentada en cuatro patas, acariciándole la cabeza.

_ Buena muti, ahora vayamos por nuestro pulpo_ Dijo el vil Ahab, mientras veía la pelea, como los otros dos mantenían ocupado al antiguo villano, decidió aprovechar esa ventaja, haciendo que sus manos brillaran en una energía rozada que formaba una gran lanza de energía fosforescente, para apuntarla hacia él_ Tal vez aun no eh podido ponerle fin a la ballena blanca, pero por lo menos podré matar a un asqueroso pulpo.

El levanto esa lanza de energía por encima de su hombro, apuntándole, mientras todo esto era observado por Yuri Watanabe, que volvió a levantarse lentamente y dar un grito de aviso al héroe, cosa que él escucho y vio ya lanza dirigiéndose hacia el. Se hizo a un lado y trato de atraparla con uno de sus tentáculos, pero apenas lo rozo, este exploto, desintegrando la mitad de su tentáculo izquierdo superior, para su gran horror.

_ ¡¿Pero que mierda?!_ Dijo Octopus, notando el gran daño que le infligió a uno de sus brazos, para luego ser atacado por Ciclope, lanzándole un potente rayo a su pecho, empujándolo lejos contra la pared.

_ _¡Otto!_ _Solo pudo decir Anna, al ver como su amor era sometido por aquellos sabuesos, siendo atrapado en una burbuja de energía por la alterna Sue Storm, mientras que Yuri fue atacada por Rachel Summers con sus ataques telepáticos, haciendo que estuviera en posición fetal por el dolor.

_ Como lo descubrirás, siempre estoy dos pasos adelante de mis presas, si, ya suponía que tú vendrías, solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber cuales eran tus blancos y hacer que vieras un pez gordo para que pudieras masticar_ Explicó Ahab, mientras convocaba otra lanza de energía de sus manos, para acercarse lentamente hacia él, dándole una sonrisa sádica y burlona_ En verdad quería tenerte como un sabueso… pero pensándolo bien, eres bastante peligroso para eso.

_ Sin duda lo soy, tanto que yo siempre estoy a diez pasos delante de mis blancos_ Afirmó Superior Octopus, de forma tranquila y para nada asustado.

_ JAJAJA, por favor buen doctor, no finjas, por lo menos muestra dignidad ante tú último respiro sin dar vanas amenazas_ Replicó el malvado cyborg, no sintiéndose impresionado por la temeridad de su prisionero.

_ ¿Qué tan seguro estas de ello?, Anna ¿Me harías los honores?_ Dijo Otto, sonriendo detrás de su mascara, cosa que Ahab supo ver y que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que ocurriera el imprevisto impensado.

_ _Será un placer_ _Dijo Anna, activando un botón de su reloj, poniéndose de tono rojo_ _Que comience el espectáculo._

.En unos segundos se sentían temblores de la superficie, más fuertes y atronadores, como si algo rompiera los subsuelos de la base con mucha facilidad, hasta que dio a donde estaban ellos, revelándose como una gigantesca criatura oscura con temática de Rhino.

_ ¡¿Qué significa es…?! (Aplastar)_ No pudo termina de decir Ahab, ya que fue aplastado por el clon de Rhino, dando un gran rugido hacia los sabuesos, permitiendo que Sue perdiera su concentración y su burbuja se desvaneciera, haciendo que Otto la atacara y la empujara lejos, mientras que se dirigía a atacar contra Rachel.

_ ¡Rhino deshazte del otro!_ Ordeno Octopus, cosa que Rhino acato, y se abalanza contra el sabueso macho. Este le lanzo poderosas ráfagas de energía contra suya, provocando que su embestida se ralentizará, haciendo que ambas bestias lucharan por cual resistencia de vencer era mayor.

_ D-debo… debo decir…que eso si me dolió_ Dijo Ahab, levantándose del hoyo que fue aplastado, estando muy dañado, haciendo chispas en su torso y carecía de un brazo izquierdo. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, con ayuda de otra lanza de energía que le hacia soporte, mientras veía el paisaje de luchas que se llevaba acabo, observando a Octopus luchando contra Rachel, mientras ella esquivaba sus ataques de tentáculos y tintas, mientras ella le lanzaba sus bolas de fuego, que eran repelidas por los propios tentáculos, ambos enfrascados en una lucha de atacar y defender.

Mientras eso ocurría, Ciclope lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas sus rayos, pero Rhino ya estaba encima de él, solo tuvo que poner su gran mano sobre su cabeza, envolviéndolo en sus grandes dedos, deteniendo su ataque. Su mano se estaba poniendo rojo vivo por las grandes descargas de energía, pero en un último arranque de furia, Rhino cerró su puño y trituro su cabeza, parando su ataque y su cuerpo empezara a caer lentamente, poniéndole fin la vida de ese sabueso.

_ Mmmm, impresionante destreza y fuerza bruta, creo que ya encontré un nuevo sabueso_ Dijo Ahab, admirando al colosal monstruo, pero antes de siquiera poder decir más, fue atravesado por detrás por su lanza de metal, que al voltear brevemente, pudo ver a Yuri, que sostenía aquella mitad cortada.

_ Debiste matarme cuando pudiste_ Dijo Yuri, hundiendo más la hoja, haciendo que brotaran descargas de energía de su cuerpo, además de dar grandes gritos de agonía, tanto que ella se aparto por la intensidad de energía que emanaba.

Rachel tenia acorralado a Otto por sus llamas, pero en un instante paro su huelga, al tomar su cabeza con sus manos en dolor, lo mismo Susan al haberse recuperado de su ataque para estar igual. Él pudo ver como Ahab liberaba gran cantidad de energía tanta, que sus escáneres indicaban que se elevaban a nivel crítico.

_ _¡Otto, tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Esa intensidad desintegrara toda la sala!_ _Advirtió Marconi, buscando en el mapa de su computadora la mejor vía de escape, hasta que se le ocurrió algo_ _¡Has que Rhino atraviese el piso de nuevo y refúgiense lejos de la zona de explosión!_

. Otto siguió sus instrucciones, dándoles ordenes a su gran bestia que creara otro hoyo en el suelo, además de extender uno de sus tentáculos y enrollarse cuidadosamente en la cintura de Yuri, para levantarla levarla consigo dentro de aquel pozo. Por los pelos pudieron escapar de aquella exposición, con Rhino cubriéndoles de aquellas violentas energías que a él no parecían afectarle.

Ellos solo cayeron a un gran almacén de equipos confiscados, envueltos en grandes cajas de metal. Otto libero suavemente de su agarre tentacular a la mujer, con esta teniendo dificultades de enderezarse brevemente por el gran giro de los acontecimientos. Mientras que Rhino solo estaba a su lado, observándolos sin mostrar emoción alguna, permaneciendo manso como si se tratase de un sabueso adiestrado que solo se movería por órdenes de su amo.

__ ¿Están todos bien?_ _Interrogo Anna.

_ Rhino y yo estamos bien, aunque perdí uno de mis brazos aun soy cap… (Sentido Octopus)_ Intentó explicar Otto, pero gracias a su sexto sentido, pudo esquivar un ataque de la propia Yuri Watanabe, que tenia una palanca, ella intento arremeter contra él con gran furia, pero fue desarmada y atrapada en los tentáculos de Octopus, Rhino también intento hacer algo, pero él solo dando una señal de alto con su mano, la bestia volvió a estar mansa.

_ Lo confieso, aun soy bastante nuevo con esto de ser el héroe, inclusive llámame anticuado, pero antes cuando alguien te salvaba la vida, a lo mucho te limitabas a darle las gracias, no arremetiéndole con el primer objeto que tengan a mano_ Afirmo el Superior Octopus, estando cruzado de brazos, mientras observaba como su prisionera intentaba inútilmente zafarse de su agarre. Estando dos de sus tentáculos, cada uno sujetando sus brazos y estirándolos para que quede en forma de T, mientras que el tercero enrollaba sus bien construidas piernas, teniéndola en el aire.

_ ¡¿HEROE?! ¡¿NO ERES NINGUN HEROE DOCTOR OCTOPUS!?_ Rugió Yuri, no mostrándose intimidada que nuevamente fuera sometida, algo que en cierta forma, hacia que Otto y Anna la respetaran en silencio.

_ Okey, se que iba a ser muy obvio que todos darían con mi verdadera identidad, pero antes de que sigan lanzándome insultos, yo ahora estoy del lado de los ángeles, mi pasado criminal lo eh dejado atrás_ Explico Otto, tratando de calmar a la mujer, aunque ella se ponía más enojada a cada segundo.

_ ¿Dejado atrás? ¡Mi culo! ¡Eres una mierda criminal! ¡Aun recuerdo cuando asesinaste al antiguo capitán de la policía! ¡George Stacy!_ Gritó Yuri, teniendo la cara llena de odio y tristeza.

_… yo…_ Se quedo sin palabras Otto, al recordar aquel día, cuando el peleaba contra Spider-man y en su pelea, él hizo caer accidentalmente un trozo de concreto que iba a caer sobre un niño, que fue salvado a ultimo momento por aquel hombre, pero a consta de su propia vida_ Fue un accidente… yo no queri…

_ ¡Pero aun así lo hiciste! ¡Además de querer matar a muchas personas para llegar acabo tus viles planes!_ Dijo Watanabe, también haciendo memoria cuando ella era una policía novata en aquellos días y que tan buen hombre era Stacy, para luego presenciar su trágica muerte_ No se como luces así ahora o cuantas instalaciones de Osborn hayas destruido, sigues siendo un hombre buscado por la ley y cuando esto acabe, te pondré tras las rejas y pagaras por tus crímenes, tú y aquel mastodonte sin cerebro.

_ _(Sabia que esto no iba a ser suficiente, no importa cuanto bien haga, solo recordaran al científico loco que fui… no esperaba que me abrieran los brazos… pero…) __Reflexiono Octavius, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su mujer, que ahora había cambiado el audio para que todos la escucharan.

_ El ya lo esta asiendo, señorita Watanabe_ Hablo Anna, sorprendiendo a los dos, ya que su voz salía de la propia mascara de Octavius_ Él ya esta pagando su deuda con la sociedad y lo seguirá haciendo con lo que le reste de vida.

_… ¿Quién eres?_ Interrogó Yuri, entrecerrando los ojos, viendo si se trataba de un truco de aquel antiguo villano.

_ No le digas nada_ Trato de decir Otto, pero en cambio fue reemprendido.

_ ¡Silencio pulpo!, las adultas estamos hablando_ Dijo Anna con un tono muy condesciente.

_ Pero si soy mayor que ustedes dos_ Dijo Otto a la defensiva.

_ ¿Quién entre los tres lleva un ridículo traje de superhéroe?_ Dijo de forma irónica Anna, algo que dejo chocado a Otto y a Yuri le divirtió eso, aunque no lo demostraría gestualmente.

_ (T-t)… bien_ Dijo resignado Otto, solo cruzando los brazos.

_ Oye chica misteriosa, ya oí que te llamas Anna, pero espero que te des cuenta que eres cómplice de un criminal muy peligroso_ Le dijo Yuri, tratando de recomponerse y sintiendo más curiosidad que ira.

_ _(Nota mental: Darle un nombre clave a Anna… ¿Cómo diablos no lo pensé antes?)_ _Reflexiono brevemente Otto.

_ Si, por ahora solo podrás identificarme solo por ese nombre, y si, soy muy consiente que estoy ayudando a un antiguo villano a derribar a uno peor y me consta su pasado, lo que importa es lo que hará ahora_ Afirmó Marconi, siendo muy directa al respecto.

_ ¿En verdad crees que el gobierno y lo demás disfrazados héroes le dejen a esta escoria estar libre sin castigo?_ Pregunto Yuri.

_ De hecho, lo están poniendo aprueba, tanto que Octopus les ha estado dando información valiosa de los centros que ataco para así ellos puedan planear como derribar a Osborn y su gente_ Explicó Anna, haciendo que Yuri se sorprendiera por esto, no pudiendo crear que los héroes acepten la ayuda de este villano_ Su antiguo némesis, Spider-man responde por él.

_ ¡¿Parker?!... ese idiota no me dijo nada de esto_ Dijo Yuri, frustrada de que su mejor aliado le haya omitido eso, aun sabiendo el dolor que Octavius le hizo pasar.

_ Okey, mira quisiera decir que se lo que sientes y darte un sermón de boy scout… pero te estaría mintiendo, así que mejor vayamos al grano, dentro de veinte minutos a lo mucho, los Avengers de Osborn estarán aquí, así que lo mejor seria que me dejes terminar con mi misión o todo esto habrá sido en vano_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, acercándose un poco a ella, estando prácticamente a unos centímetros de ella_ La muerte de tus compañeros seria en vano ¿Qué eliges, ayudarme o no en esto?

_… bien_ Solo dijo amargamente Yuri, siendo liberada de los tentáculos, haciendo que sus pies toquen el piso, volviendo a enderezarse_ Pero no creas que te estoy perdonando, aun tengo cuentas pendientes contigo.

_ Mientras que no me estorbes, por mi bien_ Dijo Otto, ya no queriendo posponer más su misión de lo necesario. Empezó a caminar hacia el fondo de la habitación, seguido por los demás miembros de ese improvisado equipo, donde recorría los pasillos hechos por las extensas cajas de metal con equipo confiscado, que escaneaba con sus lentes avanzados, lo cual uno le llamo la atención_ Imposible.

_ _¿Es lo que creo que es, Otto?_ _Pregunto Anna, nuevamente haciendo que su frecuencia la oyera yo su novio, al ver lo mismo que él.

Eran equipos y armas confiscadas de los Seis Siniestros, junto de otros villanos del trepamuros, el procedió abrir una con uno de sus tentáculos, revelando un traje completo modificado púrpura con líneas y detalles amarillos, junto con artilugios que Otto no tardo en identificar.

_ La tecnología es sin duda de Mysterio, esas bombas le pertenecen a Mr. Fear… pero ese traje_ Dijo Otto, al ver más de cerca aquel traje extraño que se le hacia familiar pero extraño.

_ Es de Wraith… bueno no del original, solo un aspirante a supervillano que se compro el traje y Parker lo detuvo a la primera_ Explicó Yuri, recordando el día que vio a fuera de la jefatura de la policía, a ese criminal de poca monta, sentado al lado de un poster, en vuelto en telaraña y con una nota firmada por Spider-man, sintiendo nostalgia de tiempos más simples y llevaderos. Dejando de pensar en eso, acercarse a la caja y sacar el traje para verlo más de cerca_ Debo decir que me gusta el diseño… aunque fuese de un criminal.

_ Aun así en esta o las otras cajas no esta el arma secreta de Osborn_ Afirmo Octavius, nuevamente haciendo uso de sus lentes para seguir el rastro de energía, lo cual pudo ver que al final de un pasillo, esta la entrada hacia allí_ Bingo.

_ _Otto, no registró guardias ni defensas mecánicas en ese lugar, pareciera que Norman dejara su súper arma contra los mutantes a simple vista y sin cuidado_ _Dijo Marconi, sonando muy desconfiada por lo fácil que parecía_ _No creo que se trate de una trampa, pero creo lo que haya allí, tal vez podría defenderse solo._

_ Coincido contigo, tendré que ir con cautela y sin tomar riesgos innecesarios_ Dijo Superior Octopus, observando a Yuri que aun seguía viendo el traje y el equipo_ Señorita Watanabe, espere aquí mientras Rhino y yo terminamos la misión.

_ Ni de chiste, este es mi caso, mi compañeros murieron por esos bastaros, déjame que te ayude, así terminemos esto rápido, llevemos evidencia de esto y el gobierno frenara a Osborn y a esta organización_ Refutó Yuri Watanabe, ya soltando el traje y confrontando a pulpo de frente, ya teniendo su mirada que reflejaba su estado de molestia.

_ No seas ingenua Watanabe, aun si le lleváramos todo este material confiscado a la propia Casa Blanca, seria en vano, ya que perderían credibilidad y apoyo del pueblo por querer arrestar a un "héroe de guerra", sin hablar del hecho de que cuenta con el más poderoso súper-humano de todos los tiempos, el Sentry_ Afirmó Otto, cosa que hizo palidecer a la mujer al mencionar el nombre de ese héroe, reemplazando el enojo con miedo.

_ _Otto, no seas severo con ella, como nosotros busca acabar con esta mierda, no la hagas sentir menos y más frustrada de lo que debe sentirse ahora_ _Razono Anna, al poder ver a través de los lentes de Octopus, a esa mujer que poco a poco parecía que estaba perdiendo la autoestima, al estar rodeada de tantos seres poderosos, compadeciéndose de ella.

_… lo que trato de decir, es que no sabemos lo que haya allí, tú serias la más vulnerable, por eso requiero que este aquí, guardes nuestras espaldas y…_ Intento decir de forma respetuosa, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

_ ¡No me trates como un crío! ¡Aquí hay mucha tecnología para que pueda igualarlos, fenómenos!_ Dijo iracundamente Yuri, apuntándole con un dedo acusador, para darse vuelta y tomar el traje, para luego voltearse y mirar directamente a los lentes del vigilante_ Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

_ Mira no tengo tiempo para… ¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo?!_ Dijo Octavius, al ver a la oficial, desvistiéndose rápidamente, sacándose el uniforme de HAMMER y revelando su esbelta figura.

_ Cambio de uniforme_ Dijo casualmente esa mujer, mostrando que debajo de esa pesada vestimenta, solo traía puesto su ropa interior de encajé negro, que hacia ver sus redondeada caderas, piernas y brazos bien tonificadas pero bastante bien féminas, abdomen bien trabajo y sin hablar de sus redondeados pechos, cosa que Otto tubo que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar que lo acusara de pervertido.

_ _¡Otto! ¡Estas haciendo que me pierda el espectáculo!_ _Regaño Anna, sonando burlona en su declaración.

_ No empieces Anna_ Dijo Otto, solo para voltearse al escuchar el sonido de una cremallera, viendo que ya tenia el traje puesto y bien ajustado, mostrando su esbelta figura y resaltando su partes femeninas, cosa que lo impresiono mucho, aunque ella aun no tenia la mascara puesta_ Por lo menos el traje te ha quedado a la medida.

_ _Pareciera que no tiene nada puesto_ _Bromeo Anna, cosa que eso solo hizo estremecer más a su novio.

_ Si, esperaba que me sobrara espacio, pero se ajusto a mi figura a la perfección, aunque aun tengo bien claro como colocarme este equipo_ Dijo Yuri, al ver la tecnología de Mysterio la cual no comprendía.

_ En eso puedo ayudar_ Dijo Otto, extendiendo dos de sus tentáculos, colocando y poniendo rápidamente el equipo al traje de Yuri, para que su sorpresa su mascara fue quita de sus manos por uno de los tentáculos y llevada a la propias manos de Octopus, con este teniendo un aparato que le alcanzo el otro tentáculo, empezó a modificar el interior de la mascara_ ¿Qué haces?

_ ¿Acaso no es obvio?, mejoro el equipo de villanos mediocres o lo mucho dar mejor uso de ellos_ Afirmo Otto, terminando de insertando el toque final a la mascara para luego extender su brazo hacia Yuri, con la mascara en su puño, ella dudo unos segundo en tomarla, pero lo hizo y lentamente se la coloco, tapando su bello rostro con aquella mascara púrpura con bordes amarrillos que pasaban por los ojos de la misma.

Ella podía ver bien través de la mascara, pero noto que en ambos brazos, tenia sujeto dos tiras grandes amarrillas que ahora se movían a voluntad sin que nadie las moviera. Ella casi se asusta, pero luego sentía que podía controlarlas.

_ No te alarmes, esos tentáculos son parte de tú traje que ahora están conectadas a vía sensorial con tu mascara, pero para hacértelo más fácil combine la tecnología de Mysterio con ese traje y uso de mi diseño de señal cerebral, tienes ahora un traje de combate_ Explico Superior Octopus, sonando muy orgulloso y arrogante de su obra improvisada, cosa que Yuri le sorprendía como lo hizo tan rápido eso.

_ Espera… ¿Esto no me provocara algún tumor o algo parecido?_ Preguntó Watanabe.

_ Por supuesto que no, esos tentáculos solo obedecen tus pensamientos lo cual me sorprende que puedas moverlo con tanta facilidad, ya que eh visto que muy pocos siquiera puedan moverlos tan fluidamente_ Respondió Otto, estando impresionado por la buena conexión con la mente de esa mujer y ese equipo, recordándole vagamente a una aliada suya de hace mucho tiempo_ En verdad debes ser una mujer bastante brillante, Ms. Watanabe.

Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Yuriko, haciéndola sonrojar debajo de la mascara y hacer perder el control de aquellos tentáculos amarillentos, cayendo a sus costados de nuevo, para que luego mirara hacia abajo.

_ ¿_Coqueteando con otras mujeres hasta darles pena, eh?, jajajaja_ _Se burlo Anna, al ver como reacciono la oficial ante el simple halago de su novio, cosa que ella sabe que solo fue un mero comentario.

_ _(Yo no tenia estos problemas cuando era el Dr. Octopus)…_además de esos tu traje tiene en tus brazaletes carga de gas de miedo, para confundir yaturdir a tus adversarios_ Dijo Otto, cambiando de tema rápidamente para así poder proseguir con la misión_ Tú no te veras afectada por este gas siempre y cuando tengas sellado tu traje, al igual que el mío, sin más que decir prosigamos con nuestra misión.

Al decir eso, Octopus marcho hacia los pasillos, seguido de Rhino, mientras que Yuri se quedo quieta por unos instantes, para que luego les siguiera el paso entre ese pasillo estrecho. Que al llegar al fin de la misma, solo vieron una gran puerta de metal, que al parecer solo se podía abrir desde adentro.

_ _(Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño cada vez Otto, ¿Acaso Osborn tiene trabajando a sus científicos de forma inhumana?, no es que sorprenda de él… pero de solo pensarlo da escalofríos) _ _Comentó Anna, solo de imaginarse las condiciones que deben trabajar algunos empleados de ese demente.

_ Y lo que no has visto_ Dijo Otto, haciendo señas con su mano a Rhino, cosa que el monstruo entendió, para caminar hacia atrás_ Sra. Watanabi, le sugiero que se ponga a una distancia segura de la puerta.

Cosa que ella capto si preguntar, porque dedujo rápido lo que iba a pasar.Al ponerse al lado del vigilante, vio como Rhino paso delante de ellos a toda velocidad, estampándose contra aquella gran puerta de metal, entrando adentro y dejando un gran agujero tras suyo.

Pero en unos instantes, aquel gigante fue lanzado hacia donde entro, bañado por grandes descargas eléctricas, que iluminaron toda la habitación, hasta solo caer en el suelo, desconcertando a los dos enmascarados.

_ ¡¿Qué carajos?!_ Gritó Yuri, al ver a ese gigante caer tan fácilmente, para luego ver que el Superior Octopus se introducía a ese orificio, siguiéndolo más por curiosidad que valentía, para llenarse de asombro y terror al mismo tiempo_ Imposible.

_ _(Creo que si debí haber contactado a los demás héroes después de todo) _ _Reflexiono Otto Octavius, al ver el arma que tenia escondido Osborn contra los Homo Superiores_ Thor.

**Y hasta aquí llega este nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora, tuve que hacer malabares para terminar este capitulo. Quise ponerle un poco más de intriga política y mostrar que tan ampliado están los recursos de Osborn, pero descuiden ya habrá más sabrosura en próximos capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bahía de carga de los muelles (Sub-suelo)_

_ Thor_ Dijo Otto Octavius, al ver al Díos del trueno frente a ellos, que estaba sentado en un trono de metal, conectado a varios cables de metal, que le suministraban energía a través de centinelas, doombots y otros robots gigantes que lo rodeaban, haciendo que emanara electricidad. Vestía sus prendas clásicas y su martillo estaba reposando al lado del trono, teniendo la mirada perdida hasta que los vio y hubo un destello de luz roja en sus ojos_ Esta es su arma de exterminio mutante.

_ ¿Thor? ¿Trabajando para Osborn? ¡¿Eso es una locura?!_ Afirmo Yuri, al sentir escalofríos en su espalda al ver que ese Dios poso su mirada en ellos, se levanto bruscamente de su trono, oscureciendo la sala para que luego se volviera iluminar gracias a su martillo que lo tenia en su mano derecha, emanando grandes cantidades de electricidad luciendo más amenazante que antes.

_** ¡¿QUIÉN OSA INVADIR MIS SANTUARIOS?!_ **Rugió Thor, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

_ _¡OTTO! ¡ESE NO ES THOR! ¡ES UN CLON-CYBORG CREADO POR TONY STARK, HANK PYM Y REED RICHARDS DURANTE LA CIVIL WAR!_ _Afirmó Anna Marconi, al ver en su computadora toda la información de este peligroso ser artificial, desde como asesino al héroe Goliat hasta como fue derribado por Hércules_ _¡ABORTA LA MISION! ¡NO PODRAN CONTRA ÉL!_

__ _¡Claro que si Anna! ¡Aun no esta a su máximo poder!_ Dijo Superior Octopus, atacándolo con sus tres tentáculos, rasguñando su traje y golpear fuertemente en su cara, deteniendo su marcha, para que luego levante su mirada y muestre la mitad de su rostro robotizada, como si fuera un Terminator_ Oh mierda.

En eso, el Thor Cyborg levanto su martillo, convocando fuertes ráfagas en la superficie, provocando que poderosos rayos cayeran en la base, destruyendo su superpie, eliminando a Ock-bots y guardias inconscientes en la zona. Tan poderosos eran que causaban temblores en las cámaras subterráneas, empezando a desmoronarse de apoco.

**_ ¡PAGARAS POR INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO, MUTANTE!_ **Gritó el Thor Cyborg, lanzándole su martillo, para que Octopus lo esquive y lo ataque de nuevo con uno de sus tentáculos, cosa que este lo atrapo con su mano y con fuerza sobrehumana, lo jalo y lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared, para luego proseguir con arrancárselo de un solo tiron. Otto se recupero rápidamente y le lanzo varias de sus redes de tinta, obstruyendo su vista_ **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESTA?!**

A pesar de que la tinta era más pegajosa y resistente que la telaraña, este vil clon pudo sacársela de sus ojos rápidamente, pero eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Octopus de clavar una de sus hojas retractiles de uno de sus tentáculos en su pecho, mientras que el otro se clavo al suelo, haciendo cable a tierra para que Octavius no se viera afectado por la electricidad que salía de aquella imitación de Thor, que gritaba de horror y dolor.

_ ¡Esta cosa aun no esta al tope de su poder! ¡Si desvío toda esa energía que le estuvieron suministrando esas maquinas, podré drenar y matar a este miserable clon!_ Afirmó Otto, como una forma de tranquilizar a Anna y a Yuri, que solo podían ver como este vigilante combatía a un ser que lo superaba en poder y fuerza.

**_ ¡AAAHHHH!... Y-yo…soy… ¡THOR!_ **Dijo el vil Thor, convocando su martillo para dar un poderoso golpe al tentáculo que lo atravesaba, para que luego con su puño izquierdo le diera un poderoso golpe en el estomago a Otto, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, lanzándolo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras que este se sacaba el tentáculo que lo perforaba, para ver escurrirse de su herida, un liquido verdoso que no era sangre_ **¿Pero qué?**

Pero antes de que pudiera notarlo, fue embestido por el clon de Rhino que estaba usando su habilidad de pretenderse fuego encima, empujándolo consigo, destruyendo aquel trono de metal, hasta la pared. Provocando que este Thor perdiera su casco alado, y que su chaleco y capa se prendieran fuego hasta desasearse.

Rhino empezó a golpearlo reiteradamente, haciendo que la carne de su pecho y torso empezara a desmoronarse por los golpes y el fuego, que mostraba su interior mecánico. Haciendo uso de su martillo, entre las poderosas embestidas de golpes, este clon pudo convocar una última ráfaga de electricidad, que perforo el suelo, sumergiéndose hasta llegar a aquella habitación, envolviendo a ese clon y electrocutando a Rhino, haciendo desvanecer sus llamas, para luego golpearlo con su martillo en su rostro, sosteniéndolo con sus dos manos, luego otro mientras iba avanzando y su oponente retrocediendo con cada martillazo a su cada, hasta que en el quinto golpe rompió su cuerno y lo hizo caer de espalda, estando totalmente derrotado, mientras que este horror tecnológico se lo queda viendo por unos instantes.

_ {_Análisis: Sujeto aumentado-duplicado, Riesgo: Pacificado, Mutante: Negativo} _ _Escaneaba el Thor Cyborg, para luego enfocarse en Octopus__ {Análisis: Sujeto aumentado-duplicado, Riesgo: Pacificado, Mutante: Afirmativo, Acción: Exterminio}._

.Al tener fijo su objetivo de nuevo, este clon empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, con su pie izquierdo arrastrando los daños de su batalla anterior, pero en su camino fue interrumpido por una persona que le obstruyo.

_ ¡Ya para!_ Dijo valientemente Yuri, interponiéndose entre Otto y Thor, cosa que ella empezó a desvanecerse su valentía al ver ese demacrado monstruo_ _(¡¿En verdad_ _estoy arriesgando mi cuello por un criminal como Octavius?!... creo que esto de los superhéroes me pego fuerte)_

__ {Análisis: Sujeto normal, Riesgo: Bajo, Mutante: Negativo, Acción: Proseguir con el blanco anterior} _ _Analizó el clon Thor, enderezándose y solo tener su martillo en una mano_ **M-uJeR… 323%$$M-M-mue-Vase…5342AHORA.**

_ _(En verdad quedo muy dañado este mal chisté de combinación de ciencia ficción y fantasía) _ _Pensó para si Watanabe, poniéndose en posición de combate y teniendo sus tentáculos preparados de forma ofensiva, cosa que ese Thor se percato de sus intenciones hostiles.

**_ SSSS-I NO TE MUE36543%&VES… SERAS M-OviDa-A_ **Dijo la copia de Thor, estirando su brazo izquierdo para agarrarla, pero ella por reflejo actúo, lanzándole de sus brazaletes el gas del miedo que tenía, envolviendo a aquel monstruo. El falso Thor no se inmuto por esa acción, pero cuando se disperso aquel gas, quedo horrorizado lo que vio.

_ **¡NNNNOOO! ¡ASGARD!_ **Gritó de pánico Thor, que al parecer en esa visión estaba toda su vestimenta completa, hablaba fluidamente y no tenia partes metálicas, pero estaba rodeado por las ruinas de Asgard y los cadáveres de su gente, tanto desconocidos como muy cercanos a él, pero vio adelante suyo a la figura que más respetaba y admiraba_ **¡PADRE!**

**_ **¿Qué?_ Dijo Yuri, al ver que el gas le hizo efecto, pero ahora esta en otro predicamento que no sabia que hacer.

_ ¡Yuri!_ Dijo una voz electrónica, que venia de la mascara del inconciente Octopus_ El gas del miedo puede servir también como un componente para causar delirio sin provocar miedo, el te esta viendo como su padre Odín… bueno del verdadero.

_ ¿Odín?_ Dijo confusa Yuri, pero se sobresalto cuando aquel gigante se arrodillo ante ella y al parecer estaba sollozando.

_ **P-perdóNA-me… PADRE-E… No Pu%$·de, salvar… $··&%&gard_ **Se lamento el clon, para levantar la vista y ver a su padre mirándolo fijamente, demasiado inexpresivo en su dolor o el panorama de muerte a su alrededor.

_ _**No fue tú culpa… hijo mió_ **_Dijo finalmente, que ahora estaba rodeado de algunos cuervos que empezaban a ser ruidos molestos alrededor suyo.

_ **¿Entonces quien provoco esto? ¡¿Fueron los mutantes?!_ **Pregunto furiosamente Thor, al nombrar a esa raza que por alguna razón despertaba su rabia, cosa que Odin lo miro preocupadamente y escuchaba muy atentamente a un cuervo, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

_**_ No Thor… fueron tú hermana Loki y sus esbirros, dirigidos Iron Patriot, ellos mataron a nuestra gente_ **_Dijo Odín, cosa que sorprendió en gran medida a Thor, para que nuevamente se volviera a parar y enderezarse.

**_ ¡V-ENGARE AAAAA ASGA$%·&/!_ **Dijo el cyborg, hablando con quien creía ser su padre.

_ ¡Si! ¡Se lo trago!_ Dijo Anna, al ver y escuchar por la mascara de su novio, viendo que su plan daba resultado.

**_ Momento padre… ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara?_ **Interrogó Thor, asciendo que Odín palideciera ante esa pregunta.

_ ¡Yuri! ¡Ya están los Avengers de Osborn arriba suyo!_ Le advirtió Anna.

_ ¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Ellos ya están aquí de nuevo!_ Dijo Yuri Watanabe, señalando el techo donde estaba el gran agujero, que se veía figuras sobrevolando los cielos.

_ **¡NO T-TE FALLARE DE &%$%$ NUEVO…. PAD$%&$RE!_ **Dijo el clon cyborg de Thor, girando su martillo para luego salir disparando donde vino aquella ráfaga que había convocado para ir contra sus nuevos oponentes.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, se podían ver volando a Iron Patriot, Dark Ms. Marvel, Ares y Dark Wolverine en un planeador sobre la base en ruinas.

_ Ojala tengas una buena coartada para esto, Norman_ Dijo Dark Ms. Marvel.

_ Para eso le pago a Victoria, solo concentrémonos en terminar esto ra…_ Quiso terminar de responder Iron Patriot, pero fue sorprendido por una gran luz que salía del hoyo de la tierra, para que todos miren con horror como un Thor demacrado y cibertronico iba volando hacia ellos.

_ **¡P-POR ASGARD!_ **Rugió la pálida versión del Dios del trueno.

_De nuevo en la base subterránea._

Al irse, Yuri se dirigió hacia el cuerpo caído de Octavius, para seguir comunicándose con Anna.

_ Listo, provocamos que ellos destruyan su super-arma o que eso los mate ¿Ahora que?_ Interrogó Yuri, sacándole el comunicador de la máscara a Otto, para ponérselo en la suya, así poder hablar con su nueva aliada.

_ _Primero debemos fijarnos en los demás, Rhino aun vive pero inconsciente_ _Informo Anna, al ver los signos vitales, pero rápidamente se alarmo cuando el de su novio empezó a fallar en ese instante_ _¡Otto esta teniendo dificultades en respirar! ¡AYUDALO!_

En eso Yuri, empezó a darle en primeros auxilios, como empujar su pecho para logre respirar, pero eso solo no bastaba, cosa que sabia que hacer, pero se debatía así misma.

_ _(¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!, ¡No puedo creer que tenga que junta mis labios con asqueroso criminal!... aunque actualmente el este asciendo el bien y los demás héroes velen por él… pero no deseo salvarlo…pero el ya me salvo de una muerte segura… y me dio la oportunidad más grande de herir el régimen de Osborn… ¡MISERABLE OCTAVIUS!)_ _Reflexiono Yuri, que en un movimiento rápido, ella levanto la mitad de su mascara, solo para revelar sus finos labios, lo cual hizo lo mismo con la mascara de Otto, para que luego darle el beso de la vida. Que a pesar de que le estaba suministrando aire, ella no podía dejar pasar ciertas emociones encontradas con ese contactos de labios_ _(Lo estas salvando Yuriko Watanabe ¡NO LO ESTAS BESANDO ENSERIO!... aunque debo decir que podría ser un gran besador)._

_Comienzo del Flashback._

__ ¡WOW!, estoy muy sorprendida de esto, Elliot_ Dijo Anna Marconi, estando sentada en su sofá de su departamento, junto a su compañero y estudiante, Elliot Tolliver, que había resuelto un calculo avanzado de su grado en cuestión de minutos._

__ Por favor Sra. Marconi, estos ejercicios son demasiado simples_ Dijo despreocupadamente Elliot._

__ ¿Bromeas?, estos cálculos son difíciles de resolver en tan poco tiempo, aun para mi y ya te dije que me llames Anna, ya no debemos tener tanto decoro ya que nos conocemos hace semanas, Elliot_ Dijo Anna, chocando coquetamente su codo contra él, algo que hizo sonrojar a su compañero._

__ De acuerdo… Anna…Mmmm ¿Qué huele tan bien?_ Dijo Otto al saborear un exquisito aroma en el aire, cosa que hizo sacar una risita a la mujer._

__ Esas deben ser mi tarta experimental químico, espera ya no tardo_ Respondió Anna, levantándose del sillón, para ir rápido a su cocina. Mientras espero ansioso para disfrutar de ese manjar, pero escucho que alguien golpeo fuertemente la puerta._

__ Descuida Anna, yo contesto_ Dijo Tolliver._

__ Okey_ Dijo Anna, desde la cocina._

__ (Es impresionante como ella me tiene confianza cada vez, invitándome a su hogar, hablar un poco de su vida ¿Y ahora cocinando para los dos?... si no fuera porque estoy en una misión… tal vez ella y yo…no Otto, concéntrate en tu tapadera, ella solo es tu compañera, nada más) _ Reflexionó Octavius, que al abrir la puerta perdió todo la alegría que tenia hace unos instantes._

__ Revisión obligatoria ¿Dónde esta Anna Maria Marconi?_ Interrogo un soldado de HAMMER, que tenia un rifle, y atrás suyo había otro agente, donde también se veía a otros soldados revisando los demás departamento y sacando a algunas personas con bolas negras en la cabeza._

__ ¿Elliot, quien es?_ Dijo Anna, que venia sosteniendo su tarta en una bandeja con sus guantes de cocina, además que venia adornada de una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a los guardias, se desvaneció de su rostro_ ¿Qué ocurre, oficiales?_

__ Revisión obligatoria_ Dijo el agente, empujando a un lado a Tolliver para entrar al departamento junto a su compañero, que este ultimo miro de reojo al estudiante._

__ ¿Puedo saber por qué están irrumpiendo en los departamentos de este edificio así?_ Interrogó Anna, algo inquieta por esto._

__ ¿O sin ordenes de registró?_ Añadió Elliot, cosa que esto hizo enfurecer al otro agente._

__ ¿Quieres ver mi orden? ¡¿Aquí esta mi puta orden?!_ Dijo el segundo agente, apuntándole con su rifle a Tolliver, cosa que este ni siquiera retrocedió o mostró miedo, solo se quedo esperando y sin sentirse impresionado, cosa que él agente se sentía más enojado por eso._

__ ¡Alto! ¡Por favor!, es solo es un compañero universitario que viene a tomar unos apuntes_ Dijo Anna, ahora asustada por la violenta reacción de los agentes._

__ Si, ya basta ¿O quieres que nos bajen el sueldo de nuevo porque tú no pudiste evitar volarle a otro civil de nuevo, eh?_ Dijo el primer agente, agarrando la cabeza del rifle de su compañero y bajándosela nuevamente, para luego tener una lucha de miradas hasta que este la bajo y asistió lentamente, para luego ver a Elliot_ Y tú, niño bonito no te quieras pasar de listo y ser el héroe, para eso estamos nosotros. _

_Dijo aquel agente, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un dispositivo que era como una pantalla que se agarraba de un palo, acercándose lentamente Anna e inclinándose para que pueda acercárselo al rostro y que la ilumine la luz de su escáner._

__ ¿Qué es eso?_ Dijo algo asustada Anna._

__ Es un aparato que te dice si eres una humana o no y más te valga que seas lo primero_ Dijo el segundo agente, de forma burlona y amenazante, cosa que se rió de lo que dijo, causándole gracia al primer agente. La luz blanca escaneo el rostro de la mujer, hasta que dio con una luz azul._

__ Okey, eres humana…bueno casi, jajajajaja_ Comentó el primer agente, para luego reírse de eso junto al otro, dejando muy a la pobre chica y llenando de furia iracunda al joven._

__ ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Hay un muti que nos esta causando problemas en el piso de arriba vengan!_ Dijo otro agente que paso por la puerta abierta y salio corriendo junto a otros._

__ ¡SI! ¡A MATAR PUTOS MUTIS!_ Dijo el segundo agente, saliendo corriendo hacia el pasillo y aullando como loco._

__ Bien estas limpia, aunque claro se hará otra revisión la próxima semana y oh, se ve delicioso eso_ Dijo el primer agente, clavando su dedo enguantado en el medio de la tarta, para gran horror de Anna, arruinándolo y sacar un gran trozo de la misma y poniéndoselo en la boca, saboreándolo_ Mmmm, esta delicioso, ojala hagas más la próxima semana._

_Con esa acción, el se marcho siguiendo a su compañero, dejando la puerta abierta, mientras que Elliot lo seguía atrás suyo y cerro la puerta, solo para voltearse y ver una triste escena. _

_Como Anna se quedo quieta donde estaba, mirando su tarta recién hecha arruinada, para luego dejarla caer y poniendo sus manos en su rostro, ya no pudiendo evitar el llanto. Otto fue rápidamente abrazarla para consolarla, envolviéndola en sus brazos y dejar que ella acomode su cabeza en su hombro, con sus lágrimas mojándolo, pero eso no le importo. Ya que sus deseos de retribución se esfumaron y fueron reemplazadas por preocupación y por otra cosa que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo… empatía._

__ Anna, hoy comeremos afuera ¿Si?_ Propuso Elliot, cosa que ello sintió que ella asistía con su cabeza y lo abrazaba más fuerte._

_Final el Flashback_

Lo que parecía ser una eternidad, ella separo sus labios al sentir que Otto empezaba a toser y gruñir, poniéndose rápidamente la máscara para evitar que vea lo que ella hizo por él. Mirando a ella primero y después todo a su alrededor, viendo que todo estaba en ruinas, Rhino tirado cerca de ellos y un gran hoyo en el cielo.

_ (¿Qué demonios?)_ Murmuró Otto, queriéndose levantar, pero sintió dolencias en su cuerpo, acostándose de nuevo.

_ _Mejor no te esfuerces amor_ _Comento Anna, sintiéndose aliviada que su novio seguía convida.

_ Si ¡Mejor concéntrate como sacarnos de aquí!_ Dijo Yuri, agarrandolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente, cosa que Otto se sintió un poco amenazado, para que luego solo se tapara la boca con su mascara.

_ De hecho… lo tengo_ Dijo Octavius, agarrando con su mano derecha el brazo de Yuri, con la izquierda saco un pequeño control y con el único tentáculo que le quedaba, envolvió la pierna de Rhino, que al tocarlo, fueron envueltos por un densa luz y teletransportados de allí.

_.Mientras tanto, en la base de la superficie._

Se podía ver una zona de guerra donde alguna vez estuvo la base de almacenamiento de armas confiscadas de HAMMER. Con Ares estando estampado en el suelo, teniendo varias quemaduras en su traje y piel, Dark Ms. Marvel estando tirada sobre una roca, con su traje rasgado, mostrando sus grandes pechos al descubierto y teniendo muchos moretones. Además de que Iron Patriot estaba de rodillas, con su núcleo ARC desintegrado, teniendo atrapado a Norman en ese traje, sin posibilidades de usar sus propios poderes, viendo impotente como esa aberración que ayudo a revivir torturaba a uno de sus subordinados.

_ ¡AAAHHH! ¡NORMAN! ¡KARLA! ¡QUIEN SEA SALVEN….! ¡AAAAAGGGG!_ Gritaba de dolor Daken, que estaba siendo torturado por el clon de Thor, que estaba a su lado y mediante su martillo lo electrocutaba, dándole potentes descargas eléctricas que carbonizaban su carne. Que cuando se curaban por su factor curativo, este volvía a darle sus descargas, encontrando divertido eso.

_ **¡JAJA$%&23JAJAJA·"$5! ¡T-TOrtuRAR Mut%&antes ES MUY PL&%&ACENTERO!_ **Dijo el malvado Thor, mientras se entretenía jugando su retorcido juego. Pero detuvo su tortura, cuando visualizo algo en el cielo, que venia a toda velocidad y brillaba con una luz tan resplandeciente como el sol mismo_ **¡PPPPOR L-LA BARBA-BARBA DE%$5 ODÍN…!**

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, fue envestido a toda velocidad por aquella luz, provocando un gran impacto en el suelo, levantando una gran cortina de humo, que al despejarse se podía captar a una figura humanoide levitando, al Sentry.

_ Mmmm…. ¿Este no es Thor, verdad?_ Dijo el Sentry, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha el martillo que emulaba el Mjolnir y en la izquierda, la cabeza cercenada de aquel clon-cyborg.

_ No… no lo es, ¿Me podrías dar una mano en esto, Bob?_ Dijo Norman, que aun estaba atrapado en su propia armadura. Cosa que el Sentry capto, dejando caer ambos objetos al suelo y levitar hacia él, cuando estuvo al frente suyo, dejo estar en el aire para que sus pies estén en el suelo. Su mano derecha brillo de energía, poniéndola en el pecho de su líder, donde estaba el reactor ARC fundido, que extraordinariamente devolvió a vida al traje para que Osborn pudiera moverse y enderezarse de nuevo_ ¿Hice un buen trabajo, amigo?

_ Estuviste estupendo hijo, te ganaste un mes de hamburguesas para ti y tú adorable esposa_ Felicito Norman al miembro de su equipo más poderoso, apoyando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo_ Vuela a casa campeón, desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros.

Con eso Sentry se había quedado quieto solo unos segundos, mirando a la nada, para luego seguir las instrucciones de Norman, volando de nuevo hacia la Torre Avengers. Dejando a Osborn solo ante ese panorama desolado, mirando a los demás integrantes de su equipo con desprecio, caminando hacia los restos del falso Thor, ignorando al moribundo Daken; hasta detenerse donde estaba la cabeza de aquel monstruo.

_ Estoy rodeado de incompetencia tras otra, pero bien, eso pronto cambiara y ya no necesitare a estos fenómenos_ Dijo Norman Osborn, apuntando su mano hacia la cabeza y lanzarle un proyectil de energía, destruyéndola por completo.

_Otro Laboratorio Secreto de Octopus._

_ _Es bueno que te hayas recuperado rápido, amor_ _Dijo muy feliz Anna, que se veía su rostro en el gran monitor de aquella base.

_ Si, nunca me dejare de sorprender por los poderes que me otorgo la genética de Parker_ Dijo Otto, estando solo vestido con un boxer y su mascara, y teniendo vendado sus pectorales, estando en una camilla sentado_ Creo que solo tardare en sanar en unas pocas horas, tal vez no tenga un factor curativo pero si de una gran resistencia.

_ _Si, junto con las de Rhino, es sorprendente toda la resistencia que tuvo, aunque claro aun necesita estar en un tanque medico para recuperarse apropiadamente_ _Dijo Anna, mientras chequeaba la condición del clon, que permanecía en una capsula medica sellada en una habitación debajo de ellos_ _Ojala podamos darle un nuevo cuerno._

_ Se lo reemplazare con uno mejor, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que sobreviviera a todo ese castigo que recibió_ Dijo Otto, aun permaneciendo sentado en esa camilla.

_ Veo que aun usas esa mascara_ Dijo Yuri, habiendo irrumpido en esa habitación, ya estando vestida con una camisa abotonada, pantalones holgados y una gabardina marrón.

_ Lógico, aun no confío plenamente en ti, además esto ayuda a no comprometer a mis seres queridos_ Dijo Otto, cruzándose de brazos, mirando seriamente a la mujer.

_ ¿Cómo ella?_ Señalando con el pulgar hacia la pantalla Yuri, además de levantar una ceja con ironía, cosa que hizo detener en seco al héroe y hacer reír a Anna, tapándose la boca para contenerse al ver la reacción de su novio.

_ _Ups, bueno…pues parece que ya es muy innecesario a estas alturas conservar el anonimato, querido_ _Comento Anna, encontrando muy divertido eso.

_… _ Otto se quedo mirando a Watanabe por unos instantes, haciendo ella lo mismo, como si se midieran el uno al otro sobre quien cedería al final, cosa que Otto no podía negar que esos ojos fríos y determinados no hacían que le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Cosa que al final, entendió el punto de Anna y la indirecta de Yuri, dando un suspiro de derrota y sacándose la máscara rápidamente_ ¿Satisfechas?

.Yuri se quedo en seco, sin decir nada solo mirándolo con asombro, ella esperaba verlo como un hombre viejo, a pesar del buen físico bien construido que tenia, ella no esperaba que luciera el rostro de un hombre joven de unos veintitantos años, menos que se pareciera a su amigo Peter Parker, pero encontrándolo con rasgos más maduro y serio, recordándole vagamente las expresiones del viejo Dr. Octopus.

_ Se que debes estar confundida con mi actual apariencia, pero si me…_ Intento explicar Octavius, levándose de esa camilla y ponerse de pie.

_ No gracias… ahora no quisiera saberlo, ya tengo muchas cosas en que pensar… pero preferiría que te pongas algo encima, Octavius_ Dijo Yuri, mirando hacia otro lado, queriendo ver los boxers ajustados de aquel sujeto.

_ Bien, pero me extraña que lo diga alguien que se desvistiera frente a un hombre en un cuartel armamentístico casi-secreto_ Comentó Otto, caminando hacia un armario metálico, introduciéndose en ella y cerrando la puerta.

_ Eso era porque necesitaba algo en ese momento y no había tiempo para… ¿Qué haces ahí adentro?_ Dijo Yuri, que al ver cuando entro, salio en unos segundos, vestido con un esmoquin negro completo, con una corbata verde, haciéndolo ver muy elegante y más apuesto.

_ Entiendo, fueron bajo esas circunstancias, pero por fortuna ya no se volverá a repetir_ Afirmo Otto, que solo pudo ver el leve sonrojo de la mujer que intentaba frustrantemente ocultar y a su novia en pantalla, que juraría que veía corazones en sus ojos_ ¿Cómo luzco, cielo?

_ Como recién salido de la fabrica, amor _ Dijo cariñosamente Anna, complaciendo a su pareja por ese halago.

_ Necesito uno de esos_ Dijo Yuri, aun asombrada por lo que vio.

_ _Pues…no se si podrás encontrar a un ex –villano apuesto como el que tengo, pero si hablamos de alguien guapo te diría que…_ _Comento Anna.

_ ¡NO!... Dijo me refería a lo de esacosa que te vistió mágicamente o algo por el estilo_ Aclaro Yuri, sintiéndose muy apenada por la confusión.

_ Ah eso, si pues tal vez a futuro puedas poseer uno cuando funde mi futura compañía, aunque claro primero debo derrotar a Osborn_ Dijo Otto, yendo al teclado de su computadora para chequear su ultima misión.

_ ¿Compañía?, pero si eres un criminal aun buscado por la ley, Octavius_ Dijo Yuri, volviendo a su actitud ruda y fría habitual.

_ _Pues técnicamente esta muerto, lo cual todo cargo hacia el debería ser anulado, más allá de que Osborn sospeche, no quedra mostrar al publico que se equivoco_ _Argumento Marconi, tratando de evitar una pelea.

_ Él lo sabe Anna, pero como dices no va a sacar a luz esto por ser un idiota ególatra_ Afirmo Octavius, aun buscando algo en sus escáneres.

_ ¿Lo dice alguien llamándose "Superior Octopus"?, sin hablar del hecho que fuiste contra algo que casi se aproximaba a un Dios_ Critico Yuri, parándose detrás de Otto, cruzando los brazos, mirándolo con más desaprobación que antes.

_ El nombre es cosa mía, además admito que pude un poco haber subestimado aquella arma_ Se defendió Otto, aun sin perder de vista su trabajo.

_ _¿Un poco?__ Dijo inquisitivamente Anna, entrecerrando sus ojos ante esa afirmación.

_ De todos modos todo salio a la perfección, los escáneres confirman que aquella maquina fue destruida, hicimos que Osborn destruyera su propia arma, aunque claro te debo esa hazaña a ti, Sra. Watanabe_ Dijo Octavius, dándose la vuelta, mirando directamente a la oficial y ofreciendo su mano como agradecimiento, cosa que ella dudo a ver eso, pero decidió estrechar su mano para corresponder a esa felicitación.

_ No hay de que… aunque Anna me ayudo mucho en eso_ Comentó Yuri, sintiéndose inquietantemente aliviada al estrechar la ano de ese ex –criminal.

_ No seas modesta Yuri, tú fuiste que encaro a ese Thorneitor en primer lugar, haciendo uso de aquel gas alucinógeno_ Dijo Anna Maria Marconi, haciendo que ambas mujeres sonrieran una a la otra como si fueran viejas camaradas.

_ Eso me recuerda ¿Dejaste ese traje donde te lo indique, junto con todos sus artefactos?_ Interrogó Otto, ya separando su mano de la suya y mirándola fijamente, cruzado de brazos esta vez.

_ De eso quería hablarte, iba a decirte que me llevare ese traje_ Dijo Yuriko, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Otto como a Anna de eso.

_ Creo que eso no será posible_ Dijo Otto, volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

_ No te lo estoy pidiendo, me llevo ese traje conmigo con todas sus herramientas, te guste o no_ Dijo desafiante Yuri, apretando sus puños de lado a lado.

_ Si te lo llevas en esas condiciones no te garantizo que este en sus óptimas condiciones_ Dijo Otto, cosa que dejo en silencio la sala, hasta que las damas elevaron su voz.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Dijeron tanto Yuri como Anna en su pantalla, genuinamente sorprendidas por su respuesta.

_ Lo que digo es que ese traje aun no esta del todo desarrollado, además de tener poca energía consigo, asumo que fue por eso que Peter pudo vencer tan fácilmente a su antiguo propietario_ Siguió Octavius, sin siquiera mostrar interés en la reacción de las mujeres que lo escuchaban.

_ No me refería a eso… ¿Estas de acuerdo con que me lleve ese traje?_ Interrogó Yuri, totalmente extrañada con esto.

_ _Eso mismo pregunto_ _También interrogó Anna, totalmente desorientada por la decisión de su pareja.

_ (Suspiro y poniéndose las manos en el bolsillo) Por lo que se de esto de ser un disfrazado o mejor dicho, un vigilante, es que cuando te pones el traje y haces lo que haces… simplemente no puedes dejarlo_ Explicó Otto, apoyándose en una mesada para explicar las cosas más cómodamente, sintiendo como las experiencias de Parker y las suyas propias venían a su mente_ Sientes ese poder, esa sensación de ser mejor y más que los demás a tal grado que te ves en la obligación moral o ética o como quieras llamarlo de defender a los demás, esa superioridad que traen estos ridículos trajes que superan las placas, títulos o cargos de lo que sea, eso ya no importa cuando tienes esa piel que te vuelve alguien selecto, que ni siquiera el idiota de Stark con su registro pudo reprimir; cosa que siento que no esta en mi poder impedirte serlo.

_… solo quiero ese traje porque por un momento me hizo sentir verdaderamente útil_ Confesó Yuri, viendo ahora su placa de oficial de policía, ya no con orgullo, sino como un símbolo sin valor y sin verdadero poder.

_ _¿Te das cuenta que si usas es traje, darás la espada por todo lo que has luchado y representa tú actual carrera?_ _Dijo Marconi, sorprendida de cómo esta mujer de alto cargo de la ley, estaba considerando tiara todos su años como agente del orden, para unirse a los vigilantes con traje de spandex.

_ Je…mi carrera acabo con HAMMER en el control de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que me quiten la placa… hoy era ese día_ Dijo Yuriko Watanabe, mirando su placa por ultima vez, para que luego simplemente la deje caer sin más al suelo_ ¿Cuándo dices que esta listo mi traje?

_ Solo me tardaría una hora, pero simplemente no deseo crear una maravilla tecnológica ahora, pero lo tendré listo mañana_ Dijo Otto, mirado brevemente la placa caída y sonreír levemente ante eso.

_ Eso suena bien, volveré entonces_ Dijo Yuri, ya dando media vuelta y marchándose de allí.

_ _¡Espera!_ _Dijo Anna, deteniendo en seco a la mujer de etnia asiática_ _Debo saberlo, los hombres que te acompañaban ¿Eran también policías?_

__…_Si, éramos cuatro, se suponía que entraríamos y saldríamos con información que demostrara la evidencia de los crímenes de Osborn y su gente, llevarlos a los medios o filtrarlos en las redes… pero algo salio mal, nos descubrieron y mataron a dos en el acto…_ Contó Yuri, apretando nuevamente los puños, sintiendo rabia por recordar eso que tan solo había pasado hace mediadora_ Luego nos llevaron ante ese hombre enfermo, George, un buen policía pero nada inteligente lo provoco y lo mato en el acto… antes de que tú aparecieras a salvarme el pellejo al ultimo minuto.

_ _¿Notificaras a los familiares?_ _Dijo Anna.

_ Si, eso haré y luego daré mi renuncia por teléfono y esconderme bajo el radar hasta que todo este infierno termine_ Dijo Yuri, mostrando mucho desanimo por eso.

_ Pues en ese caso, tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes aquí en ese lapso de tiempo_ Ofreció Otto, algo que nuevamente sorprendió a Yuri e hizo sonreír a Anna.

_ ¿Quieres que viva en la guarida de un supervillano?_ Interrogó Watanabe, ahora sonando algo escéptica con su ofrecimiento.

_ Relájate, de hecho es de mis bases más nuevas que pude crear bajo el radar, estando escondida al frente de todos y estando en un punto estratégico_ Dijo Octavius, mostrándole un mapa holográfico de donde estaba su base, que era un edificio en aparente construcción de una empresa ficticia, en el centro de la ciudad_ Si deseas ser un fantasma, esta base seria el mejor comienzo para eso, además tiene una gran cama y con víveres para varios meses.

Al decir eso, dejo de apoyarse donde estaba y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando de lado de Yuri, donde una tarjeta de acceso y control remoto del lugar, para seguir su camino, aun cuando ella le estaba hablando.

_ Yo no dije que aceptara_ Comento Yuri.

_ Pues tampoco oigo que te niegues, además tengo otros asuntos pendientes, que tengas un buen descansó_ Solo dijo Otto, ya yendo hacia el ascensor y bajar de allí.

_ _Puedes buscar tus pertenencias a tu casa si lo deseas Yuri o irte a otro lado, pero te diría que te quedes aquí, en verdad no encontraras otro lugar mejor que este, lo cual debo decir que me sorprende que mi novio te lo haya dado sin más_ _Dijo Anna, tratando que la mujer se sienta cómoda con esos cambios tan repentinos.

_ ¿El Doctor Octopus me acaba de alojar en una de sus guardias secretas?_ Dijo incrédulamente Yuri, al ver los objetos del lugar que le dio ese antiguo criminal.

_ _Bastante loco ¿Eh?, pero recuerda ya no es ahora el Dr. Octopus, es ahora Octopus… el Superior Octopus_ _Afirmo Anna con orgullo, cosa que Yuri podía ver muy bien en su rostro, como si hablara de alguien completamente diferente a aquel viejo y obeso científico loco_ _Descansa bien, Yuriko._

Al decir eso, la pantalla dejo de trasmitir su imagen, finalizando la comunicación, dejando a Yuri solo y en silencio.

_En las calles de New York._

Elliot Tolliver estaba en un taxi, siendo llevado a su respectivo departamento, permaneciendo sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacado de ellos, por su comunicador de su oreja.

_ _Vaya noche ¿Eh?_ _Dijo Anna.

_ La verdad que si, no esperaba este tipo de improviso pero al final resulto bastante a nuestra causa_ Dijo Otto.

_ _Aun me impresiona que le hayas dado asilo a la ex –oficial Watanabe y más aun que le hayas permitido que se quede con el traje de Wraith, además de quererlo mejorar_ _Comentó Marconi.

_ Ya lo dije antes, no yo no estoy en poder de decidir por ella, además siento que se lo gano, fue de gran ayuda para esta labor y… puede que necesite de su ayuda a futuro_ Explicó Otto, hablando entre líneas para que el taxista no escuchara o sospechara de sus actividades de vigilantes.

_ _Veo que por fin te das cuenta que no tienes que hacerlo todo solo… además de que seguro deseas verla más seguido con ese traje ajustado ¿Eh?_ _Se burlo Anna.

_ Solo requiero su habilidad, lo otro es… irrelevante_ Dijo Octavius, tratando de recomponer su compostura.

_ _Es lo que tú dices, pero por lo poco que vi, creo que tú "otro tentáculo" cuenta otra historia, jejeje_ Nuevamente se burlo Anna, conteniendo sus carcajada picara._

__ _Eso debió ser por producto de la adrenalina… pero conozco a alguien que podría solucionar eso__ _Dijo de forma seductora esto último Elliot, cosa que hizo tener en silencio a su novia por unos instantes.

_ ….._ ¿No me dejaras dormir esta noche, verdad?_ _Interrogó derrotada Anna.

_ Puedes apostar por ello_ Dijo Octavius, adornado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

_Laboratorio secreto de Octavius (Hogar temporal de Yuri)._

En uno de las cámaras secretas de aquella guarida, había una habitación con una gran cama y algunos muebles, con una puerta que daba al baño, donde había una mujer duchándose con mucho agua caliente, haciendo que haya mucho vapor. Ella finalizo su baño y salio de allí, mostrando su bien esculpido cuerpo desnudo y mojado, teniendo algunos moretones y rasguños, pero leves y que no eclipsaban su belleza. Agarro una toalla y empezó a secarse.

_ _(Eso si fue muy relajante, debo admitir que ese chiflado si que sabe darse ciertos lujos, en verdad esa ducha era lo que necesitaba)_ _Pensó para si Yuri, ya terminando de secarse tanto su cuerpo como cabello, saliendo del baño con la toalla envolviéndola, pero se detuvo en seco_ _(Ya revise tanto esta habitación como en el baño, no hay cámaras ni grabadoras, cosa que agradezco que Octavius sepa respetar la privacidad, así que no hay riesgo si quiera estar desnuda solo por el placer de estarlo)._

Ella dejo caer la toalla a sus pies, estando completamente desnuda, paseando por la habitación y viendo por una ventana polarizada el cielo nocturno, con algunos edificios iluminándola. Ella se acerco a la gabardina que Octavius le dio, estando depositada en una silla, que de su bolsillo, saco la máscara de Wraith. Luego ella se deslizo por aquella cama blanca, con sabanas negras, tapándose y sintiendo la calidez de la misma.Pero pronto le invadieron los recuerdos de todo lo que vivió hace unas horas y como cambio radicalmente su vida para siempre, tanto que no pudo evitar pensar en aquel villano que la salvo. Como halago su inteligencia y que le dio los elementos para demostrar que aun podía combatir, además de ver su rostro y cuerpo casi desnudo, que hacia que se sonrojara y suspirara levemente ante eso, para luego recuperar su compostura y extender sus dos manos hacia arriba que sujetaban su máscara, mirándola fijamente su parte delantera

_ Ahora cuando me miren los criminales, ya no verán a una oficial de policía, sino a quien les infundirá terror… Wraith_ Dijo Yuriko Watanabe, poniéndose la mascara, sintiendo un gran placer entenderla puesta, como si fuera tan natural como si tratase de su verdadero rostro_ Más te valga que hayas cambiado Superior Octopus, sino iré tras ti también.

_Continuara…_

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo, les quería decir gracias a los que apoyan a esta historia, ya que a mi escritura solo lo hago por el placer de hacerlo y no para ganar admiración, pero igual se aprecia mucho.**

**Quería aclarar que en este universo** **Loki es mujer y que no estará en el harem de Otto, sino de otro en esta Tierra pero será contada en otra historia separada de esta y que ocurre en el mismo tiempo y acontecimientos, que haré que se conecten con referencias y apariciones, pero todas permaneciendo con sus respectivos harem sin desviarse de las mismas.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Centro de New York 18:30 Hs (Centro de construcción)_

_ ¡Por favor déjenos!_ Dijo una colegiala que tenia rasgado la parte superior de su uniforme, mientras abrazaba a otra colegiala que esta asustada y se escondía entre sus brazos, ambas derramando lagrimas y espantadas de los hombres que las acorralaban.

_ Jajajaja, ¿Oyeron eso muchachos?, ellas no quieren que las protejamos como se debe_ Dijo un agente de HAMMER, cosa que sus otros tres compañeros empezaron a reírse, asustando más aun a las niñas.

_ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Prefieren ser cojidas por delincuentes que por oficiales de la ley?_ Se burlo otro.

_ No puedes decir que no te gusta a los que no has probado, de seguro les va a encantar_ Dijo uno que se aproximaba, empezando a desabrocharse el pantalón. Cosa que los demás empezaron a emular.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ayúdenos!_ Grito una desesperada como esos hombres ya tenían bajo sus pantalones y empezaron acercarse a ellas con sus erecciones.

_ Grita todo lo que quieras ahora, ya que después no podrás hacerlo, jajajaja_ Dijo el primer agente, que estaba a punto de agarrarla, pero de la nada algo lo sujeto y se lo llevo hacia arriba sorpresivamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, provocando que sus demás compañeros y las chicas vieran eso con asombro y susto.

_ ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!_ Gritó uno, cosa que después salio una misteriosa neblina que envolvió todo el lugar, provocando el pánico entre los tres agentes, poniéndose sus pantalones de nuevo y tomando sus rifles.

_ ¡George! ¡George!_ Trato de llamar un agente a su compañero perdido pero sin resultados.

_ ¿Dónde están las chicas?_ Dijo el segundo agente, al ver que las dos adolescentes ya no estaban presentes_ ¡¿Dónde mierda se fueron?!

_ Estaban aquí hace unos instantes_ Hablo otro, tratando de buscarlas pero se vio obstruido por toda esa espesa niebla_ ¿De donde salio todo esto?

_ ¿No lo ven? ¡Es una trampa! ¡Las putas de seguro eran un senuelo algo por el estilo!_ Hablo uno que ya entro en pánico, sudando al ya no poder distinguir nada salvo sus compañeros.

_ ¡HIJAS DE MIL PUTAS! ¡ME VOY A FOLLAR SUS MUERTOS CULOS!_ Dijo el cuarto, que empezó a disparar hacia todos lados, cosa que los otros dos empezaron a ser lo mismo, disparando a todas direcciones, pero sin resultados, hasta quedar sin balas, volviendo a recargar_ De seguro ya deben de estar bien muertas esas putas.

Pero al decir eso, vieron algo correr parido entre la niebla, haciendo que los tres se juntaran mas cerca, al ver una sombra yendo y viniendo a los costados rápidamente y al escuchar gruñidos sobrenaturales.

_ D-deber ser él… el quien a estado atacando las bases estos meses_ Dijo el tercero, ahora estando muy asustado y teniendo problemas en agarrar firmemente su rifle.

_ No… no puede ser él… esa basura solo ataca bases importantes_ Dijo el segundo, que sintió algo que rozo su pierna, que al bajar la vista, pudo ver que algo amarillo envolvió su pierna izquierda firmemente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue jalado fuertemente por esta hacia atrás, caer al suelo y ser arrastrado lejos de sus compañeros, que solo pudieron reaccionar cuando el grito, perdiéndose en aquella neblina, para el horror de ambos.

_ ¡JAKE! ¡JAKE!_ Grito el cuarto, tomando el rifle caído del agente Jake y corriendo a donde fue arrastrado_ ¡Mike vamos!

_ ¡NO! ¡OLVIDALO VIEJO, YA TUVE SUFIECIENTE DE ESTA MIERDA!_ Dijo Mike, saliendo corriendo lejos de allí.

_ ¡PUTO!_ Grito el cuarto guardia, mientras volvía a correr a lo de su compañero, hasta que se detuvo al ver la silueta que lo volvía acechar. Él reacciono con los dos rifles que tenia, pero aquella figura se movía muy veloz, tanto que parecía que danzaba o daba medias lunas alrededor de él, tanto disparaba que al final se quedo sin balas en ambas armas, tirándolas y sacando un gran cuchillo_ ¡VAMOS! ¿¡QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡SAL HIJO DE PUTA!

El agente siguió mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, que al voltear lentamente, miro a su atacante con los ojos bien abiertos, su cara llena de horror, dejar caer su cuchillo y gritar de horror.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba la calle?!_ Decía el agente HAMMER Jake, que estaba buscando alguna salida en ese edificio en construcción, pero solo veía más niebla por doquier, ya teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos y su mandíbula temblando. Asustándose más aun, cuando vio dos figuras retorcidas acercándose hacia él, caminando de forma muy torpe pero a la vez siniestra_ ¡Aléjense! ¡Aléjense o disparo!

Ya apuntándoles, esas figuras no se detenían y estaban a unos pocos pasos de llegar hasta él. Ya estando presa del pánico, abrió fuego contra ellos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo súbitamente.

_...ja…JA…JAJAJAJA, ¡SI! ¡A ESO ME REFERIA! ¡SOY LA PUTA VERGA! ¡JAJAJA!_ Celebraba Jake, acercándose triunfalmente y ya sin sentir miedo a lo cuerpos de sus victimas, que al verlos mejor, se pudo percatar que eran los dos cuerpos de su compañeros, estando atados de brazos y vendados en la boca. Esto hizo que nuevamente el pánico volviese, cayera de rodillas, dejando su rifle al lado y agarrándose su cabeza con ambas manos al ver lo que había hecho_ Pero…pero…pero.

**_ ¿Te a gustado la nueva experiencia de acribillar a tus propios compañeros?_ **Dijo una tétrica voz, que Mike al levantar la vista pudo ver a una monstruosa figura femenina parada frente suyo, siendo de color púrpura, con rayas amarillas, varios tentáculos amarillos y una boca llena de colmillos, con unos espeluznantes ojos blancos brillosos.

_ ¡AAAAHHHHHH!_ Solo pudo gritar Mike, que se escucho en todo ese lugar. Todo siendo observado desde lo lejos por un vigilante que estaba parado en la sima de un edificio cercano.

_ Nada mal, diría que a estado progresando bastante en su primera semana_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, estando cruzado de brazos y parado con dos de sus tentáculos que lo hacían elevar en el aire, mientras que uno de sus tentáculos le sostenía unos binoculares ultras tecnológicos y la otra tenia atrapada al primer agente desaparecido. Este envuelto fuertemente por aquel tentáculo de metal, teniendo tinta de en su boca y en sus partes nobles_ Además veo que ha roto su propia marca personal.

_ _Sin lugar a dudas, tenias razón con respecto a ella, en verdad ella se ha vuelto en una valiosa compañera_ _Dijo Anna María Marconi, desde su comunicador.

_ Esperaba que ella solo fuese de apoyo… pero debo decir que ella podría valerse sola por si misma_ Admitió Otto, que en un momento se había distraído de verla, que al querer visualizarla de nuevo, no la encontraba en ese sitio_ ¿Dónde esta ahora?

Pero antes de que Anna pudiese contestarle, sus binoculares fueron arrebatados de las pinzas de su tentáculo, por otro tentáculo en forma de tela amarilla, que al voltearse pudo ver que se trataba de Wraith.

_ ¿Al fin pude impresionarte?_ Dijo Wraith, estando parada al borde de aquel edificio, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, mientras que sus tentáculos de deslizaban de un lado a otro, con uno de ellos teniendo sus binoculares. Otto no dijo nada, solo quedo mirándola, impresionado por su audacia.

_ _Rompiste tú propia mara personal Yuri, buen trabajo_ _Comento Anna, para romper el hielo, aunque ella también esta muy imperdonada por su avance.

_ Gracias Web_ Dijo Yuri, caminando hacia donde estaba el prisionero sostenido por su compañero, lo cual este entro al pánico al verla, cosa que ella le complacía bastante esa reacción_ ¿Y las chicas?

_ A salvo, Wraith, se asustaron naturalmente pero al llevarla a un taxi, les recomendé que no notifiquen a la policía, de lo contrario sus familias se volverían un blanco para los matones de Osborn_ Explicó Otto con tranquilidad.

_ (Suspiro) eso es un alivio… aunque_ Dijo Watanabe empezaba a dudar sobre lo que quería decir al respecto.

_ ¿Si?_ Interrogó Octavius.

_… nada, ¿Qué harás con esta mierda?_ Cambio de tema Yuri.

_ Eso depende ¿Están todos muertos, haya abajo?_ Peguntó Octopus.

_… si, seguí tus instrucciones a la perfección… pero el tercero subió de un ataque de corazón, no pude hacer nada al respecto_ Explicó Yuri, preparándose mentalmente para que su compañero-mentor lo regañara.

_ Ya veo, no importa, cumpliste con misión al pie de la letra, además aun tenemos a un vivo que nos será muy útil_ Dijo Otto, con su mano derecha, de las puntas de sus dedos, salieron unas largas garras retractiles negras, que con un movimiento rápido se las clavo en el cuello al agente atrapado, cosa que este grito fuertemente, pero al estar vendado con la tinta, solo tuvo un grito ahogado hasta que se desmayó.

_ ¡¿Lo mataste?!_ Dijo Wraith, sorprendida por la acción brutal del pulpo.

_ Claro que no, solo le inyecte nano-ockbots a su torrente sanguíneo, con estos en su sangre, tendremos a un espía dentro de las filas de Osborn, en la que podremos ver y escuchar dentro de sus base de operaciones_ Explicó Otto, sacando los dedos de su cuello y limpiarse la sangre que tenían en el brazo del uniforme del agente.

_ Oh, bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba_ Dijo Yuri, al contemplar mejor el plan de su camarada_ ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo?

_ De eso se están encargando mis ock-bots, enterraran los cuerpos en el cemento de la construcción, eliminando cualquier evidencia de lo acontecido_ Contesto casualmente Octavius, mirando el holograma de su brazalete, no prestando atención al desconcierto de la mujer que veía su trivialidad ante esa situación.

_ _(Se que no debería sorprenderme, hablamos del Doctor Octopus, un antiguo súper-criminal, aun jugando a ser un héroe mantiene su frivolidad ante la muerte… pero comparándolo cuando es un civil o cuando me entrena, parece un hombre completamente distinto… algunas veces empiezo a dudar si Parker hizo bien al confiar en él)_ _Pensó Yuriko, viendo como Otto depositaba al agente vencido a un lado, arrojando sus pantalones recuperados cerca suyo y de la punta de sus tentáculos, salio una botella de vidrio de cerveza. Ahora descolocando a la ex –oficial_ ¿Ahora que haces?

_ Hacer ver que nuestro querido amigo George, paso toda la noche desahogando todos sus vicios_ Explicó Otto, destapando la cerveza, levantando su mascara a tu boca, y bebiendo un poco de ella, mientras que Yuri veía choqueada eso_ ¿Quieres un poco?

_ No_ Dijo Yuri.

_ Como quieras_ Dijo Octavius, procediendo a tomar un gran trago de lo que quedaba en la botella, con su mascara semi levantada. Terminando de bebérselo todo, y dejarlo a un lado del agente.

_ ¿No crees que sea contraproducente ingerir alcohol en una misión?_ Interrogo Wraith.

_ No si tienes los genes de Parker a tu disposición, uno de los cuantos dones que eh ganado en este nuevo cuerpo_ Respondió Otto, volviéndose a envolver todo su rostro y lanzar una red de tinta a un edificio, columpiándose hacia fuera de aquel sitio, siendo seguido por Yuri, no perdiendo tiempo en alcanzarlo mientras se abalanzaban en aquel cielo que estaba oscureciendo.

_ Aun sigo sin creer que fuera Peter todo este tiempo_ Comento Yuri, mientas iban pasando en edificio en edificio.

_ Todos aun guardamos ese sentimiento, Sra. Watanabe, incluso lo que fuimos sus antiguos adversarios, más yo que una vez lo desenmascare en nuestra primera pelea, pero se las arreglo para convencerme que el ayudaba al verdadero Spider-man_ Dijo Otto, recodando con amargura como tuvo la verdad al frente suyo, pero fue despistado como casi todo el mundo.

_ _Vaya, debiste sentirte muy humillado al enterarte por televisión ¿Eh?, jajaja_ _Dijo Webb.

_ Ni que lo digas_ Dijo Octavius, sonando bastante derrotado ante las pequeñas risas de su novia, cosa que hizo que Yuriko sonriera bajo su mascara, ante la desdicha del antiguo villano.

* * *

_Techo de la casa segura de Yuri Watanabe (Antigua base secreta del Superior Octopus)_

Ellos llegaron al techo de aquel edificio supuestamente en construcción, donde ambos pudieron ver como se ponía el sol.

_ Has demostrado un gran avance en esta misión, Sra. Watanabe_ Dijo Octopus, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Wraith, pero aun así ella no se sentía convencida con eso.

_ Gracias, pero creo que aceptaría mejor un halago al cumplir con éxito un misión de verdad_ Dijo Wraith, mirándolo a los ojos a su compañero.

_ ¿Eso que significa?_ Interrogó Otto, cruzando sus brazos al ver a Wraith sacándose su mascara para confrontarlo.

_ ¡No finjas Octavius!, se que las misiones en las que te acompaño no son más que pruebas y secundarias_ Dijo Watanabe, mostrando amargura en su rostro, con ojos que demostraban grandes deseos de acción, para luego respirar hondo y volver a hablar_ Ya se que solo llevo una semana en esto, pero ya eh demostrado más que capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa del bajo mundo, con mi experiencia policial, tú tecnología y guía, tendríamos ir contra el hombre de confianza del actual alcalde Wilson, Hammerhead.

_ _(Así que es eso de nuevo, ella esta ansiosa por querer cobrar venganza contra aquel mafioso) _ _Reflexiono Otto, al recordar hace unos días del porque esta mujer guarda un ardiente rencor hacia ese mafioso.

* * *

_Comienzo de Flashback_

__ Tienes que concentrarte mejor, señorita Watanabe_ Dijo Otto Octavius, vistiendo un uniforme completo de gimnasia, mientras observaba como su nueva compañera, intentaba usar los tentáculos de su traje (Aunque solo vestía una musculosa con unos pantalones cortos y una banda en la cabeza, donde controlaba los tentáculos). Estando recorriendo varios obstáculos, que eran hologramas de objetos geométricos debía esquivar, junto con agarrarse y trepar con varios objetos movibles que salían del suelo, la pared y el techo. _

__ ¡Eso intento Octavius!_ Le contesto Yuri, esquivando con dificultad los objetos holográficos y coordinar sus tentáculos para que puedan adherirse a aquellos objetos que salían y se escondían en aquella habitación_… parece que ya puedo saber cuando puedo esquivar y aferrarme._

_Al decir eso, la mujer empezó a moverse más fluida y más rápido que antes, haciendo gala de sus años de ejercicio en el ejército como la policía, pudiendo aferrar sus tentáculos amarrillos en aquellos objetos, además de esquiva con éxito los hologramas, superando los niveles de dificultad. _

_**(Niveles de dificultad básicas completadas)_**__ Dijo una voz electrónica, haciendo que se disuelvan los hologramas y los objetos volvieran a guardarse. _

__ Supongo que ahora viene lo difícil_ Dijo audazmente Watanabe, estando un poco agitada y sudada, pero teniendo una mirada desafiante y un aura de confianza. _

__ Supones bien_ Dijo Otto, sacando un pequeño control de su bolsillo, presionando un botón, que hizo que toda la sala se pusiera oscura._

_En breves segundos luces azules cobraron vida, formando hologramas de paredes y muebles lujosos, siendo un pasillo hacia una oficina, materializando guardias bien armados, pero siendo de color rojo amenazante._

_Yuri se percato también que ella llevaba puesto ahora su traje de Wraith, pero solo era un holograma, que emanaba los colores de su uniforme por encima de ella._

__ Te daré un desafío simple en su ejecución pero vital para nuestros propósitos, detrás de esa puerta custodiada por esos dos guardias, se encuentra el alcalde Fisk, que estará custodiado por sus mejores hombres, elimínalo a él y escapa del cuarto, muy simple ¿Verdad?_ Explicó Otto, que a pesar de que no lo veía, sabia que estaba detrás de aquella simulación. _

__ Mas que un desafío, pareciera que haces realidad mis fantasías de estos pardes meses_ Comento Wraith, al confiarse mucho de su habilidad, empezando a estirarse y acomodar su cuerpo para su prueba inminente._

__ ¡Empieza!_ Ordenó Otto, haciendo que la simulación cobre vida, con los guardias captando al intruso._

_Ellos apuntaron sus armas automáticas hacia ella, pero la vigilante actúo más rápido, estirando sus tentáculos para arrebatarles sus armas y lanzarlas lejos, para saltar sobre ellos, noqueándolos fácilmente con sus patadas y puños._

_Al estar al frente de la puerta, pudo escuchar la carga de varias armas, cosa que con reflejos felinos, ella salto arriba, adhiriéndose con sus tentáculos en el techo, mientras veía como la puerta era destruida por varios disparos. Al terminar aquel fusilamiento, escucho la voz de su objetivo, dándole mucho crédito a Octavius por sonar tan parecido._

__ Vean entre los pedazos quien era nuestro desafortunado visitante y envíales flores a la viuda_ Dijo Wilson Fisk, sonando bastante despreocupado por lo ocurrido._

_Vio varios matones saliendo de aquella oficina, pasando donde antes había una puerta, que ahora solo estaba llena de orificios y tirada en el suelo. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, ella lanzo su gas del miedo, llenando todo el pasillo y la oficina haciendo que varios matones se cegaran y empezaran a convulsionar en el suelo por las grandes dosis liberadas en el aire._

_Los que aun continuaban en pie, empezaban a disparar a todos lados, por el pánico de las visiones terroríficas que les transmitía aquel gas. Wraith bajo rápidamente del techo y adentro a la habitación. Derribando a matones sin mucho esfuerzo, pero solo a quien la obstaculizara de Wilson, que podía verlo, estando detrás de su gran escritorio de madera, ya levantado, portando su clásico smoking blanco, pero se sorprendió que tuviera puesto una pequeña mascara de gas que impedía que su gas lo afectara._

_Acelero más su paso, hasta que lo vio, vio a uno de sus mayores hombres de confianza, Hammerhead, despertando algo oscuro dentro de ella._

__ ¡TÚ!_ Gruño Yuriko, cambiando de su objetivo central, al mafioso cabezón que tenia problemas en sostenerse por el gas. Ella lo atrapo con sus tentáculos y lo arrojo hacia el lado izquierdo del lugar, estrellando en un mueble lleno de libros._

_Sin perder tiempo, ella empezó a golpearlo salvajemente, llena de ira ciega, hasta que se percato de algo, que solo estaba golpeando el suelo, viendo que sus nudillos estén margullados y sangrando._

_Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, escucho el sonido del martillo de un arma, que al girar la cabeza, vio al Kingpin parado detrás de ella, apuntando su arma hacia su cabeza. Disparándole, haciendo que la bala holográfica chocara contra su frente, dispersándose en un estallido de luz._

_**(Simulación fallida)_ **__Dijo una voz electrónica, seguido de toda la desaparición de toda la construcción de hologramas, como también de los mafiosos y su traje, dejándola a ella sentada en el piso muy conmocionada por lo ocurrido, para solo ver a Otto parado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y dándole una mirada de desaprobación por lo ocurrido._

__ ¿Qué fue eso, Sra. Watanabe?_ Interrogó Octavius, acercándose más a ella, mientras que veía como se ponía de pie, pero con la mirada abajo_ Tenias ordenes simples y bien detalladas, incluso tu blanco estuvo en la palma de tus manos, pero se escurrió cuando optaste por enfoscarte en eliminar solo a un peón de Wilson._

__ No era cualquier peón_ Dijo débilmente la mujer, sin apartar la vista del suelo, siendo tapada la mitad de su rostro con sus mechones oscuros._

__ Perdona, ¿Podrías repetir eso ultimo?_ Dijo Otto, acercándose más a ella._

__ ¡DIJE QUE NO ERA UN SIMPLE PEON! ¡ESE MONSTRUO MERECE TENER LA MUERTE MÁS DOLOROSA Y LENTA POSIBLE!_ Explotó Yuriko, ahora levantando la vista, mirándolo a los ojos, teniendo la cara enrojecida, llena de odio y con lagrimas amenazando en deslizarse por sus mejillas. Esa reacción tomo desprevenido al ex –villano, solo retrocediendo un paso ante su afirmación_

* * *

_Final del Flashback_

__ (Después de que recobrara la compostura me hablo sobre como el líder de la Maggia, Hammerhead, había asesinado a su padre John Watanabe, antiguo oficial de policía que aceptaba sobornos de aquella organización, condenado por ello pero silenciado para dar testimonio en su juicio. En pocas palabras la vida adulta de Yuriko a sido motivada por la venganza hacia este hombre y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, hasta tal punto de ser la capitana de la policía de la ciudad y aliarse con Spider-man para lograr ese objetivo que fue truncado por Osborn. Sin duda este tipo de actitud le a causado varios roces con sus superiores y con los héroes, pero esto lo encuentro favorable, al tener un camarada motivado con algo tan poderoso como la venganza y el odio, que con mi guía y equipo, ella es una fuerza a considerar y que quiero cerca para cuando esto acabe. Si algo debo tener cuando cambie la balanza de poder, será tener aliados, de todos los tipos posibles, pero de preferencias implacables para lograr mis objetivos, como lo es ella) _ _Reflexionó Otto Octavius, aun parado frente a ella, esperando su respuesta ante la negación de su presa_ Eso solo lo puedo decidir yo, Wraith, teniendo más experiencia como criminal y como vigilante, tanta que se reconocer la diferencia en golpear a unos meros matones y otra lidiar con amenazas súper-humanas.

_ Pero….._ Intento decir Yuri.

_ Te dije que la vida de Joseph Harrow te pertenece para hacer que se te plazca con ella, pero ahora tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones a pie de la letra, más aun que HAMMER tiene más sus efectivos vigilando y notificando la actividad de sus bases a los propios Avengers_ Regañó Superior Octopus, siendo firme en sus palabras, logrando que Wraith de a poco su ira se vaya esfumando ante sus palabras_ Descansa bien, pronto recibirás una próxima misión para estar más cerca de tú venganza.

Al decir eso, lanzo una red de tinta y se fue balanceándose de allí, dejando a la mujer sola allí.

* * *

_Departamento de Elliot y Anna. _(22:00 Hs)

Mientras que Elliot entraba a su casa, ahora portando su ropa de civil, pudo ver que la sala estaba vacía, no viendo a su novia, cosa que lo extraño. Caminando más adentro, pudo ver que en una de sus puertas secretas estaban abiertas, que emanaban una débil luz de adentro.

Al entrar pudo ver a su novia sentada en su súper computadora, estando tan inmersa en el contenido de la pantalla, que no noto su presencia. Caminando lentamente hasta ella, hasta hacer que su mano derecha cayera suavemente en su hombro izquierdo, para alertarlo de su llegada. Saltando de su asiento de forma instintiva, para voltear rápidamente y darle una mirada dura a su pareja.

_ ¡Oye!_ Le regaño Anna a Otto, mirándolo algo irritada a su cara que claramente disfruto de su pequeña broma.

_ ¿Qué estas viendo?_ Preguntó Otto, aun sonriendo a su novia, mientras se enfocaba ahora en lo que miraba en aquella pantalla.

_ Revisando lo que nos esta transmitiendo nuestro "espía forzado" en los cuarteles de HAMMER_ Dijo Anna, volviendo al monitor para ver el contenido y presionar el teclado para mostrar la visión de aquel agente.

_ ¿Tan pronto?_ Ahora Otto estando curioso de que su plan este tan adelantado a lo previsto.

_ Si, apenas tú y Yuri se fueron del lugar, apareció una patrulla de otros soldados, se lo llevaron del lugar para evitar que este arruine la imagen del cuerpo de infantería de HAMMER_ Explicó Anna.

_ No es como si fuera algo difícil de lograr_ Dijo amargamente Octavius con la clase de escoria que eran.

_ Si, pero ya después de llevarlo a enfermería y de desintoxicarlo, recibió un comunicado de suma urgencia de su oficial al mando, junto con sus demás compañeros de reunirse a sala de emergencias de la base_ Dijo Anna, al poner en la pantalla la visión completa del agente, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la base, junto con sus demás compañeros, fijando su mirada en el trasero bastante grande y apretado contra el traje de una de sus compañeras_ (Suspiro) En la tercera vez que hace eso, y estoy así de usar a los nanobots que le inyectaste para que lo dejen en coma.

_ Lo haremos cuando este solo y sin llamar la atención_ Comento Otto, mirando la pantalla a la espera de ver cuando el agente llegue a esa reunión.

_… ¿Sabes que esta bromeando, verdad?_ Dijo Anna, levantando su mirada, dándole una mirada seria, arqueando su ceja izquierda.

_ ¡Mira allí!_ Dijo Otto, sin haber prestado verdaderamente atención a su comentario, haciendo que Anna volviera al monitor y viera una gran agrupación de soldados de HAMMER, reunidos en fila, mirando una gran pantalla con el logotipo de la organización.

Del logotipo paso rápidamente a la imagen de Norman Osborn, hasta la cintura, llevando puesto su propio uniforme de director de HAMMER. Tenía sus brazos juntados atrás suyo, teniendo una mirada muy tranquila al respecto, pero era inconfundible en sus ojos que algo siniestro planeaba.

__ Saludos valientes agentes de Hammer, les habla su director superior Norman Osborn_ _Saludo Osborn a sus esbirros, dándoles una calida sonrisa, logrando que ellos lo saludaran en cambio con un gran ruido atronador. Cosa que cesaron rápidamente cuando este levanto la mano para silenciarlos__ Gracias, los he convocado a todos ustedes, en todas las bases de New York, para enseñarles nuestro nuevo sistema para encontrar y neutralizar a la amenaza mutantes._

. Al decir eso, tanto Otto como Anna se quedaron estupefactos al ver los planos de lo que serian las maquinas para detectar a los mutantes en toda la ciudad.

_ _Con estos faroles en cada manzana de la ciudad, podremos detectar a cada mutante o humano aumentado entre los peatones. Al detectar uno, una luz roja lo iluminara al instante, dando aviso a los agentes presentes para apresarlos y llevarlos a las bases cercanas. Aunque claro, a los humanos aumentados tendrán que registrarse como dicta la ley, siendo que se niegue apresado también_ _Explicó Osborn, ahora sonriendo siniestramente a ellos, cosa que hizo sentir incómodos tanto a Anna y a Otto, como si supiera de alguna manera que lo estaban observando en ese instante_ _Con este nuevo equipo, podremos purgar de una buena vez y para siempre las amenazas mutantes y otros fenómenos que se creen que pueden pasar por encima de la ley ¡NADIE ESCAPA DEL MARTILLO DE LA JUSTICIA!_

__ ¡NADIE SE ESCAPA!_ _Rugieron los agentes a su líder, confirmando su determinación hacia la voluntad de su jefe_._

__ Si todo marcha según lo previsto, podremos expandir este equipo en toda la nación, para asegurar el sueño americano, ya siendo implantado ahora mismo mientras hablamos. Ya mañana todos los mutantes prófugos, vigilantes y terroristas ya no podrán ocultarse, los encontraremos a todos ¡Y LOS HAREMOS PAGAR, JAJAJAJAJA!_ _Río maniáticamente Osborn, haciendo que la sala que antes lo victoreaba callara incómodamente, solo haciendo eco la risa de aquel hombre. Ya a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la escena que hacia, para callar rápidamente, toser y recuperar la seriedad de antes_ _Eso es todo, descansen._

Con ello, la pantalla volvió a cambiar al logo de HAMMER, cortando la transmisión cuando Anna solo precioso una tecla al ver que ya no necesitaba ver más.

_ Otto esto es peor de lo que creíamos, con esto nadie con poderes estará a salvo dentro de la ciudad_ Dijo Marconi al girar su asiento y confrontando a su pareja, mostrando gran preocupación en su rostro.

_ Estoy deacuerdo, incluso balanceándome por la ciudad, esas cosas detectarían mi presencia rápidamente, ni siquiera el equipo de camuflaje, tampoco es opción ir por las alcantarillas, ya que tarde o temprano terminan fijándose más a fondo cuando tengan completo control de la superficie de la ciudad_ Reflexiono Otto en voz alta, teniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla, mientras salía de aquel mini laboratorio, caminando hacia la sala, perdido en sus pensamientos. Seguido por detrás de Anna.

_ Por eso decía, practícamele no podrás salir de este departamento, apenas pongas un pie fuera, los matones de Osborn irán tras ti y seguramente revelaras tu tapadera como Octopus_ Dijo Anna, poniéndose de pie adelante suyo, frenando su avance. Logrando que su novio bajara la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, mirando sus bellos ojos llenos de temor y angustia, aunque su cara no mostrara mucho de ello.

_ Lo se, se que ahora mi única salida seria no tener poderes de ningún tipo y creo saber como ser un humano normal como el resto_ Dijo Otto, dándole una sonrisa arrogante y caminar hacia una estantería donde hacia una caja con varios equipos y herramientas pequeñas.

_ ¿De que hablas?_ Cuestiono Anna, yendo para donde estaba Otto, viendo como en la mesa de la sala empezaba a rebuscar dentro de la caja, dándole tiempo para subirse en una silla y pararse en la misma, para ver que tanto exploraba, hasta que lo hallo.

_ ¡Eureka! ¡Con esto burlare la narices de Osborn de nuevo!_ Se jacto Octavius, mientras sostenía aquel dispositivo con su mano derecha y la extendía hacia arriba de su cabeza de forma triunfante.

_ ¿Con un brazalete?_ Se cuestiono Anna, ya pareciéndole divertida la declaración de su pareja.

_ En realidad era un prototipo escala de un collar que repelía los súper poderes quien lo portase, me inspire en uno de los recuerdos de Peter trabajando con los X-men al rescatar a varios mutantes cautivos que portaban estos collares que anulaba sus habilidades_ Explicó Octavius, ya sentándose y agarrando varias herramientas eléctricas inventadas por él, para trabajar de nuevo con el mismo.

_ ¿De que te serviría tener eso?_ Interrogo la mujer, observando como trabaja con aquel aparato.

_ Planeaba usarlo contra los Avengers de Osborn cuando los sometiera… pero tristemente la descarte ya que no me parecía efectivo tenerlos cautivos a esos vulgares criminales_ Dijo Otto, aun mirando su trabajo en proceso.

_ Claro, tú solo buscas eliminarlos_ Comentó Marconi, mirando hacia otro lado, ya tomando una actitud algo triste al respecto.

_ Pues si…. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que es la única manera de acabar con todo esto_ Dijo Octavius, dejando de trabajar y mirar a la pequeña mujer.

_ Lo se, pero aun no me acostumbro a la idea, más aun que muchos héroes verían esto como un crimen aberrante, que no ayudaría en nada con aliviar tú pasado, amor_ Comentó Anna, ya sonando firme de nuevo y mirándolo desafiante al respecto.

_ Las cosas son como son, no puedo escapar de mis antiguos crimines, más que pude estar sujeto a la locura de la radiación, fui conciente de lo que hacia. Hiriendo a muchos que les importaba a mi antiguo alumno_ Afirmo el científico, aun mirando los ojos de su mujer, como si en ellos pudiera reflejar el mal que hizo y las innumerables batallas con demás héroes_ Je, algunas veces pienso que Peter me perdono muy fácilmente.

_ Pues creo que deberías seguir su ejemplo, perdonarte de una buena vez, ya que sin ti, yo hubiera muerto hace bastante tiempo también_ Dijo Anna, apoyando su mano en la suya y regalándole una bella sonrisa que hizo acelerar su corazón.

_ _(Aunque no lo sepas, tú amor me da más poder y voluntad que mis deseos de venganza y poder que me han guiado en casi todo una vida, jamás olvidare aquel día que viste mi todo y me aceptaste sin más) _ _Reflexionó Octavius, al recordar el día que ella supo que era el Superior Octopus y antiguamente el Doctor Octopus.

* * *

_Comienzo del Flashback._

__ JAJAJA, ya Otto_ Dijo Anna Maria Marconi, vistiendo un hermoso vestido corto negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y acentuaba más su generoso busto. Llevando un collar de perlas y llevando una bufanda de seda entre sus brazos blanco. Sentada en una mesa para dos en un restaurante en la parte superior de un edificio. Cerca donde se veía toda la ciudad desde arriba, siendo un hermoso paisaje._

__ Okey admito que fue un mal chiste_ Dijo Elliot Tolliver, sentado frente suyo, llevando un smoking blanco completo, con una corbata verde._

__ Pero es gracioso cuando tú lo dices_ Comentó Anna, ya relajándose un poco y mirándolo con ojos soñadores por lo bien que lucia. _

__ Pues debo decir que me trae mucho gozo tus halagos mi bella Anna_ Dijo Elliot, no pudiendo apartar la mirada de su rostro angelical. _

__…Elliot, desde que te conocí, solo has hecho que me sorprenda cada ves contigo, aun cuando pensabas que solo eras otro pez gordo arrogante con delirios de grandeza…_ Empezó a decir Anna._

__ Supongo me ves aun así ¿Cierto?_ Dijo Elliot con una sonrisa burlona._

__ Jajajaja, si, aun pienso que aun eres algo arrogante, pero eso es lo quería llegar, eres brillante y lo demuestras, muy diferente de otros estudiantes que demostraron ser solo charlatanes_ Dijo Anna, bajando la mirada y ya dejando de sonreír._

__ ¿Anna?_ Se extraño el joven, al ver el cambio repentino de su cita._

__ Eres demasiado bueno para ser cierto, joven, apuesto, brillante, con recursos propios… podrías tener a cualquier chica que quisieras, pero en cambio estas en la noche con tu compañera que te da particular que evidentemente no necesitas_ Afirmó Anna Marconi, dándole una sonrisa triste._

__ (Aclarando su garganta) Anna… ya te eh dejado de verte solo como mi compañera de estudio_ Dijo sinceramente Elliot, mirándola a los ojos y tomando nota de cada detalle de su rostro ante esa reacción de su respuesta. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, y un gran sonrojo lindo en su rostro, además de tener sus pequeñas manos tapando su boca._

__…y-yo también pienso en lo mismo_ Dijo lentamente Anna bajando la mirada al no poder sostener la mirada, volviendo a poner ambas manos sobre la mesa, pero la izquierda fue envuelta por la mano derecha de Elliot, sorprendiéndola para levantarla y mirando como el se le acercaba, inclinándose hacia ella. _

_Instintivamente ella también empezó hacer lo mismo, correspondiendo a su movimiento ya estando a centímetros de conectar sus labios, cerrando sus ojos encantada por esto. Pero aquel bello momento fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando Elliot sintió una punzada en su cabeza, reaccionando hacia un peligro inminente desconocido. Sin perder tiempo él agarro a su pareja rápidamente, sacándola de su asiento y arrojándose lejos de la mesa, antes que estrellara un gran escombro envuelto en fuego que venia disparado desde de la otra cuadra, junto a muchos más._

_Anna solo pudo gritar y aferrarse fuerte cuando sintió la explosión pasar por alado suyo, aforrándose más al cuerpo de su cita. Sintiendo como él con su cuerpo amortiguaba la caída con su espalda, mientras las explosiones y los gritos de las personas empezaban a propagarse en la que era un elegante salón de la terraza. Ya abriendo los ojos, vio el humo y el fuego por doquier, con varias personas heridas corriendo de un lugar a otro, como también ya muertas por los escombros. Tolliver pudo pararse rápidamente, aun sosteniendo a Anna en sus brazos, inspeccionándola para ver si tenía algún rasguño._

__ ¿Anna estas herida?_ Dijo Elliot seriamente, teniendo una mirada analítica sobre ella, ignorando por completo a las demás personas a su alrededor._

__ N-no, estoy bien… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ Dijo Anna, tratando de calmarse y recomponerse del estallido inicial._

_Ambos vieron al escombro que había caído sobre su mesa, que al verlo pudieron saber que era parte de un edificio, más aun al ver el panorama desde afuera. Que era prácticamente una zona de guerra, escuchándose numerosos gritos de civiles y rugidos de que al parecer era de una inmensa bestia que daba grandes pasos que hacían temblar el suelo. Para el gran horror de Anna._

__ ¿Qué es esa cosa?_ Dijo Anna, conmocionada que esa cosa hubiera salido de la nada._

__ No estoy seguro, solo se que este sitio no es seguro para ti_ Comentó Elliot, llevándosela hacia el ascensor que casi estaba siendo ocupado por la gente sobreviviente que quería salir de aquel lugar infernal._

__ ¿Elliot que haces?_ Interrogo Anna al ver que la dejo dentro del poco espacio del ascensor, para luego ver que él empezaba a pulsar os botones para que bajara._

__ No hay suficiente espacio, quiero que estés lo más segura posible y además debo atender a los heridos hasta que las ambulancias vengan_ Dijo Elliot de forma cortante, mirando en sus ojos como estaban calculando la situación presente mientras se cerraba el ascensor_ Me reuniré contigo en el departamento._

_.Al cerrare, Elliot no perdió tiempo en irse hacia una esquina de la sala donde nadie lo viera, tocando su reloj, donde este empezó a emitir una luz verde fosforescente. Allí se arrojo, dejando caer su esmoquin, para revelar su traje del Superior Octopus, desplegando sus tentáculos que atraparon su ropa suelta y las guardaron dentro de su maquila que las anexaba. Ya al columpiarse hacia la amenaza, varios ock-bots treparon hacia la terraza, para asistir médicamente a los heridos y bajar rápidamente a los demás._

_Mientras tanto, Anna ya había salido del edificio, yendo hacia al vehiculo de Elliot que había diseñado para ser automático (Algo que ella se sorprendía de desarrollara algo tan ingenioso y no lo haya vendido aun a alguna compañía de vehículos). Al llegar pudo sentir un temblor, que al voltear vio como una fisura rojiza en el suelo se habría y salían seres demoniacos de pesadilla, tanto grandes como un humano, como tamaño de perros. Persiguiendo y devorando a las personas aterrorizadas, que entre ellas había una mujer con tres niños, siendo perseguidos y rodeados por unos esos demonios con forma de perro._

_Sin dudarlo, ella agarro una vara de metal con un pedazo de pequeño escombro en su punta, que a pesar de su tamaño aun era capaz de sostenerlo y correr hacia el canino infernal. Ella pudo golpearlo en la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que tenia para dejarlo aturdido, dándoles un respiro a esa familia._

__... (Jadeo) gracias_ Dijo la mujer, abrazando a sus tres pequeños niños que ya estaban llorando de miedo._

__ No hay problema, mejor vengan conmigo tengo un vehiculo que nos llevara lejos de aquí_ Dijo Anna, ya soltando la vara y corriendo hacia su vehiculo, siendo seguidos por los que rescato. Cuando empezaron a subir, vio que unos de esos demonios empezaban a destruir los autos que pasaban por sus lados. Anna sabia que hacer, aun con mucho miedo sabía que no había otra forma_ ¡Escucha, yo los distraeré y cuando se aparten del camino, este vehiculo los llevara hacia una zona segura!_

__ ¡Espera no lo hag…..!_ Intento decir la mujer, pero Anna ya había cerrado la puerta y correr hacia el centro de la calle, arrojando piedras al demonio que sostenía una gran hacha. Aquel monstruo se enfoco en ella, dio un fuerte rugido y fue corriendo tras ella. _

__ ¡Ejercicios rutinarios no me fallen!_ Se dijo para si Anna, mientras corría de la bestia, logrando que la familia saliera de allí. Aunque ella en un principio le ganaba terreno, eso empezó a cambiar por todos los escombros y autos chocados por la calle, dificultando su escape. Pero sintió que ya no era perseguida, deteniéndose para girar entre sus pies y ver una sorpréndete escena_ Oh Dios mío._

_Vio como pequeños robots esféricos con tentáculos estaban encima del temible demonio, ya estando en el suelo sin vida, al estar penetrado por sus en muchas partes y derramando sangre. Eso la alivio pero también la puso tensa, cuando empezaron a acercarse a ella, rodeándola y mirándola fijamente con sus censores verdosos. _

__…okey, gracias por salvarme…sea lo que sean_ Dijo Anna, calmándose un poco al notar que no le harían daño al parecer. _

_Justo en ese momento, escucho una explosión a su espalda, en una cuadra de distancia vio aparecer esa gigantesca bestia, pero esta vez peleando con alguien que inicialmente pensó que era Spider-man. Pero al verlo mejor pudo ver que su traje era gris y negro, con un símbolo de pulpo verde y lo más llamativo es que portaba unos tentáculos de metal que daban ataques certeros al monstruo._

_Pero la bestia pudo darle un poderoso golpe a su contrincante, enviándolo a volar hacia abajo, estrellándose encima de un vehiculo. Anna fue corriendo hacia él, viendo que no tenia ningún rasguño, pero noto que estaba algo aturdido por el aterrizaje. _

__ ¡Ey! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Ella le pregunto al nuevo superhéroe, que no respondió inicialmente pero en unos segundos reacciono al mover sus tentáculos hacia arriba, que para sorpresa de Anna, vio que él les había salvado a ambos de ser pisoteados por la bestia. Sosteniendo con sus cuatros brazos su pie. _

_Allí ella pudo observar a la bestia mejor, que era como un gorila gigante, con pelaje negro encima de que parecían escamas. Tenía ojos amarillos y unos cuernos afilados apuntando para abajo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era un cristal rojo del tamaño de un balón de futbol, incrustado en su pecho. _

_Noto también que cuando el cristal emitía una luz desde adentro, se aparecían más aberturas en el suelo, emergiendo de la misma más demonios que a pesar de que los robots empezaban a matarlos. Rápidamente estaban siendo abrumados por la mayor cantidad que aparecían. _

__ ¡Destruye ese cristal que tiene en su pecho!_ Dijo Anna inconcientemente, sin saberlo si la obedeció o ya lo había adivinado antes, el héroe con ayuda de sus tentáculos empujo a la bestia al sostener su pie. Cayendo de espaldas por instabilidad, el Octopus salto hacia arriba y con una red negra que salía de sus brazaletes, se adherió al monstruo para darse más impulso y estrellar con sus piernas aquel maligno cristal, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. _

_Con esa acción, todos los demás demonios empezaron a desvanecerse, junto a las fisuras como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Lo mismo ocurrió con la bestia, que con un estallido de luz, solo apareció un gorila normal noqueado, para gran sorpresa de Anna y su salvador._

__ Era…solo un gorila_ Dijo Anna, sintiéndose incrédula de todo lo ocurrido._

__ No, era un gorila alterado con hechicería_ Dijo el héroe, agarrando con uno de sus tentáculos, uno de los pequeños fragmentos que antes conformaban aquel gran cristal. Depositándolo en un pequeño frasco y guardándolo en su mochila. _

__ Ah…bueno antes que nada gracias por salvarme_ Dijo Anna, ya calmándose y acercándose hacia él_ Si no hubieran aparecido tus robots y tú no la hubiera contado. _

__ No hay de que madam, le aseguro que en mi presencia usted no sufrirá ningún mal_ Dijo el héroe con temática de pulpo, ya encarándola y relajando sus brazos hacia atrás, haciéndolo ver muy seguro y a la ves relajado._

__ Por cierto… ¿Eres el hijo o algún fan del Doctor Octopus?_ Preguntó Anna, algo que tomo por sorpresa a su salvador._

__ ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué asumes esas dos opciones?, es decir, podría ser el verdadero Otto Octavius_ Pregunto en su lugar el hombre, ahora cruzando sus brazos._

__ Pues…no creo que seas ese científico loco, ya que él era un villano bastante egoísta y para nada desinteresado como tú_ Dijo Anna Marconi, cosa que eso puso tenso mentalmente al vigilante_ Además por tu figura y voz, diría que eres mucho más joven que ese viejito gordito._

__ ¡Oye! ¡Yo no era tan viejo y tampoco tan gordo!_ Regaño el pulpo, ya con sus tentáculos agitándose de forma graciosa ante su enojo, cosa que hijo reír a la pequeña mujer._

__ Jajaja, no puede ser, en verdad eres ese criminal_ Dijo Anna algo divertida, ahora mirándolo con curiosidad y empezar a caminar alrededor suyo, con él tratando de seguirla girando su cabeza_ En debo decir que estoy impresionada que te hayas vuelto joven, que de seguro fue de una bizarra manera y además de tener un traje bastante fresco… aunque._

__ ¿Aunque?_ Cuestiono el héroe._

__ ¿No crees que te basaste demasiado en tu némesis jurado?_ Dijo Anna, ya sonriendo de forma santurrona ante como reaccionaba negativamente antes sus comentarios_ Dijo a excepción de los tentáculos, el traje es casi idéntico y además de tener tus propios lanza redes. _

__ Eso es muy debatible, pero si lo hiciera seria como una forma de honrar a mi creación, siendo alguien mejor que antes, siendo un héroe superior, en un Superior Octopus_ Dijo Octopus, ya proclamando su nombre ante esa mujer que guardaba intensos sentimientos, pero estaba lejos de la reacción que esperaba._

__…un segundo ¿Qué quieres decir con tú creación?_ Interrogó Anna, ya cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo escépticamente ante su afirmación._

_Pero antes de que respondiera a eso, uno de sus ock-bots se acerco a él y le daba mensajes encriptadas con sonidos que solo el podía entender. Cosa que pudo entender que tenía que largarse de allí inmediatamente. _

__ ¿Qué sucede ahora?_ Notando Anna la reacción de Octopus, al fijar la mirada hacia un lado._

__ Los Avengers, eso ocurre, si me encuentran estoy muerto_ Respondió Otto, mirando ahora a la mujer que lo cautivaba_ Junto con las personas que interactúe._

__ Pero… ¿No eres alguna clase de aliado?, digo veo que muchos que los que trabajan para Norman era ex –convictos como tú y…_ Intentó decir Anna pero fue interrumpida por su dedo acusador._

__ ¡No trabajo para esa mierda de ser!_ Dijo Otto, pero lamento al decir eso al ver la reacción de nerviosa de la mujer_ Quiero decir…no, soy prácticamente su enemigo. Por eso mismo tenemos solo unos minutos antes de que lleguen, así que mejor te llevare a un lugar seguro._

__ Espera ¿Qué hay de él?_ Dijo Marconi, al señalar al gorila desmayado._

__ Esa cosa no es de mi incumbencia, hasta donde se ese desdichado animal pudo ser alterado por el propio Norman para hacer teatro para su equipo_ Dijo Superior Octopus sin importarle en lo absoluto, cosa que cuando iba a levantar a la chica, ella se alejo de él en respuesta_ ¿Qué pretendes?_

__ Pretendo que salves a ese pobre animal, si lo que dices es verdad de que solo fue un retorcido plan de ese demente que tú le estropeaste al liberar a ese animal, lo más probable es que lo elimine en frustración_ Dijo Anna, poniéndose firme ante el antiguo criminal, que al querer protestar ella ahora lo acuso con su dedo_ Y no aceptare una negativa como respuesta Octavius, si quieres ser ahora un héroe, mejor empieza actuar como uno de verdad._

_Él solo pudo respirar ante esto, al ver que ella lo había atado de manos para salvar solo a un primate estúpido, ya que si no lo hacia le costaría a ambos la vida, además de que no deseaba estar en malos términos con la parte de su vida. _

_Ya cuando llegaron los Avengers, que estaban Iron Patriot, Dark Miss Marvel, Ares, Dark Wolverine y varios soldados de HAMMER, vieron que la zona ya estaba despejada. Para gran frustración de su líder._

_Pero ya a varias manzanas de distancia, se veía al Superior Octopus balanceándose por la ciudad, sosteniendo a Anna con su mano izquierda, y con sus tentáculos al gran primate._

__ Nunca fui llevada así, pero decir que en verdad dominas esto tan bien como el propio Spider-man_ Admitió Anna al disfrutar de la brisa en su rostro, además de ver desde arriba la nocturna ciudad, siendo un paisaje tan bello como había visto hace poco en su cita. Cosa que hizo que saliera de su ensueño y le cayera el recuerdo como un baldazo de agua fría_ ¡Oh no!_

__ ¿Qué sucede?_ Interrogó Octopus al ver el arrebato de su la mujer en sus brazos._

__ ¡Tengo que contactarme con mi novio! ¡Pero mi teléfono lo deje con mi bolso, arriba de su vehiculo que le preste a una familia para que escaparan de los monstruos!_ Comentó Anna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante ese dilema en el que se encuentra. Pero no se percato la reacción del héroe al escuchar la palabra "novio", que casi pierde la concentración de su tinta_ Pero que haya salido de ese edificio sin problemas._

__…pues si mal no me equivoco, en donde te rescate había un edificio dañado en su parte superior, donde mis ock-bots pudieron refugiar a los civiles adentro, así que debo asumir que estaba en el hotel space ¿Verdad?_ Dijo Octavius para calmar a su pareja, sobre el bienestar de su vida civil._

__ ¡Si!, y justo debió ser cuando venciste a esa gran bestia y todos los demas se desvanecieron, así que debe estar fuera de peligro…pero él aun no lo sabe de mi, ya que seguramente deber estar tratando de contactarme, es buen chico no quiero que piense en lo peor_ Dijo Anna, ya preocupándose mucho por las emociones del hombre que le había robado el corazón._

__ No habrá tal necesidad de preocuparse, me asegurare que… (Sentido Octopus) ¡Sujétate!_ Ordenó Otto, usando sus tentáculos para escudar a ambos de varias balas provenientes de un escuadrón de soldados de HAMMER con deslizadores._

__ ¡Hicimos contacto con el fugitivo! ¡Y al parecer lleva dos rehenes!_ Gritó uno de los tres soldados armados con rifles automáticos_ ¿Permiso para usar aturdidores y fuerza letal leve?_

__ ¡No! ¡Elimínenlo por todos los medios posibles! ¡No importa los civiles, su prioridad es destruirlo!_ Dijo la voz que provenía del comunicador, que sin discutir abrieron fuego de intensa manía. _

__ ¡Oigan no!_ Gritó Anna, con sus gritos siendo ahogados por el retumbante sonido de las balas. Siendo protegida por lo dos tentáculos delanteros de Octopus, mientras que los de abajo aun sostenían al gorila._

__ ¡Ustedes no dañaran a esta bella mujer!_ Gritó el Superior Octopus, lanzando varios proyectiles a las puntas de los rifles, quedando incapaces de atacar. Procediendo a usar sus dos tentáculos disponibles para destruir un deslizador, para que el agente cayera al olvido y al otro lo atravesó de forma violenta. Justo cuando iba a darle al tercero el golpe de gracia, fue detenido abruptamente por el golpe suave hacia su rostro por una pequeña mano._

__ ¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso!_ Reprendía Anna, al desaprobar su matanza brutal, pero antes de poder replicar al respecto, fue atacado de nuevo por el agente, tratando de embestirlo, con las cuchillas que provenían de su deslizador. _

_Otto pudo esquivarlo, pero en cambio choco contra sus otros dos tentáculos, haciendo que cayera en una terraza cercana el gorila. El animal despertó de forma abrupta, estando enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Con la tinta debilitándose en la caída, pudo liberarse fácilmente y empezar a rugir e ir de un lugar a otro en esa parte superior del edificio. _

_El agente de HAMMER casi perdió la estabilidad, pero pudo recuperar el vuelo a pesar que las cuchillas fueron destruidas al impactar con los endurecidos tentáculos. Pero aun así tenia intención de atacar al vigilante._

__ En verdad resultaste una gran roca en mi zapato_ Comentó Otto, atrapándolo en su red de tinta oscura, inmovilizándolo por completo entre dos edificios juntos. Después poso su mirada en la mujer bajita_ Y tú no vuelvas a ser eso._

__ ¿No pudiste haber hecho eso sin necesidad de asesinar?_ Dijo una molesta Anna._

__ Eso es irrelevante para los peones de Osborn_ Dijo secamente Octavius, ignorando la cara de desaprobación de su amada, ya bajándola en el techo del edificio al lado de donde estaba el gorila_ Volveré en breve, noqueare de nuevo al primate para llevarlo al zoológico y luego te llevare a tú hogar… no necesariamente en ese orden._

_En eso salta hacia el otro edifico, donde confronta al gran simio bastante agitado, que no dejaba de rugir y golpear con sus manos al suelo. Mientras que el héroe estaba a punto de volverlo a atrapar con su tinta. Pudo sentir que nuevamente su sentido Octopus lo alertaba de un peligro inminente, saltando del lugar, junto antes de que cayera allí un gran proyectil de energía e hiciera explotar todo de allí. Solo quedando el cadáver calcinado del gran primate._

__ ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE?!_ Gritó furiosamente el Octopus, girando su cabeza para encarar al quien había hecho el ataque._

__ Alguien que tiene una proposición para usted, mi estimado doctor_ Dijo Dark Miss Marvel, sonriendo de forma picara, estando levitando arriba del edificio, teniendo sus manos apoyadas en sus pronunciadas caderas. _

__ La pálida copia de la original Miss Marvel_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, cruzándose de brazos, al ver como ella descendía hacia el piso del techo, emanando energía alrededor de ella. Para que sus pies tocaran el suelo, el aura que la envolvía desapareció, aun manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante después del comentario del vigilante, caminado hacia él. _

__ Debo admitir que me tienes impresionada, doctor Octavius, de haber burlado a Osborn y arreglártela de alguna forma para ser mucho joven… y seguramente atractivo_ Dijo Karla Sofen, estando a unos centímetros de él, acariciando con su mano izquierda su mentón, y con la derecha, tocando su pecho y deslizándose de lenta pero seductoramente hasta casi llegar su entrepierna. _

__ Si deseas conservar esa mano, te sugiero que pares con eso_ Dijo Octopus, agarrando su brazo con su mano izquierda y apartándola de allí, aun manteniéndola con un firme agarre, pero ella solo lo encontró divertido eso._

__ Y por lo que veo la apariencia no es lo único que has mejorado_ Dijo Karla, lamiéndose los labios en excitación ante las mejoras del viejo villano, pero este no parecía interesado en sus insinuaciones_ jajaja, vamos Otto, deja de fingir._

__ ¿Ah que te refieres?_ Dijo Octavius, ya soltando su brazo._

__ Me refiero, que ya dejes de hacer el numerito de campeón del pueblo, ya se que yo y mi equipo hacemos exactamente lo mismo para que las masas idiotas nos idolatren, pero ahora se natural conmigo y yo lo seré contigo_ Dijo Sofen, guiñándole el ojo._

__ Ustedes son solo criminales con piel de héroes_ Dijo rotundamente Octopus, alzando sus tentáculos de forma amenazante, apuntando hacia ella._

__ Pues donde como lo ven los medios, nosotros somos los buenos ahora y tú eres aun un criminal buscado por la justicia, así que por favor, no te hagas el santo, eso no te queda Otto_ Dijo Karla, ahora ella cruzándose de brazos, apretando más su cobre para hacerlo resaltar más._

__ Se que lo intentas, y la respuesta es no_ Dijo Otto._

__ ¿No?, ni siquiera escuchaste mi oferta_ Dijo Dark Miss Marvel, alzando su ceja derecha._

__ No es necesario, se que esto no es una trampa, sino ya habría sido emboscado por todo tú equipo de enfermos mentales_ Dijo Octavius, haciendo sonreír a la villana_ Deduzco que le diste a entender a tú jefe, que eliminaste al héroe no registrado que elimino su pequeño teatro infernal, siendo tú la única testigo sobre lo ocurrido… bueno salvo_ Intento decir Otto, pero vio que ella había lanzado un proyectil de energía donde estaba el agente atrapado entre su tinta, evaporizándolo sin dejar rastro_ Okey, ya eres la única que sabe sobre esto._

__ No eres el único con las cualidades para deducir, mi buen doctor, ya que se que tu eras aquel hombre disfrazado de Spider-man, acompañado a Danvers y Drew para robarte el simbionte_ Afirmo la villana, sonriendo al sentir la sorpresa detrás de la mascara del científico_ Lo se, porque se que Parker nunca tendría la hombría para hacer lo que hiciste._

__ Ahora escúchame bien, fracaso de psicóloga, tal vez Spider-man no tenga la sangre fría para hacer lo necesario, pero eso nunca le quito lo implacables que es, eso ya todos lo que enfrentamos alguna vez lo saben, incluso tú_ Dijo Superior Octopus, acercándose a ella, haciéndola retroceder solo a unos pasos, solo para volver a ponerse firme de nuevo y sonreírle burlonamente de nuevo._

__ Oh ¿Acaso eh escuchado bien? ¿El temible Doctor Octopus esta defendiendo al hombre que le pateo el culo y lo humillo en reiteradas ocasiones? ¿Acaso él te contagio sus estupideces de boy scout?, jejeje_ Se burló Dark Miss Marvel, poniendo su mano cerca de su boca para intensificar su risa._

__ Ríete cuanto quieras, pero yo no soy la marioneta desechable de Osborn_ Afirmo Otto, haciendo que Karla parada su risa y lo mirada directamente a sus ojos_ Es más preferible ser un fugitivo que ser un esclavo de un demente como él, hasta siendo Moonstone tenias más orgullo que lo que eres ahora._

__…T-T, como sea, de todas formas, ahora que ya lo adivinaste ¿Deseas hacer una alianza conmigo o prefieres que te lleve lo que quede de ti a la base de HAMMER?_ Dijo Dark Miss Marvel, dándole la espalda y caminando a unos pocos pasas fuera de él, regalándole una buena mirada sobre su bien formado trasero bastante visible con su uniforme. Esperando que así ella pudiera seducirlo a su plan._

__ Ja, no veo en que me favorecía esta alianza, ya que todos los datos que necesito para derribarlos puedo conseguirlos muy fácilmente. Además parece más como un as bajo la manga para poder entregarme para salvar tu propio cuello_ Dijo Octopus, señalándola acusadoramente_ ¿Tan poca fe le tienes al reinado de Osborn?_

__… si supieras lo que planea… ya estarías agradeciéndome de rodillas por darte privilegiada información de lo que vendrá_ Dijo ya enojada Karla, que en el fondo estaba asustada sobre esto, confrontándola de nuevo, cara a cara_ Si deseas mantener tú patética vida de científico fracasado, junto con la pequeña mujer que esta escondida en ese edificio, cederás ante mi y harás todo lo que te diga ¿Entiendes? _

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos súper-humanos, que en solo unos segundos, Octopus suspiro y levanto la mano para que ella lo estreche y cerraran a si la alianza. La antigua Moonstone sonrío en victoria, llevando su mano a la suya, pero antes de que sus dedos y palmas conectaran, Otto cerro su puño y la golpeo de forma rápidamente y con gran fuerza, debajo de la barbilla. Enviándola lejos de unas cuadras en el aire._

__ ¡MUJER BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!_ Ordenó el vigilante, antes de ser embestido por los puños cargados de energía de la falsa heroína. Respondiendo con sus tentáculos, que pudieron golpearla a gran velocidad, mientras que Otto, veía que su amada entraba hacia la puerta que conducía a los escalones del edificio._

__ ¡EN VERDAD ERES UN IDIOTA OCTAVIUS!_ Gritó la Dark Miss Marvel, lanzándole varios proyectiles de energía, que su oponente podía esquivar con facilidad o cubrirse con sus poderosos tentáculos_ ¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO! ¡VOY A METERLE A ESA ENANA TUS TENTACULOS POR EL CULO HASTA QUE PASEN POR SU BOCA!_

__ ¡Pero que villana más vulgar!_ Dijo Octavius, lanzándole sus proyectiles de tinta, pero ella uso sus poderes de intangibilidad, haciendo que pasaran de largo, para su propia diversión_ Mmmm, esto plantea métodos menos ortodoxos de lo que tenia previsto._

__ ¡Jajajajaja!, asúmelo Octavius, estas acabado, no importa que tan joven, cuantos poderes o trajes utilices, aun seguirás siendo aquel científico obeso rechazado, que solo el mundo uso y desecho ¡AHORA TOMA!_ Afirmo Dark Miss Marvel, dándole un poderoso golpe, que tan rápido que no ni siquiera pudo esquivar. Golpeándolo con su puño emanando energía, destruyendo parte de su mascara, rompiendo su lente izquierdo y la tela que lo envolvía, dejando casi expuesto su rostro. Cayendo sobre su espalda, con ella aprovechándose de eso, sentándose sobre su regazo, meneando sus caderas para sentirlo más al héroe_ En verdad es un desperdicio de una buena salchicha, podríamos habernos divertido mucho si hubieras dicho que si, pero bueno, cuando lleve tu cabeza a Norman, de seguro aflojara su cadena sobre mi para hacer lo que yo quiera._

_Ella levanto su puño derecho, haciendo surgir más energía peligrosa, con la intención de rematar al vigilante. Pero Otto pudo salir de su aturdimiento, para ver el ataque inminente, levantando sus dos brazos para lanzar sus redes de tinta hacia ella. Pero Karla se hizo intangible, atravesándola, riéndose del débil intento del vigilante para defenderse. _

_Pero ella se sorprendió al sentir que él la atravesó, viendo que sus redes se habían adherido hacia la pared de otro edifico para impulsarse y salir de allí. Al ver lo que paso, Sofen despego del suelo para golpearlo, pero uno de sus tentáculos, la agarro del rostro y la empujo con fuerza al suelo, dejando un hoyo que iba hacia la planta de abajo suyo._

__ Ahora veo tus limitaciones, tu puedes usar la intangibilidad como un gran modo de defensa, pero no puedes dañar a nadie en esa fase, cosa que ya encontré el modo de poder frenarte_ Afirmo Octopus, al ponerse en modo de defensa y apuntar hacia la villana, que salio de abajo e intentó atacarlo con muchos proyectiles. Chocando contra los tentáculos de metal, ella los confronto, atravesándolos, para luego ser golpeada al dejar su modo fase. Repitiendo la misma secuencia, hasta dejarla varios moretones y su traje hecho jirones, mostrando más piel de que Otto no pensaba hacer_ Déjame ir ahora, y consideraré dejarte como la única viva de tú equipo. _

__ jejeje ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_ Se hecho a reír Dark Miss Marvel, estando ahora de rodillas en el suelo, ya toda golpeada, magullada y con sangre en los labios._

__ No encuentro divertido la derrota, Sofen_ Dijo Otto._

__ Jajajaja, ¿Te crees un verdadero héroe? ¡PUES PERMITEME ENSEÑARTE PORQUE LA VICTORIA DE LOS HEROES ES SIEMPRE ESFIMERA!_ Dijo Karla, al estirar su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado y lanzar una gran cantidad de energía hacia el edificio en que estaba Anna. Haciendo estallar la parte superior del edificio y expandiendo el incendio a los demás pisos de abajo._

__ ¡NO!_ Gritó Otto, atacándola con sus tentáculos ahora con sus cuchillas, pero ella se hizo intangible, bajando hacia el suelo. Solo para ver que salio de la mitad del edificio, para atravesar de forma violenta el atacado, varias veces, dañando su infraestructura._

_Octopus se lanzo con sus redes hacia el cielo, lanzando varias tintas por todo el edificio para que no colapsara, llamando también a los ock-bots, para usar sus tintas y salvar a los civiles que podían. _

_Pero Dark Miss Marvel lo volvió atacar desde el aire y lo empujo dentro del edificio, para lanzarle más proyectiles de energía. Pero sorpresivamente fue abrumada por los ock-bots, que se abalanzaron sobre ella, aforrándose para luego liberar grandes cantidades de electricidad. Los choques eléctricos le impedían usar su habilidad de pasar objetos sólidos._

_Mientras tanto, Octavius aprovecho esa distracción para localizar a Anna, que si bien había otros civiles atrapados, no podía hacer mucho por ellos, ya que el edificio sin la ayuda de sus robots iba a colapsar. Tenía tan solo minutos para encontrarla, que al seguir las señales de calor que le mostraba su lente bueno, pudo ver que ella se localizaba en un ascensor que había quedado averiado tras los ataques de la mujer. Él procedió usar sus propias manos, valiéndose de su increíble fuerza para abrirla y encontrar a la mujer bajita, sentada y abrazando sus propios pies. Que al alzar la vista, su rostro se ilumino al verlo._

__ Sabia que vendrías a rescatarme_ Dijo Anna, dándole una sonrisa angelical y de agradecimiento. _

_Pero justo el sentido ock de Otto le cosquillo, volteándose rápidamente y frenar los dos puños de Dark Miss Marvel, con sus tentáculos superiores, además de agarrarla con los otros dos sus piernas. Ella ya estaba prácticamente desnuda, mostrando su bien tonificado y esculpido cuerpo, como si hubiera salido de una película porno, con una gran piedra dorada entre medio de sus grandes pechos. Para sorpresa de Otto, como para el sonrojo de Anna, que podía verla a pesar de que el vigilante impedía que Karla viera a Anna. _

__ ¡Esto es lo más cerca de lo que estarás de ver el cuerpo de una verdadera mujer! ¡Así que mejor dame una buen vistazo antes que te envié a ti y a todos en este edificio al infierno!_ Gritó Dark Miss Marvel, emanando gran cantidad de energía, haciendo que ya el edificio se empezara a derrumbar. _

_Pero Octopus fue más rápido y metió su mano en medio de sus pechos, que breves segundos Karla sintió placer por eso, pero luego se convirtió en una gran agonía de que su piedra kree fuera arrancara de su pecho. Esparciéndose mucha sangre en su herida y quedando sin poderes, cayendo en el suelo semi-muerta. Otto contemplo la pierda en sus manos, pero antes de poder guardársela para si, el movimiento de derrumbe del edificio hizo que se le cayera cerca del cuerpo en el suelo._

_Otto cerro de nuevo las puertas del ascensor, uso sus tentáculos para arrancarlo de allí, para empezar a romper las paredes y llevarse el ascensor con Anna adentro, saliendo ambos de allí justo antes de aquel edificio fuese historia. Escapando de allí con sus redes, perdiéndose en la distancia._

_Mientras que entre los cadáveres y los escombros, salía una figura desnuda y femenina, que era Karla Sofen, con su piedra de nuevo entre sus pechos. Mirando con furia al cielo, al tener ahora un nuevo enemigo._

_Mientras tanto, Octopus pudo bajar en el suelo al ascensor, en los barrios abandonados. Sacando a una desmayada Anna de allí, con delicadeza._

__ El escape debió ser demasiado para ella_ Pregunto el vigilante, calmándose al ver que ella milagrosamente no sufrió ningún rasguño ante la odisea de esa noche. Mientras la tenia acostada entre sus brazos, se quedo viendo su rostro, captando cada detalle que lo hacia enamorarse de nuevo_ Perdóname Anna (Suspiro) esto no te debió pasar…se suponía que esta era nuestra noche…ya te compensare por esto (Cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza)_

__ Pues ya tengo una idea de cómo puedes hacerlo, Elliot_ Dijo la dulce pero firme voz de Anna, poniendo en shock al vigilante, al levantar la vista y ver que Anna no estaba desmayada como había pensado. No, estaba más despierta que nunca, mirándolo severamente y con los brazos cruzados_ ¿O prefieres que te llame Otto a partir de ahora? _

_Otto Octavius solo pudo sentir como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y el frío escalaba su columna. Siendo esta vez desde que se reformo, que no sabia que decir o hacer a continuación._

* * *

_(Final del Flashback)_

_ Debiste lamentarte mentalmente en vez de decírmelo en la cara_ Comentó Anna, sacando de sus pensamientos a su novio, que había estado en silencio en su mesa del comedor, trabajando con su dispositivo, pasándole una tasa de café caliente_ Aunque sinceramente agradezco que no lo hicieras.

_ ¿Cómo si quieras sabes que estaba pensando sobre eso, Anna?_ Interrogó Otto, tomando ahora su tasa de café.

_ Eres muy fácil de leer bebé, tus muecas y silencios se me hacen evidentes las cosa que piensas, llámalo intuición femenina si gustas_ Dijo Anna al sentarse al lado suyo y beber de su propia tasa de café.

_ ¿Entonces agregarías la intuición femenina al descubrimiento de mi identidad de civil, eh?_ Interrogó Otto, ya habiendo saboreado su café amargo, con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Ya te lo dije como lo supe, fue por la voz que no te molestaste en cambiar, sus gestos al comunicarse y más aun que reconocí por completo al ver tú rostro semi-escondido en aquel elevador_ Explicó de nuevo Marconi a su pareja, mirándolo con una mirada escéptica_ Aun no me creo que Spider haya mantenido su identidad así y nadie lo haya averiguado.

_ No pienses mucho en ello querida, en verdad eso es un callejón sin salida_ Dijo Otto, tomando de nuevo para sentir la amargura del cacao_ Pero al menos tú fuiste la única con cerebro para descubrió sin haber esperado años para que te lo revelara.

_ ¿En verdad tú me lo hubieras escondido tanto tiempo?_ Interrogó Anna ahora mirándolo sombríamente, haciendo que el sentido Ock se activara.

_ …. Creo que debería seguir trabajando en esto, antes de ir al la cama_ Trato de cambiar la conversación Otto, volviendo a trabajar en su aparato.

_ O no te molestes en eso cariño, para eso tienes el sofá para que nadie obstaculice tu deber altruista_ Dijo de una forma cariñosa, pero dándole después una mirada seca que hizo que Otto quedara en seco, para verla partir a su habitación y cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

_Y yo que pensaba que lo haríamos esta noche (Suspiro) en verdad herede la maldita suerte de Parker_ Se lamento Otto en silencio.

_ Ya te oí, no culpes a Parker por tus propios errores, Octavius_ Dijo Anna desde el cuarto, escuchando gemir de bronca a su novio, mientras que ella se acostaba entre sus sabanas, con una sonrisa burlona ante el mal genio del doctor.

* * *

_Departamento de Elliot y Anna. _(07:00 Hs)

_ ¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?_ Dijo Anna, ya vestida con su traje habitual, mientras veía acomodarse su corbata a su pareja.

_ Ya le eh avisado a Watanabe de nuestro plan con gran suma de detalles, ya esta todo calculado_ Dijo Otto, ya vestido con su traje también, y poniéndose su brazalete interruptor de poderes en su muñeca izquierda, disfrazado como reloj. Probo yendo a la pared del cuarto y vio que no podía aferrarse a las paredes_ Se que parezco que lo arriesgo todo, pero Osborn ya no me ha dado más opción.

_ ¿En verdad esta es la única manera que tienen ambos de hacer contacto?_ De nuevo interrogó Anna, mientras que lo iba acompañando a la puerta de su departamento.

_ Por las limitaciones actuales… me temo que si, ya nadie usa las viejas señales, incluso los Morlocks están tan paranoicos que ya no reciben los suministros que les envió_ Afirmó Otto, ya caminando por el pasillo y yendo hacia el ascensor, pero antes de poder pulsar algún botón, vio como Anna tenia la cabeza agachada, tratando de esconder su miedo. Eso hizo que Octavius se arrodillara ante ella, y con su mano levantara su mentón para que la viera a los ojos_ Si deseas que no vaya y cancele todo esto, puedo hacerlo y no volveré a ser un vigilante… pero si me dejas ir… ten en cuenta que existe posibilidades de que tal vez yo y Yuri no volvamos, sin hablar de que todo este transcurso tú no podrás contactarnos hasta que nosotros lo hagamos ¿Comprendes Anna?

_ (Secándose una lágrima) ¿Te has vuelto tan suave que ahora ya empiezas a llamar Yuri a Yuri?, harás que ponga celosa amor_ Comentó Anna con una sonrisa triste, riéndose tanto que contagio a su novio. Estando un rato, antes de que Otto le diera un beso en los labios y se pusiera de pie.

_ Gracias por entenderlo_ Dijo Otto Octavius, ahora presionando el botón y en unos segundos, se abrieron la puerta del elevador y entraron.

Ya empezando a descender, Anna no se sentía tranquila aun, mirando al antiguo villano en el cuerpo de su antiguo adversario. Captándola mirándolo, solo para darle una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo. Eso hizo que se sonrojara y su cuerpo se calentará por dentro, teniendo ideas bastante subidas de tono para un momento así, pero viendo que esto podría tratarse de la ultima vez de verlo convida; no pudo sopórtalo más.

_ ¿Anna que hace?_ Dijo Otto, al ver como su pequeña novia camino rápidamente hacia el panel de los botones y de un brinco presiono el botón de stop. Parando en seco el elevador, pero antes de siquiera contestar, ella se acerco a él y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón_ ¡¿ANNA?!

_ ¿Creíste que podías decirme esas pequeñas posibilidades de tu eventual fallecimiento y quedarme tranquila al respecto?, pues te tengo noticias Einstein ¡NO ES ASÍ!_ Afirmó Anna, ya bajándole los pantalones a Otto, quedando solo su boxer, que escondía una erección monumental. Cosa que Anna se lamió los labios ante esa reacción de su pareja_ Sin duda esos afrodisíacos hicieron efecto.

_ ¡¿Así qué tu fuiste la causante de esto?!_ Dijo Otto, teniendo la cara bastante roja y estando temblando, sujetado contra la pared del ascensor, mientras veía como su novia bajaba su ultimas vestiduras. Para ver su gran erección explotando hacia arriba, alzándose justo arriba del rostro de Anna, que ella empezaba a frotarlo con ambas manos y acercándoselo a un lado de su rostro. Haciendo gemir al propietario de dicho órgano.

_ Sipi, lo puse tanto en tú café como en el mió, cuando te observe pensando sobre aquella vez, supe que tenia que animarte, así que puse unos afrodisíacos que levantarían más tú vigor, así ambos nos hubiéramos sacado el estrés como animales en pleno celo_ Explicó Anna sin apartar la mirada del gran pene que tenia adelante suyo, besando tiernamente la punta. Pero luego puso una cara severa y apretó aquel mástil_ Pero luego confesaste que me hubieras negado saber tú identidad hasta que sintieras que fuera correcto hacerlo.

_ A-anna…yo solo trataba de prote… ¡Ahhh!_ Intentó explicar Otto, pero fue silenciado por una mordida de Anna hacia el costado de su pene.

_ No me vengas con eso, entiendo el porque pero aun es inaceptable para mi… pero en vista de las circunstancias y viendo que no te puedo dejar partir con esto entre las piernas, nos haré un favor a los dos_ Dijo Anna Marconi, ahora lamiendo donde dio el mordisco, para luego empezar a lamer todo la erección. Para que luego empezara a chupar el pene, tragando de apoco, tomando ritmo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, dando sonidos obscenos de su boca. Ya bañando todo la herramienta con su saliva y los jugos preseminal de Otto.

_ ¡Oh por Dios!... Anna… aunque disfrute… de tus chupadas…no creo que haya tiempo para esto_ Trato de decir Octavius, observando como ella no se detenía en chupar su órgano reproductor, sintiendo su boca tan calida, apretada y envuelta en sus labios suaves. Mientras su lengua lo movía por dentro, ella lo veía, disfrutando de gran manera sus reacciones que le provocaba, pero al escuchar su comentario, ella levanto su muñeca izquierda para ver su reloj, solo para revolear sus ojos y sacar el pene de su boca.

_ Aun quedan cinco minutos para que ella llegue ¿O acaso deseaban bajar tú calentura con ella mientras que no los estoy vigilando?_ Dijo Anna con una mirada astuta, que si bien ella solo bromeaba, veía como su novio trataba de explicar que no era cierto su acusación. Pero ella nuevamente lo interrumpió al volver a su placer, ahora chupando sus bolas, poniéndose en la boca a las dos, llenando sus cachetes, mientras frotaba con su mano derecha su mástil que ya estaba en sus últimas.

_ A-nna…ANNA… ¡ANNA ME VOY A CORRER!_ Alertó el hombre, haciendo que ella abandonara sus testículos, para devorar su tercera pierna, chapándolo más fuerte que antes y aumentando su velocidad.

Cosa que Otto hizo lo mismo al agarrar su cabeza y empujar sus caderas, ahora follando se cabeza, haciendo que se escuchara los ruidos de tragantada de Anna, pero Otto ya quedo atrapado en la excitación y solo paro en seco cuando libero su gran carga en la garganta de Anna. Gruñendo mientras su leche iba inflando sus mejillas, lanzando bastante hasta el punto de que algunas gotas se le escaparon de sus labios e iban cayendo en su pera.

Sintiendo que ya había liberado su carga, Otto procedió en sacar suavemente su polla de la boca de Anna. Observando como ella saboreaba su semilla, hasta que ella abrió su boca, para mostrar los litros de esperma que podía tener. Para proceder a cerrarla y tragarlo todo, para luego abrirla y revelar que se lo había tragado todo.

_ Te agradezco el desayuno, amor_ Dijo coquetamente Anna, pasándose el dedo donde habían escapado las gotas de esperma, y empezaba a beberlas también. Cosa que Otto decidió mirar hacia otro lado para no volver a excitarse más aun y prolongar su estadía en el elevador.

_ Bueno pues… dale un poco de crédito a tus recetas_ Comentó Octavius, al subirse el boxer y sus pantalones, mientras veía que Anna volvía a pulsar el botón, para poner en marcha de nuevo el elevador.

_ ¿Sigues disgustado?_ Dijo Anna, apoyando su espalda al lado de la entrada, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

_ Contigo jamás lo estaría mi querida Anna… pero claramente usaste afrodisíacos que bajaron mi vigor más de lo normal_ Dijo Otto, enderezándose y acomodando su traje.

_ Sumando él hecho que ya no tienes tus poderes, pero aun así tómalo como una motivación extra para que regreses en una sola pieza, recuperes todo tú potencial y poder proseguir donde nos quedamos sin la necesidad de limitarnos en nada_ Dijo Anna, guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Octavius se sonroje, aun teniendo vestigios de los afrodisíacos en su sangre.

Al abrirse las puertas ambos salieron de allí, con una Anna bastante radiante, seguida por detrás por su novio, que parecía que hubiera hecho algo de "ejercicio" brevemente. En eso ya salieron del edificio, para encontrarse con Yuri que estaba cruzada de brazos, con una cara que expresaba irritación.

_ ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?, llevo 5 minutos esperándolos_ Dijo Watanabe.

_ Lamento la tardanza Yuri, es que Elliot y yo estuvimos repasando los últimos detalles para su próximo pedido_ Dijo Anna, aun sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_ ¿Es así eso?_ Interrogo Yuriko, al inclinar una ceja hacia arriba y mirar al hombre, que al verlo parecía un poco distraído hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

_ S-si… solo una chequeo de riesgos al respecto, pero todo sigue igual_ Dijo Elliot, queriendo recomponer su aura de seriedad y firmeza, pero Yuri ya capto algo que le hizo hacer una semi sonrisa.

_ Bien, entonces falta probar tu pequeño aparato y ver si no te atrapan antes de siquiera ponernos nuestros piyamas_ Dijo Yuri, apuntando hacia atrás con su pulgar, para indicar un gran farol de cuatro metros de largo que yacía en el medio de la cuadra, pareciendo más un póster de luz, de color púrpura y que al final de la misma había un objeto esférico de cristal que emanaba una luz verde. Girando desde su eje, en busca de encontrar a su victima.

_ Pues la suerte ya esta echada_ Dijo Otto, caminando sin demora hacia el frente, con las dos mujeres mirándolo avanzar y rezando mentalmente si funcionaria su plan.

Octavius simulaba ver su brazalete disfrazado de reloj, verificando que estaba funcionando y que ya estaba al frente del gran objeto, custodiado por cuatro agentes de HAMMER. Ya siendo escaneado por la luz verdosa, pudo comprobar que no salto su alarma, dando por hecho que nuevamente pudo burlar al duende. Pero su sonrisa de desvaneció súbitamente cuando el farol se puso rojizo

_ ¿Qué? ¡NNOOO!_ Dijo un pobre hombre que era iluminado por la luz rojiza, alertando a los demás civiles que se apartaban de él como si portada una terrible enfermedad. Mientras que tres agentes se le acercaban, apuntándole con sus rifles.

_ Señor, quédese en su lugar, esta detenido por violar el registro súper-humano, ocultando su mutación al gobierno de los Estados Unidos_ Dijo uno de los agentes, rodeándolo y sacando las esposas.

_ ¡Pero no soy peligroso! ¡Trabajo en un supermercado!, incluso mis poderes no dañan a nadie ¡Miren!_ Dijo el asustado hombre, al levantar ambas manos y mostrar que las puntas de sus dedos emitían una pequeñas luces de varios colores cambiantes.

_ ¡El muti de mierda intenta atacarnos!_ Dijo otro agente, que golpeo al hombre con la culata de su rifle en su rostro, asiendo que este caiga de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos que aun brillaban, que entre sus dedos empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de sangre.

En eso entre los tres, empezaron a golpearlo y patearlo, dando grandes gritos y rogando que pararan, pero estos solo hacían ruidos sordos y siguiendo golpeándolo salvajemente. Cosa que Otto encontró muy desagradable aquella escena, apretando los puños y tentado a sacarse su brazalete para recuperar su poder y destrozar a los matones.

_ ¡Elliot!_ Dijo Yuri, haciendo que el doctor la mirara, dándole una mirada dura y negando con la cabeza lentamente, habiendo deducido las intenciones de su maestro contra el crimen. Cosa que esté saco lentamente la mano de su reloj y mirara hacia otro lado la cruda escena.

_ Lindo reloj_ Dijo el cuarto agente que se había quedado cerca del faro, pero que ahora estaba a su lado.

_ G-gracias, agente_ Comentó tranquilamente Elliot, tratando de calmar su sed de sangre.

_ Es una pena que haya que tenido que ver eso, pero claro nunca se sabe con los mutis ¿Cierto?_ Comentó el agente, dándole una sonrisa burlona al hombre que veía que estaba algo alterado por esto.

_ Lo que se, es que sus compañeros podrían llegar a matar al mutante si siguen así_ Finalizó Tolliver, ahora apartándose de él y caminar hacia las dos mujeres que aun permanecían en su sitio.

_ Ot…Elliot ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Interrogó Anna, acercándose a su novio y agarrar su mano derecha con las dos suyas.

_ ¿Qué te dijo?_ Dijo Yuri secamente, aun cruzada de brazos.

_ Nada de suma importancia, ya comprobé lo obvio, ahora es hora de partir Sr. Watanabe_ Dijo Elliot, mirando a la mujer, para luego mirar a Anna, dándole una sonrisa triste_ No me esperes, pero no pierdas la fe en mí.

_ Si no la tuviera, entonces no estaríamos juntos en esto, te veré después entonces querido_ Dijo Anna, dándole un beso a su mano que aun sostenía, para luego soltarla y caminar hacia el otro lado_ Yuri te lo encargo, has que no haga algo lamentable.

_ Descuida Anna, ya lo hago_ Dijo Yuriko, despidiéndose de ella, mientras que veía que se perdía al voltear la esquina. Con eso, fijo su mirada en el vigilante_ ¿Lo haremos o solo perderemos el tiempo aquí parados?

_ Solo sígueme_ Dijo Elliot, siendo seguido a su lado izquierdo por la antigua oficial.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de las sobre poblada ciudad, veían más de esos faros en las cuadras que pasaban, escaneando y encontrando a más mutantes o súper-humanos escondidos entre el publico. Dando crudas escenas de cómo los agentes atrapaban y arrastraban a esas personas a pequeñas aeronaves para llevarlos a un terrible destino. Cosa que Otto al ver esto, solo hacia que su sangre hirviera y tenga impotencia hacia los civiles que no podía salvar, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el choque de hombros con la mujer asiática.

_ Casi mandas todo tú plan a la mierda ¿Eres conciente de eso, verdad?_ Dijo Yuri in mirarlo y continuando caminando con una mirada neutral.

_… solo fue una mera reacción instintiva adquirida_ Respondió Otto, sintiendo como le invadía un sentimiento que pocas veces en su cuerpo original sintió, pero que ahora lo sentía como un veneno que escalaba por todo su ser. La vergüenza_ Gracias por eso, Yuri.

_…Cuando estaba en la academia, siempre me decían que debía tener la cabeza en paz y respirar hondo ante las misiones más delicadas y de alto riesgo, de lo contrario solo ayudas que los malos sigan haciendo lo que quieran en las calles_ Dijo Yuriko, aun caminando sin mirar a su compañero que le prestaba atención a lo que decía_ Y ya cuando me gradúe con honores y empecé a trabajar en las calles como oficial, acate esas enseñanzas… pero claro, casi no lo hago cuando me cruce con él

_ Hammerhead_ Dijo de forma instintiva Otto.

_ Si… era un operativo simple, nos hacíamos pasar por civiles en un restaurante que él y otros mafiosos frecuentaban a bases en sus fines de semana_ Explicaba Yuriko, teniendo muy fresca la memoria de aquella vez_ Ya se había hecho una investigación en su contra, y nosotros estábamos a la espera de lograr el golpe hacia él cuando el capitán de la policía de aquel entonces, George Stacy nos comunicara que lo rodeamos y lo lleváramos ante la justicia.

_ Ya veo_ Dijo Octavius, sintiendo angustia al escucha el nombre de aquel hombre fallecido.

_ Si, todo marchaba bien, pero de la nada unos pardes mutantes asesinos, contratados por otro jefe mafioso los envió para liquidarlos, logrando sacar nuestra tapadera y proteger a esa inmundicia_ Dijo Yuriko, cerrando los ojos ante aquella impotencia de tener que proteger al asesino de su padre de otros que tranquilamente podían asesinarlo_ Pero en un dado momento, varios de mis compañeros, desesperados por salir de allí, abrieron fuego contra los propios mafiosos, siendo ahora un bando de tres en ese infierno que antes se servia comida fina. Hammerhead mato al resto de mis compañeros, pero los mutantes lograron derribarlo y yo viendo como un crimen iba a perpetuarse, aun teniendo varias balas en mi arma para frenarlos, pero solo la baje, esperando que ellos hicieran realidad lo que desde adolescente solo pude fantasear… pero de la nada llego él.

_ ¿Quién?_ Dijo Otto, estando invadido por la curiosidad cuando ella pauso su relato, parando en la esquina, que les marcaba en rojo. Ella volteo a verlo esta vez, mirándolo a los ojos llenos de tristeza pero a la vez, dándole una leve sonrisa.

_ Spider-man… el solo salio de la nada, peleando, esquivando y contando malos chistes, en un parpadeo atrapo a los sicarios como al líder mafioso, controlando la situación antes de que me diera cuenta_ Dijo Yuri, mientras que ahora iban caminando por la luz verde_ Allí me di cuenta, que personas especiales como Peter harían mejor la diferencia que yo o mis compañeros, atrapando a los criminales sin arrebatarles la vida y salvando a los que podían. Aun sabiendo que podían volver a las andadas, tenia la seguridad que ellos siempre estarían para nosotros… oh eso creía.

_… Norman te arrebato eso_ Concluyo Otto, caminando y escuchando de terminar la anécdota de su compañera, pero se detuvo cuando ella se le adelanto y se paro frente de él. Dándole una cara acusadora que le hizo recorrer frío en su columna.

_ Exacto, pero ahora no dejare que nadie más me arrebate a mi y a los demás la oportunidad de volver a aquellos días, por eso te ordeno que seas más cuidadoso y consecuente, ya que esto no se trata solo de ti o de mi buscando venganza, sino de devolverle la esperanza a las personas que no puedan defenderse por si misma ¿Te quedo claro eso, Tolliver?_ Dijo Yuriko Watanabe, que a pesar de que Otto quería protestar por su comentario, se detuvo al ver el brillo de sus ojos que demostraban una dura determinación.

_ (Suspiro) deacuerdo Sra. Watanabe, eso no se volverá a repetir, seré más cuidadoso al respecto_ Dijo Otto, dejando ir su orgullo brevemente, al dar su respuesta lo más sincera posible, solo para quedarse ambos parados unos instantes, hasta que ella se volteo y siguió caminando.

_ Mejor empieza llamarme Yuri, para variar_ Dijo la mujer, siendo seguida por su compañero, que sin saberlo ella tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

_Fabrica de armas y equipo de H. A. M. M. E. R. (09:00 Hs)_

En una gran instalación de fabricación y almacenaje, en la área sur de la ciudad, que iban y venían grandes cantidades de lanzaderas de HAMMER. Pero desde las sombras, se escondían dos figuras con trajes apretados y tentáculos a su alrededor, esperando para volver un caos en aquel edificio.

_ ¿Estas seguro de aun llevar eso puesto?_ Interrogó Wraith, estando aferrada a la pared por sus tentáculos amarillos.

_ Es crucial que aun lo lleve puesto por un rato más, ya que de desecharlo haría que se encenderían los faros, llamando más la atención de lo necesario, solo haremos el alboroto suficiente pero aun ganando tiempo para cumplir con tu objetivo_ Dijo el Superior Octopus, que también se sujetaba con sus tentáculos, mientras miraba en sus escáneres de sus lentes lo que había en la instalación, como también dar un breve vistazo a su brazalete repelente de poderes_ _(Aunque me haya acostumbrado en tener las magnificas habilidades de Parker, aun se defenderme sin ellos como siempre lo he hecho)_

_ Debo decir que tus pequeños robots son de gran ayuda, con traernos nuestros uniformes y servir de refuerzos_ Comento Yuri, al ver como los ock-bots se escabullían por la zona sin ser vistos a plena luz del día.

_ Ellos ya cumplieron con su parte de la misión, ahora nos toca a nosotros realizarla_ Dijo Otto, ya empezándose a movilizar con sus tentáculos, mientras que Yuri se balanceaba con los suyos, yendo directamente hacia la instalación sin preocuparse que muchos civiles los vieran asombrados.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos rompieron con la entrada, derribando a los guardias y soldados de HAMMER, con Octopus valiéndose solo de sus tentáculos, para empezar a destruir todo en la sala, hiriendo de gravedad solo a los que portaban armas, mientras que los desarmados los ignoraba.

Lo mismo con Wraith, que empezó a lanzar su gas del miedo, nublando toda el área, provocando que la restante resistencia estuviera en el suelo, en posición fetal y gritando de horror ante lo que veían dentro de sus cabezas.

_ No hace falta decir que esto ya llamo demasiada la atención_ Dijo Yuri, al ver toda la sala de entrada completamente sometida, aunque tuvo la ligera sospecha que esto fue demasiado fácil.

_ Cierto, todo va deacuerdo al plan, ahora es hora de ir a la siguiente fase_ Dijo Octavius, usando sus tentáculos para perforar el suelo y abrirlo, creando un gran hoyo que iba hacia la otra planta. Wraith bajo allí sus dudad, seguida por su siniestro compañero.

Serian sorprendidos por más guardias, pero serian fácilmente eliminados por Yuriko, usando sus habilidades acrobáticas y equipo para derrotarlos, pareciendo un verdadero espectro, mientras que Otto hackeaba toda la instalación, con una computadora cercana, para que todas las puertas y defensas queden desactivadas.

_ Y con eso la base es toda nuestra_ Afirmo Octopus, cruzándose de brazos ante lo fácil que fue su tarea.

_ Pues te tardaste mucho en hacerlo_ Dijo Wraith, noqueando con una patada giratoria al último guardia en la cabeza_ ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

_… aquí, donde supuse que estaría_ Dijo Otto, señalando en la computadora, que tenia el mapa completo de la instalación, el sector donde se hallaba el mafioso.

* * *

._Sótano de almacenaje bélico._

_ ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO ALLA ARRIBA!_ Gritó Hammerhead, estando rodeados por varios de sus hombres, armados con metralletas, haciéndole frente a un grupo de agentes de HAMMER, que también estaban bien armados y apuntando en represalia. Siendo guiados por una mujer muy importante en su organización

_ ¡Bajen sus armas!_ Ordeno Victoria Hand a sus hombres, haciéndole caso, cosa que Hammerhead hizo una señal a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo. Ella usaba su traje de agente de HAMMER como los demás, sin portar casco, dejando suelto su cabello negro con mechones rojos y llevando puesto sus lentes. Sin perder tiempo ella intento hacer contacto con alguien, pero solo recibía interferencia_ ¡Mierda!, definitivamente estamos bajo ataque.

_ Eso ya pude deducirlo sin tu ayuda primor, ¿Serán los héroes?_ Dijo el mafioso, mirando hacia todos lados, sacando su arma escondida en su traje.

_ Si lo son, debo decir que hicieron un movimiento bastante estúpido en atacar directamente en la casa de Osborn y de enfocarse en un blanco de poca importancia_ Afirmo Victoria, también vigilando sus costados.

_ ¡Te refieres a mi!_ Dijo el mafioso deforme, con un tono de ofensa y enojo.

_ Piénsalo ¿Por qué atacar una de nuestras instalaciones que solo produce armas y equipo regular para nuestras tropas, cuando tenemos muchas más en lugares que no están al frente de los Avengers?, sumando el hecho de que solo esta en secreto trafica con armas ilegales que tú y Wilson nos traen_ Interrogó Hand, mostrando su punto al hombre que empezó a entender su razonamiento_ Esto parece más bien un plan suicida o alguna clase de vendetta contra tu persona.

_ Pero yo ya estoy oficialmente muerto, hace días dieron la noticia falsa para así poder hacer los negocios del alcalde como una sombra a margen de la ley_ Dijo Joseph Harrow, empezando a sudar de nerviosismo al escuchar más ruidos bruscos provenientes de arriba.

_ Pues al parecer alguien no se creyó esa tapadera… a menos que esto solo sea por otra razón_ Dijo Victoria, reflexionando más de la situación.

_ ¿Qué otra razón habría?_ Cuestiono Harrow, pero todos callaron al ver humo saliendo de la habitación_ ¡¿Pero que carajos?!

_ ¡Cúbranse sus rostros¡_ Ordeno Victoria Hand, poniéndose una mascaras que solo cubrían sus bocas y narices, ya siendo envueltos los dos grupos.

_ ¡Oye, nosotros no tenemos eso!_ Dijo Hammerhead, siendo ellos envueltos por el gas del miedo, estando sus hombres tosiendo y agarrándose las cabezas de la jaqueca que tenían.

_ No bajen su guardia, pueden ser más de… ¡Cuidado!_ Gritó Victoria, justo a tiempo, lanzándose hacia un costado al ver una maquina siendo lanzada hacia su grupo, matando a la mitad de ellos. Tanto ella como el resto abrió fuego a esa dirección, pero fue en vano, ya que algunos caían y eran arrastrados hacia adentro de aquella niebla verdosa y otros eran atravesados y decapitados por los tentáculos de metal.

No teniendo la misma suerte los mafiosos, que estos empezaban a morir del pánico que les producía aquel gas en sus mentes, llegando a morir de un paro de corazón o suicidándose en el acto. Quedando solo entre los mafiosos, el propio Hammerhead, que se pudo de pie e iba caminando para salir de allí, pero se detuvo en seco al ver de frente a un hombre que jamás creyó volver a ver.

_ ¡¿Tú?! _ Dijo crédulamente Joseph Harrow, al ver al hombre que había eliminado hace años, John Watanabe, con su uniforme de capitán de la policía, mirándolo con unos ojos iracundos_ ¡Pero tú estas….AAAHHH!

Gritó el mafioso, al recibir una fuerte patada en su estomago de aquel fantasma, para caer al suelo sentado y ser envuelto en tentáculos amarrillos. Ya no estando John, sino una forma aterradora femenina, con traje púrpura y amarrillo, mostrando colmillos y teniendo ojos rojos, siendo la versión distorsionada de Wraith

_ ¡¿Quién eres?!_ Interrogo Hammerhead, tratando de mostrar valor, pero en su cara ya se podía percibir que estaba horrorizado ante aquel espectro.

_ Soy el espectro que salio del inframundo que vino a buscarte, ya que eh oído que estas muerto, pero aun sigues aquí, así que voy a remediar eso_ Dijo sádicamente Wraith, sacando su navaja, apuntando a los ojos del villano, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el sonido del martillo de una arma.

_ Pues tú no me pareces un espectro_ Dijo Victoria Hand, que estaba atrás suyo, apuntándole con su pistola, teniendo aun su mascara que le hacia inmune a ese gas alucinógeno.

Pero antele de poder jalar el gatillo, ella fue envuelta rápidamente por un tentáculo de metal, como si fuera una anaconda atrapando a su presa. Haciendo que soltara su pistola y quede suspendida en el aire ante la sorprendente fuerza del brazo extra, solo para ver de quien era el propietario.

_ ¡TÚ!_ Pudo decir Victoria, al ver al segundo intruso que se revelo de la niebla, caminado tranquilamente entre ambas mujeres, con los brazos descansando hacia atrás.

_ Saludos Victoria Hand, segunda al mando de HAMMER, permítame presentarme, soy el Superior Octopus y ella es mi camarada Wraith_ Dijo Octopus, haciendo que Wraith al oír que ella era presentada, dio un gruñido de espectro para hacer más tétrica a su personaje_ Y déjame decirte que estas en nuestro poder.

_ Ya se quien eres, así que mejor jodete_ Dijo desafiante Victoria, que en vez de hacer enojar al pulpo, este solo se mofo de eso.

_ Soy innecesarias los actos de bravuconería, más aun que tú te encuentras en parte éxito de nuestro plan_ Afirmo Otto, lanzando una red de tinta a una silla de oficina cercana y atrayéndola hacia el.

_ Eh observado y catalogado tus movimientos en los últimos meses y déjame decirte que has pisado en falso esta vez, ya que ahora estas en las puertas de Norman y no dudara en soltar a sus perros contra ustedes_ Amenazo Hand, aun siendo atrapada por aquel tentáculo, mientras que veía como se sentaba en la silla, cruzado de brazos, siendo ajeno a todo lo que le acaba de decir. Sacándola de quicio_ ¡TÚ Y TU INTENTO DE FANTASMA FALLIDO ESTAN ACABADOS! ¡NORMAN LOS ENCONTRARA!

_ Exactamente_ Solo dijo el Superior Octopus, haciendo caerle a Victoria un baldazo de agua fría ante el la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero antes de que alguien más dijera otra cosa, la pared y techo de aquella base fue derrumbada con una fuerte explosión, poniendo en guardia a Wraith, pero Octopus aun permanecía sentado en la silla. Viendo como el gas se dispersaba por la entrada de aire del exterior, se andetraba una figura brindada que estaba suspendido en al aire por los propulsores de sus manos y pies. Donde su pecho brillaba una estrella pálida.

_ Hasta que al fin saliste de tu escondiste, socio_ Dijo Iron Patriot, mirando a todos los presentes dentro, pero más aun al quien fue su antiguo empleado y actual enemigo publico numero dos.

**Y asta aquí el fic de hoy, cargado de mucha acción y recuerdos de lo habitual, pido disculpas por la tardanza, ya que pasaron muchas cosas al respecto y vaya que aun tengo muchas ideas que quiero hacer y terminar. Pero descuiden, ya iré subiendo más capítulos al respecto. **


End file.
